Who I am Inside Part 1
by Spunky0ne
Summary: After being attacked by a strange hollow, Byakuya and Renji suffer an unusual effect. As they seek a cure together, they discover much they did not realize about each other and themselves...not part of the Bya/Ren series, just another possibility...
1. We Meet Again

**Who I Am Inside**

**By Spunky0ne**

**_ _ _**

**(This story was suggested by Walkure Leuad and is dedicated to her and all of my other lovely readers! As always, feel free to request storylines or situations you would like to see and I will take a shot at them. This is not a part of my Bya/Ren series…just another possible way they could have found their way into each others' arms! I hope you enjoy! And as always…remember to review! Luv, Spunky)**

**_ _ _**

**Chapter 1: We Meet Again**

Abarai Renji walked to work slowly, conflicted about what awaited him at the Squad Six Office. It had been one week since Rukia's rescue, since Aizen Sousuke's departure for Las Noches and since his taichou's injury. Byakuya had been hospitalized for several days after and Renji had remained there to keep him company, bring him tea and to try to lift his spirits, but he felt as though his efforts had been wasted. Kuchiki Taichou had barely spoken to him or anyone else since baring his soul to Rukia on the day of his injury. And Renji was pretty nearly convinced he had only done that because he had been convinced he was dying.

Renji knew it had been close. The difference between his being saved and bleeding out on the ground on Sokyoku Hill had been a matter of a few scant minutes. Had his treatment been delayed any longer, then Kuchiki Taichou would have died and Renji's guilt would be even greater than it already was. Because as much as he felt that it had been necessary for him to meet his taichou in battle, seeing Byakuya nearly killed had shaken him badly. He wasn't certain when his feelings about his taichou had changed, but he knew he felt different now. And that left him feeling less than certain about what to say when he reached the office and he and Kuchiki Taichou held the conversation he had been dreading.

Because the conversation started in the healing center and interrupted by Ichigo still hadn't been finished. There was still much to be resolved. But how to get from where they stood to where they needed to be…Renji wasn't sure if they even could. But he knew they had to try.

He reached the front steps and felt his heart speed up. He felt his taichou's calm reiatsu and felt also that his presence had been sensed. There was no use in delaying the inevitable. He was just going to have to make himself move. He continued up the steps and entered the office, smiling tentatively at Byakuya and giving him what he meant to be an ordinary greeting.

"Good morning, Taichou."

He hated the fact that there was a slight tremor in his voice when he said it. He didn't want to make things harder than they already were.

"Good morning, Renji," Byakuya answered.

Renji heard the note of uncertainty beneath the calm and felt a pang of sadness. He didn't want there to be unease between them. He wanted badly to fix things. He moved quickly into the hallway and went to make tea. When he returned, Byakuya was deeply entrenched in his paperwork. Renji set the tea near his elbow as always and started to withdraw to his desk. As he set his tea down and started to drop into his chair, he felt the dark eyes rising and coming to rest on him. He looked up and met the noble's unreadable eyes.

"Renji," he said quietly, "I think we need to discuss a few things…before we move forward."

Renji swallowed hard.

"Hai, Taichou," he replied, shivering slightly under the weight of Byakuya's gaze.

"First," said Byakuya, "I want to thank you for your company while I was recovering. You didn't have to do that, but…I am…appreciative."

"I…wanted to stay, Taichou."

Byakuya nodded.

"And I am glad to have had the company. I was hoping that you would allow me to show my appreciation by inviting you to Kuchiki Manor for dinner tonight."

Renji blinked in surprise.

"You want me to have dinner with you? At your manor?"

He wanted to kick himself for the hesitation. He should have accepted immediately, but he'd been so surprised…

"We could go out," Byakuya suggested, "but I thought you might enjoy something prepared by my staff."

"Oh…Taichou, sorry, I was just surprised. I mean, I didn't expect…I mean, uh, yes, I would like that."

"Very well," Byakuya said, summoning a hell butterfly, "I will inform my staff to expect us. The rest of what I wished to discuss can wait until then."

Renji ached to asked what he meant by that, but not wanting to risk annoying his taichou, he thought it best to wait and find out later. It was only one workday. He could manage for that long.

"There is a list of items needed from the fourth division on your desk. If you could send a courier for them and then address the backdated reports that piled up while we were gone, that would be good."

Renji sighed softly and picked up the requisition. After sending the courier, he returned to his desk and bent over the reports, trying not to notice the aches and pains that lingered in his body. And watching out of the corner of his eye when Byakuya rose to stretch and place his outgoing reports in the mailbox, he could see the slight imperfection in his gait and the very slight look of discomfort that touched his features. It was obvious that Byakuya was feeling the pain of his wounds as well.

So Renji could not contain his surprise when the hell butterfly arrived ordering their squad to Hueco Mundo to stand guard over the shinigami base being constructed for the purpose of surveillance and attack. Surely Soutaichou had not forgotten the seriousness of their wounds…and how little time they had had to heal. He stifled the words he longed to say, the questions he wanted to ask and followed Kuchiki Taichou silently, with a group of eighty or so others behind them. They traveled in near silence to the senkaimon, then out onto the dull, quiet sands of Hueco Mundo.

Renji studied the sight of Las Noches in the distance, remembering the cold, calm voice of Aizen Sosuke, the tearing of his flesh and the shock of seeing Byakuya fall to his knees, held tightly in Rukia's arms. A shiver went down his spine and he longed to be anywhere else. He felt Byakuya's eyes on him and met them questioningly.

"Abarai fukutaichou," his taichou said, "you and I will scout to the north. Groups two and three will monitor the west and east. The rest are to remain within the outpost, rotating coverage of the battlements and reporting in to us every hour or upon the discovery of anything important. Understood?"

"Hai, Taichou!" the men shouted.

The groups broke away and Renji turned to follow Byakuya to the north. The area seemed quiet and they sensed no hollows nearby, but seeing Las Noches so near them made the blood burn beneath Renji's skin and left him with an aching restless feeling. Although his taichou managed to look unaffected, his reiatsu pulsed and swelled fitfully. Renji followed his gaze to the fortress and he wondered briefly what Byakuya might be thinking. As if reading Renji's mind, Byakuya spoke suddenly, startling him.

"They are watching," he said softly, "If you focus, you can feel their eyes. They wait for us to lower our guard but for a moment…and then they will appear as if from nowhere."

"But we have not sensed them nearby," Renji said quietly, "Wouldn't we have sensed them if they were within striking distance."

Byakuya shook his head.

"This is the home of the hollows. They make and manipulate the rules here. One cannot completely trust what is seen at the surface, because lies and illusions are the rule here. Do not let your guard down, Renji…not for a moment."

"Hai, Taichou," Renji replied, "not for a moment."

They moved a short distance more in the direction of the fortress, then stopped as an odd breeze rose around them, tugging at uniforms and hair, whipping them about. The sand was lifted and they tightened their cloaks around to protect them from the assault. As they finished their survey and turned back, the reiatsu rose around them ominously. There was only time for a sharp hiss of warning from Byakuya and the creature was upon them. It appeared so swiftly that Renji could not pull Zabimaru free before the creature had him in his talons and bit down into his shoulder. Renji screamed in pain and sensed Byakuya's kido attack, but could not move to extricate himself. The creature was blown off his feet and Renji saw a flash of movement as Byakuya moved in for the kill.

Unbelieveably, the creature dodged him as Senbonzakura came down and the only thing that kept Byakuya from a being dealt a direct hit was that he realized what was happening and rolled aside, cursing as the creature's teeth tore his sleeve and the skin beneath it. Immediately, he dealt it another savage blast of kido and the creature backed away, growling.

The sand swirled, hiding the creature's lean leonine form and Byakuya moved closer to Renji, telling him to watch for movement as he checked the injury to the redhead's shoulder. He held the torn fabric of Renji's shihakushou to the wound, applying direct pressure to stop the flow of blood.

"Are you all right?" Byakuya asked, and Renji heard the unfamiliar note of fear in his voice.

Byakuya's hand was trembling slightly.

Whatever thoughts might have registered about that disappeared as the hollow attacked again, this time in a swirl of sand that concealed it until it was nearly on top of them. Byakuya threw himself onto Renji, forcing him down and the redhead felt a deep tension in Byakuya's body as the creature's claws raked down his back. With a strangled cry, he turned and drove Senbonzakura into the creature's body, releasing the weapon as it sank its teeth deeply into Byakuya's other arm. Both Byakuya and the hollow screamed in pain. Luckily the attack seemed to frighten the hollow, which raced away in a torrent of wind and sand. Byakuya dropped to the ground, stifling a groan as his blade re-formed.

Renji was at his side in a flash, leaning over him and holding back a gasp at the sight of the deep cuts on his back, shoulder and arm. He breathed a warning for Byakuya to remain still and, his eyes still watchful, he acted quickly to stop the bleeding and apply field dressings to the wounds. Sitting up slowly, Byakuya ordered Renji to sit still as he bound the redhead's wounds. The two then rose and, sensing no further enemies, returned to the outpost. Byakuya notified all group leaders of the creature's description and attack style and ordered everyone to work in groups of four or more with at least one seated officer in each group. Then he and Renji reported to the healing office and had their wounds cleaned, healed and dressed.

"I noticed an odd feel to the reiatsu around your wounds," the healer told them, "I want the two of you under quarantine until morning. You can share the quarantine room, but we need to keep you away from everyone else until I can identify this. I will send word to Soutaichou to send a replacement group and have you transferred to the Seireitei tomorrow."

"I hardly think that's necessary," Byakuya objected, "The injuries are not that serious and I feel fine."

"Yes," said the healer, "well that could change during the night. We have to be careful. There are some really odd hollows out here and we've seen some creepy stuff. Not to worry you, but just to say, I know what I'm talking about here!"

Sighing impatiently, Byakuya followed the healer to the quarantine area, followed by a silent and somewhat pale looking Abarai Renji. They settled into their beds and Renji glanced over at Byakuya, noting the bored, blank stare.

"Taichou," he said softly, "you're probably already bored out of your mind, what after already being in the healing center for a week, ne?"

Byakuya sighed.

"Yes, actually," he admitted, "I can only spend so much time mentally reviewing what to do when we are released…and I don't know what we'll do as we're being transferred back…"

"Would you like me to make you some tea?" Renji asked, "They left some stuff in here for that."

Byakuya nodded.

"Arigato, Renji, tea would be…something to keep me busy…"

He slipped out of bed, still moving somewhat gingerly. Several minutes later, he set the tea at Byakuya's side and started to turn away.

"Abarai, wait a moment," Byakuya said softly.

Renji turned back, looking into the dark gray eyes and feeling an odd tickle in his stomach.

"Taichou?"

"Will you sit down for a moment?" Byakuya asked.

"Sure thing, Taichou," he replied, dropping into the chair next to Byakuya's bed.

Byakuya sipped his tea and sat quietly for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"Renji, there's something I've been wanting to ask you about. I was planning to ask when you came to the manor for dinner, but seeing as our dinner has been put on hold, I was thinking that I would rather not wait."

The odd feeling in Renji's stomach intensified as he continued to look into the deep, gray eyes. He looked uncomfortable, as if he feared what Renji might say in response to his question. Renji had to wonder what would make his taichou so ill at ease. He smiled encouragingly.

"When I was in the healing center, you started to tell me something. You might remember that I asked you why you were there…and you said…"

"Because you are my taichou," Renji finished.

Byakuya nodded.

"Then I said that you probably wished I was dead…and you said that you did not…but then…"

"Ichigo burst in and cut off what I was going to say," Renji finished, "I could have killed him for that."

He was surprised to see a smile tug at the corners of Byakuya's mouth. His stomach twitched almost painfully.

"I understand the feeling," he said softly, "In any case, I kept wondering after that. What was it that you were going to say to me, Renji?"

He had, of course, been expecting the question. But hearing it in actuality sent all of his possible planned replies out the window. He tried desperately to gather his scattered thoughts as he continued to gaze into the beautiful gray eyes. Only half aware, he opened his mouth and let the words come as they appeared.

"Taichou," he said quietly, "I really just wanted to say…that I am grateful to you."

Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise.

"I…don't understand," he said, looking confused, "I didn't do anything right. I didn't protect her. I nearly killed you and Ichigo. I…"

"…stood between Rukia and death when it really counted…when no one else could. And you did it with no concern for yourself…rather recklessly, I might add. But it made me wish…that in that moment, the first moment when I ever felt like you really needed me…I wish I could have been there to stop you from getting hurt."

His taichou's eyes clouded for a moment and then became unreadable. He looked down at the tea in his hands.

"Arigato, Renji," he said softly, "but you shouldn't blame yourself. I only got what I deserved…no, because if I had gotten what I truly deserved, I would not be here…"

Renji found that he was surprised at his own boldness as he slipped a warm hand into Byakuya's and squeezed it gently. The noble looked down at their joined hands for a moment, then back up at Renji.

"Please don't say that," Renji said softly, "it isn't true. We made our choices, some good and some bad, Taichou. But we came through it. We need to move forward now. I hope that we can. I know that going back to work today after all that happened was strange, but…I really want things to be like they were…"

He paused, looking down at their joined hands.

"No…actually, I want things to be better…"

The look in his Taichou's eyes gave Renji every reason to believe that they would be.


	2. Nightmare

**Chapter 2: Nightmare**

_Abarai Renji bent against a driving desert wind, hearing the howl of it and knowing he was in deep shit. The creature was somewhere in the haze of sand and wind. It was coming for him, but he couldn't sense the direction. Blood ran in streams down his body and sank into the sand at his feet. He knew that Byakuya was somewhere nearby, but for some reason, his taichou had disappeared into the dust and darkness. He no longer felt the protective power swelling beside him, the weight of dark gray eyes, the calm in the midst of the storm. He felt alone and scared…vulnerable._

_He sensed the creature coming a moment too late and felt shock pass through him as it appeared suddenly in front of him. He screamed for his taichou and as the claws reached for him, he felt himself dragged off his feet, forced to the ground and shielded. He felt the warmth of his taichou's body, extended over his, protecting him and offering itself to the beast instead. It tore into the soft, pale flesh, and his taichou's body recoiled in agony. He could hear and feel the hard vibration of the noble's pained cry. Byakuya's body went taut against his, then slowly relaxed as the beast disappeared into the sand. Renji felt something warm leaking onto his skin and turned._

_Byakuya was bleeding…_

_Renji took his taichou in his arms and called his name, but Byakuya's eyes remained closed and Renji could not wake him. A moment later, he froze with Byakuya in his arms, realizing that Byakuya wasn't breathing…his heart had stopped beating…_

Renji screamed his name over and over.

"Byakuya!" Renji screamed, "Byakuya!"

Byakuya's eyes flew open and he was on his feet instantly. He flash stepped across the hospital room to Renji's side and a moment later, realized that his fukutaichou was having an awful nightmare. He found it odd that Renji hadn't said 'taichou' as Byakuya would have expected. He was screaming Byakuya's name…in desperation. He climbed onto the bed next to Renji and pulled him close.

"Abarai Renji, wake up," he said, squeezing the trembling body and holding it close to his own, "Renji, Renji, it's only a dream."

The brown eyes flew open and gazed up at Byakuya, entranced by the sight of the long strands of raven black hair that danced around his face and shoulders, by the concern in his eyes and the tightness with which he was being held by those soft, pale hands. Dizzy with relief, Renji pulled Byakuya to him and, for no reason he could fathom, suddenly found himself capturing the noble's warm, sweet lips, kissing him over and over, his body shaking with relief that Byakuya was still alive. It was only several moments later, that he stopped himself in shock at what he was doing. Another jolt passed through him as he realized that, not only had he just been kissing his taichou rather passionately, but, Byakuya had frozen…had hesitated…had not pushed him away… and had, in fact after that moment of hesitation, begun to return Renji's kisses…and was staring at him in wonder at what they had done. For just a moment, Renji glimpsed something he never had before…a momentary removal of the mask he wore, one split second of absolute honesty…then Byakuya pulled away and all of his defenses snapped back into place. He stood, leaning slightly against the edge of the bed, frowning and blinking, as if just awakening from a dream of his own.

"It was just a dream, Abarai," he said in a very low, guarded tone that sent a shiver through Renji, "Go back to sleep."

But he couldn't sleep after that. And it wasn't just the awful dream he had experienced. He still felt the warmth and intensity of that perfect mouth against his…and judging by Byakuya's riled reiatsu, he was still feeling it too. They lay for the rest of the night, eyes closed and unable to sleep.

_ _ _

Renji couldn't quite suppress a shiver at the sight of the crimson wounds that tainted the white skin of Byakuya's back and shoulders. He watched out of the corner of his eye as his taichou's wounds were cleaned and bound again. Byakuya never flinched or changed expression, but Renji felt the concealed pain in the tightness with which Byakuya controlled his reiatsu, in the very soft catch in his breath when he stood.

"Are you ready to leave, Abarai?" he asked quietly.

Renji nodded, his own wounds having been addressed first on Byakuya's order. He followed Byakuya out of the healing office and back to the meeting area where the rest of the squad waited. The senkaimon opened before them and they crossed through the precipice and into the Seireitei. Renji turned to follow the others as they started back to the Squad Six Headquarters, but then he felt Byakuya's hand on his arm and stopped, turning back to face the noble.

"We have been ordered to take several days leave to finish our healing. If you would like, you may spend that time in Kuchiki Manor. I have healers on staff and facilities appropriate for our recuperation…if you wish."

Renji stared in surprise. He hadn't been expecting the leave time or such an offer. But he couldn't…could he? Kuchiki Manor was beautiful, the most beautiful home he had ever set foot in. He had only been there a few times…very brief visits to pick things up or drop them off, never socially.

"Renji…are you all right?" Byakuya asked, gazing at him curiously, "Perhaps I should take you to the fourth division. You look pale."

"No," he managed, tripping over his tongue.

He felt weak and shaky and all of a sudden desperate to escape the sight of those eyes, the touch of those hands before he did something very, very stupid. Uttering a short, gasped apology, he flash stepped away, not stopping until he reached the safety of his apartment and slammed and locked the door. He stood with his back against it, shaking and sweating. He knew he must be feverish. He was shivering uncontrollably and spots danced before his eyes. He slid slowly down the door, dropping to the floor and collapsing entirely.

_ _ _

Byakuya stared after Renji as his fukutaichou disappeared, then stood, wanting to kick himself for scaring the hell out of him like that. He hadn't meant to, of course. He had only thought that he and Renji could both use the healing abilities of his personal staff, and the manor did contain everything they needed to remain comfortable as they healed. But he shouldn't have offered…not after…what had happened.

A shiver went through him. It was obvious enough that Renji had kissed him by mistake. He had been overwrought by the nightmare and had done it on impulse. And Byakuya should have simply pushed him gently away and brushed it off. The problem was that his own response had complicated things. His hesitation, his choice to kiss Renji back had caused this. And the worst part was, Kuchiki Byakuya wasn't at all certain why he had done it. He hadn't entertained romantic thoughts about Renji, hadn't been thinking of kissing him. And when Renji screamed his name, he could only think of getting to the redhead, holding him close and chasing away the terror. He was shocked when Renji turned in his arms and pressed those incredibly warm and desperate lips to his. And he was stunned at what passed through, not just his body, but his heart under the spell of that kiss.

But he shouldn't have kissed Renji back. It was wrong that he had felt his body weaken and his heart skip. It was wrong that he had wanted so much for that lovely sensation of warmth and affection to continue…to deepen…

He shook his head to clear the thoughts away. It was ridiculous. Renji was a man, his subordinate and not a noble. If the elders had objected to his marriage to Hisana and his decision to adopt Rukia into the family, they would have his head for falling in love with Renji. Such a thing was doomed from the outset…not to mention, Renji had kissed him by mistake and apparently regretted it. Why else would he have responded to his invitation with such…vehemence? He had run away as though terrified that Byakuya would suggest such a thing. And Byakuya felt a wave of self-revulsion pass over him at having so offended Renji that he would flee like that. Now, the fragile bridge they had begun to build between them was likely to crumble. He wondered if the redhead would feel that he couldn't work with him after that…would leave the division.

He realized suddenly that he had gone beyond the manor and was near the Squad Six Headquarters. He thought about going there and seeing if perhaps Renji was there, so he could…could…what?

He felt a shudder of cold beneath his skin, odd flashes of heat and the feeling of being disoriented. There were others nearby, but their voices became garbled and incomprehensible. A hand touched his arm and Byakuya felt his legs give way beneath him. The air went mercifully dark around him and he felt himself being lifted and carried somewhere cool and bright, placed in a comfortable bed and bathed in healing light. Voices said his name and he did try to rise out of the darkness to answer, but his body felt frozen and immobile, his thoughts scattered. He couldn't remember exactly where he was or what had happened. Everything had become hazy and dim. Finally, the feeling overwhelmed him and carried him off into silence and stillness.

_ _ _

Byakuya woke again to find himself cold and shaking, huddled on the floor somewhere somewhat dark and quiet. He forced his eyes open and realized that he was lying in a heap on the floor of an unfamiliar room that smelled vaguely like Renji. His haori, gloves and scarf were gone and he was dressed in just a plain shihakushou…and it wasn't his…

He sat up and reached up to rub his spinning head. His hand bumped into a thick bunch of hair held back by a hair tie. He removed it instinctively and got the shock of his life as he found his face suddenly covered in thick, red hair.

_Red…hair…_

He caught his breath in surprise and got up too fast. He fell immediately and dizziness swept over him. He crawled to an open door that he prayed was the washroom and collapsed on the floor breathing deeply. He had just managed to lift himself off of the floor when a wave of nausea took hold of him. He barely managed to reach the toilet in time to empty his stomach, then collapsed on the floor again in a very undignified heap.

He lay there, shaking and panting softly for several minutes. Slowly, the dizzy sensation left him and he could sit up again. He worked his way to his feet and very slowly turned to look at his face in the mirror. His eyes widened in sudden realization and the breath suddenly left his body in a choked, rough cry. Numbness swept through him and his legs gave way again. His last thought as he entered the darkness was that he hoped, for kami's sake that this was just a dream. It had to be a dream. He couldn't have seen what he thought he had in that mirror. There was no way that he could have seen Renji's face…

It had to be a dream…

It had to be…

_ _ _

"You're going to be fine now, Nii-sama," Renji heard Rukia say softly.

He felt her hand on his face and opened his eyes.

"R-Rukia?"

He gasped and grabbed at his throat, prompting Rukia to bolt from the room, calling for a healer.

"Rukia, wait!" he cried, then stopped again, going wide-eyed at the sound of his voice.

It wasn't even his voice. He looked down at the hand he had lifted to his throat and felt shock pass through him. The hand wasn't his either. He looked up sharply as the door was thrown open and a healer ran into the room, followed by a frantic looking Rukia.

"What the fuck?" he yelled.

At that, Rukia's eyes flew open wider and her mouth opened in surprise.

"What the hell is going on here?" Renji yelled at her.

He stopped himself. Both Rukia and the healer were staring at him as though he had gone crazy…and Renji wasn't sure if maybe he hadn't gone crazy. He looked down again and caught sight of long silken strands of raven black hair, pale hands…not his…Byakuya's! And Rukia and the healer obviously saw the same thing he did.

"N-Nii-sama," Rukia said cautiously, taking a step toward him, her eyes still wide and frightened, "Are…are you…all right?"

Renji's mind whirled. This couldn't be happening. There was no fucking way that this could be happening! But Rukia and the healer kept talking to him in calm, quiet voices, reassuring him that he had merely collapsed from illness and exhaustion because of his injury in Hueco Mundo, and that all he needed was some rest. They kept calling him Kuchiki Taichou and Nii-sama…

"Shit," he whispered, too softly for the others to hear, "Holy, fucking shit…"

He wondered very suddenly where Byakuya's mind could be. If it wasn't in his own body then…

_Oh, holy hell, no! He can't be…_

He was on his feet in an instant and flash stepping past the objecting healer, past Rukia, bolting out of the healing center and down the street, only belatedly realizing that he was dressed in only a thin yukata and was barefoot.

"Oh crap!" he hissed and ran for his apartment, trying to ignore Rukia's voice calling after him and the curious stares he was getting.

Then suddenly, strong hands took hold of him and stopped him in his tracks.

"Sir, please stop!" the heavyset healer insisted, "You have to come back to the healing center. We'll get you fixed up and we'll let you go home when you are better, okay? Please, sir, stop struggling. You…can't leave yet!"

Other hands joined his and Renji felt himself being dragged back to the healing center. Sensing that he was fighting a losing battle, he gave in to them. He let himself be carried back into the healing center, back to his room, and set back in bed. He lay still as the healers leaned over him and examined him briefly. Then shock took hold of him as he was given an injection and the room started to fade around him.

"What the fuck?" he moaned, "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I've never heard him talk like that before," he heard Rukia say as his consciousness faded, "For a second, he sounded like Renji."

_ _ _

Byakuya woke to find himself still on the washroom floor. A quick examination told him he still had red hair, tanned skin and tattoos…He still looked like Renji. He sat with his back to the wall and his face in his hands.

_Impossible…I can't be…_

But he was. He was, he realized in Renji's apartment. He was on Renji's washroom floor. And…he was somehow…in Abarai Renji's body.

"They'll think I'm insane," he whispered, "No one will believe me."

_No one except, perhaps…Renji._

But if he was in Renji's body and Renji's mind was not here…then…

_Kami, no!_


	3. Discovery and Exploration

**Chapter 3: Discovery and Exploration**

When Renji opened his eyes again, he realized with a start that he was no longer in the healing center. He wasn't completely sure, but judging by the look of the room, the fact that it was spotlessly clean, the fine sheets and coverings on the bed, the smell of sakura around him and the sight of Senbonzakura in the stand near the bed…he had to be in Byakuya's bed.

"Kami, this can't be real!" he whispered, "I cannot be in Byakuya's body…in his mansion…in his bed. This is so not real!"

But even pinching himself did not wake him up, so Renji had to conclude that this was reality. And he decided that if reality was going to play games with him, then he was going to enjoy it. He did, however, have enough foresight to realize that people would know it wasn't Kuchiki Taichou if he didn't act and speak correctly. He had to try to act and sound like Byakuya. It was going to be unnatural as hell, but he knew that if he tried to tell anyone the truth about what had happened, he would be tossed in the loony bin, for certain.

Curious, Renji slipped out of Byakuya's bed and crossed the room to the dressing area near the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself. Dark gray eyes looked back at him from underneath a fall of black hair…tumbled and unbrushed…cute, for taichou, he thought. He admired the pale, white skin of his hands, arms, face, throat and legs…

"Beautiful," he murmured.

He swallowed hard, still staring at himself in the mirror. Heart pounding, he slowly removed the yukata he was wearing and felt his heart race even harder. He couldn't stop staring at the tall straight-backed body, the lovely perfect skin, silken hair, smoldering eyes…a slender, powerful body that looked deceptively delicate.

"Damn, Taichou!" he whispered appreciatively, "Just fucking beautiful!"

Too beautiful…so beautiful that it left him weak in the knees. So beautiful that he felt himself becoming aroused at the sight. His eyes slid slowly downward and widened at the sight of the thick arousal rising out of a nest of black curls.

"Shit…" he breathed, "I cannot fucking believe this!"

He stared at it for several long minutes before the ache in his loins became painful and, as much as he knew Byakuya would kill him for it, he needed relief…badly! He walked into the bathroom and closed and locked the door behind him. He stepped into the huge shower and turned the water on.

He was immediately doused from four directions at once with cold water. He jumped and swore, then shivered softly as he waited for the water to warm up. As it did, the sensation of the hot water running down onto his skin became heavenly. His loins still ached and throbbed…and the door was locked and he was alone. No longer able to resist, Renji reached down and gently touched the hardened erection. A sigh of pleasure escaped him and the fact that it was not his voice, but Byakuya's only made the feeling more exciting.

"Taichou, I really hope you never find out about this…" he whispered, "I know you would kill me!"

He wrapped his hand around, enjoying the softness of the skin and how sensitive it was. It responded immediately to the touch of his hand, growing harder and leaking drops of fluid from the blushing tip. He couldn't help releasing a groan of pleasure as he moved his hand up and down its length, slowing to run his fingertips over the soft sac at its base, then continuing to move up and down the long shaft. He was startled as the intense sensation caused a sudden rise in reiatsu. It was then that he realized that although he was in Byakuya's body, it didn't mean he had full control. It took him several seconds to control the blaze of power that coalesced around him so that the room stopped rumbling and he could return his attention to…other things. The ache in his loins was unbearable now and he had to wonder if that was because of him or if Kuchiki Taichou could actually have, and have to control such strong impulses. Renji wasn't one who considered there to be a need to control those kinds of impulses. He returned his hand to the now painfully swollen member and tried to calm his raging reiatsu while attempting to relieve that damned ache. He managed things quite well after that…until the pleasure overtook him and for a moment, her forgot about control and was swept away by the intensity of the sensation. He wondered briefly if it could be true that someone so controlled as Kuchiki Taichou could really have a body so sensitive and responsive. How could he? If Renji had to control such things on a daily basis, he knew he would be driven insane.

He felt the room rumble again and heard something fall over in the bedroom. As the pleasure rocketed through him. He tried again to ease the swell of reiatsu and managed to stop the shaking.

"How the fuck does Taichou manage this? Is this from not having sex for so many years?" he whispered.

Whatever the answer, he was relieved the problem was resolved, at least for the moment. Relaxed and more comfortable, he took his time washing every inch of the lovely, pale skin and massaging shampoo into the incredibly soft hair. By the time he finished washing from head to toe, he needed to relieve the pressure in those powerful loins one more time before leaving the shower. He managed the surging reiatsu much better this time and avoided breaking anything. Turning off the water, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of the thick, soft towels, which he wrapped around the slender waist, before stepping back into the dressing area. He chose a dark red yukata and put it on, then stood admiring the lovely body it was wrapped around. It was some time before he calmed enough to return to the soft, comfortable bed and fall asleep. As sleep overtook him, Renji was unsure whether he wanted to wake up back in his own body or…not!

_ _ _

Byakuya started toward the door, but then caught sight of a clock and noted the late hour. It was unlikely that the staff at Kuchiki Manor would appreciate Renji barging in in the middle of the night. So, it seemed, he must wait for morning before going to confirm that Renji's mind was, indeed trapped in his body. He shivered and tried not to think of what Renji might be doing to his reputation…not to mention his belongings. Renji was an impulsive sort. He would likely feel the need to explore.

Byakuya felt a shiver pass through him as he considered just what form that exploration might take. He pushed the thought away and walked back into the bathroom, thinking a shower might relax him enough to get some sleep. He removed the shihakushou and dropped it in the clothesbasket, then turned on the water. While waiting for it to warm, he turned to the full-length mirror to examine the tattoos that ran everywhere on the redhead's lovely tanned skin. He turned one way, then the other, tracing the black markings with his fingers. He enjoyed the rough feeling of those fingers against the softer parts of his skin…

Byakuya stopped himself.

_This isn't right._

He forced himself to step away from the mirror, but his mind kept replaying the image and his fingers still remembered tracing those hypnotic markings…

He shook his head, forcing the thoughts away and letting the water run into the long red hair. He took his time, washing carefully from head to toe, trying to ignore what the earlier exploration of Renji's tattoos had caused. It began as just a dull ache in his groin, but by the time he left the shower, it had become a much stronger sensation. He shook the feeling off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself and moving out into the room. He looked through the closet and dresser, but couldn't find anything resembling clothes suitable for sleeping. It was then that Kuchiki Byakuya had to surmise that his fukutaichou slept without clothing.

"Barbaric…" he sighed.

Not wanting to be uncomfortable, he simply removed the towel and started to climb into the bed. As he started to move beneath the covers, he felt suddenly uncomfortable and left the bed. He located a second set of sheets in the closet and replaced the rumpled ones that had been on the bed. He put fresh pillowcases on the pillows and settled into the bed again.

He found quickly that he couldn't fall asleep. The body he was in was alert and responsive, not at all relaxed, despite the shower. He closed his eyes and tried thinking calm thoughts. He looked around for a book to read, but found nothing of any interest. Frowning, he returned to the bed and turned his head so that he could look at the stars and moon outside. It took a significant amount of time and focus, but finally, he managed to get the strong, young body to relax and he dropped off to sleep.

_He found himself standing in the midst of a desert sandstorm, with the wind roaring around him, the sand striking the cloak that protected his body. He sensed that the creature was near and that his taichou was somewhere nearby. The growl of the beast gave him only the slightest bit of warning. He barely avoided being taken off his feet. But the creature turned with impossible speed and took hold of him, and suddenly he felt a sharp pain and blood flowed onto the dark, tanned skin, staining it with redness._

"_Renji!" a voice called._

_Something struck the creature that held him, sending it sprawling. It gained its feet and backed away slowly, still growling. He remained on his knees as it disappeared and felt himself going weak from the loss of blood._

_Suddenly, soft pale hands took hold of him and brought him down into the sand. A lovely face framed by whipping black hair tilted and dark, smoky eyes studied him with concern. Despite the awful pain in his body, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful his taichou was…and as those soft hands moved over him, healing his wounds, he looked up into the dark gray eyes longingly. They seemed to be getting closer, the soft voice growing more clear. The soft lips were so close he could almost taste them._

_"Kami, Taichou! You're so beautiful!" he whispered._

_He expected the other to frown and give him a sharp reprimand, but he was beyond caring. He only wanted so much to kiss those lips, to run his rough hands over that pristine skin, to taste him…_

_And he nearly jumped out of his skin when the lips curled into a smile and leaned forward to capture his. The kiss was sweet and tasted better than he could have imagined. He moaned in delight, opening his mouth and thrusting his tongue between the parted lips. It was sweet…so wonderful! And as they kissed, the soft, pale hands moved over his body, traveling every curve, touching him all over with such tenderness!_

_The hands found his swollen member and one wrapped around it, moving up and down its length with teasing slowness. Then that wonderful sweet mouth moved lower and, still bearing that beautiful smile, wrapped around the head. He couldn't stifle a groan of pleasure. It felt so damned good! He couldn't keep himself from thrusting into that unbelievably warm mouth. He was being overtaken with pleasure in beautiful, hot pulses._

Byakuya jumped awake, shot through with humiliation and stunned surprise at both the dream and waking up to the sensation of warm fluid pulsing out of him and onto his body. He sat up, gasping and trying to force the memory of the dream from his roiling mind.

The dream was so odd! He was Renji in the dream…and Byakuya in the dream acted in ways the noble was certain that he had never considered. It wasn't that he didn't feel anything for Renji, but such feelings would be wrong, wouldn't they? He wondered then, if the dream had really been a construct of his own mind or if it had somehow been triggered by Renji's body. He had been a bit aroused by the sight of Renji's tattoos. Perhaps that had triggered the dream. But it was so odd having been in Renji's body in the dream…having his own body doing things he would never dare to do…

He felt confused…confused, stunned and mortified. He wouldn't be able to go back to sleep…especially not with the sticky mess on his skin.

Sighing unhappily, he pushed back the covers and climbed out of bed. He returned to the shower and washed the mess away, then searched for yet another clean set of sheets. He found a somewhat threadbare set and put them on, then settled back into bed again.

He spent most of the rest of the night thinking about what to do. In the morning, he planned to go to Kuchiki Manor to find out for certain if Renji's mind could be in his body. And then came the task of figuring out how it had happened and how to fix it. He considered going to the twelfth division for help, but immediately discarded the idea. He hated the twelfth! And what was he supposed to say in explanation? But if not Kurotsuchi Taichou, then who could help them? Who wasn't going to say they were crazy?

Unable to find an answer and finally distracted from worrying about what dreams he would have, Byakuya drifted off to sleep. They would fix everything in the morning. In the morning, they would begin the search for answers.

_ _ _

Renji was stunned and a little annoyed when he woke before sunrise. Unable to go back to sleep, he climbed out of bed and went to the dressing area, replacing the light sleeping yukata with a casual, but nice looking kimono. They had been told to take time off of work, so it wouldn't have made sense for him to dress in the shihakushou and haori. Hopefully, the situation would be reversed before he actually had to impersonate his taichou in front of so many people. Most probably, if Byakuya was trapped in his body, he would come to the manor sometime during the day. Until then, Renji planned to minimize his exposure to others. He was too likely to say the wrong things…and given that he was in his taichou's body, that could get him and Byakuya into serious trouble. No, the best thing to do was to wait right there in his room.

But then Renji smelled food being cooked and the garden outside beckoned…and he just couldn't help himself. He stepped out the garden doors and was immediately approached by someone who appeared to be an attendant of some kind. He bowed to Renji and smiled warmly.

"Good morning, Kuchiki-sama. Breakfast is ready. Would you like to eat out here in the garden, sir?"

"Yes, um…arigato. Out here will be nice…fine. It will be fine."

He felt himself slumping and corrected his posture as he moved to the table. The servant returned and laid out breakfast service for two.

"Good morning, Nii-sama," Rukia said, taking a seat across from him.

And Renji suddenly realized that he was in trouble. He had already blown it in front of Rukia once…

"You look much better this morning," she commented.

"You look pretty good, yourself."

He bit his tongue and forced himself to ignore Rukia's shocked expression.

"I mean, you look…well rested, Rukia. You must have slept well."

"I did, Nii-sama, arigato."

She was staring at him again with that odd expression and Renji realized that he had been eating too quickly. He forced himself to slow down and tried his best to eat properly. He must have managed some semblance of it…that or Rukia simply lost interest. She ate quietly, staring out into the gardens. After a time, she lifted her head and looked back at him. Then she said something that sent a bolt of panic racing through him.

"Oh, Nii-sama, I meant to tell you! You know how Renji and I auditioned for the musical competition to benefit the poor of the Rukongai? Well…don't tell Renji. I want to surprise him. Our group was chosen to compete!"


	4. Damage Control

**Chapter 4: Damage Control**

"Hey…Renji. You gonna just lie there and sleep all day?"

Byakuya forced his eyes open, not able to quite believe that he was naked, lying in Renji's bed…in Renji's body…and looking up at Ichigo. For the first time since finding himself in Renji's body, Byakuya was pleased.

"Get the fuck out of my apartment, Ichigo! Don't you know how to knock? Or didn't they teach you that in kindergarten?"

He would have been humiliated when Ichigo tore the bedding away, but it wasn't his body…and it certainly wasn't anything for Renji to be ashamed of. At the sight of Renji's naked body, Ichigo burst into laughter.

"Augh!" he laughed, "Renji sleeps in the buff! Who knew?"

"Certainly not the likes of you!" Byakuya countered, "and if you'll recall, I just told you to get out."

The next thing he knew, his arm was taken, rather forcefully and he was half-dragged to the closet, where Ichigo proceeded to sift through the choices.

"Let's see," Ichigo said, as Byakuya stood with crossed arms and a glowering expression, "shihakushou, shihakushou, and lookie here…another…shihakushou!"

He shoved one of the uniforms into Byakuya's hands.

"Now get dressed, asshole! I didn't come all the way here to get thrown out of your apartment."

"I know I'll regret asking," Byakuya said icily, "but why are you here? Can the Seireitei be treated to a single day without you invading and making so much noise?"

Ichigo blinked.

"Who the hell are you?" he said, looking amused, "and where have you stashed Renji? Come on, I know he's here somewhere!"

"I am not getting dressed until you tell me why you are here, Kurosaki."

"Man, did you ever get up on the wrong side of the Kuchiki today!"

Byakuya blinked in surprise, unable to think of an answer.

_He can't…know…can he?_

"Wh—what?"

He kicked himself, mentally.

"Did…you…wake…up…on …the…wrong…side…of…your…taichou?" Ichigo said slowly, "You know…Kuchiki Taichou? The Ice Prince? The one you admitted to me would be the one guy you would actually go to bed with if he asked you to?"

"Fuck you, I was drunk."

It was the only response he could think of…and he thought it might be true.

"Yeah, right. Look, would you stop screwing around and get dressed? We've got somewhere to be."

"All right," said a feminine voice from the doorway, "what are you two clowns doing?"

Byakuya barely held onto his composure.

"One of us," he said snappishly, "is attempting to get dressed. Now, will the two of you get the hell out of my apartment?"

Rukia burst into laughter, but mercifully came in and closed the door behind her.

"What's your problem?" she giggled, "Like you have anything I haven't seen!"

Byakuya did a double take.

"I'll kill him!" he said, then froze as two heads turned and stared.

"Who?" Rukia asked.

She was starting to look genuinely concerned.

"Are you feverish? Byakuya told me you were hurt in Hueco Mundo," she said, stepping closer and moving to examine his wounds.

"I'm…fine!" he exclaimed, pulling away and starting to pull on his shihakushou.

"If you're so fine, then why the shihakushou?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Byakuya paused, realizing for the first time that neither Rukia nor Ichigo was dressed in uniform. Recalling that he had seen some casual clothes in the dresser, he went to it and pulled out a pair of jeans and put them on.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Ichigo, "Your glowing ass was blinding me."

"Not that one," Rukia said, taking the shirt from his hand.

She picked out a shirt and vest that Byakuya had to agree, did look very tempting…on Renji, of course.

"If you're going to be a rock star, you need to look the part," she said, smiling.

"Right…a rock star?" he repeated, wondering what he had missed.

Rukia and Ichigo were smiling widely.

"What?" he asked, mystified.

"They accepted our entry!" Rukia exclaimed, "We're in the competition!"

She threw her arms around him excitedly.

"C-competition?"

"The musical competition…duh! Remember? The one we auditioned for?"

And Byakuya suddenly remembered.

_He took several days off to prepare…I heard him practicing, and he was…singing…well…_

"You know, I don't feel so…"

"Come on!" Rukia said, grabbing his arm and dragging him toward the door, "If we're going to play, we need to start practicing!"

He realized that if he didn't go now, he would look suspicious. He knew the competition was important to Renji…still…He couldn't…

But he was being dragged in that direction, with Ichigo and Rukia shoving him along. He forced out a breath and followed, suddenly very unnerved. They flash stepped across the Seireitei to the senkaimon and crossed over into the living world. They made their way to the downtown area and entered a small musical store.

"In the back are the practice studios," Ichigo explained, "I thought it would be good to have someplace to go to pick out which song. The guys are meeting us here."

Byakuya felt his body going numb and panic was setting in. He managed another breath as Chad, Uryuu and Orihime appeared ahead of them. He followed them into the practice studio and was led to a seat by Rukia. She was looking at him with unusual concern again.

"Renji…you don't look so good. Maybe you should…"

"What are you, his mom?" Ichigo complained, "He's fine! Now, let's get practicing!"

The air was split with the sounds of electric guitars wailing as the others warmed up. Byakuya sat, pale faced and having no idea what to do. Luckily…or unluckily, Rukia was there to help.

"Warm up your voice, Renji. You are singing…you had the best voice of all of us."

He got up and fled into the small washroom next to them…stopping to stare into the mirror. He blinked slowly, praying that the scene would change, that he would find himself back at home…

"Good idea…You need to fix that hair!"

The next thing he knew, Rukia was combing through the long red strands. He stood perfectly still, taking slow breaths and looking at their reflection in the mirror. He saw it then…the affection…the mutual protection. There was love in the way she sifted through his hair. She wasn't even pulling hard. He turned to look at her and she stopped brushing and stared back at him.

"This…is important to you…" he said softly.

Her smile faded.

"It's important to both of us, Renji," she said, sounding serious, "So many of our friends died there. And you and I remember every one."

As she went down the list of names, Byakuya felt something strange happening. Faces appeared in his mind. He could see Renji's memories. He swallowed hard and realized suddenly that there were tears in his eyes.

"I know," Rukia whispered, hugging him, "I feel the same. But even though we couldn't save them…maybe we can stop it from happening to someone else. Come on."

"Wait," he said quietly.

He turned and spend a few minutes working the back of his hair into a long braid and leaving long wisps around his face. He turned back to Rukia and her mouth turned into a beautiful smile.

"You look really good," she said, raising an eyebrow, "Now let's go warm up."

He followed her back to the practice room. She led him to a quiet, enclosed room.

"We should start with something slow…to get you warmed up. There's time for hard rock later."

Byakuya sat down in the chair next to the microphone, gazing up at her.

"Rukia," he said, watching closely as she turned and met his eyes.

She was waiting for him to go on. He thought for a moment.

"I love the loud stuff as much as you do," he went on, "but if we want to win this competition, we need to show our unique ability…the full range of it."

"You mean something slower? A power ballad or something?" she suggested, "We can give that some thought. Here…get warmed up. I'll be back."

The song that was starting was one he had heard Renji singing before. He was grateful for the fact that the lyrics were on sheets spread out on the table next to him. He picked the sheet up, but found that he didn't need it…because the words were already there, in Renji's mind. And Byakuya suddenly realized that he must have sung the song a thousand times. He hadn't realized when he started to sing, but he did notice the others had gone quiet and were listening as he warmed up his voice. Byakuya closed his eyes to push away the feeling of being watched, of being in front of anyone, of being noticed. As the words came out of him, he could see images in his mind of those friends he had remembered before. And suddenly, he was more than just sad. He ached for them, having grown up that way. There was no sound now, save for the sound of Renji's voice and the music that lifted it. He knew without opening his eyes that they were staring…and he only hoped that it was a good thing. When the song ended, he opened his eyes and saw the others looking back at him in silence with their eyes wide. Rukia was crying…and the one standing with her, holding her and barely restraining his own emotions was…him…or Renji in his body. He was sure of it now. It was in the way he was holding on to Rukia…the expression, everything. He was surprised no one else had noticed.

"Damn!" Ichigo said softly, "If that was your warmup, our competition is in trouble, Renji. That was…I've never heard you sing it like that before…like…it was…"

"Like it was coming from the heart."

Byakuya was shocked at hearing his voice coming out of another person. He watched as Renji pulled free of Rukia and stepped closer, looking at him. Byakuya met his eyes warily.

"I don't understand," he whispered.

"A voice is suspended on music, but when it comes from the heart it lifts the music."

And Byakuya suddenly remembered those words…the ones he, himself had said to Renji when he had heard Renji practicing in the fukutaichou's room at the sixth division. He'd been struggling to make it sound the way he wanted it to…and Byakuya had heard and stepped in through the open door.

_"I just can't seem to get this part right."_

"_Well," Byakuya said, blinking slowly, "Singing is a skill that must be done from the heart. When you sing, a voice is suspended on music, but when it comes from the heart, it lifts the music…and it enhances the beauty of it."_

And he realized why they were staring. He had been singing from the heart…Renji's. And apparently, Renji hadn't mastered that before the switch. It explained the wide-eyed stares, the looks of wonder, Rukia's tears…everything.

"Taichou," he said softly, "Why are you here? Did you need something?"

Renji looked back at him.

"I do need to speak with you…but I also came…to congratulate you. I know that your group will do well."

"Arigato, Taichou."

"I am sorry," Renji said to the others, "but Renji must return to the Seireitei with me for now. I will help him to work out a practice schedule so that you may prepare."

"Oh, Nii-sama, we'd just started," Rukia complained.

"I understand," Renji said, looking down at her, "but unfortunately, this cannot wait. Come, Renji."

Byakuya stood and followed Renji out of the room. They flash stepped back to the senkaimon, neither speaking, then returned to Kuchiki Manor.

"Where is a good place?" Renji asked.

"Out the back of the gardens," Byakuya suggested, "follow the trail to the lake."

They crossed the garden and passed through the gate. They moved onto the forest trail side by side.

"I think we are secluded," Byakuya said as they walked down the forest trail.

"Okay," Renji said quietly, "so it is you…right?"

"Yes," Byakuya answered, "It is me."

Renji sighed.

"I was worried, you know. I wasn't sure if it was both of us…or what…"

They reached the lake and stood beside the waterfall, watching it rain down into the water below it.

"Well," said Renji, "before we get to the obvious, can I ask you a question? How in the hell did you make my voice sound like that? I've never sounded that good before."

Byakuya paused, staring out over the lake to the grassy meadow below it.

"It was your memories," he said quietly, "You are connected to the memories of your friends when you sing that song. When I saw the memories in my mind, I could sing from the heart…yours. It really was you, Renji."

"If you say so, but I never…wait! You mean you…you know what…You have my memory? How is that possible?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"I don't know. I think memory is both physical and spiritual. It exists in both places."

"Shit," Renji gasped softly, "Then…that means that…you know, doesn't it?"

Byakuya furrowed his brow.

"I know? What is it that you think I know?" he asked.

"You _don't_ know?"

Byakuya sighed.

"Renji…it seems that my connection with your memory is triggered when things happen that are meaningful to you. I cannot simply look anywhere I want. Something has to trigger it."

"So if something happens that triggers my memory, you see it."

Byakuya nodded.

"That seems to be the way it works. I think that it will be the same with you. When things happen that would trigger my memories…you will see them."

"Shit!" whispered Renji.

"You shouldn't say that…not while you are in my body, anyway," Byakuya chided him, I don't talk like that."

Renji seemed not to have heard him. He was staring at Byakuya, as if trying to decide something important. He stepped closer and Byakuya felt his heart quicken,

"Then if you have my memory…and things related to my memory make you see it…it's only a matter of time before you know. So I might as well let you see it now. At least while I'm in your body, you won't be able to kill me for it."

"Renji, what…?"

The next thing he knew, their lips were pressed against each other and a rush of images was flowing into both of their minds. They pulled away and stared at each other with stunned eyes.

"Shit," Byakuya whispered.

Renji pulled him close, chuckling softly, and kissed him again.


	5. Who I am Inside

**Who I am Inside**

**_ _ _**

**A Spunky Original Song for the Fanfic!**

**_ _ _**

**(Okay, for those curious about the song Byakuya sang (in Renji's body, of course), here is something I hope you will enjoy. I am a fiction writer, not a lyrist, but when readers ask me for something, I do my level best to deliver!)**

**_ _ _**

**Heaven isn't just a word or place**

**It's in the loving smile that's on your face**

**In every step we take, side by side**

**We may not always walk in light of day**

**But together, we can find our way**

**All we need to get there is just time**

**___**

**Don't let the darkness wear you down**

**When you need love I'll come around**

**All I need to know is that you're mine**

**___**

**Stay (a little longer)**

**Help me (to grow stronger)**

**Tell me (what we feel will never die)**

**Show me (love is tender)**

**The heart's (sweet surrender)**

**You're (the only one who sees inside)**

**Who I am inside**

**___**

**Dirty paths we ran down**

**Friends we've put into that hollow ground**

**Tears they made us give away**

**Hearts that were shattered**

**Dreams we left scattered**

**Words no one hears, no one can say**

**___**

**But don't let that weight tear you apart**

**You've always had the stronger heart**

**We can survive if you just stay**

**___**

**Stay (a little longer)**

**Help me (to grow stronger)**

**Tell me (what we feel will never die)**

**Show me (love is tender)**

**The heart's (sweet surrender)**

**You're (the only one who sees inside)**

**Who I am inside**

**_ _ _**

**Bridge…if this was actually set to music, which I can't do, because I have no talent for it! But you have a good imagination and can imagine lovely solo on electric guitars with sweet backing vocals or something equally pleasant**

**_ _ _**

**Tomorrow isn't just another day**

**It's another step along our way**

**Out of this place to the other side**

**No more angry words and useless rage**

**We've found the light and we've turned the page**

**Built upon our tears, our love, our pride**

**___**

**Remember that I'm always there for you**

**And when the rain comes down, it takes two**

**To feed the love that's never died**

**___**

**Stay (here with me forever)**

**Help me ('cause you never)**

**Tell me (to give up the things I hide)**

**Show me (love so tender)**

**The heart's (I surrender)**

**You're (the one I'll trust to see inside)**

**Who I am inside**

**Who I am inside…**

**Who I am inside…**

**Who I am inside.**


	6. Playing the Part

**Chapter 6: Playing the Part**

Byakuya pulled away from Renji, turning to look out over the lake.

"We need to focus on getting ourselves back where we belong. Everything else…must wait. Do you understand?"

Renji nodded.

"But that's not a 'no,' right Taichou?"

He reached up to touch Renji's face and was confused by the reality that it was his own face he was touching, his own eyes he was looking into…still, the soul behind those eyes was very different. And Renji's body was responding to Byakuya's kiss. And Byakuya's mind was responding to Renji's kiss. He felt confused and overwhelmed, not ready to deal with anything that was happening. But still, they had to.

"It isn't a 'no,' just a 'let's get back into our own bodies and then ask the question again.'"

"Hai, Taichou."

"You mean, '_Very well then, Abarai fukutaichou._'"

"Very well then, Abarai fukutaichou," Renji repeated, sounding much more like Byakuya.

Byakuya nodded.

"We have to be careful. If anyone hears us speaking incorrectly, they will suspect we've lost our minds…which…isn't far from the truth."

"Although, it's actually more like we've lost our bodies, isn't it, _Abarai fukutaichou?_"

"Hmm," said Byakuya thoughtfully, "I think you are correct."

"You mean, '_Right, Taichou!_'"

"Right, Taichou," Byakuya said, letting a smile crawl onto his face.

"Hey, that's not my smile!" Renji objected, "It's definitely cute, but it's not mine. More toothy, less smug."

"I do not look smug," Byakuya said shortly.

"Yes, you do…and do not say 'do not' and 'cannot.' It's 'don't' and 'can't.' You have to use those…uh…"

"Contractions," Byakuya finished, "Abarai, I think we're in trouble."

"You said it!"

"You mean…'Precisely.'"

"Shit, we're dead!"

Byakuya shook his head.

"We are not dead," he said, placing a hand on Renji's arm.

"If I were you," Renji said in a cold, Byakuya tone, "I would remove that hand before you lose it!"

Byakuya drew back, blinking, then noticed Rukia approaching. He turned slightly so she couldn't hear his comment to Renji.

"I think you would say, 'We're fucked,'" he whispered.

"Screwed would work too!" Renji whispered back.

Renji had to pinch himself hard to keep from laughing.

"Rukia," he said, inclining his head as he had seen Byakuya do when greeting her.

"Nii-sama, I am sorry to disturb you, but a hell butterfly came from Soutaichou saying that there was a taichou's meeting in an hour to discuss the progress at the shinigami base and descriptions of some of the unusual hollows that have been seen there. He needs you to come and describe the creature that attacked you and Renji."

Renji nodded.

"Arigato, Rukia. I shall make a note of that."

"Then…I guess I'll see you at dinner."

"Yes…and Renji will be here as well. He is staying with us while we recuperate from our injuries."

"Oh…that 's great! I'll see you at dinner, Renji!" she said, turning to go, "and just so you know, we're practicing here tomorrow. We're using the small cottage that Nii-sama said I could redecorate. We're going to build our own little studio to practice in."

"W-wow! That's…great," Byakuya managed, "That was…generous of you, Taichou."

"I will see that it is properly soundproofed," commented Renji, "immediately."

Rukia grinned and flash stepped away.

"Okay, I think we did better that time," Renji said, looking after the departing girl, "She didn't seem suspicious this time."

"Oh?" said Byakuya, furrowing his brow, "When was she suspicious?"

"Uh," Renji said uncomfortably, "When I woke up in your body and started yelling and swearing…"

"Ah," Byakuya said, "that would arouse suspicion, I imagine."

"You mean, 'That would do it.'"

"Exactly…"

Tai…Abarai fukutaichou," Renji said, looking at Byakuya, "perhaps we should travel to Karakura Town to seek assistance. I think that if anyone would have a chance of identifying what's wrong with us, Urahara Kisuke might."

Byakuya shook his head.

"I will go to Karakura Town…You will go to the taichou's meeting," Byakuya countered.

"Taichou's meeting?" Renji said, "Oh, you don't mean…I can't stand in a room full of taichous and pretend to be you! They'll know in a second!"

"No, they won't," Byakuya assured him, "Just stand up straight and gaze intently at the bridge of Soutaichou's nose unless you are spoken to, then stare at the bridge of the nose of anyone you have to speak to…and use proper speech."

Renji put a pale hand over his face.

"Augh, I don't feel so good. Can't I just…call in sick or something?" he asked pleadingly.

"Stand up straight," Byakuya hissed softly, "and get going. I am never…NEVER…late. Go!"

"Hai…I mean…I will meet you in Karakura Town, Abarai!" Renji said, flash stepping away.

Byakuya stood for a moment, staring in the direction he had gone.

"Kami…I hope he remembers to change!"

Shaking his head, he flash stepped back to the manor. He nodded approvingly as Renji emerged from his bedroom wearing full regalia.

"Excellent," he said softly, "You look perfect. But how did you figure out the kenseiken?"

"Just lucky, I guess," Renji said shrugging.

"Don't slump and don't shrug," Byakuya corrected him.

"Can I breathe?" Renji asked, annoyed.

"When the meeting ends and you are successful in fooling them all…not unil."

"H…Very well then, Abarai. I am off," Renji said, flash stepping away.

Sighing, Byakuya let himself out of the manor and flash stepped to the senkaimon. He passed into the living world and continued on to Kisuke's shop. He stopped at the door, taking a quick breath.

"What do you want, Moocher?" called Jinta from around the corner, "Go on in. Everyone is inside."

Byakuya shook his head and walked into the shop.

"Ah, Renji!" Kisuke said, smiling, "What brings you?"

"I have a problem," Byakuya began.

"I keep telling you that you should transfer out of the sixth. It would solve a lot."

"Shut up! It isn't him. It's that…"

"Renji!" said Yoruichi from the doorway, "nice to see you! What brings you around this way?"

"Well…I…"

"Renji was just saying he has a problem," Kisuke told her, "He was just about to spill. Go on then, Renji, spit it out!"

Byakuya stared at Yoruichi, then at Kisuke. He couldn't think of a way to explain without…

"What's the matter," Yoruichi said, winking, "cat got your tongue?"

"You would know, Demon Cat!"

The woman's eyes widened. She stepped forward, looking closely at Renji's body. Kisuke's eyes followed her, his eyes curious.

"There's…only one person…who calls me that," Yoruichi said, coming face to face with him.

She looked deeper into Renji's brown eyes and Byakuya felt her reiatsu brush against his. He took a quick breath and stepped back.

"Well," she said softly, smiling at him, "Kuchiki Byakuya, how did you get yourself into this mess?"

"Wha…" said Kisuke, stepping forward, looking more closely and reaching out with his reiatsu.

A moment later, he sensed it as well. He and Yoruichi exchanged glances, hesitated, then burst into fits of laughter. Byakuya crossed his arms and waited, fuming silently as the two laughed uncontrollably.

"You are forbidden to tell anyone!" Byakuya said sharply.

Yoruichi and Kisuke exchanged glances again and laughed harder.

"As if anyone would believe us!" Kisuke roared.

The two continued looking at each other and laughing until finally, Byakuya turned and started back out the door.

"Hey!" said Kisuke, "Don't be offended, Kuchiki Taichou! We couldn't help ourselves! Come on…you've got to admit that it's…well, maybe you don't. Anyway, I'm sorry. We'll try to keep things serious…just…don't sound so much like yourself, you know? It's too funny!"

"I'm glad you both find this so amusing, however, Abarai Renji and I would like to be returned to our own bodies…as soon as possible. And we are going to need your help to do that."

Kisuke cleared his throat and took on a more serious look. Yoruichi bit her lip and muffled a last giggle before becoming serious as well.

"Byakuya," said Kisuke, "I think the first thing we have to do is to figure out what caused this. It's a pretty good case of switched identities. If you hadn't given yourself away, we wouldn't have been led to look so deeply…probably wouldn't have suspected a thing. So…what have you boys been tangling with lately? Could someone from the twelfth have slipped you something in your tea? Has anyone threatened you lately? Has the Women's Shinigami Association been hanging around your manor?"  
Byakuya sighed.

"We've had no contact with the twelfth division, nor have either of us received any threats. The WSA is not allowed anywhere near my manor (although they sometimes invade without an invitation) and I have not seen them hanging around the Squad Six Office."

"Hmm…" Kisuke muttered, "Have you had any meals together?"

"No…except while we were in Hueco Mundo on assignment. We ate together there."

"Okay, let me get a sample of your reiatsu…and we need some from Bya…I mean, Renji, too. Where is he, by the way?"

"He had to attend a taichou's meeting," Byakuya said curtly.

Kisuke and Yoruichi exchanged glances and screamed with laughter again. After a few moments, Kisuke cleared his throat again.

"Ah…erm…so, when he wakes up…I mean, gets out of the meeting, we'll need to have him come to give a sample as well."

Byakuya nodded.

"Now, is there anything else the two of you have in common that might be a factor?" Kisuke asked.

"We were attacked by a hollow," Byakuya said, pulling back the collar of the shirt he wore to expose his injured shoulder. Kisuke studied the wound, then took a small tissue sample.

"All right," Kisuke said, "now we just have to wait for Bya…Renji to arrive."

Byakuya frowned as he and Yoruichi started laughing again.

_ _ _

"Hey, Byakuya, wait up!" called Ukitake Taichou, flash stepping to catch up, with Kyouraku Taichou a step behind him, "What's your hurry? I would have thought that, having been injured you would be moving more slowly."

"My injuries were not life threatening," Renji said, trying hard to sound like Byakuya.

"Well, they may not be life threatening, but they must hurt," said Ukitake.

"I am fine," he assured the others.

"Well, that's good to hear…and I hear that Soutaichou is very interested to hear about this creature that attacked the two of you."

They reached the top of the stairs and entered the meeting room. Renji paused staring as the taichous took their places. He realized suddenly that he didn't know where to stand. He remembered bringing an urgent message to a meeting once and thought he remembered seeing Kuchiki Taichou standing next to Kyouraku Taichou. He walked slowly to that place and encountered no objections, and so figured that he had guessed correctly. He breathed a sigh of relief and stood, trying to look in the direction Soutaichou would come from…and to avoid fidgeting. As Renji was one who never stayed still for long, he caught himself fidgeting after a few minutes and had to watch himself carefully until the inner door opened and Soutaichou entered the room.

"Kuchiki Taichou," he said to Renji, "I am pleased to see you were well enough to join us. We will not be here for long, so that you may return to your manor to recuperate."

"No problem, sir."

He felt the others staring.

"I would appreciate that, Soutaichou," he corrected himself.

They were still staring. Renji focused his attention on Soutaichou's nose. He stared intently, and found himself distracted by the creases around it, by the wrinkles around his eyes, by the hell butterfly that flitted in and passed by…

"Kuchiki Taichou?"

"Huh?"

He wanted to slap himself, but held back for fear of making things worse.

"Perhaps your injuries are worse than previously thought, Kuchiki Taichou. You should definitely try to get more rest after our meeting. But for now, tell us about this creature that attacked you and Abarai fukutaichou."

Renji considered the question.

"He was blacker than my hair, bigger than Ganju Shiba, faster than a tornado, claws like knives and breath worse than Ikkaku's after a bender!"

Zaraki Taichou's bells rang merrily as he tried to suppress a chuckle.

_Shit!_

"Ahem," said Soutaichou, "Erm…very well, Kuchiki Taichou, you are excused. The rest of you will stay…but I fear our colleague was taken from his rest too soon. Go now, Kuchiki Taichou. I will contact you if we need any further information."

Renji forced himself to stand tall, bow gracefully and walk at normal speed as he left, but as soon as the doors closed behind him, he fled for the senkaimon, fearing the healers would already be waiting for him with their needles ready…


	7. The Explanation

**Chapter 7: The Explanation**

Renji felt relief wash over him as he left the senkaimon and stepped into the living world. He turned and flash stepped toward Kisuke's shop, wondering if the former taichou would be able to help them. He hoped, briefly, that being in his body, Kuchiki Taichou hadn't encountered any of Jinta's unpleasantness. He had already been annoyed before and didn't need anything to make the situation worse. Of course, he knew it would get immediately worse upon demanding and hearing Renji's account of the tachou's meeting. But, then, if they were in front of others and still being in Byakuya's body, he was likely to avoid any real unpleasantness. Still, he tried to think of the best way to explain as he reached the shop and stepped inside, ignoring Jinta's open-mouthed gaze as he passed. He rather liked the effect Taichou had on the brat…

Kisuke and Yoruichi's amused expressions, along with Byakuya's frown told him that Byakuya had been successful in explaining what had happened. And he didn't see any big guys with needles, so he had to figure that Kisuke had chosen to believe what he'd been told.

"Ah, you're here!" Kisuke said, trying to suppress a smile, "So tell me, how did the taichou's meeting go?"

_Thanks a lot, Kisuke! Do you want him to kill me? _

"Oh, uh, that! It was fine," he said, trying to look like he wasn't scared to death.

He was thankful that Kuchiki Taichou's face, not accustomed to showing fear, simply yielded a frown.

"Fine, huh," Kisuke said, stepping closer and studying him carefully.

Renji was deeply aware of Yoruichi using her hand to hide the smile she couldn't quite contain. Byakuya stood near her, his reiatsu flaring hotly.

"So," said Kisuke, taking a quick sample of his reiatsu, "what did you taichou's talk about? As I recall, those meetings could be a bit tedious at times. It must have been hard to stand still for so long."

"Oh, it wasn't so long. Soutaichou actually excused me early."

_Shit!_

Byakuya was staring, as if such a thing had never happened before. Kisuke and Yoruichi were staring at each other and holding back their laughter as Byakuya stepped closer, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm sure I've never heard of such a thing," Byakuya said in a low, 'just this side of threatening' voice.

Granted, Renji didn't find it nearly as threatening coming from his own body, especially not while he was wielding Byakuya's, but just the same…they were, most likely going to switch back at some point and…

"Abarai," Byakuya said, his voice going frighteningly calm.

Renji had never considered himself to be all that intimidating, but with Byakuya making the most of the narrowing of his eyes, the position of his body and the leaking of hot, red reiatsu, he felt himself take a step back. He heard muffled snickering that rose into a chorus of laughter as the reiatsu around Byakuya flared and Renji stepped back further, swallowing hard.

"Hell, I don't know what's funnier," Kisuke howled, "Byakuya in that body or Renji's body making Byakuya's body shake in its shoes!"

"Ah…Taichou," said Renji tentatively, "maybe we should take this somewhere, uh, more private."

"Right here is fine," Byakuya said in an icy tone, "Now, why don't you tell me what inspired Soutaichou, who just sent two barely recovered officers on a mission to Hueco Mundo on their first day back at work, to excuse you…or rather, me from an important taichou's meeting."

He was almost nose-to-nose with Renji now and Renji could see the pent up fury seething in his dangerously glinting brown eyes.

"It's not the kind of thing he would do," Byakuya explained, his voice deceptively calm, "There would have to be a compelling reason for him to do so. Why don't you tell me what that reason was?"

Renji held his eyes for a moment longer, then his shoulders sagged and he figured that he might just as well get it over with.

"I…I don't think I fidgeted or got too distracted, well, except by Soutaichou's wrinkles…and the hell butterfly, but…"

Byakuya flinched, distracting him.

"But they didn't seem to notice so much until I described the creature that attacked us."

Byakuya's eyes closed.

"Dare I ask," he said, his voice trembling under the force of controlling his fury, "exactly how you described it…Renji?"

"Hair blacker than mine…"

"Yes…"

"Bigger than Shiba Ganju…"

Byakuya reached up to rub his eyes.

"Not exactly how I would have phrased it, but let's just go on…"

"Ah…faster than a tornado, claws like knives and…"

Renji swallowed.

"And?" Byakuya prompted him.

"Uh…uh…breath was bad…"

"Bad?"

"Yeah, bad breath…"

"That isn't all…is it?"

He held the angry eyes for a moment longer, then his shoulders sagged even more and he closed his eyes and forced it out.

"…breath…worse than Ikkaku's after a bender…"

Everything was silent…too silent. Renji opened an eye and got a very rare glimpse of Byakuya made speechless. Kisuke and Yoruichi stared, red faced and only holding back so as not to miss Byakuya's meltdown.

But for the longest time, he just stared into Renji's eyes, open-mouthed and silent. Finally, he closed his mouth, straightened and took a step back.

"You know, Renji," he said quietly, "I am surprised…that they allowed you to leave the room and didn't sedate you and have you removed for observation and psychological analysis."

"I left before they could catch me," Renji said, managing an apologetic smile.

Byakuya nodded solemnly.

"Renji?"

"Hai, Taichou?"

"The next time there is a taichou's meeting…you are to call in sick. And for the remainder of the time you inhabit my body, you do not leave my sight. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Taichou."

He turned to Kisuke, who cleared his throat and swallowed hard.

"If you have no further questions, we are returning to the Seireitei. Let us know when you have some information for us."

Kisuke smirked.

"I'll do that. You two take it easy…and stay out of trouble…if you can."

He and Yoruichi waited until they were just out of hearing range to loose their long-concealed howls of laughter.

_ _ _

"So…ah…Taichou, what do we do now?" Renji asked.

"Stop calling me that," Byakuya said, frowning, "We are returning to Kuchiki Manor and secluding ourselves. I can't afford to have everyone thinking I've lost my mind."

Renji's face fell.

"Look…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disappoint you, to embarrass you. I really didn't."

Byakuya sighed.

"It isn't your fault," he said quietly, "I shouldn't have made you go to that meeting. You weren't comfortable with the idea and I pushed you into it anyway. It's my own fault."

"But you told me what to do, Taichou. I was just stupid and clumsy. I tried. I really did, but…"

Byakuya stopped and placed a hand on Renji's arm to stop him. He looked down into the gray eyes and found Renji's spirit looking back at him with regret.

"Renji, all that happened was that I asked you to do something that you are not accustomed to doing. You do not lack intelligence and you were not being clumsy. You were just…yourself. You can't help being yourself."

His fingers found several black hairs that had escaped the kenseiken and he brushed them away from Renji's face.

"And despite what happened, I'm not disappointed in you. As a matter of fact, Renji, I find your honesty…the way you show yourself fearlessly to the people around you…to be…pleasing."

Renji stared at him, mystified.

"You…do?"

Byakuya nodded. He looked around to make sure that they were alone in the park they had entered and moved closer to Renji, placing a hand gently on his forearm.

"If you consider my upbringing," he said, the words triggering Byakuya's memories and making them flow into Renji's stunned mind, "and I think you can see it now, then you will know that as a member of a noble family…I am not in the habit of allowing things to escape my control. That makes the thought of living a more free spirited life very enticing. The one thing I enjoy about inhabiting your body is that I am not expected to be in full control. I am allowed that honesty, that sharing of self. You are the more unfortunate, I think, because you are forced to place yourself under controls you are not used to. But you shouldn't take it as a lack of intelligence or ability that causes you to slip up. It took years of…of…conditioning, training and focus for me to learn to contain my impulses. It wasn't fair of me to ask that of you. So, I will avoid doing so as much as possible for the duration of this…experience."

He turned away and started walking again, with Renji following, silent and still inundated with the visions of what Byakuya had endured as a child to learn such discipline. He didn't feel as bad about what had happened at the meeting, but the feeling had been replaced with a sadder one. He felt bad for Byakuya.

The heart that beat beneath that slender white breast was every bit as passionate as his. It had been difficult for him to shut everything away beneath those tight controls, to distance himself from others, to assume such responsibilities as he carried.

It was very different than the life Renji knew.

No one had ever really told him what to do. In Inuzuri, he had just done what was necessary to survive. It had taught him to be strong and fearless, but also to be protective. It had taught him to fight when he needed to, but to enjoy the calm of peaceful times…and to reach out to others, to strive with them for mutual happiness and contentment, even when such things were hard to find. Even once he became a member of the military and had given up some freedom, the trade off had been a more full life and an escape from the constant struggle and hopelessness of a life in Inuzuri.

What Byakuya did, he did to honor his family…out of a sense of duty. And although he had power and status, Renji sensed the restlessness beneath everything, the barely contained desire to be seen as he was and loved for it. The difficulty, of course, was that because of who he was, getting inside, seeing him, knowing him, was something that was not easy to do. But Renji realized suddenly, that he was in the position to make that happen. He was inside Byakuya's body, in touch with his elusive Taichou's memories and emotions. He had a once in a lifetime opportunity and, he decided, he was going to make it count. As he and Byakuya stepped into the entry to Kuchiki Manor, he promised himself that he wasn't going to miss the chance that had been laid at his feet.

"Where are we going?" he asked, then wanted to kick himself.

Byakuya was heading somewhere and trying to lead the way while making it look as though he was leading. They entered a room and Byakuya closed the door behind them. They were, Renji realized suddenly, in Byakuya's bedroom. He met his taichou's eyes questioningly.

"We have been injured and are recuperating. There is an attendant's recess in the corner of the room where I will sleep and you will sleep in my bed."

"But…"

"It is necessary to keep up appearances. It would hardly be acceptable for my body to occupy the attendant's recess in my own room. I assure you, I will be more comfortable there than…"

He stopped himself, realizing what he had been about to say. He saw that despite stopping, the blow had landed. There was hurt in the gray eyes that looked back at him.

"Yeah, I guess being in my apartment was kind of a shock after being so used to this," Renji said in a soft voice.

"That isn't what I meant, Renji," Byakuya said quickly.

"Hey, it's fine. Why would someone like you ever…"

"Renji, it isn't what you think."

Renji stared, realizing suddenly that Byakuya's concern was not what he had expected and feeling guilt wash over him at having misjudged him.

"I didn't mean that there was anything wrong with your apartment. I merely said that because first of all, I am not accustomed to sleeping without clothing and secondly, I do not enjoy having your friends charging in and dragging me out of bed, sans clothing."

Renji had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. He tried to picture Ichigo and Rukia bursting in on poor Byakuya and couldn't quite suppress a laugh.

It sounded strange to hear Byakuya's voice laughing. Byakuya gazed at him intently, absorbing the sound and wearing a deeply curious expression. He stepped closer and traced the small smile that had risen on the pale, soft lips. His eyes met the smoky gray ones that looked back at him with Renji's spirit beneath them.

"This is what it looks like…when…"

"It doesn't happen very often, Taichou," Renji said, his voice barely above a whisper, "but yeah, this is what you look like when you smile."

The warm fingers curled around and into the black, silken hair as Byakuya pulled Renji closer. For the first time he remembered it ever happening, Renji found himself frozen in place, unable to fidget. He stared into the intense brown eyes, feeling Byakuya's reiatsu swirling around him.

He wasn't sure who finally closed the distance, who initiated the meeting of their lips. He only knew that the feeling of their lips pressing against each other, of their mouths opening slightly to taste each other, stole the breath from him lungs and made his legs weaken beneath him. The brown eyes closed and Renji could feel the collision and connection of their reiatsu as the gentle kiss deepened and became more hungry and passionate. The room had gone silent around them except for the soft hiss as they exhaled against each other's skin. He could feel Byakuya trembling softly and the pressure of their hardened members through their clothing. He felt Byakuya begin to pull away, but ached to have the pleasant exchange continue. His hands took hold of the tanned arms and he turned Byakuya. And the next thing he knew they were falling onto Byakuya's bed. He held his taichou down and kissed him again and again. Open palms pressed against his chest and he looked down into the hazed, unsteady eyes, waiting for the inevitable rejection.

"Renji," Byakuya whispered, watching as disappointment rose into the other's eyes, "We should stop."

Renji sighed, turning his head away, trying to hide his disappointment. Byakuya slid a hand under his chin, turning the dark eyes back to his.

"We should stop because…when we make love, I want for us to be ourselves."

Renji felt his heart skip and his breath catch painfully.

"Y-you…you said…when," he stammered.

He could have died as the warm lips found his again and whispered the sweet words into his mouth.

"Yes…I said when…"


	8. Unprotected

**Chapter 8: Unprotected**

Renji gazed across the room at his body resting peacefully in the bed in the attendant's recess and wished that Byakuya had accepted his invitation to share the bed he was in. He hadn't meant it to be a flirtation. He just wanted to feel the closeness of their bodies, the warmth radiating between them. As much as he wanted Byakuya in a sexual way, there was something more intense and sensual beneath that. He just loved being in the presence of that gripping power, of feeling that strong reiatsu wrap around him so hungrily. But most of all, Renji was enjoying the gift of seeing and experiencing Byakuya as no one else ever had before. He was sure there were so many secrets, so many things no one would ever guess about him. But it wasn't like he could just search his taichou's memory. Something had to trigger it to make that happen, so each new revelation was spontaneous, intense and breathtakingly unexpected.

As he drifted of to sleep, Renji heard thunder sound in the distance and the beginning of the rain.

_Byakuya flash stepped down the walkway and into his room, still warmed by the memory of the gathering for the Cherry Blossom festival. Although the incoming storm had slightly shortened the evening's festivities, there was still more to come the next day. And for this night, the manor was not so silent and empty as it had been since his parents died. Now, nearly every room was filled and there were relatives, friends and servants rushing about everywhere. For tonight, he was able to put aside the grief, the ache of loneliness and feel warmth surround him again. _

_It had, for the most part, been a lovely day. The arrival of scores of cousins and family friends meant that his grandfather had to be there…and that was always a source of great pleasure. And he had spent a great deal of time preparing Byakuya, reminding him of the proper way to greet everyone and of the importance of presenting himself well. More than the words that passed between them, Byakuya loved being close to him, feeling like there was something of family that still existed for him despite losing his parents._

_He ate sparingly during the day, his mind consumed with each new person who passed through the gates into the manor. After greetings were done, he and Ginrei had traveled the walkways, making sure everyone found their rooms to be comfortable. During the lunch hour, he traveled from table to table, again focusing on making the guests feel well tended to. He hated having to watch as several of his cousins left to swim in the lake, but he didn't want to disappoint his grandfather, so he waited until Ginrei's eyes lifted, until he saw the last of the cousins leaving for the lake, and he nodded briefly, excusing Byakuya to join them._

_Byakuya couldn't flash step fast enough and gaining the lake, he leapt off the edge without slowing. The water was cold and shocked his senses, but everything else around him was delightfully warm. He was surrounded by cousins and the children of family friends, many of them teens, like him, and all of them eager to interact with their future leader._

_One in particular stood out. Her name was Aika and she was a lovely, willowy girl about his age…her late mother a cousin of his father. She rested along the edge of the lake and watched him as he moved among the others, her eyes tracing him, her lips smiling whenever she caught his eye for a moment. And before long, he found himself drawn in her direction. As he approached her, he brushed the hair away from his eyes and felt the impact of her sweet smile, the pretty dark blue eyes and long, wavy black hair. He greeted her as Ginrei expected, though inside he felt a shiver that did not come from the coldness of the water. Her response was as expected and he was careful as the afternoon progressed to remain nearby, but not to appear to single her out. It wouldn't be proper._

_But as the others drifted back toward the house to prepare for the evening's festivities, the two hung back. They stood alone on the edge of the now quiet bank of the river, out of the sight of everyone and gazing warmly at each other. He didn't remember what words passed between them, only that at some point, he had closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers, letting his arms circle around her. Her response was tentative and halting, but when he drew back, he found himself enchanted by the pretty blush on her cheeks. He took her hand and they turned to join the others. They had only taken a step or two, when they felt a dark, angry reiatsu swell around them. Their eyes widened as the girl's uncle closed in on them, looking as though he knew exactly what they had been about._

"_Aika," he said sharply, "you are to return to the manor at once!"_

_The girl bowed her head and after a last glance at him, walked slowly away. Byakuya stood, facing the man, the reiatsu rising heavily around them. He sensed that although he was powerful for his age, this man was definitely somewhat more powerful. He met the angry eyes squarely, but said nothing._

"_You should know better," the man began, "that girl is your guest, a lady and you should know that she is not yours to take. You think that just because you are above us that you do not have to follow the rules like everyone else. Well, you might not be subject to the punishments we are when we step over a line, but you will find that there are penalties for stepping on some. Do not trouble my niece again while we are here."_

_He did not wait for an answer, but turned and followed in the direction Aika had gone. Byakuya tried to brush off the incident, but as the evening's festivities ended and the storm rolled in, as the guests closed the doors to their rooms and settled down to sleep, he couldn't help but think about the kiss they exchanged and the veiled threat that followed. He left the doors to his room open so that he could enjoy the sound of the rain as the storm moved closer. He settled down into his bed and drifted on the edges of sleep._

_A thunderclap woke him sometime later and he moved to close the garden doors. As he reached for them, he heard a small sound and followed it down the hall to a door that was slightly ajar._

"_Be quiet," said the low, growling voice, "you need to know your place. And you need to know that you belong to me…Aika."_

_Byakuya felt a wave of anger and revulsion. He started toward the door, but heard the sound of footsteps. He fell into the shadows as the man left the room and passed uncomfortably close to where he was concealed. He waited until her uncle was gone and then slipped silently into the room. Her frightened eyes watched as he approached and he could see tears on her face as the lightning flashed and the rain came down harder. He pulled her to her feet and brushed the tumbled hair away from her eyes._

"_Come with me. I know a safe place we can go where he won't be able to hurt you. And in the morning, we will go to my grandfather. He will know how to handle this."_

"_But you cannot tell anyone! It would bring disgrace…"_

_Byakuya was all too aware that she was right. Even though she, herself, had done nothing wrong, she would be seen as tainted…because of what her uncle had done._

"_My grandfather will know what to do. His squad is on duty during the storm, but he will come in the morning and he will know what to do. Don't be afraid. I won't let you be dishonored."_

_She looked up at him gratefully and her hand tightened on his. He led her out the door and into the storm. They flash stepped through the rain, along the garden path and out the back gate, up the forest trail and down the cliff to the lake. He led her to an almost hidden trail that led to a small cave behind the waterfall._

_Inside, the cave was warmed by a small hot spring. He had inset several hooks in the rock wall and hung towels and some dry clothes for after his soaking. He led her into the water and sat down next to her, careful to maintain a respectful distance. The hot water chased away the cold on their rain-drenched skin and when they were warmed enough, he presented her with a towel and a dry yukata. He turned away and waited as she dressed, then she accorded him the same courtesy. He used a kido spell to heat water for tea and set a cup in her hand, watching as she took a sip, then sat silently, waiting for him to say something. Byakuya considered his words carefully._

"_How did you come to be in his care?" he asked._

"_My parents were killed in a battle with hollows in the living world. I had no other close relatives, so my uncle took me in," she explained, "It was fine for the first few weeks, but then he began to look at me differently."_

_As she continued her story, Byakuya felt fury sweeping through him. That, not just someone of noble descent, but that anyone could act in such a way enraged him. She read the emotion in his eyes and paused._

"_You must be careful," she warned him, "no one else can know. I…don't know what would happen…"_

"_Aika, I won't let anything bad happen to you. We'll stay here until my grandfather comes back. And when he does, he will find a way to get you away from your uncle without dishonoring you. Will you trust me?"_

_She nodded silently and sipped at her tea. _

_Byakuya eased the kido spell that lit the room, leaving them in half-light. He sat down beside her and sipped at his own tea. After several minutes, she set down her tea and brought her head to rest on his shoulder. He slipped an arm around her and brought his chin to rest on top of her head. He watched as she drifted off to sleep, then set her down and placed a soft, folded towel beneath her head for a pillow. He watched the entrance of the cave for several hours, watching the flashes of light and feeling the thunder rumble as the rain pounded down outside. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound. Although he had intended to stay awake, he dropped off, lulled by the sound of the rain._

_He woke some time later to the feel of a hand tightening around his throat, cutting off the air and silencing him as he twisted madly and tried to break free. Kido ropes snaked their way around his body and held him still as a low, rough voice assaulted his ears._

"_I told you that she is not yours to take. I warned you…"_

"_You were forcing her to have sex with you! I should kill you for that!" Byakuya gasped, sending a shock of kido through the ropes that bound him. _

_They trembled, but held._

"_Lies!" the other insisted, "She is full of lies! But that is no excuse…to bring her here, to…"_

"_I didn't touch her. I was only getting her away from you! But then, you know that, don't you?"_

_He tested the ropes again and felt them loosen._

"_Well, be that as it may. This is improper…and you owe me for dishonoring us with this outrageous behavior…"_

_Some part of him realized what was about to happen, but his mind could not accept it. He threw himself against the bonds holding him as the rough hands moved his clothing out of the way. He felt a heavy shock of pain, then heard a soft, pleading voice begging the man to stop, but the pain continued. He twisted and felt the kido ropes shatter, but the rough hands closed around his wrists and held them down. He managed to tear one hand free and thrust it into the face of the other, sending him rolling away. Byakuya staggered to his feet and threw himself on the man, only to be shoved away._

"_Stop!" Aika screamed, throwing herself onto her uncle._

_He turned swiftly and shoved her hard. The girl lost her balance and fell back, striking her head against the wall and falling into a heap on the floor of the cave. Byakuya saw blood pooling beneath her head._

_Aika's uncle brought his body down onto Byakuya's again, trying to grab his hands as he fell back. He managed to capture one, but one remained free. Byakuya threw everything into one huge, shattering blast of kido. It exploded in the man's face and sent them tumbling away from each other. Byakuya was thrown into the wall of the cave and felt the room darken as his head struck the wall. The last thing he saw was the headless body of the other splashing down into the hot spring and blood blossoming outward to stain the water._

_When he woke, he was in his bed at the manor. Dull light peeked around the closed shades on his garden doors and he could hear that the rain was still falling. He moved slightly and groaned in pain. A shadow fell over him and he found himself looking up into Ginrei's stern eyes._

"_I'm glad you have awakened," he said quietly, "I am not going to ask you what happened in the cave. For the purposes of keeping everyone's honor intact, I have told the guests that a hollow attacked the three of you and killed Aika and her uncle. If you are asked, you will confirm this story and give no details. I know that you must have had good reason for involving yourself in this, but you must remember in the future to safeguard your honor carefully. As the future clan leader, you cannot have suspicion and disgrace fall on you…"_

"_I had to do something. He was…"_

"_I know. I surmised as much from what I found when I discovered you in the cave. But you need to understand that if that story is told, you will be disgraced. You will have suspicion cast upon you. You must trust me. It is better this way…better for your cousin to die with her memory untainted and for no one to know the atrocities he visited upon her…and upon you. He is of little importance and will pass quickly from all memory. That carries its own price. But you will move forward. You will shut this away and forget. You will grow into the greatness that your parents wanted for you. If you cannot do this for your own honor, then do it for theirs. Do you understand?"_

_Byakuya felt the compassion hidden beneath the necessary coldness and bowed his head respectfully._

"_I understand," he replied softly._

_Ginrei nodded and stood._

"_I have to leave on assignment. Our staff will farewell the guests and you will remain here. There will be a healer who will come to tend you until you are well. I will come again when my squad returns."_

_He turned and left the room. Byakuya leaned back against the pillows, listening to the steady pounding of the rain and forcing his heart to quiet. There was no sense in letting the emotions out. It would only cause more damage. It was better, he thought, to sit quietly as he had been told and to let the rain wash everything away._

_But after that, every time the thunder sounded and the rain began to fall, he remembered…_

Renji jumped awake as the thunder sounded again and realized that the garden doors were open and that Byakuya was standing in the garden, staring up into the blackness and watching as the sky lit up with lightning and the thunder cracked and rumbled. He was soaked to the skin and completely oblivious…unaware of anything but the dark sky and that sound…and the rain on his skin. And Renji understood his need for that. But still, Byakuya had a greater need, one that Renji imagined no one else could perceive, let alone fill.

He walked out into the storm, ignoring the rain that drenched his skin almost instantly, and took his place quietly beside Byakuya, waiting and watching until he seemed to regain himself and realize that he wasn't alone. No words passed between them. Renji poured everything into the arms he wrapped around Byakuya and the body that captured his and turned him back toward his room. He allowed himself to be brought back inside, bared and set beneath the warm spray of the shower. The chill faded slowly and when they were warm again, they stepped out into the steam-filled room and dried the water from their skin. Still silent, they dressed and stepped back into the bedroom. Byakuya turned toward the attendant's recess, but as he moved forward, warm arms wrapped around him from behind. Black hair trickled onto his shoulder and soft lips brushed his throat and cheek.

"Trust me," Renji whispered.

Byakuya turned toward him, searching the dark, gray eyes and reading the intent behind them.

_He knows…_

_He saw it…_

He didn't know how to feel about suddenly not being alone with that cold truth. But the arms around him were warm and inviting. He allowed them to pull him down into the bed and gather him close. No further words were necessary. It was enough, Byakuya decided, to settle against a warm shoulder, to let the emotions wash away with the rain and to know that he wasn't alone.


	9. From the Heart

**Chapter 9: From the Heart **

**(There is a little angst and struggle in this chapter, but also love and comfort, and some laughs. More laughs will come after a bit of necessary seriousness and soul searching. I hope you enjoy this. And thanks so much to all readers and reviewers! This story has really taken off. I just hope I can keep up the momentum! I am feeling the stress and second-guessing myself about everything. Makes me wish all of you were here, looking over my shoulder and commenting as I write. Posting chapters is becoming a little like a blind leap off a cliff. You kind of have to hope there's water below you…a lot of water!)**

Byakuya woke to the most beautiful, warm feeling that he had ever experienced. Even having been married and sharing his bed with his wife, it had always been he who did the holding and he had never even considered whether he might also want to be held. But he felt that desire now. Despite the ironic fact that it was his own body doing the holding, it was Renji who was within, keeping those arms wrapped around him, encouraging him to sink in deeper. And being that there weren't any appearances to keep up, no horrible penalty if they were discovered, he let himself nuzzle closer, sinking into the softness, the warmth and the scent of sakura. He felt Renji smiling and burying his face in the tumbled red hair.

He was trying not to think about the events of the night before, but he had to admit that it deeply surprised him that Renji had handled that particular revelation with such poise. But then, although Renji did tend to be brash and he often couldn't contain whatever words came into his mind, he did have marvelous empathic instincts when it came to his friends. And all of a sudden, Byakuya felt like he ranked among them. It was, perhaps, somewhat inappropriate as he was Renji's superior officer, but the forced sharing of their bodies and memories seemed to be bringing them much closer. And as much as he would have resisted such a thing before, he found himself clinging to the fragile emotion building inside him.

"Are you finally awake, Taichou?" Renji asked, sounding both affectionate and somewhat amused.

Byakuya raised his head and blinked at the brightness coming in through the garden doors. Renji chuckled softly.

"I guess when we switched bodies, we switched sleeping habits too," he commented, "I think if I didn't nudge you, you would sleep all day!"

"Shut up, Abarai," Byakuya mumbled sleepily, "and don't you dare move. We've been ordered to remain here to recuperate, and that is what we are going to do."

"Mmm, Okay," said Renji agreeably, "but there is a hell butterfly here and don't forget that the others will be here for musical practice later."

Byakuya groaned in annoyance at the hell butterfly as it moved closer and yielded its message.

_Byakuya-sama, the council is meeting today to discuss several important issues requiring your attention. We require your presence beginning at 10 AM._

He started to give a reply, but then stopped, realizing that he couldn't send a message using Renji's voice. He turned to Renji and gestured toward the hell butterfly.

"Would you kindly inform the council that you are unavailable for council sessions due to injury and all votes should be suspended until you are recovered enough to participate?"

Renji nodded and began to give the message to the hell butterfly, but immediately, a stern sounding voice rose up from the small creature.

_Byakuya-sama, although the council is aware of your injury, we must insist on meeting with you today about several pressing matters. If necessary, we would be amenable to meeting at Kuchiki Manor to accommodate you._

Renji glanced at Byakuya questioningly. Byakuya thought for a moment.

"Inform the council that I will attend the meeting…"

Renji's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to object.

"…attended by Abarai fukutaichou of my division," he finished, smiling at Renji.

Although he looked somewhat mollified, Renji still appeared unnerved enough that Byakuya felt the need to explain.

"Renji, it will be all right," he assured his fukutaichou.

"But Taichou," Renji complained, "I couldn't even handle the taichou's meeting! Now you want me to pretend to be you in front of all those clan members? That's crazy!"

"It's all a matter of changing your state of mind, Abarai. And you've already proven you can do that!"

"Wha…how?" Renji stammered.

"Renji, first of all…you know more about me than most. You've been in close proximity to me for some time, and while you have been at my side, you made a study of noticing everything about me. I've noticed that, despite your habits of fidgeting and slouching, most of the time, you know how to carry yourself the way I do. You know the way I move. In addition, you have paid attention to how I interact with different people. You know my responses to emotionally tense situations…what I show, what I hold back. If I prepare you for the meeting and attend with you to assist you in phrasing things, you can do this. I know you can."

Renji looked doubtful.

"I don't know…"

"Renji, if you can transform yourself for the purpose of giving a musical performance on stage, then you can do this. Trust me…trust yourself."

Renji closed his eyes and held his breath, considering. What Byakuya was saying did make sense. But he was afraid…after how badly he messed up the taichou's meeting…but Byakuya really seemed convinced he could do it. And that confidence, his taichou's willingness to put his faith in him, meant everything to Renji. He realized he had been holding his breath too long and released it.

"You say…you'll go with me?" he asked.

"Hai, _Taichou_," Byakuya said calmly, "You've been injured and need to be attended. And with this attendant at your side, you are more than capable of facing down that particular pack of wolves. All we need to do is make you aware of who you will be facing. And we'll do that right now…or as soon as you send that hell butterfly."

Renji gazed into the determined eyes and found himself unable to refuse. He turned to the hell butterfly.

"Head Councilor, be advised that I will attend the meeting as requested…with Abarai fukutaichou from my division attending me."

The hell butterfly fluttered off bearing the message and Renji sat up, pulling Byakuya up with him.

"Okay," he said, looking more determined and less intimidated, "I guess if we're going to do this, you'd better start telling me about these council members."

Byakuya nodded.

"Brace yourself, _Taichou_," Byakuya said, smiling, "you are about to learn things no one knows about the Kuchiki clan. A warning though. If you ever reveal what I am about to tell you, I will have to kill you, so learn it, use it to get through this…and then forget it ever touched your ears."

"Very well then, _Abarai_," Renji said, blinking slowly and sitting up straighter, "You may begin when you are ready."

Byakuya spent the next several minutes, laying out for Renji the identities, seating arrangements and interactive style of each council member. He finished with statements of each councilor's Achilles' heel. Renji found the situation comparable to having a discussion of the hollows they would meet before going onto the battlefield. When he expressed this to Byakuya, he was surprised when his superior officer smiled knowingly at him and said, "Exactly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renji straightened his posture and walked solemnly up the front steps of the Kuchiki Clan Headquarters with Byakuya at his side. Byakuya was pleased, not only with how he looked, but how competently he carried himself, how he greeted the guards at the door, the attendants and the gathering council members. He had obviously paid close attention to what he had been told. Of course, Renji was one who has a significant amount of grace under pressure…in battle situations, anyway…and this bore a striking resemblance to that, so Byakuya trusted that his fukutaichou could manage the situation.

The head councilor called the meeting to order and Renji took his seat at the head of the table, motioning for Byakuya to take the seat at his side. The other council members took their places and the head councilor read the items on the agenda.

"Votes will be cast on the matters of the location and list of events for the Cherry Blossom Festival gathering, the new clan budget will be approved and the council will address its concerns about the clan's future."

As the head councilor continued speaking, Byakuya lowered his head slightly and quietly gave his preferences regarding the votes. As each vote was cast, Renji voted as Byakuya had indicated. The voting ended and Renji leaned toward Byakuya.

"That wasn't so bad," he whispered.

"No," Byakuya agreed, "That was just approval of what we'd already pretty much decided. The hard part is still ahead."

"The budget is on the sheets in front of you," the head councilor said, "Take a look at it and present any final arguments."

Renji picked up the sheet and pretended to read, holding it so that Byakuya could look on. He sensed a small flare of reiatsu and noticed that Byakuya looked a bit riled.

"Give me leave to address the council," Byakuya said in a terse voice.

"What?"

"Tell them to allow me to explain your objection to the budget."

"What's the problem?" Renji asked, frowning.

Byakuya pointed to the items in question and whispered his explanation. When he was finished, Renji smiled.

"Don't worry," he said quietly, "I can do this."

"Are you sure?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah," said Renji, "Watch me."

Byakuya held his breath as the head councilor called the meeting back to order.

"Are there any objections to the budget as proposed?" he asked.

He looked around at the council members and his eye came to rest on Renji.

"Ah, Byakuya-sama, you have an objection?"

"Yes, actually. I see in the allocation of expenses that a large amount is being dedicated to beautification projects in the Seireitei, particularly on grounds that have already had projects recently completed. At the same time, donations to Rukongai education and humanitarian causes have dropped…again."

The head councilor smiled patiently.

"Our investments did not meet expectations, so we had to make a few adjustments," he explained.

"I see," Renji said, with precise intonation, "Well then, you may simply 'adjust it' again. Although I too, desire tree and flower-lined walkways, we already have lovely ones in place. Yet in the Rukongai, citizens struggle just to survive, and because they have to struggle so hard and many don't know how to make a proper living, life becomes difficult and many turn to crime. I would gladly trade a few shade trees and flowers to see that more citizens are properly fed and educated. Many of the Gotei 13's finest officers come from the Rukongai. And others who grew up there serve in our houses. It is a slap in the face to those people that we do not do more to ease their suffering and teach them to seek a better life. It benefits us all when they do."

"With all due respect, Byakuya-sama," the head councilor said calmly, "We all know of your affection for the simple folk of the Rukongai. We have had to tolerate your fetish for the peasant class for many years."

Renji felt Byakuya's reiatsu flare and realized suddenly that he was on his feet and Zabimaru was in his hand. Renji froze, watching as the eyes of the council members widened at the sight of the red haired fukutaichou facing them down.

"Say that again," Byakuya said in the most biting tone Renji could ever imagine coming from his mouth, "and you will regret it. The next one to insult Kuchiki Taichou in such a way will feel the sting of my fang. Taichou, say the word and I will kill any who disrespect you!"

Renji stared in dismay at the red haired warrior facing down the councilors and was aware of the shifting of bodies, hands reaching for blades of their own. He knew he had to do something, but he had no idea what. He tried to think about how Byakuya might react to something like this. Gathering himself, he turned and placed a calm, restraining hand on Byakuya's sword arm.

"Abarai fukutaichou," he said, meeting the fierce brown eyes, "you have forgotten your place."

"My apologies, Taichou, for overstepping," Byakuya said, the anger plain in his voice, "but these people have no idea, no concept of what the Rukongai is like. Most of them would not likely leave the confines of their lovely Seireitei and deign to walk where the rest of us have been. Nobles don't wake wondering if they will see another nightfall…or where their next meal will come from. Everything is given to them because they wear a name…and in the Rukongai, half the people don't have a first name let alone a surname. Many of us are crazed for want of food, clean water, a warm place to sleep, a place safe from harm…any sense of closeness to someone else. Our families are not determined by blood, but by need. We band together and form strands of what substitutes for family, what tries desperately to replace what should be there to protect and care for us. Children roam our streets alone…unwanted…unwelcome anywhere. Growing up treated like stray dogs, they nip at your heels and you kick them away, but no matter how you try to beat down or ignore us, the poor will always be with you. You can feed us and educate us, help us to find a way to become useful, to help make things better…or you can know that we will walk in your shadow, waiting for you to lower your guard so we can take by force what you should have offered us while you had the chance. Those lovely tree and flower-lined streets don't mean a damned thing…and they won't protect you when your neglect of the Rukon folk brings them to your door to break it down and make you pay for your callousness!"

Renji stared dazedly at Byakuya, stunned by his words to the council, by how well he understood what life was like in the Rukon…but then, Hisana had come from Inuzuri, as had Rukia. Then there was the high probability that the discussion had triggered Renji's own memories of that life.

_Shit! That's what happened. Those memories hit him…and even though he had been told, even though he had been there and saved Hisana and Rukia from that life…the reality of my memories…the full knowledge of what I experienced…Taichou!_

The room had gone silent. The council members stared at the red haired fukutaichou, this trash from one of the worst parts of the Rukon that had transformed itself into the right hand of their clan leader. He knew they only held back because they were waiting for their leader to respond. Renji realized suddenly that his hand still rested on Byakuya's sword arm. He carefully guided the weapon back to its sheath, then let his hand fall away. He turned to the waiting council and cleared his throat.

"This man," he said, turning to look at Byakuya, "is one of those stray dogs who you would like to forget. He grew up in Inuzuri, struggled to keep himself and other children alive. He watched his friends struggle alongside him and die, because no one cared enough to help them. He sat on the banks of a filthy river in the branches of a dying tree and dreamed of a place beyond the Rukon. He could see the Seireitei from where he was. Every night, he looked in that direction and thought about how he would make his way there…join the shinigami academy. Abarai Renji was one of the lucky few who made it out of that place. And since he took his place as my fukutaichou, he has put his heart into defending me. Despite the fact of my nobility, despite me being from a family and having grown up being handed everything, he has thrown his body between my enemies and me, not pausing for a moment to consider the content of my blood or where I grew up. I am his taichou and he is my right hand…and I would see others come out of the Rukon to perform so admirably in our defense. But that will not happen unless we…"

_Shit! What's the word I want?_

"…cultivate it…" supplied Byakuya under his breath.

"unless we…cultivate it."

He paused as took a breath.

"Tell them to move half to maintenance of grounds and half to the Rukongai Fund," Byakuya whispered.

"As such," Renji went on, "we will move half of the beautification funds to maintenance of grounds and half to the Rukongai Fund."

There was a long silence. Then the head councilor looked from the stunned faces of the council to the determined face of their leader and then to the red haired warrior who stood beside him.

"All in favor of Byakuya-sama's suggestion to move funds from beautification to maintenance and to the Rukongai Fund?"

Renji met the councilors' eyes with what he hoped was Byakuya's most commanding gaze. Something must have worked, because hands were rising…more than half.

"Opposed?"

There were raised hands then also, but Renji felt a sense of satisfaction at having convinced over half the council to vote in his favor.

"The motion is carried."

He wanted to turn and hug Byakuya, but he calmly sat down, very aware of Byakuya relaxing again and taking his seat next to Renji.

The head councilor looked around the room and turned his attention to the final matter.

"Now, we will move on to the final matter. The clan has long concerned itself with its future and has been patient in giving our leader some freedom of choice in who he will marry."

"Not this again," whispered Byakuya, "Tell them…"

"Got it, Taichou," Renji whispered back.

"Wait, Renji…"

Renji stood.

"Pardon me, head councilor, but if you are about to embark on another attempt to fill the empty place in my bed, I'll save you the trouble. I do not need any assistance. I am more than capable of seeking a partner and will do so as I see fit. So, to be blunt…"

"Renji don't!" hissed Byakuya.

"The position has been filled. Details will be submitted to the council when I'm damned good and ready to give them!"

He pulled Byakuya to his feet and started for the door.

"You forgot to dismiss them," Byakuya gasped.

Renji looked back over his shoulder.

"And you are dismissed!" he said, half-dragging Byakuya out the door.

Byakuya waited until they reached a small park that was just out of eyeshot of the Kuchiki Council Headquarters. He took Renji by the shoulders and forced him back against a tree, his eyes blazing.

"Why did you do that? Why did you tell them I have a partner in mind? You don't have any idea…"

"You can't let those people decide something like that for you!" Renji insisted, "They don't have the right to tell you who to marry!"

"I know that," Byakuya went on, "but there's this whole thing called tact, decorum that has to be observed when we are in council. And even if it weren't for that…I don't have a partner I can consider marrying. It was a lie and it will certainly come out. I don't want to think about the uproar it will cause when they find out!"

Renji was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"So let me see if I understand you," he said quietly, "you consider me good enough to sleep with, but not good enough to…"

"That isn't…"

"The hell it's not! Taichou, we have been dancing around this ever since you were in the hospital, recovering from Gin's attack. You obviously want something from me…and I was thinking that what you wanted might just be love! Companionship! But if that is what you want from me, then you need to know that I don't want to feel like what is between us is something to be ashamed of and hidden! If you have to hide something, then it probably shouldn't happen."

"Renji, will you let me explain?"

"Fine…explain," Renji said shortly.

Byakuya took a steadying breath.

"Renji…I was raised to be a clan leader. From the moment of my birth, my parents knew this and they dreamed of seeing me achieve it. Even once they died, my grandfather directed me in that path…and I wanted very much to honor my parents by becoming the leader they hoped I would be. But doing that meant that I had to make sacrifices…that I had to take certain vows, make certain promises…"

"I get that!" Renji said angrily, "Of everyone around you, I think I'm the one who most understands that! But…"

"Yes! You do. You understand. I know that. But there are promises I made, one in particular, that haven't been kept. While none of those promises included allowing the council to choose my partner, I did promise to…to…"

He swallowed hard.

"I gave my word to the clan that I would provide heirs. I cannot take a spouse who cannot produce heirs."

"So then," Renji went on, anger rising in his eyes, "explain to me what in the hell you thought you were doing when you kissed me!"

"You kissed me first!"

"I was having a nightmare! I woke up thinking you were dead!"

"But you still kissed me…and…I just…"

"Just what? You couldn't say no to me? Didn't want to hurt my feelings? What?"

"It was nothing like that," Byakuya said, his face going pale, "Renji…"

"Let me make this easy for you, Taichou," Renji interrupted, "you had a gut instinct and you went with it. Hey, we all make mistakes, right?"

"Renji…it wasn't a mistake…"

"No? Then what was it? Momentary insanity? Curiosity? What?"

"I don't know what it was!" Byakuya said, barely able to force the words out, "But I do know that it wasn't my gut that told me to kiss you back…Renji. I know it wasn't my gut…because…It was my heart."

He paused for another steadying breath.

"And for the first time…I couldn't ignore it…I couldn't think about my promises as a clan leader, or as my parents' son and let it go. I felt the impulse and I did decide to kiss you back, because…I wanted to."

Renji lowered his eyes and sighed, all too aware of where they were heading. Faced with making a choice between his family and his heart, he knew which way Kuchiki Byakuya would have to choose. And suddenly, he wasn't angry anymore. He felt overwhelmed and exhausted. And worse than that, he felt sorry for Byakuya. It had to be awful to endure such loneliness all because of that noble title…to be left behind again and again for steadfastly refusing to abandon his promises…to his parents…to his grandfather…to his clan.

"Look," he said, forcing down what he was feeling, "I get what you're saying. I'm not going to lie and say it's okay, because it's not."

He paused, swallowing hard.

"But if you're worried about what will happen, don't be. I won't put any more pressure on you…and when we are switched back…I won't leave the squad."

_I won't hate you for this and I won't abandon you._

He stood for a moment, watching relief seep into Byakuya's body.

"You should go back to my apartment and change," he said, turning away, "the others will be waiting at the manor for that practice session."

He flash stepped away, leaving Byakuya looking after him. Byakuya flash stepped away from the council headquarters and back to Renji's apartment. He slipped into the darkened room and closed the door softly behind him. Halfway across the room, his stomach clenched as everything Renji had said caught up with him and he came face to face with what he was about to lose. He remembered how it felt to be kissed with warmth and passion, to be understood and loved unconditionally, and to be held. And he couldn't bear the thought of losing that…of returning to the cold formality that had been between them before. And after experiencing what love felt like, he knew he wouldn't be able to find it again when Renji left him. His only consolation was that he wouldn't feel tempted to try again. It was much too painful tasting what he could never have. He wouldn't be so foolish, ever again. He knew better. And in truth, he should have known better all along.

He sat down on the bed with his back against the wall and let the regret wash over him.

"Renji?"

Rukia's voice startled him. He hadn't even heard her come in. He looked up, painfully aware that there were tears on his face. She didn't know it was him, but he couldn't allow himself…He tried to turn his face away, but she caught it in her hand and forced him to look at her. Her fingers brushed the tears away and she kissed him on the cheek.

"This is about my brother, isn't it?" she asked quietly.

It was a tone she saved for Renji…one born of the suffering they had endured in Inuzuri…one that had supported him and helped him to survive so that they could escape together. It was at the heart of who they were…and Byakuya felt unworthy of that connection. He opened his mouth to tell her to leave, but was stopped by the arms that encircled him and the warm voice that reached his ears.

"I know something has been going on between you ever since the day of the execution. I know that even though you defended me, you felt awful for having to fight him. And Byakuya felt horribly guilty for not protecting me…and for fighting you. I know you two mended fences…and I know that Byakuya was happy, happier than I've ever seen him since you two started spending more time together. But what happened? Why are you like this?"

He couldn't look at her, but he closed his eyes forced out the words.

"We got too close. We were falling in love, Rukia."

He opened his eyes and glanced up at her, shocked at the lack of surprise.

"I thought it was something like that," she commented.

"Huh? How?" he asked, blinking in surprise.

"Come on!" she said, "You are so obvious, Renji. You were never good at hiding things from me. I suspected right away. I didn't want to say anything, because I figured you would tell me when you wanted me to know…but yes, I knew."

"So you know that it's not going to work," he went on.

"Why not?" she asked, placing a hand on his cheek to keep him from looking away.

"Come on, you know why," he laughed sarcastically, "because the clan comes before everything…and when you are clan leader, you can't fall in love with just anyone…especially when that one is incapable of producing heirs."

She looked him in the eyes for a moment, then Byakuya was stunned when she abruptly smacked him on the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" he asked, suddenly very relieved that, being in Renji's body, he could react freely.

"It's for you being so stupid!" she said reproachfully.

"What? For falling in love with the wrong person?" he asked in dismay.

"No, idiot!" she exclaimed, "for not coming to me sooner! You and my brother deserve to be happy and if you are in love with each other and the only way you can be with each other is to find a way to make babies, then BY KAMI, we will find a way for you to make babies! Now, get out of that bed and get dressed! After our practice session, we'll get started on figuring out how to make this work for you two."

"But Rukia…"

"MOVE!" she yelled.

Byakuya felt the body he was in moving, despite his desire to stay put. Sighing in annoyance, he followed the impulse and grabbed something from the dresser.

"Not that," she corrected him, flash stepping to the dresser and picking out some clothes, "This."

He took the clothes from her and slipped into the washroom to change. A few minutes later, he emerged and looked at her questioningly. She nodded at him approvingly.

"Better," she said, "Now, let's go, before they think we vanished or something."

Contemplating the practice session ahead of him, Byakuya almost wished he _could_ vanish, but given that she had promised to help find a way for him to stay with Renji, he took the hand held out to him and flash stepped alongside her back to the manor.


	10. Forgiven

**Chapter 10: Forgiven**

Byakuya didn't know whether to be unhappy or relieved when Renji failed to materialize upon their return to the manor. He did not appear during their lunch either, leaving Byakuya feeling deeply concerned, but with no way of addressing it. He couldn't simply leave Rukia and the others to practice. If Renji was going to be properly prepared for the competition, then Byakuya had to make sure his body practiced sufficiently. He knew the event meant a great deal to both Rukia and Renji, and although he hoped fervently that the switch would be undone before the night of the competition. He was inwardly pleased that he could do something to help them.

"Oh, Renji," Rukia said excitedly as the group ate lunch, "I forgot to tell you! I recorded the practice song you did in Karakura Town and I gave it to the show sponsors…and they are using clips of it in their advertising! Isn't that great? I mean, they are using other clips too, but they said that since the clip of your singing was added, ticket sales for the event have skyrocketed. They had to move the competition from the building they had rented to the big arena! Renji, there are going to be thousands of people there! They are going to make so much money to help the kids like us…Renji? Renji, are you okay?"

He had stopped eating and his face had gone pale at the thought of all of those people. If, for some reason, he and Renji could not get switched back by then…  
Byakuya shuddered at the thought. He couldn't do it and he knew it. He could make himself swear, sleep late, be rude and brash and a hundred other things, but a line had to be drawn somewhere…

"Renji?" Ichigo called, waving a hand in front of his face, "Living world to Renji! Come in, Renji!"

"Stop that!" Byakuya said, swatting Ichigo's hand away, "I'm fine…I just got a little…nervous for a second, okay? It's not like I've ever had to sing in front of a crowd of people like that."

"Well, duh," said Rukia, "none of us has. We're all going to be doing something new."

"Yup!" agreed Orihime, "We're all in this together!"

"And of all of us, I think you have the least to worry about," Uryuu said solemnly, "You sound really good…and the rest of us are still learning to play the music correctly. Add to that the fact that we have to do a three song set AND an encore song if we win and you have a whole group of pretty nervous would-be musicians."

Byakuya swallowed hard.

"Three…songs? And an encore?" he said, an odd, dizzy feeling stealing over him.

Rukia put a hand on his forehead.

"What's with you?" she asked, looking genuinely concerned, "Renji, you knew that before. Why do you look so surprised?"

"I wouldn't say he looked surprised," Ichigo said through a mouthful of food, "I think he looks likes he's scared shitless!"

"I am not afraid!" Byakuya insisted, "I just…it's just that I hadn't really thought it through. I'm just…getting used to the idea. So, shut it, Kurosaki!" he said.

He put his hand down and accidentally struck the edge of his plate, sending the remainder of his food across the table, directly into Ichigo's face. Byakuya's eyes went wide and Ichigo wiped the food from his face, frowning and beginning to look furious.

"What the fuck? Renji!" he yelled, "Well, two can play at that game!"

He flung the contents of his plate at Byakuya, but missed and hit Rukia instead.

"Idiot!" yelled Rukia, picking up her plate.

"Enough!" Byakuya said with finality.

The others stared and Byakuya realized he had spoken as himself, not as Renji. Desperate to recover, he took the plate from her hand.

"Allow me," he said, flinging the contents at Ichigo.

"Missed me!" Ichigo laughed.

"See if I miss you now!" Byakuya said, grabbing Chad's plate and diving onto Ichigo and shoving the contents into his face.

A sudden rise in reiatsu sent Ichigo backpedaling and made Byakuya turn swiftly. He found himself covered in food, sitting in more and staring up into Kuchiki Byakuya's most furious glare.

"Abarai Renji," Renji said in a horribly cold, barely restrained tone, "Of all people, I think you should know not to disgrace me by behaving in such a manner in my home."

And Byakuya knew he was right.

"It…began as an accident…" he began, stopping as the reiatsu around them rose dangerously.

"I am not concerned with how it began," Renji went on in that same cold, angry tone, "that you would act in such a way in my home…"

"My apologies, Taichou," Byakuya said, lowering his eyes.

"It was really my fault," said Ichigo, "He accidentally hit the edge of his plate and…"

"It does not matter how it began," Renji interrupted, "only that someone I thought knew better would do something of this nature. Abarai Renji, I think you should go home and change. And while you are there, remember that you are here only as long as I allow it. Do not allow something like this to happen again!"

He turned and flash stepped away, leaving the others staring. Byakuya sat on the grass, open-mouthed and stunned. The next thing he knew, Ichigo was helping him to his feet.

"C'mon," he said, smiling supportively, "We'll all go to your place. You can change and then we can find somewhere else to practice. We can always go back to Karakura Town."

"Or down to Jade's Karaoke bar. They're closed until nighttime, but he's always around and I'm sure he'd let us look through all the songs he has there."

"Good idea, Rukia," Ichigo said, brushing the food off of Byakuya, "We can practice and we don't have to worry about Byakuya barging in and getting mad at us for breathing too loud!"

"Ichigo," Byakuya said, finally finding his voice again, "it wasn't his fault."

"Stop, will you?" Ichigo said, rolling his eyes, "stop defending his highness! You always do that and I'm telling you…Byakuya doesn't need you to stand up for him. He does it well enough, himself. You know, he could stand to loosen up and have an occasional food fight!"

"Shut up, Ichigo," Rukia said in a low, serious voice, "My brother _has_ to stick to the rules. He had to say what he did. Couldn't you see it? He hated doing what he just did. We did something disrespectful, something we knew was wrong."

"Yeah, so? Why did he put the blame on Renji?" Ichigo asked pointedly, "He barely even looked at me! And I really started it."

"I know that," she said, looking of in the direction Renji had gone, "but Renji and I know better than anyone that we shouldn't do things like this here. We knew it was wrong and we disappointed him by showing disrespect for this place, this home."

"But he didn't say anything at all to you, Rukia," Ichigo countered, "Why did he tear Renji apart like that?"

"Because I deserved it," Byakuya said quietly.

He turned without another word and flash stepped away.

Byakuya didn't stop again until he reached Renji's apartment. He grabbed a change of clothes and flash stepped to the sixth division, ignoring the curious stares at his unkempt appearance. He burst into the fukutaichou's quarters and quickly dressed. Afterward, he abandoned the sixth division and made his way to a secluded park, where he dropped down beneath one of the sakura trees and watched the clouds crawl across the sky, trying desperately to remove the mental image of him standing over Renji, tearing into him like that. He had done it before…because he had to. It was expected. And he didn't blame Renji for correcting him. And he deserved the real anger he had felt driving the stiff correction. Byakuya knew what was expected…and still, he had allowed Ichigo to draw him into the crude display.

He wondered at himself for letting it happen. He had never done anything remotely like it before. He had never dared. And he had to admit, it had felt unusually good to shove the food into Ichigo's annoying face…to be able to do something like that…

But he shouldn't have done it. His commitment to maintaining decorum should have stopped him in his tracks…but he had barely paused.

"What's wrong with me?" he whispered, "Have I been in this body so long I've really forgotten who I am?"

The question echoed in his mind.

But, he realized, it couldn't be Renji's body that had nudged him into going along with the food throwing. Renji, he realized, wouldn't have let himself get drawn in. But Byakuya had _wanted_ to be drawn in. And in Renji's body, he had felt released from the strictures of rules and decorum. Surrounded by Renji's friends, he had felt freed to express himself.

But he couldn't allow himself to do that…not in Renji's body, not ever…

"You okay, Taichou?" Renji's voice asked softly.

"If by 'okay' you mean am I well, then I would have to say, no," he replied, not looking up, "I'm sorry, Renji. I don't know why I…"

"Aw hell Taichou, don't worry about that! I know you were probably not the one who started it. I was just doing what I thought you would do."

"Yes, I would have blamed you, whether it was your fault or not. That feels worse than letting myself get drawn into that disgraceful display."

Renji sat down next to him.

"How did you find me?" Byakuya asked, gazing up at the clouds.

"Well," Renji said, grinning, "my reiatsu sensing seems much better in your body. Now, it seems, you stink at reiatsu sensing."

Byakuya allowed himself a small smile.

"Ironic," he said softly, "but I imagine it will leave me with a greater appreciation for my own skill…when I am returned to my body."

He sighed, turning to look at Renji.

"There's something I meant to discuss with you," he said, changing the subject, "but I didn't have a chance to tell you after the meeting with the council. When I drew Zabimaru, I tried to put it in its released form. Your weapon did not respond to me. I think we will need to find out if our own weapons will respond to us."

"But even if they do," Renji said, furrowing his brow, "it's going to look awfully weird with you carrying around Senbonzakura and me with Zabimaru. I think we're going to be asked a lot of really odd questions."

Byakuya nodded.

"To be sure. "

"Well," said Renji, "both weapons are at the manor. Maybe we should go back and see if our own weapons will work."

"That would be a good idea," Byakuya said, "but I think I should stop by Jade's. The others said they would be there…and I shouldn't disappoint them. This competition means a lot to Rukia and it means a lot to you, so I should go and help them choose the music for our set and encore."

He stood and started to turn away, then stopped and looked back at Renji.

"Renji," he said softly, "thank you for not being overly upset with me about the incident at the manor. And…thank you for…for agreeing not to leave Squad Six when we are returned to our own bodies. I know I hurt you. And if there is any way to undo that hurt…to make things work between us, then I will do it."

Renji nodded wordlessly.

"And there is something else," Byakuya went on, "Just so you know…in case you wondered…I…care a lot about you. And I'm sorry things are as they are. But I am glad that you kissed me, and that I returned it. No matter what happens…what we have to give up, at least I know what love feels like. I don't think I'll ever feel it like this again…but I am glad that I did. And I'm glad it was with you. Whatever the cost turns out to be…it's worth it."

He met Renji's eyes and saw that he was holding back tears. He stepped forward and brushed them away.

"Your love is a precious gift, Abarai Renji," Byakuya whispered letting his cheek brush against Renji's, "I am blessed to have been gifted with it…but I do not deserve it."

He pulled away and turned to leave, but suddenly felt a soft hand wrap around his wrist. Byakuya turned in surprise and looked back at Renji questioningly.

"Don't ever tell me that again, Taichou," Renji said in a choked voice, "Don't ever tell me that you don't deserve to be loved. It isn't true, no matter what you say. Everyone deserves to be loved…street rats and nobles alike…everyone…"

The next thing Byakuya knew, he was pulled into those wonderful arms and being held again. And the warm lips brushed lightly against his.

"I haven't given up yet, Taichou, and I think you shouldn't give up either. I don't know how we'll find an answer, but I think that we should try."

Byakuya felt unbidden tears rising in his eyes.

"I mean that much to you?" he whispered.

Renji nodded.

"You know you do."

"But you were so angry with me before. What happened? The questions you asked were fair. And your anger was certainly appropriate…"

Renji smiled.

"You were confused," he said softly, "You aren't used to following your heart, so naturally, finding yourself doing that for the first time would be confusing. It doesn't mean that you feel this any less than I do. And it doesn't mean that you were taking advantage of me. After thinking about it some more, I realized that just because you were confused didn't mean that we're doomed to fail. If there is a way to work this out, I think you and I both want to find it. You do want this to work…don't you?"

Byakuya nodded wordlessly.

"Then we shouldn't give up. We should try to be patient and try to find a way to make this work."

Byakuya gave a long sigh and leaned against Renji, letting his head rest against the warm shoulder. Renji ran his fingers through the long red strands of hair and rested his face against it. A moment later, Byakuya felt Renji chuckling.

"What's so funny?" he asked softly.

Renji laughed harder.

"Coming out and seeing you sitting on the ground with food everywhere…and Ichigo coming to your defense when I tore into you!"

"Renji…how can you think that's funny? I was horrified. What if someone had seen?"

Renji bit back another chuckle.

"Sorry, Taichou, it's just…it's…"

"Shut up, Abarai…" Byakuya said, trying to sound annoyed.

But Renji felt the soft vibration of laughter against his shoulder and the smile Byakuya hid by ducking into the long waves of black hair.


	11. Improperly Defended

**Chapter 11: Improperly Defended**

"Well, It's about time you got here, Renji!" Ichigo exclaimed, "Rukia went to your apartment, but you weren't there. She couldn't find you anywhere."

Byakuya shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I'm here now. Let's stop talking and get to work choosing our music."

"The rules are that there has to be a three song set, that it has to include a ballad, a mid-tempo song and a rock song. Among those, you have to have one solo song, one duet and a full group number," Rukia explained.

"I think we can all agree that the ballad Renji sang before can be our solo ballad…right?" Ichigo asked.

The others nodded in agreement.

"That leaves us to figure out who will do the duet and whether it will be mid-tempo or rock," Rukia said, glancing at the others.

"I think we should have a male and female singer on the duet," suggested Orihime, "Those are always really sweet."

Byakuya nodded.

"They do tend to be popular," he agreed.

"But we need to choose a song and singers," said Uryuu, "I think that if we want to win, Renji should be the male singer…then one of you two could sing with him."

"I wouldn't assume that I should sing," Byakuya countered, "because the song will have an effect on who we should choose to sing it."

"Then let's not worry about the duet right now," suggested Rukia, "Renji can practice the ballad and we should decide on what to do as a group."

"But it's hard to choose a rock song that would suit all of us," observed Orihime, "It's almost like one song is not enough."

"She's right," Ichigo agreed.

"Then why choose one?" asked Byakuya.

The others turned to look at him in askance.

"If we all like different rock songs, we could choose some that can be blended into a group medley. Would that be within the rules?"

"Yes!" said Rukia excitedly, "Renji, that's brilliant!"

She threw her arms around him and Byakuya found himself hugging her back.

"Yeah, it is pretty brilliant," observed Ichigo, "so how did he come up with the idea?"

Byakuya released Rukia and turned.

"Shut up, Ichigo," he said, narrowing his eyes and smiling almost wickedly, "Or you'll find yourself with another plate of food stuck to your face."

"Oh, knock it off, you two!" Uryuu said, rolling his eyes, "Save the flirtation for after the concert!"

"Oh, you're dead!" Ichigo yelled, launching himself at Uryuu.

"Will you quit it, Ichigo?" Rukia snapped, "We'll never get anything done if you keep messing around!"

"All right, all right," Ichigo said, releasing the annoyed Quincy, "Let's start choosing songs for that medley."

The group gathered around the karaoke machine, picking out songs and singing portions with the karaoke machine. Byakuya sat between Rukia and Orihime, answering questions when asked, but mostly just watching the others and enjoying the warmth of being included. Although they thought he was Renji, the smiles, laughter and playfulness were infectious and after a little time and quite a bit of sake, he couldn't help but let himself be drawn in. And as the sake sank in, the topic shifted away from the music.

"Rukia…" Ichigo laughed, "You think Renji's drunk enough to tell us what's up with him and Byakuya?"

"So," muttered Byakuya, "the truth c-comes out. The real r-reason you all lured me here. Well, f-forget it. There is n-nothing to tell."

"I don't know!" teased Ichigo, "The reiatsu was pretty hot and riled between you two. Come on, Renji, what gives?"

"Fuck you, Ichigo," Byakuya said, blinking to clear his vision.

He didn't think he'd had very much to drink. He looked down at his glass and caught Ichigo adding more sake.

"Damn you!" he hissed, slapping the offending hand away and knocking the bottle out of his hand, "H-how many times did you d-do that?"

Ichigo laughed and Byakuya put a hand to his head to muffle the sound.

"You don't want to know, pal," he chuckled, "but it's for your own good, you know. Someone needs to get you to talk about it."

"Ichigo…I think you should stop," Rukia said, looking at Renji with concern.

"Aw, come on! He needs to talk about it. C'mon Renj, tell us what's going on."

"Hah," Byakuya managed, "you w-wish you got me drunk enough t-to tell you!"

His head had gone into a spin and the room seemed to sway.

"Why so secretive?"

Ichigo's voice echoed oddly in his head.

"Is he into B&D? S&M?"

"Ichigo!" snapped Rukia, taking Byakuya by the arm, "Come on, Renji. Ichigo is an ass sometimes."

Byakuya let her help him to his feet. He looked back at Ichigo, his head spinning harder.

"Is that what you think?" he asked.

There was something wrong with his voice. It sounded choked.

"You think he would do _that_?"

Ichigo's smile faded.

"No…Renji…I was kidding. Really."

"And you think that's funny?"

There were tears in his eyes, but he was beyond caring.

"I know what you think," he went on, his heart going numb inside him, "You think he's a heartless bastard."

"No…Renji…I was trying to help. I just thought it would help you to loosen up and talk about whatever's been bothering you. I didn't mean it…"

"Why did you do this?" he asked softly, "Why?"

"Come on, Renji, let's go," Rukia said, pulling him toward the door.

Byakuya leaned lightly against Rukia, beyond caring where they were going. She led him around the building and into a large field. They were halfway to the trees on the far side when Byakuya doubled over and fell onto his knees retching. Rukia's arms wrapped around him and her voice was low and soothing in his ear.

"I could kill him for this. I knew he was up to something, but I didn't see him putting the sake in your glass all those times. He meant well. He just has a weird way of showing it, though. Come on, Renji."

She led him to a small stream and sat next to him on the bank, carefully washing his face and brushing the hair away from his eyes.

"Rukia," he whispered, "tell me the truth. Do you think that he is that heartless? That he would…would…hurt me like…"

"No, Renji, of course not. I know Ichigo doesn't think that either. He was just trying to get you to talk. We're worried about you. You and Byakuya have been…"

"So you think he's hurting me? You think he would…?"

"No, it isn't like that. I promise you. But you've been acting strangely…like something is wrong. And usually, you talk to us when something is wrong. But you weren't telling anyone anything. And that isn't like you at all, Renji. You don't bottle things up, Renji. Because you know that when you do…eventually, it just explodes out of you. But this time you aren't talking. You're keeping it to yourself. It isn't good for you to cut yourself off from your friends like that."

"They're not…"

He stopped himself abruptly, realizing what he had almost given away. Rukia was looking more closely at him, leaning forward…looking into his eyes. Unnerved, Byakuya turned away.

"We should go," he said softly.

"And just where do you plan on going?" asked a cold, rasping voice.

Instantly, Rukia and Byakuya came to their feet, backing away. The hollow rose up out of the long grass and bore down on them.

"Hado #33, Soukatsui!" Rukia shouted, sending a blast of energy at the hollow.

"Hado #31, Shakkahou!" Byakuya said, raising his hands.

He and Rukia were taken off their feet as the spell exploded too close to them. Rukia rolled and came to her feet as Byakuya splashed down into the water. The hollow lunged forward, taking hold of him and forcing him under the water. Byakuya twisted and managed to surface long enough to raise his power and send another blast of kido into the hollow at point blank range.

The blast forced Byakuya down roughly into the water and threw the hollow back and it landed in the field. As darkness closed in on Byakuya, the hollow rose up again and closed in on Rukia. She edged toward the water, then flash stepped and pulled Byakuya onto the far bank. She held his unconscious body close and raised her hand, sending out another blast of kido. The hollow was forced away again, but began closing in again almost instantly.

Rukia held onto Byakuya tightly, dragging him back and sending blast after blast of kido to keep the hollow at bay. But it kept moving closer, nagged, but not stopped by Rukia's attacks.

"Renji, wake up! Renji! Wake up! It's coming!" she screamed at him.

Byakuya moaned incoherently, his mind adrift in Renji's memory. The sound of Rukia's scream reached down into his hazed thoughts and he saw flashes of memory…_children playing on a dirt and grass field…laughter…running, jumping. He was almost to the free spot when he heard Rukia scream._

"_Renji! It's coming!"_

_He didn't have to ask what was coming. Renji already knew. The same hollow had been there eight times over the past several weeks and had taken five kids. They had vowed they would not let it take another. The beast closed in on Rukia and a small child she was shielding. He knew he had power, but also that he couldn't control it…but he wasn't strong enough any other way. He moved in close, focusing until the red fire formed around his hands. As the power rose, he ran forward, throwing himself onto the beast and releasing the blast. He didn't care if it took him with it. All he cared about was stopping the thing that was trying to take Rukia and the other little kid. The blast burned his skin and blew him free of the hollow. He was in luck this time. The bulk of the power struck the hollow and blew off a chunk of its head. The hollow somehow managed a last scream of defiance, then dissolved into mist._

"Renji!" Rukia screamed.

Byakuya tore free of the dream and rolled to his feet. The creature was reaching for Rukia, even as she released a blast of kido. The hollow laughed and absorbed her weakened attack. Remembering what Renji had done in the dream, he whispered the incantation and raised his power as high as he could manage. Flash stepping forward, he threw himself onto the hollow and dragged it to the ground. Sitting astride it, he shoved his fire-enshrouded hands into its face.

"Kami! Renji, don't!" screamed Rukia.

The red fire erupted from his hands and blasted the creature beneath him, blowing the hollow's body apart and sending Byakuya tumbling backwards and out of control. He came down hard onto the ground, a groan escaping him as his smoking form rolled to a stop. He heard the hollow squeal and then the field went quiet. There was the hiss of a flash step and then he felt cool hands on his skin and heard Rukia crying and calling Renji's name over and over.

"Renji…Renji…you idiot! Why did you do that? Were you trying to kill yourself? Renji!"

"Rukia," he whispered, "Tell…Renji that I…I'm sorry."

"What are you saying?" she sobbed, "Renji, you're not making any sense. Lie still. Byakuya is coming."

He felt a rise in the reiatsu around him and Rukia looked up, blinking her tears away as Renji flash stepped into view with a security detail.

"Hanatarou! See to Renji," Renji said quickly, dropping to his knees next to the healer.

He looked up at Rukia.

"Go and tell the lead officer what happened," he said, looking down at Byakuya, "I will stay with Renji."

Rukia looked at him with reluctance in her eyes, but followed his order. Next to Renji, Hanatarou leaned over Byakuya and raised his healing power in a green glow around him. He looked down in surprise as their reiatsu touched and shot a glance at Renji.

"Don't say _anything_!" he hissed under his breath, "Don't tell anyone what you just sensed. We are aware of it and we are trying to figure out a way to fix it, but he doesn't want anyone to know. Understand?"

"Y-yes, Ab-Kuchiki Taichou," Hanatarou stammered.

"How is he?" Renji asked, placing a hand on Hanatarou's shoulder.

Hanatarou shook his head.

"He's not so good…but I've handled worse. I can heal him, but it will have to be after I stabilize him and we take him to the fourth division.

"No," Renji said shortly.

"Wh-what?" Hanatarou said nervously.

"Any healer whose reiatsu comes into contact with his is going to know…and he doesn't want that. We will stabilize him and then take him to Kuchiki Manor, where you will continue to treat him. Hanatarou, we need you to do this. Can you do it?" Renji asked.

Hanatarou nodded.

"If you are sure that's what Kuchiki Taichou wants," he said, looking up at Renji.

"I know it is. Now be quiet. Rukia's coming back. She is not to be told!"

Hanatarou lowered his eyes and continued the healing as Rukia dropped to her knees next to Byakuya. Renji looked across at her questioningly.

"Rukia," he said calmly, "would you mind telling me how Abarai fukutaichou ended up in this state? He is reeking of sake and a smoking wreck. I am certain he was not in such condition when I left him this afternoon."

Rukia swallowed hard, her eyes focused on Byakuya.

"He met us at Jade's and we were working on our entry for the Rukongai Benefit Musical Competition."

"And apparently, you were also drinking sake…"

Rukia flinched.

"We weren't having very much. Ichigo wanted to get Renji to relax some and maybe tell us why he'd been so quiet…so…unhappy lately. He kept slipping more into Renji's glass. I didn't notice until it was too late. I told Ichigo to stop, but he said…something…that upset Renji badly."

"What did he say?" Renji asked quietly.

"He…Nii-sama…he was just making a bad joke."

"And this joke was?"

Rukia stared up at him with a terrified gaze.

"Rukia?"

"He…he asked Renji what is between the two of you, Nii-sama. But Renji wouldn't say anything, so Ichigo asked…if you…"

She cringed.

"I'm sorry, Nii-sama, I can't say it…not to you. R-renji should tell you…please."

Renji frowned deeply, but nodded.

"Very well, I will ask him when he wakes. In any case, what happened next?"

"Well, Renji was very…upset…"

"Angry?"

"No, Nii-sama, not angry…hurt."

"By what Ichigo said to him."

"Yes, Nii-sama. So, I started to take him home. We cut through the meadow, so that I could use some stream water to clean his face and wake him up a bit. It was in the field that the hollow attacked. He tried to use kido…"

"And it blew up in his face…"

"Yes, Nii-sama. Then, he used it a second time successfully, but was knocked unconscious. I was able to hold the hollow at bay until he woke. Then he…he…"

She stopped for a moment, composing herself.

"He raised his power as high as it could go and…"

"…shoved it in the hollow's face and blew it apart…and damaged himself in the process…typical…"

"Nii-sama, he saved my life."

"While nearly killing himself," Renji said softly, "That is very typical of him too. Reckless fool…"

He placed a hand in Rukia's shoulder.

"He will be all right," Renji told her, "and from now on when you hold your practice sessions, you will have them at Kuchiki Manor."

He looked down at Byakuya.

"That way, when he does this to himself next time, at least he won't be so far from home."


	12. Conditions

**Chapter 12: Conditions**

Byakuya shifted in his sleep, groaned and forced his eyes open. He considered himself fortunate that someone had placed a cool, wet cloth over his eyes so that, although his head felt like a sword had been forced through it, at least his eyes were not assaulted by the light that streamed into the room. He could see bits of it around the cloth protecting his eyes and slowly pushed it aside, letting in gradually more light as his eyes adjusted. He sensed someone seated beside the bed and felt a strong reiatsu that told him it was Renji.

"R-ren…"

"Stop doing that so loud!" Renji hissed softly, "With all of the people coming in to take care of you, you'll want to not give yourself away."

"Ugh…Where are we?"

"I had you put in a guest room so you could recover. It wouldn't have worked for you to be put in my room while needing so much medical care. But you are lucky. The burns are healing perfectly and there is no permanent damage to your head, despite the concussion and hangover."

He leaned forward and pushed a cup into Byakuya's hands, then lifted him and slipped more pillows behind him. Byakuya stared down into the cup, frowning.

"Don't look, just hold your nose and drink it…and try to keep it down this time. It will only help once you stop throwing it up."

"I was…"

"Yes, rather violently, I might add. But if you can stomach it this time, it will make your head stop hurting."

"But my stomach will hurt instead?" Byakuya asked.

"Only for a minute, then it will affect you and you'll feel a lot better…trust me."

"I don't trust anyone, right now…especially not your friend, Kurosaki Ichigo. If I see him again, I just might have to kill him on sight," Byakuya moaned.

"Yeah, well, try to wait until after the concert to do that, okay?" Renji said, smiling slightly, "We do need him."

"I'll find you a replacement."

"Drink…"

Byakuya lifted the cup to his lips, held his breath and gulped the dark brown liquid down, forcing a breath out quickly and breathing in again through his nose. His stomach clenched almost immediately and he put a hand over his mouth, tensing as his body threatened to eject the liquid forcefully. Renji rubbed circles on his back as he leaned forward, desperately trying to contain the foul tasting liquid. After a minute had elapsed, he felt his stomach calm and relax, allowing him to breath again. He noticed immediately that during his struggle to keep the liquid down, his headache had faded to a dull throbbing. He looked up at Renji with gratitude in his eyes.

"What was that?" he asked very softly, not wanting to chance making his headache flare again.

Renji chuckled softly.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. It's ugly, gross shit that works at getting rid of that hangover."

"Well then, as long as it works, I will just be thankful."

"Good choice."

Renji leaned forward and brushed the hair away from his eyes.

"So tell me, what were you doing drinking too much sake and trying to blow yourself up? Hell, you're harder on my body than I am!"

Byakuya would have allowed himself a sarcastic chuckle, but feared the pain it would cause, and so confined himself to a smile.

"I was trying to be you, of course," Byakuya replied softly, "They took out the sake while we were working on the set for the competition. I was focused on the work and conversation…and Kurosaki used my preoccupation with that as an opportunity to refill my glass while I wasn't looking. I let my guard down and he took advantage."

"Yeah…Rukia told me about that. Look…I'm sorry. Ichigo can be a real…"

"I was aware of the potential for trouble and I shouldn't have let my guard down."

"They were just trying to help me," Renji said, running the wet cloth gently over Byakuya's face.

"Yes, it seems that they were convinced I was tormenting you somehow…Ichigo was kind enough to query me about the different ways I might be abusing you."

Renji sighed.

"I'm really sorry about that, Taichou. He shouldn't have said what he said to you."

"You know what he said?" Byakuya asked softly.

"Not for certain," admitted Renji, "But I can guess. But he didn't mean it. He was teasing…and he thought he was teasing me. If he had any idea…"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I only responded strongly because of the sake," Byakuya said, closing his eyes for a moment.

Renji's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah right, it's fine…Taichou, it had to hurt to hear him say things like that."

"People have said far worse things about me, Renji, and many of them were true. Let's just let it go. It isn't worth getting upset about."

"Hai, if that's what you want."

"What I want is to feel normal again," Byakuya said softly.

"What…you don't like being me?" Renji asked, feigning surprise.

"Actually," Byakuya said, lowering his eyes, "you lead a fairly enjoyable existence, Abarai. Despite the tendency of your friends to lure you into trouble, you have a great deal of freedom. I, however, am not accustomed to living without restraints, so I find myself in perplexing situations almost constantly. As much as this taste of freedom is liberating, I also find it wearing. But I imagine it hasn't been easy for you either."

Renji moved so that he sat on the edge of the bed next to Byakuya.

"Taichou, the truth is, I have it easier than you. It may be hard to make myself stand up straight and speak correctly, but I knew what it was going to be like. And even though some parts are difficult, I know I'm going to be myself again, so it isn't so bad."

"And you think my life is so terrible that you couldn't imagine anyone living that way permanently," Byakuya said pointedly.

Renji bit his tongue.

"No…I just meant that you give up a lot that maybe I couldn't…long term. I admire you for being able to do that."

"But you feel like there is something wrong with it?" Byakuya asked.

Renji lowered his eyes and fell silent.

"Abarai Renji, we are all born to the struggles our lives put before us. We are made suited to the tasks of our own lives. It is unnatural for one to be yanked from his life, his challenges and suddenly faced with someone else's. While my life may seem regimented and unpleasant to you, I find security in it being a known quantity…and one I was built to manage."

"But, Taichou, life shouldn't be something you manage. Life is something you should live. And ever since this switch, even though you've struggled, tell me that you haven't felt more alive."

"Renji…do not attempt to convince me to abandon my life as I know it. It is the way it is for many reasons."

"But you should be happy," Renji insisted, "and when I see how lonely you are, I know your life isn't making you happy."

"And being the person you are, you want to fill that void in my life," Byakuya finished.

Renji smiled.

"Yeah, I do."

"And you are well suited to that. But as you go about changing my life and bringing more light to it, try to remember that it is my life you want to change, not me. I love you exactly as you are…when you are in your own body, that is…and I need to be loved as I am as well," Byakuya said quietly.

Renji blinked in surprise.

"T-taichou?" he said, his eyes widening, "You said that…"

"That I love you. Renji, I told you before that because of you, I know what it is to experience love. Why are you surprised?" Byakuya asked, looking somewhat amused.

"Well…I remember what you said…but it's different when you just come out and say it like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you did. You actually said the words, 'I love you.'"

"You sound surprised," Byakuya observed, "What is it that surprises you…that I am capable of love or that I am willing to put it into words?"

"Taichou, if I didn't think you were capable of love, then I would never have kissed you," Renji explained.

"Ah, but I thought that you kissed me out of desperation, because you woke thinking I was dead."

Renji sighed.

"Well…to be totally honest, I had been having feelings for you before…not that I understood them or planned to act on them."

"But fate conspired to lure you to me…and me to you. Renji, how long do you imagine it would have taken for you to recognize and act on your feelings if not for the hollow that attacked us?"

"I…don't know, Taichou. I might never have gathered the nerve. But why do you ask?"

"To make a point…Choices and fate, Renji. Our lives are balanced between them…always. It was fate that you were born in Inuzuri and that I was born to a noble family. And always as we walked the path between fate and choices, it turned us one way or another and what happened on the path changed us, shaped us…made us into who we are now. I cannot simply change my shape because another looks to be more pleasant. The changing of our shapes happens over time as our choices and fates collide. Now that you are in my life, my life will change. Because of you, my choices and fate will be affected and slowly…over time, I will, perhaps be changed by you. But it is a process that will take time. It cannot be forced. You cannot simply say that I should act or live differently. That will be decided over time as our love grows and changes. As that happens, I choose to believe that my life and yours will be happier for it."

"I'm happier already, Taichou."

"As am I," Byakuya agreed, "I think we have a few very large obstacles to clear, but having come this far, I want to believe we are up to the task."

"I want that also."

"Then let's make a start in that direction. I know you had me brought to this room for healing, but I think we can agree that the bulk of the healing that must be affected by a healer has been done, ne?"

"Yes…but…"

"Then, if it is acceptable to you…I would like us to share my room."

A sly smile found it's way onto Renji's face. Byakuya gazed at him, smiling.

"I take it that you find this acceptable then?" he asked.

Renji raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know," he said, looking at Byakuya appraisingly, "You know, disaster seems to follow you, Abarai fukutaichou. Every time I turn around, you are in some new and perplexing predicament or other. I am a member of the house Kuchiki, and as such, there are appearances to keep up…so I will accept your presence in my room under a few conditions."

"Conditions…" Byakuya said, his gaze darkening.

"First, you are never to use kido on my property…ever. I mislike having to replace the foliage."

"I only lost control of the kido because Ichigo got me inebriated!"

"Secondly, you will not drink sake with that particular set of friends…"

"You're pushing it, Abarai…" Byakuya said warningly.

"No…'pushing it' is getting falling down drunk and squaring off against a hollow with nothing but exploding kido and your good looks!"

"May I remind you, these are your good looks and your exploding kido, Renji," Byakuya corrected him.

"Third, no more food fights…"

"That was an…"

"Accident or not!" Renji finished.

Byakuya crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Anything else, _Kuchiki Taichou_?" he asked, frowning.

"Well," said Renji, there is one more rule, but I think that it is a rule that you will like."

"Oh really?" queried Byakuya, narrowing his eyes, "What is this rule?"

Renji stood and held out a hand.

"Come with me, Abarai," he said, smiling, "I shall have to demonstrate."

"I see," Byakuya replied, taking Renji's hand.

"Ah, Abarai fukutaichou, the proper answer is…'Hai, Taichou.'"

"Oh…very well…Hai, Taichou," Byakuya said, playing along.

Renji led him slowly down the hall, lacing his fingers into Byakuya's and stealing several sideling glances as they walked down the walkway together. They stopped at the doors to Byakuya's room and Renji opened them and led him inside. He shut the doors behind them.

"Undress," he said quietly.

Byakuya caught his breath.

"Renji," Byakuya began.

Renji stepped forward and brought the pale lips close to Byakuya's ear. A shiver went through him as he felt Renji's breath touch the skin of his throat.

"I said, undress, fukutaichou…" he said, releasing the tie at Byakuya's waist.

Byakuya stood staring at Renji for a moment, then shrugged the yukata off of his shoulders and let it drop to the floor at his feet. Renji walked slowly around him, studying him carefully from all sides. Byakuya shook his head and rolled his eyes. Renji leaned close and blew a puff of hot breath in his ear.

"Get into my bed," he said softly.

Byakuya slipped into the bed and looked back at Renji as he undressed and climbed in the other side, then pulled Byakuya into his arms.

"My last condition," Renji whispered, "is that if you wish to share my room, you must sleep in my bed, naked and wrapped around me."

He kissed Byakuya gently on the lips.

"Can you accept these conditions?" he asked, looking into the amused brown eyes.

Byakuya smiled.

"I will tell you what. I will accept your conditions on one condition."

Renji frowned.

"I am master of the house…at least for now. I make the conditions."

"Oh, Taichou, for the protection of my honor, I must insist."

Renji gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Oh, very well then. What is your condition?" he asked in an annoyed tone that Byakuya recognized all too well.

"I must insist that if I am going to sleep naked and wrapped around you, that you must promise not to make love with me until we are returned to our own bodies."

Renji couldn't help but laugh.

"And how am I supposed to promise that?"

"It is that or I will have to return to the attendant's recess," Byakuya insisted.

"Augh!" groaned Renji, "You drive a hard bargain!"

"I could put my yukata back on…if you think you cannot restrain yourself," Byakuya offered.

"Like that would help," Renji sighed, "Oh, fine, then! I promise not to make love with you until we are returned to our own bodies."

Byakuya smiled and sank into Renji's embrace, closing his eyes. Renji's mouth found his and engaged him in a long, passionate kiss.

"This is really not going to be easy," Renji commented dryly.

Byakuya opened his eyes and smiled at him.

"Nothing truly worth having ever is."


	13. Restraint

**Chapter 13: Restraint**

Abarai Renji had never considered himself to be irresistible. That being the case, he accepted Byakuya's condition with only minimal resistance. After all, he understood what it was Byakuya really wanted. Having never experienced love with another male before, he wanted to be in his own body, so as not to miss out on the weaving of emotion and sensation that went along with the experience. And that made sense. Frustratingly, for Renji, it made perfect sense.

But even having made his promise to Byakuya to wait, Renji was one to flesh out all of the intricacies of definition, to push boundaries and to see how far he could get. And, his or not, the body he was in found itself very pleased by the tanned, tattooed one it was wound around. The strong heart beneath that pale breast purred with growing passion. And in no time at all, he began to feel an intense desire to possess the one he held so close to him. He gazed at Byakuya's peaceful expression and longed to shatter it, to make it break into a thousand pieces and to replace it with one that was wild eyed and unrestrained, that wore the signs of intense pleasure so clearly that he could look down and see the affect he was having on this one, this other who was becoming the center of his universe. Whatever bodies they were in, Renji's heart was drawn to Byakuya's…and he was both pleased and somewhat flustered to discover that Byakuya's body was very tempted by his. And there was no doubt that Renji's body returned the sentiment. That left only one thing in question.

If Renji's mind and both bodies ached and longed for joining, then how much resistance would the spirit currently residing in Renji's body be capable of offering?

Abarai Renji was dying to find out. He met the calm brown eyes warmly and brought his lips to Byakuya's again, letting his fingers run through the long red strands of hair that danced over his shoulders and down his back.

"You know," he said, pulling away for a moment, "although you don't want to make love while we're like this, I think that our being switched could give us a very unique opportunity."

Byakuya's eyes took on a guarded look.

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"Well," Renji said, sitting up and bringing Byakuya up with him, "since we are going to be lovers…and we are trapped in each other's bodies, I think it would be a good opportunity to get to know each other better."

"Renji," Byakuya objected, "You already know me inside and out. I don't think anyone in the known worlds has a better knowledge of me than you…although, I must admit that my knowledge of you is less than perfect."

"Taichou," Renji said, smiling, "I think you misunderstand me. Let me demonstrate."

Byakuya looked on curiously as Renji leaned closer, taking hold of Byakuya's shoulders and nuzzling close to his throat. He pulled the hair gently away, then extended his tongue and slowly traced the tattoos that ran down the length of it. He couldn't help but smile mischievously at the short gasp and sudden flare of reiatsu it caused.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"Abarai, what a shameless attempt to change my mind! You should know you have no chance of convincing me."

"Hmm…" moaned Renji softly, barely containing his amusement at the way his body responded to the sound of Byakuya's voice, "You may be right about me trying to change your mind, but I am bringing up a very good point, Taichou."

He sat back, smiling.

"How many people do you imagine, wish that their lover knew everything about their bodies, their desires, the things that affect them the most while making love? But in our own bodies, we can never know for certain how we are affecting each other. We can fumble around, testing each others' responses, but that makes everything more clumsy and time consuming."

He leaned forward, nuzzling Byakuya's cheek and breathing his words warmly into his ear. He felt Byakuya tremble beneath his hands.

"I know you hate clumsiness…and things that waste time. Wouldn't you like to know exactly what to do to drive me insane with passion? To make me so riled that I would be helpless in your arms, I would lose all control, I would scream your name?"

Byakuya pushed him away, turning his head and breaking eye contact for a moment as he regained his senses. He turned back with a look of challenge in his eyes. But Renji knew he had the upper hand. He waited at arms length for Byakuya's response.

"You would have me betray to you those same things about myself…and perhaps I would not enjoy such a loss of control."

Renji bit back a laugh. No matter what Byakuya said, Renji could read the look in his eyes…the longing for just such a thing. He had Byakuya considering it…and that was half the battle right there. But there was still some convincing he would have to do.

"Maybe," Renji said, meeting his eyes playfully, "but I think you might. So I suggest this. We'll take turns revealing our secrets…one by one…until either of us becomes too riled. Either can stop the game at any time. Neither of us will be forced to continue if we decide it's too much."

Byakuya studied his eyes for several minutes, considering, then sighed softly.

"Very well," he said quietly, "Who goes first?"

Renji smiled.

"I already showed you my first secret. I would love to have the tattoos on my throat traced with your tongue."

His smile grew wider at the blush that was appearing on Byakuya's cheeks.

"Ah, I see. Well then," Byakuya said, taking a pale hand and turning it palm upward.

He brushed his lips against the sensitive skin at his wrist, watching as Renji shivered softly at the sensation.

"My wrists are extremely sensitive…on the underside," he said, nipping the area lightly.

Renji flinched and felt a hard shiver pass through the body he inhabited.

"Shit, Taichou!" he exclaimed softly, "never would have guessed that one!"

"Perhaps it's that the area is usually covered by my gloves," he suggested.

"That would make sense," Renji agreed, "Okay…I have one."

He turned suddenly and forced Byakuya down beneath him. It was obvious to Renji that Byakuya could have stopped him if he wished to do so, but the brown eyes looked back at him with curiosity and the body he was in remained relaxed and pliant.

"I enjoy being held down and having my mouth explored _relentlessly_," he whispered.

Then he brought his mouth down on Byakuya's, thrusting his tongue between the slightly parted lips and plunging into the warmth of his mouth. He attacked the deliciously hot tongue he found within, sliding down its length and curling around it, then forcing that hungry mouth open wider and letting his tongue touch, stroke and explore every inch.

Byakuya couldn't ever remember having such wonderful things done to his mouth before. With Hisana, lovemaking had always been a very slow and gentle exchange. They had been very passionate together in their own way, but this was something completely different. Different and deeply pleasant. And from the reactions in Renji's body under the force of the kisses, he could see that when Renji was kissed this way, it left him nearly defenseless. And at that moment, Kuchiki Byakuya shared in the sentiment. He let out a decidedly wanton moan when Renji pulled away and looked down at him…waiting.

Byakuya sighed and tried to collect his scattered thoughts. Renji was, he decided, having way too much fun undoing him. It was time to do something to render his fukutaichou as breathless as he felt. He reached for Senbonzakura.

"What are you doing?" asked Renji curiously.

Byakuya drew the blade.

"Do you have any idea how strange it looks to see my body wielding your blade?" Renji asked, smiling.

"It isn't the travesty of seeing my hand wield your rogue blade, Abarai," Byakuya said, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Renji chuckled softly.

"So what are you going to do with that?" he asked, looking slightly unsettled.

"Something that you have inspired me to attempt."

"Ah…hah, Taichou…uh, you don't mean you're going to…"

"Trust me," Byakuya whispered hotly in his ear.

He lifted the weapon and whispered something Renji couldn't quite understand. There was a soft hissing sound and the blade glowed pink. It split into four glowing sakura tendrils that swirled and danced in the air, snaking their way around the two bared bodies. Renji flinched at the first touch, but realized that the tendrils were soft and harmless…and he couldn't help but give a soft, trembling moan of pleasure as they slid over the body he was in. They moved with flawless precision around the two bodies, turning this way, then that…curling around wrists and ankles, sliding tantalizingly over sensitive areas, binding the two bodies carefully together and tightening slightly.

Renji's heart pounded with a mixture of anxiety and sheer delight. He loved the feel of those soft sakura ropes on his skin, but…

"Try moving," Byakuya suggested.

Renji moved experimentally and found himself breathless as the ropes moved with him, pleasuring his skin with a delicious combination of touches from the ropes and friction against the body bound to him. And he wasn't alone in his enjoyment. Byakuya too, moaned in pleasure as the ropes and touches of skin on skin struck him as well.

"I've thought of trying this, but I wasn't sure if I had sufficient control. If we move too much…ah…Abarai, stop!"

"But…kami! It feels so damned good, Taichou!" Renji exclaimed, twisting and letting out a soft cry of delight at the flurry of beautiful sensations that followed.

Byakuya caught his breath and closed his eyes, trying to stay focused.

"Abarai, stop! It is a new skill…I haven't completely mastered it yet…ah…ah…stop!"

He realized quite suddenly that he was in danger of losing control entirely. He laced his fingers into Renji's and turned, forcing Renji down beneath him, then bracing himself for the explosion of sensation that followed. Renji cried out sharply, his body shaking madly against Byakuya's. Byakuya groaned under the force of the pleasure he felt as the ropes tormented him everywhere at once…sliding across the sensitive skin of wrist and ankle, sliding over thigh and breast…and bringing their hips together, encouraging…almost forcing them to move against one another.

"Renji!" he moaned.

He looked into the dark gray eyes and gasped as he realized why Renji wasn't stopping. His eyes were wide and black with passion, controls surrendered. He had essentially been overcome by the force of the passion within Byakuya's body, and it was Byakuya's own body that was moving, straining in a mad, relentless quest to claim the tanned, tattooed body it was bound to.

Instantly, Byakuya sealed away Senbonzakura's power, causing the sakura ropes to fade and disappear. He tore free of Renji and rolled toward the edge of the bed. Renji moved with him, forcing him down and capturing his mouth in a heated assault of scathing kisses. He couldn't free himself from that strong, determined mouth, from the viselike grip of those arms.

He realized the irony of the situation. He was essentially being assaulted by his own impassioned body. He would have been able to maintain control of it, but control of his body rested on the hands of Abarai Renji, who looked to have been dominated by his taichou's baser instincts. To make things worse, Renji's body seemed to have no intention of fighting the one that sought to possess it. So Byakuya was left to fight two bodies that wanted nothing more than to bind themselves together. He hesitated to inflict pain, but he was being left with little choice. So when the other's mouth released his to clamp down on his throat, Byakuya managed a quick kido spell.

It did force the two bodies apart, but being that he was in Renji's body, he misjudged the forcefulness and sent the two tumbling off opposite sides of the bed. He heard Renji grunt in pain as he was thrown to the floor and then Byakuya felt pain explode in his head as he was slammed into the wall behind him. He slid slowly down the wall, but was caught up in Renji's arms before he reached the floor.

"Renji…" he groaned.

"It's okay, Taichou," Renji assured him, lifting him and setting him back in bed, "I got control of things now."

"Ah…" moaned Byakuya, gazing up at Renji through a blinding array of stars, "that's…good to know…Renji…"

Renji laughed softly.

"That was some trick with the sakura ropes," he said appreciatively, "Apparently, your body found it irresistible! I tried to control it, but…"

"It was my mistake, Renji," Byakuya said, covering his eyes with his palms to quell the awful aching in his head, "I couldn't control the ropes. That's why my body became so…"

"Aroused?" Renji laughed.

"Determined," Byakuya said archly.

"Hey, I'm the one _in_ your body right now, and I would say that whole thing had it extremely aroused."

He peeked under the blankets for a moment, then smiled at a deeply frowning Byakuya.

"Looks like your body isn't the only one that was aroused. You know, Taichou, we aren't going to be able to fall asleep like _this_."

Byakuya glared at him.

"Don't even think about it, Abarai. You promised."

Renji kissed the frowning lips affectionately.

"I wasn't going to suggest that, Taichou. I had something else in mind…to…relieve the ache."

"You had best be referring to the ache in my cranium, Abarai," Byakuya said warningly.

"Would you relax? Lie down. I told you. I'll keep my promise. Just…trust me."

Byakuya settled back against the pillows, still watching Renji closely. Renji leaned over him and brought their mouths together warmly. Despite his discomfort, Byakuya had to admit to himself that he rather enjoyed lying trapped beneath Renji, reiatsu flaring in hot tendrils around them. And as that wonderful mouth left his and began working its way down the length of his body, Byakuya moaned softly in delight and shifted about restlessly. A soft tongue sank into his navel and a hand slid down and wrapped around his aching arousal. Byakuya flinched sharply and started to pull away.

"Stop trying to get away from me," Renji whispered almost pleadingly, "Relax."

The hand was moving up and down his length and as the feeling continued, the tension left his body and light shivers of pleasure ran through him. Soft lips touched his navel and ran a line of kisses downward.

"Renji," Byakuya hissed softly in protest, "Don't…"

"Okay," Renji whispered, "We'll save that for another time."

"I just want to be in my own body when we…"

"I know…"

He was so achingly close to release and he opened his eyes and found that Renji was watching him.

"You look beautiful like this, Taichou," Renji breathed, "You look so content. Taichou…Taichou, I love you…"

Byakuya was taken by surprise as the words overwhelmed him and pleasure took hold of him, washing over him in warm, sweeping waves. He heard the words over and over and offered them back as Renji's mouth found his again and treating him to a flurry of deep, lingering kisses.

As he caught his breath, all he could think about was how good it felt to be held like this, to be touched with such affection, to feel, not just loved, but treasured.

And as soon as he had recovered enough to move, he wholeheartedly returned the sentiment.


	14. Neko-Hineri

**Chapter 14: Neko-hineri**

Byakuya's eyes blinked slowly open and he found himself staring into a lovely pair of dark gray eyes that looked as though they wanted nothing more than to devour him. He felt a blush rising on his face again at the intimate gaze, but he couldn't seem to look away. Renji observed him with such warmth, such hunger. As much as it was a bit overwhelming for him, Byakuya felt very much that he would love to wake up to that sweet, curious, loving expression every day.

"Am I really such a curious thing to you that you must stare at me like that, Abarai?" he asked, his lips curling into a smile, "or is it simply a narcissistic urge to gaze upon your own reflection?"

"Well, Taichou, with your body waking me up before dawn each morning, I don't know what you expect me to do. I mean, if it was a workday, I could go to the office, but we are still on medical leave. And besides, it's not so much my reflection that makes me want to look at you, Taichou. You know, when you fall asleep, you aren't trying so hard to control your expression. You actually look very content when you sleep…and being in my body, you show it more than when you are asleep in your own body."

Byakuya blinked and felt the blush on his skin deepen.

"So you watched me while I was sleeping…"

"Lots of times, Taichou…even before I fell in love with you. When we would sleep near the battlefields and I was on guard, I would make rounds to ensure all was well and I would always look in on you to make sure you were comfortable. And a few times at our headquarters, you would work late and I'd look up and see that you were asleep…"

"And you would turn down the lights and steal some of the papers from my desk and complete them yourself," Byakuya finished.

"Then, when you were recovering in the fourth division, I sat near you, just wanting to make sure you kept breathing…and that you weren't in any pain. It's good now to be able to watch you sleep, here in your home, where you are safer, where I don't have to worry that you are too exhausted or too hurt. I can see you relax and let yourself be content in a way you never are anywhere else."

"Ah," Byakuya said softly, "I was going to suggest that you take a walk in the gardens…but I think I like this better."

"I know the Kuchiki gardens are the most beautiful in the Seireitei, Taichou, but I would much rather look at you."

Byakuya couldn't contain the smile that took hold of him.

"And the feeling is returned in full, Renji. Now, I just wish that this body of yours would allow me to wake early enough to watch you sleep."

Renji chuckled softly.

"Oh, that's easy to fix," he assured Byakuya, "I am used to staying up very late…so you can watch me after I fall asleep at night and I can watch you before you wake in the morning."

Byakuya nodded.

"That sounds like a very sensible solution," he said, burrowing deeper into Renji's arms, "Now, if you will go back to watching, I would like to sleep a bit more."

Renji laughed and Byakuya found it both an odd and strangely pleasant sound. He didn't laugh aloud terribly often.

"Hmm…" he mumbled, "Now I know why Rukia said that I'd been happier than she'd ever seen me. You just can't contain yourself, can you?"

Renji shook his head.

"Not when we're like this, Taichou."

Byakuya sighed and yawned sleepily.

"Kami, I want my body back," he moaned, closing his eyes, "I do enjoy the freedom, but I…want…"

"What?" Renji asked curiously.

He looked down and rolled his eyes as it occurred to him that, in true 'Renji' form, Byakuya had fallen asleep mid-sentence.

"Damn!" he whispered, threading his fingers through the long red waves of hair, "I want my body back, too! And not just because I'll get to sleep in again. I want to make love with you, Taichou. All of this waiting is driving me crazy!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya slipped into the shower and sighed contentedly as the hot water ran through his hair and down the tall, tanned length of his body. His body was waking slowly and still complaining about the beating it had taken the day before. He would, he decided, in the future have more sympathy for Renji in similar situations. It seemed that what he had read as unwillingness or laziness was actually an idiosyncrasy of the flesh…something that Byakuya, too was having trouble managing while in control of Renji's body. It left him inexplicably drowsy in the morning, only fading and allowing him to wake fully as the late morning approached midday. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, willing the sleepy feeling away and trying to awaken his sluggish form.

He sensed Renji stepping into the bathroom and opening the shower door to join him. He waited until the strong pale arms wrapped around him from behind and the soft flesh pressed up against his back before responding with another contented sigh and sinking back into that deliciously warm embrace.

Long, graceful fingers pulled the hair away from his shoulder and a hungry tongue followed the path of the tattoos down the side of his neck, pausing at the end to bite down methodically at the meeting of throat and shoulder, then to pleasure the area with warm, intense suction. At the same time, pale hands slid around his body from behind, tracing the lines of the tattoos down his back and sides and then down his chest, over his abdomen and even lower before encountering the tangle of red curls and the pleasingly large erection that rose out of it.

He was glad for the support of those strong arms when one hand curled around the soft sac and began stroking the area with light, gentle pressure and the other wrapped firmly around his thick arousal and moved slowly up and down its length. His legs weakened beneath him and he reached up, sinking his fingers into the silken black hair and coaxing Renji's mouth to release his throat and to meet his searching lips instead. As they melted into that heated kiss, Byakuya felt the growing hardness pressing against him and moved his hips, making Renji moan into his mouth and his hands tighten. He gradually increased the motion of his hips, thrusting hungrily into the hands that pleasured him and intensifying the friction between them until their breathing became ragged and their soaked bodies trembled softly, even under the hot rush of water.

A feeling of euphoria took hold of him and he broke away from Renji's mouth, crying out in delight as his legs threatened to give way and pulse after beautiful pulse of pleasure passed through him. The only thing keeping him on his feet now was the pair of arms that still held him from behind. Renji said something, but he was beyond comprehension, just trying to keep the breath moving in and out of his body and trying to keep from falling as his legs shook unsteadily beneath him.

He turned in Renji's arms and brought their mouths together, pushing forward until Renji felt the touch of the tiled bench seat touch the back of his legs. Byakuya moved against him, pushing him down until he was sitting…then fastening his eyes on the smoky gray ones that watched him so curiously, he eased himself down onto his knees. Curiosity turned to something resembling dismay as Byakuya parted Renji's thighs and lowered his mouth to attack the soft, vulnerable flesh along the inner thighs.

"T-Taichou," Renji gasped, sinking his fingers into the red hair and turning his eyes upward, "You d-don't have to d-do that! I thought that you s-said…"

The intensity of the brown eyes that looked back at him warned him that it wasn't going to matter what he said. Yes, he'd seen determination like that before…usually preceding acts of a more reckless nature…and certainly, Renji thought, this fell under that definition. He allowed the brown eyes to break away from his, the warm mouth to return to his thighs where they treated him to a blinding rush of wet kisses and teasing nips as he worked his way toward the blushing hardness that awaited him. His head dipped slightly and Renji nearly launched off the bench as Byakuya gently mouthed each side of the soft sac before running his tongue maddeningly slowly up the swollen erection, with closed eyes and an expression so blissful it made tears of delight burn in Renji's eyes.

Byakuya paused for a moment, opening his eyes and meeting Renji's with a gentle smile, then he took hold of a pale hand and coaxed the fingers into his hair as he moved forward and, still holding Renji's gaze, wrapped his lips around the blushing head of his erection and sank down slowly, laughing very softly as Renji let out a loud moan and rocked his hips forward reflexively.

"Taichou!" he hissed, tightening his hands in the red hair, "Kami…that feels so…so…"

His hips rose again as the mouth around him tightened and sucked at him hungrily, sending his thoughts tumbling away and making his heart pound painfully in his chest. That devilish mouth released him and indulged in several slow teasing licks over the head before sinking down onto it again and sucking deeply as Renji panted and tried helplessly to catch his breath.

"Do you…have _any_ idea how good that feels?" Renji managed in a choked whisper, "Taichou, I don't know how long I can…Taichou! _Taichou!_"

Byakuya's hands tightened on Renji's thighs as Renji gasped and hot seed erupted into Byakuya's waiting mouth. He drew back only slightly, swallowing the salty fluid, then pulling slowly away and looking up at Renji questioningly.

Renji smiled and pulled him up onto the bench. Byakuya knelt with Renji between his open thighs and descended on his waiting lips. They remained that way, exchanging deep, slow kisses until the water cooled. They rinsed off quickly in the cool water, then stepped out into the bathroom, wrapping themselves in warm towels and moving out into the dressing area. Byakuya slipped into a plain shihakushou, then watched in amusement as Renji methodically adorned himself in shihakushou, gloves, haori, ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu and kenseiken.

They left the manor and flash stepped toward the senkaimon.

"So did Kisuke say that he has information for us?" Renji asked.

"The hell butterfly he sent said that he had a little information, but that he is going to need our help to find a cure for our condition," Byakuya explained, "He will explain when we arrive at his shop."

They passed through the senkaimon and entered a park in the living world, then turned toward Kisuke's shop, flash stepping side by side. Renji stole several sidelong glances at Byakuya as they went, admiring the contented shine in his eyes and the way his lips turned upward into a small smile. He could still feel the warmth of that mouth wrapped around him, the long, slow strokes of that tongue…

"Stop looking at me like that," Byakuya said quietly, "The way you are looking at me is just this side of scandalous."

"Sorry…can't help it," Renji said, smiling at him.

"You're smiling too much."

"Can't help that either," Renji said, his smile widening, "I still can't quite believe you…"

"Enough! Stop, will you?" Byakuya said, his voice sharpening, "It is still important to keep up appearances. I won't be seen mooning about and grinning like an idiot! Now, stop it before Senbonzakura and I give you a reason not to smile!"

He managed to quell the smile then, but Renji still felt the warmth inside as he remembered…

Kisuke smiled as they entered the shop, greeting them and shooing them into his sitting room for tea. They sat at the table, listening as Kisuke spoke.

"I think I've identified the not-so-little beggar that did this to you. It is a leonine shaped hollow with nasty claws and teeth…a mottled brown color, panther-like head, same type tail…do I have that right?"

"Yeah," Renji affirmed, "that's him."

"Okay, this hollow is called Neko-hineri. The switch that you experienced is caused by venom that coats its teeth when it fights. It infects a person and the next person that kisses or is exposed to the bodily fluids of the first, becomes a carrier as well. At some point, both of the infected collapse and the souls are switched."

He grinned at Byakuya and Renji.

"So…I will _assume_ that when the two of you were attacked and bleeding, you probably were cross infected. Or if you engaged in any hot kissing afterward, it could have happened then!" he offered, chuckling.

He bit back a laugh as Renji blushed and Byakuya shot him a very dark look.

"Go on," Byakuya said, ignoring him.

Kisuke cleared his throat.

"Anyway, the thing is, since it's a venom, I really need a sample. So, you either have to knock one of these suckers out and get a sample, or kill one and bring it here."

"Wait," said Renji, furrowing his brow, "wouldn't be easier to just let the damned thing bite us again and get switched back that way."

"Sorry," said Kisuke apologetically, "It doesn't work that way. Once you've been infected, you don't get switched back by being bitten again. So I need you guys to go back to Hueco Mundo and get a sample or a corpse for me."

"Great!" groaned Renji, rolling his eyes, "Just what I want to do!"

He turned to Byakuya.

"That thing tore the crap out of us, Taichou!" he exclaimed, "I don't see how we're supposed to get a sample. We could kill it, but I would hesitate to take it on as we are, because the fight will be even harder if we're fighting in each other's bodies."

"I could send Ichigo with you," Kisuke offered.

"No!" Byakuya and Renji said decisively.

"We do not want anyone to know what happened to us," Byakuya explained.

"I'll help you!" said a woman's voice from the doorway, "I already know."

Renji looked pleased at Yoruichi's offer, but Byakuya frowned.

"We can do this ourselves. We don't need the likes of you tagging along and irritating us with your ridiculous jokes."

"Oh…I'm not that bad, am I? Wait, maybe Renji should answer that."

"Taichou," Renji said seriously, "she is powerful…and we will be facing a difficult battle."

Byakuya met his eyes squarely.

"We can do this on our own, Abarai fukutaichou. We do not require any other assistance."

"Taichou…please don't be stubborn about this. That thing tore the hell out of you last time…both of us. It's a nightmare!"

"No, Renji. We can do this on our own."

He turned to Kisuke.

"We will return with the specimen as soon as possible."

Kisuke nodded.

"Just be careful," he said, glancing at Renji, "Don't forget what it did to you the last time."

"Come, Renji," Byakuya said, turning away.

Renji gave Yoruichi an apologetic glance and followed Byakuya out of the shop. After they left, Kisuke and Yoruichi exchanged amused glances.

"If it weren't for Renji," Kisuke said in an annoyed tone, "I'd say let him do what he wants. One less Kuchiki is no skin off my nose, but I suppose you'll want to go after him, right?"

"I'll go after him," said Yoruichi, "It should be good for a few laughs…especially when I have to step in and save his royal ass."

She turned and flash stepped out the door. Kisuke looked after her for a long moment.

"Take care of yourselves," he whispered, turning back toward the kitchen.


	15. Kitty

**Chapter 15: Kitty**

Byakuya dropped down onto the dark, dead sands of Hueco Mundo, trying to ignore the chill that ran through him at his contact with that place. He felt it every time he entered the home of the hollows. It was a place for dead things, for nightmares, not a place for creatures of light and warmth. This place was cold and it had no heart, no center, no soul. And the living, breathing, feeling creatures who sought entrance were vulnerable here…detected almost as soon as they entered, because of the glow of their hearts. One entering Hueco Mundo must, he thought, be prepared for a constant battle to keep from losing one's life, one's heart, from joining the ones that dwelt in emptiness and coldness. In times prior, he had felt protected in that his own heart was hidden so deeply inside that even he could scarcely hear it beat. But now…now that he had opened his heart to loving Renji, he felt naked here.

"Renji," he said quietly, not a command, nor even a request, but simply from the need to feel that warm, comforting presence at his back.

"Hai, Taichou," came the soft reply.

Byakuya sighed in relief at not feeling alone.

"We can switch blades now," he said, taking Zabimaru from his belt and reaching for Senbonzakura, "There is no one around to see."

Renji accepted his weapon wordlessly, his eyes continuously scanning the area around them. He was intelligent and sensitive enough to not trust this place, to keep his guard at all times, to discard any sign of awkwardness or clumsiness and work at peak level flawlessly. That was Renji's unique gift. As the situation demanded, he rose to the challenge. It was a quality that had made him stand out among the candidates Byakuya had considered for his fukutaichou. And he had never once regretted the decision, not even the day they had turned on each other. He might not be an early riser or the greatest in use of kido, might not have been the strongest candidate physically or power-wise, but those were things that would improve over time. There was, Byakuya had thought at the time, no substitute for being not just able, but driven to fight from the heart.

And time had only proven him correct in his choice. For there was no one else whose reiatsu could make him feel the way he did now, calm and secure, protected so that he could work strategy and fight and that his commands wouldn't just be followed, they would be anticipated. Renji's ability to rise to the occasion, to fight from the heart and to know his taichou to the point that he almost seemed to read Byakuya's mind all worked together to make him a valued support. This was what made Byakuya able to walk calmly in such a place as Hueco Mundo.

"There are some signs of hollows to the north, near the fortress and to the west," Byakuya observed aloud, "We should move north as that was where we encountered it, but keep your reiatsu lowered. The last thing we want is for Aizen Sosuke to sense our presence here. Save ban kai as a last resort. We might be able to conceal our shikai and lower level kido spells."

"If you say so, Taichou," Renji agreed, "but I have a feeling shikai won't mean shit against that thing."

"We need a strategy," Byakuya agreed, "I think I can capture it with a binding spell, but once I cast it, we must finish and leave quickly before Aizen senses me."

"Don't you mean that I can capture it with a binding spell?" Renji asked quietly.

Byakuya flinched.

"My apologies, Abarai fukutaichou," he said, trying to ignore the ache inside at the realization that Renji was right…that he was the one whose control of kido was stronger right now.

If anyone stood to give them away, it was he. He shook his head in frustration and moved silently in the direction of the fortress with Renji on his heels. Renji followed wordlessly, wanting to kick himself for pointing out Byakuya's weakness, knowing that he had done the right thing, the only thing he could do under the circumstances…but he knew it had to hurt.

They had reached the area they had been reconnoitering before. It was only possible to know that because of the position of Las Noches in the distance. Byakuya turned to Renji.

"When the creature strikes, it stirs the sand to confuse us. As soon as the reiatsu rises and the sand stirs, shield yourself. Senbonzakura will shield me. Then, when it appears, remember that you get one shot with that kido rope. Once you cast it, we will be revealed to the denizens of that fortress and we must finish and escape quickly."

"Hai, Taichou," Renji said, nodding and stepping away from him.

They scanned the area in silence, moving forward slowly, alert and watchful. A soft breeze blew across the sand, stirring their clothing. Byakuya shivered slightly at its touch on his skin. He was getting an odd, uneasy feeling…like there was something he had missed.

It was his good fortune that he listened to his instincts and chose that moment to shield himself. The creature flashed into view with no warning and lunged at him, growling and spitting. It struck the shielding and sent the two sliding back from each other, stirring up the sand around them and helping the Neko-hineri to disappear.

"On your guard," Byakuya warned Renji, even though he knew his fukutaichou was already alert and ready to move.

"Hai!"

The air went silent and still around them. Byakuya moved so that the two stood back-to-back, their weapons ready, eyes searching the sands around them.

"I cannot sense it at all," whispered Byakuya.

Renji chuckled softly.

"That's because you have my crappy reiatsu sensing now. But I'm only sensing it a moment before it attacks. It's so damned fast, Taichou! I don't know how we're going to…"

He broke off, raising his sword and shielding as the creature suddenly appeared and struck at him. Zabimaru sliced at it, but barely caught the shoulder of the creature as it passed. Byakuya flash stepped and spun, cutting at its side as it suddenly changed directions and leapt at him, claws slashing.

"Taichou!" Renji yelled, sending a blast of kido that caught the beast in mid-air and carried over Byakuya, then sent it tumbling away.

Byakuya moved closer to Renji.

"We have to bait it into appearing and then hold it in place until the ropes take hold. You control the kido ropes, so I will move away from you to act as bait."

Renji looked doubtful.

"But you can't feel it coming."

"I will be cautious and keep my shielding up."

He flash stepped clear of Renji before his fukutaichou could continue the disagreement. The air around them had gone still again. Byakuya stood alone on a small rise, holding his shielding in place and reaching out with his senses. Renji stood in the distance, sword held ready and prepared to fire the kido ropes.

In the deadly silence, Byakuya's mind quieted and regained focus. He stood poised and ready…ready to move on the moment. In that last moment of pure clarity, he happened to notice a shift in the desert around them. He froze in horror, realizing suddenly why the creature had been using the strategy it had chosen. It wasn't trying to kill them, but to lure them. The illusion around him shattered and he realized that they were too close to Las Noches…too close, already sensed and a moment from being surrounded. His mind was drawn down to one goal…get Renji out of harms way. A cure could wait, but protecting themselves was crucial.

He did the only thing he could.

"Ban kai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

He was in between Renji and the fortress now. As the hollows rose up around him, he sent the petal blades, not at the ones about to attack, but at Renji. They surrounded the stunned fukutaichou and lifted him, carrying him away in a spinning sphere of petal blades. When he was sufficiently far from danger, Byakuya lowered the sphere and set him gently down, then turned his attention to the hollows closing in around him. The petals rose around him in defense now, but his move to save Renji had left him vulnerable.

He blocked three swift slashes from different directions and sent the petal blades into motion around him. They sliced through the attackers that surrounded him, reducing their number by half…only to see more rise up to take the place of the others.

Byakuya knew that they were only stalling him…and he knew why. He was left with a frightening choice. He was going to be captured. He could continue to fight and he might be lucky enough to break free, but his ban kai would reveal his true identity and Aizen Sosuke or Ichimaru Gin would likely appear and capture him. If he sealed his weapon and concealed its identity, he would be taken, but they might not recognize him. One thing was clear. As soon as Aizen, Gin or Tousen saw him using that ban kai, they would know.

Calmly, he sheathed his weapon. He raised a kido shield around himself as the hollows closed in. In a harsh whisper, he used a kido spell to change the appearance of his sword, then began an incantation. Power slammed against his shielding and the hollows around him parted as a tall, white-haired man moved forward. Before he could get a good look, Byakuya lowered head and eyes and threw everything into one last kido spell…a desperate attempt to conceal his identity for as long as possible.

"Hado #31, Shakkahou!"

Heat flared and exploded around him, burning his flesh, then moving outward in a heavy, billowing wave. It flashed around the man who approached, incinerating hollows and leaving a thick layer of soot on Byakuya's skin. He felt a comforting numbness pass through him and his legs gave way beneath him. A moment later, he was facedown on the sand and everything was going dark around him. The final words he heard brought a smile to his lips.

"Oh well, it looks like the powerful one got away from us. Bring him along. We'll see if he has any useful information when he wakes."

A hand took hold of Byakuya's hair and raised his head.

"If he wakes," Gin said in a bored voice, "Though it seems a waste of time, if you ask me."

He studied the soot coated face and hair for a moment.

"Can't tell who this is beneath all the dirt and grime. Take him to the holding cells and clean him up. We'll question him later."

The voice faded into darkness.

The last thing he felt was how cold he was…

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji gasped in surprise as Byakuya's ban kai rose up in the distance. At the same moment, it struck him _why_ Byakuya had abandoned stealth. He even understood why, a moment later, the petal blades angled toward him, wrapped around and carried him to safety. He understood and he was furious.

"Damn!" he yelled, flash stepping back toward Byakuya, "Don't do this!"

He raised Zabimaru and began to release his ban kai. As his release began, a band of white cloth wrapped tightly around the blade, halting it.

"What the hell?" Renji shouted, glaring at Yoruichi, who had appeared on the sand dune in front of him, "Why did you stop me? He'll be captured!"

"He did the right thing, Renji," the woman assured him, pulling the cloth free, "The trap they set was one that could potentially have snared anyone. It was very carefully placed and deliberate. I imagine that when you and Byakuya were here last time, his power was sensed and the trap was set. It lured you closer to Las Noches than you thought you were."

"But I could have…"

"No, Renji," she corrected him quickly, "it was going to snare one of you…and given that you were in Byakuya's body, he figured that he might be able to conceal himself."

A huge red fireball rose up in the distance. Renji's eyes went wide with distress.

"That's…that's insane! He…"

"Think, Renji," Yoruichi said softly, "He is trying to conceal his identity. He will be captured, but he might not be recognized. If they take him for a lower level officer, he will be questioned and placed in the regular holding cells. In any case, in the time it takes them to clean him up and figure out they have Abarai Renji, we can move in and get him back. But we have to move very quickly…before they see us coming."

She shifted to cat form.

"Stay here while I go ahead to see what I can find out."

She flashed across the sand, following in the wake of the sentries that carried Byakuya and concealing herself in small crevices and dips in the sand. She would have preferred to attempt approach at night, but the situation demanded that she choose speed over timing. She shook her head in frustration at the turn of events, realizing (even though she would never admit it to Byakuya) that the situation had been beyond anyone's anticipation and that if she _had_ been with them, it would only have put all three in harms way. The outcome would hardly have been different. The difference she would make would be in the speed with which he would be recovered…snatched back from the jaws of the enemy…at least, that was the plan.

What was not in the plan was the sudden appearance of a rather large and smelly hollow with huge, bulging eyes and scraggly purple hair. He appeared out of nowhere, his eyes going wide as he spotted the black cat practically under his feet.

"A KITTY!" he exclaimed, reaching down and scooping her up.

Yoruichi gave a surprised yowl, but realized quickly that she was not being threatened. She was being gently hugged…and carried into the fortress behind the sentries that held Byakuya. Yowling gave way to purring and she allowed herself to be held in the big hollow's arms as they made their way into the prison level.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya groaned as he felt his consciousness return. The skin on his hands stung and his head ached fiercely, but he was alive and had been dumped in a holding cell. His spirit energy had, of course, been sealed away, but it wasn't a huge concern as long as his captors remained unaware of his identity. He was very relieved his face and hair had been filthy enough from the kido blast that Gin had failed to recognize him as Renji. If he did not return to look again after the filth was cleaned away, the normal guards were not likely to realize his importance. As long as Gin did not return…

He heard a guard rattling the door and feigned unconsciousness as the guard entered and sat down next to him, restraining him carefully, then carefully washing away the soot and blood. There was a flare of healing light and the sting of the burns slowly faded. The pounding in his head was reduced to an occasional dull throb.

"Whaddya goin' t'do with him?" asked a low, almost boyish voice.

"Prepare him for questioning, of course, you idiot," said the one healing him, "Now put that stupid animal down and hand me those bandages!"

Byakuya risked a glance and felt a deep flare of annoyance as he realized just who the 'animal' was. On the one hand, it would raise his chances of escape, but at the same time, he would have to endure an endless barrage of jokes and taunts. He wondered if he might rather face torture, but swiftly decided he wasn't going to worsen his chances of survival out of mere spite.

The big hollow set Yoruichi down and she quickly slipped out of sight as he picked up the bandages and handed them to the other. The one healing Byakuya shook his head in annoyance and continued healing Byakuya.

"You really are as stupid as you look, aren't you, Kenta?"

The big hollow ignored the barb and looked around questioningly.

"Where's the kitty?" he asked, scratching his head.

"It probably headed for the kitchen. Cats can smell food from long distances. Go look around there if you want."

The hollow ambled out of the room calling, "Here kitty, kitty!"

The one healing Byakuya finished setting the bandages in place, then rose and released the restraints. He passed out of the cell and locked it behind him, then, shaking his head again, walked out the door.

Yoruichi lost no time in slipping into the cell and moving to Byakuya's side. He sat up as she approached.

"Don't say it," he said warningly, "I don't even want to hear."

Yoruichi chuckled softly and shifted to human form, then tousled his hair affectionately.

"Not to worry," she said, ""I'll have you out of here in a flash step."

"Perfect…just…don't do that again!"

She laughed again, then looked from the extra bandages to him.

"What?" he asked, looking around them.

"I think that we should use a few more of these to hide your tattoos better."

Byakuya nodded, but stopped short of calling it a good idea. Yoruichi quickly applied more of the bandages, effectively hiding the most visible tattoos.

"Now if we're discovered, we at least have a chance of not having you be recognized. Your hair is still filthy enough to hide the color. I think this may actually work!"

"Wonderful," Byakuya observed dryly, "but we'll want to get out of here before they come back. If you will find a way to open the cell door, we can be on our way."

Yoruichi slipped back into cat form and left the cell. She searched the room briefly and returned with a set of keys. Shifting back to human form, she studied the ring and tried several keys before finding the one that opened the door. Byakuya slipped free of the cell and eyed her for a moment, allowing the slightest hint of gratitude to enter his eyes.

"Don't thank me. I know you would have found your way. You are a stubborn one, aren't you?" she said, smiling at him affectionately.

"I think we should save the pleasantries for later. We need to move."

Yoruichi nodded and released the seal on his spirit energy, then shifted back to cat form. They slipped out of the holding area and into a long hallway. Moving at flash step speed, they worked their way out of the prison section, ducking into doorways and empty rooms to elude the patrolling sentries.

"Do you remember how to get out of here?" Byakuya asked softly.

"Sure," she assured him, "We just have to…"

"KITTY!" said a booming voice.

Byakuya saw only a momentary vision of the huge hollow rising up in front of him, then something struck him and he felt himself falling. A chillingly familiar voice sounded behind him and Byakuya heard a crack of kido and a yowl of distress.

"Well, look what we have here!" exclaimed Gin's voice, "Shihoin Yoruichi! Just why were you helping this one escape?"


	16. The Rescue

**Chapter 16: The Rescue**

Byakuya felt his senses returning and forced himself to lie perfectly still. He wasn't certain how bad his situation was, but he knew he wouldn't be escaping it without some major unpleasantness and so, resigning himself to that, he forced down his emotions and focused on controlling what damage he could. Very slight movements of his body told him that he was on his back, very securely bound with kido, and that his clothing had been removed and replaced with something only meant to do a rudimentary job of covering him without making any part of him inaccessible. Those facts were enough to warn him that things were about to take a turn for the extremely unpleasant.

He had to assume now that they had discovered his identity…or rather that they had apparently captured Abarai Renji. He wondered what, exactly, Gin and Aizen would do with that. Gin would inflict his nastiness on anyone, but he had taken an extreme liking to tormenting Rukia's mind…and Abarai Renji was Rukia's close friend…more like a brother.

Renji was, in fact, more like a brother to Rukia than Byakuya had ever been. He hadn't realized how close they actually were until he had found himself in Renji's body.

An odd, sad feeling passed through him as he pondered the signs of her affection for Renji. She did yell at him and call him names, but there was affection in it…a sense that in those moments, she knew he was capable of doing better and that she was going to do her level best to see that he gave everything to whatever the task of the moment might be. And when she knew he was in pain, physical or otherwise, she comforted him readily. But what he loved the most and would never, himself, share with Rukia, was the ease, the playfulness they shared. They had been children together…had faced the nightmare of growing up in the Rukongai together. Byakuya had sought to honor his promise to Hisana by adopting Rukia so that he could offer her his protection, but in truth it was Renji who had offered her real protection…who had spent days and nights struggling alongside her to avoid so many dangers, to find enough sustenance to survive, and to keep alive the burning hope that they would someday leave the Rukon for a better life. Renji had put the idea in her head of joining the shinigami academy. He was the one who had really rescued Rukia from the streets of Inuzuri. All Byakuya had done was to take her from her closest friend, isolate her, make her feel unloved and unworthy and abandon her when he actually could have helped her. That he had rescued her in the end did not undo what he had done…and it would never be enough to pay for the damage he had done to her. He was a brother in name only…and that fact was growing more and more painful as he lived and breathed what it was to experience the kind of affection that Rukia and Renji shared.

He forced the feelings away and centered himself again on what was most important in the present moment. Given that Gin most likely knew he held Abarai Renji and that Renji was a close friend of Rukia's, what would Gin be likely to do to Renji? And the greater question, given Aizen Sousuke's personal knowledge of and past experiences with Renji, what would he be likely to do? Giving the matter some thought, he decided that while Gin was likely to provide much in the way of physical and mental torment, that it was Aizen who was the greater threat. Simply put, Gin dealt more direct damage, but Aizen twisted people. Still, it would be harder to twist Byakuya while he inhabited Renji's body. They were given to different passions, so what might inflict great damage on Renji might be less damaging to him…and that gave Byakuya a very small advantage in what was about to happen to him…perhaps.

Byakuya felt someone observing him and did his best to appear to be unconscious. With his spirit energy sealed away, he couldn't read the reiatsu. Of course, with Renji's reduced sensitivity to reiatsu, he reasoned that he might not have been able to read it anyway.

"Don't worry," said Yoruichi from somewhere nearby, "we appear to have been left alone…for the time being anyway."

He had never quite gotten used to the male voice of her cat form…meaning that it made her even more irritating to him when she spoke to him in that voice. He could see out of the corner of his eye that she was imprisoned in a small cage. It was so small, in fact, that even though shifting between forms did not require use of spirit energy, she would not be able to manage it without great injury being the result. He couldn't quite resist the urge to take some pleasure in that.

"Senpai," he said softly, "It hardly does us any good to be alone here if you are not even capable of changing forms."

"Hmph!" she huffed in annoyance, "I don't see _you_ jumping up to free us either, Little Byakuya!"

"I can hardly be expected to break kido restraints while trapped in Renji's body!" Byakuya argued.

"Just making a point," she said, smiling at him.

She studied the room carefully.

"This could get nasty," she commented, "If you get a chance to break free, you should take it, Byakuya, even if it means leaving me behind."

"Hmm," he said softly, "You seem to forget that it is not me who has the habit of leaving my allies behind."

"You're never going to stop hating me for that, are you, Little Byakuya? I told you…"

"It was nothing personal? It was a necessity? It would have been dangerous to even take a moment to say good-bye? I remember the entire list of excuses, Senpai. I may be older than I was then, but I have not yet lost my hearing or my mind. And don't worry, if I have the chance to abandon you as you did to me, I will not hesitate to take it," he said dryly.

He eyed the big, purple haired hollow that was walking into the room and then glanced back at her.

"However…it looks as though you are in luck. I think, once again, you will be the one doing the leave taking, Senpai."

Yoruichi blinked.

"What do you mean?"

The big hollow looked down at Byakuya.

"Did someone paint you?" he asked, sitting down and carefully touching one of the tattoos on his chest.

Byakuya met his gaze calmly.

"Those were given to me by my zanpakutou as I trained and advanced in my skills as a shinigami."

"I like them," the hollow said, tracing one with his finger, "Does Kitty belong to you?"

Byakuya glanced at Yoruichi.

"Actually, Kitty isn't a kitty at all," he said quietly, earning a dark stare from Yoruichi, "She is a princess, stuck in a cat's body."

The hollow's eyes went wide.

"Really?" he asked…then his eyes narrowed, "You're not tryin' to trick me, right?"

"No, of course not," Byakuya assured him, "And I will prove it. Take her outside the fortress and kiss her, while you release her powers. If you do this, she will change back into a princess."

The hollow glared at him suspiciously.

"How do I know you're not lying?" he asked in an angry voice.

Byakuya sighed.

"Let us make a deal," he offered, "Leave me here while you go outside and kiss her. If she doesn't turn into a princess, you may come back and kill me. But if she does, then you must come back and free me."

The hollow sat quietly for a moment, considering his offer. Finally, he nodded.

"All right," he said, picking up the cage, "I will be back."

"Wait," said Yoruichi.

The eyes of the hollow went wide as saucers.

"KITTY IS A PRINCESS?"

He stopped and scratched his head.

"Kitty doesn't sound like a princess," he mused.

"Her voice is disguised when she is in her cat form," explained Byakuya, "It is for her protection. When she changes back, she will regain her 'princess' voice. But you must hurry. The others will come back and they will try to take kitty away from you. You must help her get out of the fortress."

"But then she will run away!" complained the hollow.

"Ah," said Byakuya, "but she will owe you a favor. And because of that…"

He paused for a moment.

"Yes?" said the hollow curiously, "what?"

"She…will reward you for helping her."

"How?" asked the hollow.

Byakuya was unable to resist.

"Why, she will return your kiss, of course…as a princess, that is."

Yoruichi glared at him, raising the fur on her back.

The big hollow considered his words for a moment, then nodded.

"You have a deal. I will take her outside now."

"Wait one moment," Yoruichi requested, "Please let me out to say good-bye to my friend."

The hollow nodded briefly and opened the cage. Yoruichi jumped out and hopped up onto the cot Byakuya rested on. She moved close to his face and rubbed against it, purring.

"Byakuya," she whispered, "I will not abandon you."

"Hmph," he muttered, "That would be a 'first.' But don't expect me to sit here holding my breath, Senpai. If I was the gullible type, I would have asphyxiated, waiting for you to return last time."

Her eyes took on a sad look.

"Byakuya…I know it won't do any good…or make you despise me any less…but…I am sorry, for everything."

Byakuya closed his eyes so she wouldn't read what was in them.

"Go, Senpai, before your chance is lost," he said softly.

She started to go, but then turned back for a moment.

"I wouldn't have had a chance if not for you."

His eyes opened and he stared at her in surprise.

"And you admit this?" he asked quietly, "You must be worried I will not leave this place alive. Do not worry. I assure you…Aizen Sousuke and Ichimaru Gin will not be in any hurry to kill me. However, they will certainly make me a very uncomfortable guest. It would be best if you left quickly."

Yoruichi rubbed her face against his cheek one more time, then hopped into the big hollow's arms. Byakuya watched silently as they disappeared out the door, then closed his eyes, breathing slowly and trying not to think about what would happen next. And as he had suspected, it wasn't long before Ichimaru Gin entered the room.

"Abarai Renji," Gin said, his voiced laced with false pleasantness, "welcome to Las Noches."

There was a pause as Gin studied the room and noted the absence of the cat that had been caged near Byakuya.

"I see Yoruichi has managed to escape…and it seems she abandoned you, ne? That wasn't very nice of her, was it?"

Byakuya opened his eyes and met Gin's cautiously. Gin smiled and sat down on the edge of the cot he lay on.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

The question left Byakuya inexplicably worried about Yoruichi. He pushed the feeling away.

"What do you want from me?" Byakuya asked in a low, challenging voice.

It seemed like something Renji would do.

"What do I want? I was going to ask you the same thing. We sensed you, Yoruichi and Byakuya near the fortress. What brings you to visit us?"

"We were sightseeing," Byakuya said sarcastically, "We enjoy getting sand in our shoes and stepping on old brittle bones, preferably yours."

Gin laughed softly.

"My, Renji, you have changed a bit, haven't you? Still very saucy and all threatening…but you've picked up some of Byakuya's sarcasm. I guess you can't help emulating your larger than life taichou, can you? So it seems that even after you tried to kill him, Byakuya kept you around…kept you right at his side, actually. Why is that, Abarai Renji? Has he developed a soft spot for strays?"

He leaned forward and ran his thin, cold fingers over the tattoos on Byakuya's abdomen. Byakuya's eyes flared

"Get your disgusting hands off of me!"

Cold chills ran down Byakuya's spine as Gin's fingers continued to follow the tattoos downward.

"Perhaps he keeps you because he likes to look at these? Tell me, do you train together? You must spend a lot of time together. I can tell, you know. His reiatsu is all around you."

The white haired shinigami's smile widened.

"In fact," he said, sliding a hand down his abdomen and letting it rest on his thigh, "his reiatsu is…everywhere, Renji. So…you abandoned your quest to destroy him and take Rukia back? You contented yourself with him? I guess that's one way to take him down…a very pleasant one. I hope it was both painful _and _degrading for him too!"

"Shut up, you freak! You don't know anything!" Byakuya snapped.

"Oh," Gin said in a near whisper, "touched a nerve, did I?"

Byakuya glared at him, but couldn't think of a response…not one that wouldn't give him away, in any case.

"Well…back to my prior question," Gin went on, "What brings you to Las Noches, Abarai Renji?"

"None of your damned business!"

A sudden jolt of pain shocked his senses. Byakuya flinched and caught his breath sharply. He realized suddenly that Gin hadn't moved.

"How did you do that?" Byakuya asked, staring.

Gin looked at him with feigned innocence.

"How did I do what, Renji?"

He stood and turned away from Byakuya.

"I'll ask again…and I strongly suggest you give me a proper answer, this time. Why were the three of you snooping around Las Noches?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Pain flashed through him again. He managed to bear it with a pained gasp, but his mind spun with questions.

_How is he doing this?_

_Did he do something to me while I was unconscious?_

_The pain is everywhere at once, but I can't feel what's causing it!_

_How do I…_

"My," said Gin in a soft, seductive purr, "you do seem to enjoy pain, don't you? Tell me, Renji, is it because Byakuya likes to inflict it? Is that what is between the two of you? He inflicts pain…and you enjoy it?"

Byakuya bit back a sharp reply and kept his silence.

Gin leaned over him, bringing his face close to Byakuya's. Byakuya couldn't suppress a shiver at the feel of Gin's breath and skin touching him.

"I'm with Byakuya on that," Gin whispered in his ear, "I like the way it feels to make love with someone who is experiencing pain…pain that I inflict. Having shared Byakuya's bed, I imagine you'll feel right at home with that, Renji…"

"You…sick bastard!" Byakuya hissed, "You don't even care whether I tell you anything or not! You just want…"

"Well, it does take you a while to catch up, doesn't it?" Gin said, sliding onto the cot and moving so he was on his knees, straddling Byakuya.

"Get off of me!"

He despised himself for trembling, but the feel of Gin's body being in such intimate contact with his made Byakuya's flesh crawl. His mind raced, trying to think of something, anything he could say or do that would stop what was about to happen. But Gin was already moving their clothing out of the way, baring his skin, following the tattoos down the length of his throat with fingers and mouth. And where Gin touched him, Byakuya felt fire flare on the skin, as though the skin itself was being slowly burned away. He wondered again how Gin was doing this to him…how he managed to inflict such pain, seemingly at will. But however he accomplished it, it wasn't so much the pain he inflicted, but that he did so while touching him with such tenderness.

Soft, gentle touches weren't supposed to hurt this way…

He could feel the heat and the pulse of Gin's arousal against his skin, the thinly veiled hatred in the words that penetrated his mind, the slow descent into pain and madness the likes of which Kuchiki Byakuya had never experienced. He ached to scream in defiance, to shatter the bonds that held him, to do anything to stop the horrific invasion of his body.

And as Gin positioned himself to inflict that final piece of damage, Byakuya was stunned to feel Renji's presence…not in the room with them, but in the very flesh that Byakuya currently inhabited. And it occurred to him that Renji had endured great difficulty and pain in Inuzuri. The memories of his life flashed like white fire in Byakuya's terrified mind, not in a way of reproach, but in a way of offering comfort. He had, Byakuya realized suddenly, been down this path. And having been there, Renji's body reached out to offer him the only protection left to him, the sealing away of his mind from all perception of the torment being done to his body, the offering of a calm place in which to reside until the pain ended, a shelter Byakuya longed to accept gratefully, to sink down into and embrace. He ached to be surrounded by Renji's warmth and love, held away from the damage being done…comforted and protected…to feel Gin's touch, his words, everything disappear into blessed darkness.

He longed for it, ached for it and could not accept it. Because to accept it might take the burden from his mind, from his heart…but it would be remembered by Renji's body and would, at some point, reveal itself to Renji. And the last thing Byakuya wanted was for Renji to suffer for his clumsiness in allowing himself to fall into his enemy's hands, his failure to secure his freedom. Renji didn't deserve to suffer for that. And although Byakuya's spirit energy was sealed away, his internal powers were still functional. He couldn't let Renji suffer for his mistakes. He would instead shield Renji from the memory.

He might not be able to use his reiatsu for attack, or to stop Gin, but he could force it to the surface of Renji's body…to shield him…to absorb the attack himself. It wouldn't touch Renji's body…so his body would have no memory of it. Only Byakuya would remember. He took a calming breath and slowly brought his reiatsu to the surface. Closing his eyes, he braced himself.

As Gin closed the distance, there was a sudden rise in the reiatsu around them. Gin sighed in annoyance and pulled away from Byakuya.

"What are you doing?" Aizen Sousuke asked from the doorway.

As relieved as he was, Byakuya couldn't suppress a hard shiver as Aizen's eyes came to rest on him and the thin lips turned into a cruel smile.

"Well," he said in a deceptively soft tone, "What have we here?"


	17. Unmasked

**Chapter 17: Unmasked**

The situation that Abarai Renji found himself in made feel quite grateful for the depth of personal knowledge he had gained of Kuchiki Byakuya over the years. It gave him a distinct advantage over Byakuya in the switching of their bodies in that he knew in stunning detail how Byakuya thought, how he responded to things and how and when he used his powers. What he brought to Byakuya's body was new creativity and some definite recklessness.

He waited as Yoruichi had instructed him…and managed to remain calm, even as the big hollow scooped her up and carried her inside. She certainly could have regained her freedom then if that had been the important thing, but she had obviously decided that allowing the hollow to take her inside would give her access to Byakuya and a way to plan his rescue.

There was nothing he could do then, but to wait. He reached out with his senses and located a cluster of rocks, not too close to the fortress, but with a clear view. He made his way there cautiously, eager to avoid the Neko-hineri and the numerous patrols of hollows that roamed the area. Settling down in the cover of the large boulders, he drew down his spirit energy and watched intently, his mind calm and focused. Normally, he would have begun fidgeting almost immediately, but the seriousness of Byakuya's situation took all of the coltishness out of Renji and brought out the carefully trained warrior Byakuya had cultivated.

Some time later, he began to feel the familiar brush of Byakuya's spirit energy. He sat up straight and centered on the approaching reiatsu, only to feel it slow…flare…and then disappear again. A moment later, Yoruichi's reiatsu also disappeared.

"Damn!" Renji hissed softly, "That is not good!"

He knew better than to stray out of the rocks while there was still daylight. Even if he hid his reiatsu, there were simply too many hollows roaming about. Instead, he took a steadying breath and tried to push everything out of his mind. His sole focus became searching for any sign of their reiatsu, any trace that said they were still there, waiting for rescue.

It wasn't until the sky had faded to a dull gray, until the crescent moon began to shine and the stars to appear like small pinpoints overhead that Renji felt the approach of a familiar reiatsu and the big, purple haired hollow stepped out onto the sands near the fortress and set a small animal down on a tall rock.

Renji looked closer and was both surprised and pleased to see it was Yoruichi. What wasn't clear was why her spirit energy was still sealed away. He studied the scene below him carefully and waited in place. He was almost ready to move closer, when the hollow suddenly bent forward and brought his face close to the animal's.

"What the…" whispered Renji, "What in the hell is that about?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kenta looked around carefully to make sure he and Kitty were alone, then set the cat down on the top of a large boulder. Yoruichi was grateful for the cover as she really needed to avoid attention if she was to get help for Byakuya. She knew now that timing was everything. Byakuya needed to be rescued quickly before he came to harm at the hands of Aizen and Gin. Gin knew he had Abarai Renji. And if Aizen came into the picture, there was the strong possibility that he would figure out that they held, not Renji, but Byakuya. That wasn't something she wanted to contemplate. They might not kill him right away, but certainly they would make Kuchiki Byakuya wish they had.

And she had already failed him before. She had failed him and had earned his outrage, his contempt…even his hatred.

But he must have softened at least somewhat in his views. After all, he had helped her to escape the fortress. He had laced her exit with insults and a bit of malevolent manipulation, but she knew it for what it was. It was that same old wound that ached in him every time she was near him…a wound she gave him, and one she regretted. She really did wish there had been a way to warn him. But he was Ginrei's grandson and, in any case, he couldn't have disappeared with them, and knowing the younger Kuchiki Byakuya as she did, he would have tried. No, she had made the only decision that seemed right to her…and she knew that if the price was to have him despise her, she had to accept it.

Still, there were times when the distance between them was hard for her to stomach. Not so much when she deflected the emotions with humor, usually at his expense, but when she remembered how it was when they weren't at each other's throats, when they sat beneath the sakura trees talking and resting after shunpo practice…and on occasion, he would lower his defenses and actually fall asleep in her arms. She loved that side of him…and it was what she missed the most.

She wanted to believe that side still existed, that it was still there in the undercurrent of his being…underneath the shadowed glare, the softly voiced sarcasm, the carefully controlled responses. And in truth it was never in the things he said, but always in the unspoken words beneath it. Beaten down by loss, by the stiff, formal rules of his house, and by the way he was judged for being left to grow up essentially alone. Yes, even with his clan aound him, Kuchiki Byakuya had carefully isolated himself.

And why?

Because down beneath the thick, impenetrable defenses, was a broken-hearted child for whom loss had become second nature. And Shihoin Yoruichi had played a role in that…was still playing a role. Even now, she knew that Kuchiki Byakuya expected her to fail him again. Given the seriousness of his situation, she could not afford to let that happen.

Yoruichi turned to Kenta and looked up at him. He was staring at her, his eyes wide in childish anticipation. She shook her head ruefully, knowing Byakuya was probably still there, lying bound on the cot and inwardly laughing his ass off at what he had set her up to have to do. For some reason, the thought of that made her feel like smiling.

"Thank you, Kenta," she said softly, "I will show you my true nature now."

The hollow leaned forward and very slowly brought his lips to her furry muzzle. And it wasn't so bad. The kiss was short and very chaste. And the giggle that rose out of the big hollow made Yoruichi laugh softly. He touched her paw and focused for a moment, releasing the seal on her powers. And then, Yoruichi treated him to a fine display, making herself appear naked in a lovely halo of multi-colored light, then slipping into her clothes while the stunned hollow gaped at her wordlessly.

"Because you were so helpful to me," she said, still smiling, "I will reward you with a kiss."

She leaned forward, before he could recover and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. The hollow's eyes widened and his face paled, and Yoruichi wondered if she hadn't, perhaps gone too far in trying to impress him. But there wasn't time to dwell on it. She knew exactly what had to be done, and done quickly.

"Kenta…now that you have seen I am telling the truth, you must return and free my friend quickly…"

She broke off, staring in dismay as the Neko-hineri appeared out of nowhere and launched itself at them.

"Look out, Kenta!" she cried, flash stepping to avoid it.

Kenta turned and his face broke into a huge, childlike smile.

"KITTY!" he boomed.

The Neko-hineri howled in dismay and tried to change course. It tumbled awkwardly to the ground and rolled to its feet, then dashed away with Kenta on its heels. It would have been incredibly amusing to Yoruichi…if she hadn't had to stand there feeling the weight of disappointment as she failed Byakuya yet again.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya," she whispered, lowering her eyes, "I always seem to come up short when you need me. Hell, no wonder you hate me."

But it wasn't over, she decided. She wasn't going to leave him in the hands of Aizen and Gin. No matter what it took, she would free him. She sensed Renji in the distance and flash stepped across the sand to meet him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Abarai Renji," said Aizen Sousuke in a silken voice, "I must say, it's been quite some time."

He glanced at Gin.

"Release him and return his shihakushou to him."

His expression unreadable, but reiatsu flaring in annoyance, Gin released the kido field, allowing Byakuya to rise, then handed him the shihakushou and stepped back. After a moment of uncertainty, Byakuya realized that Aizen was waiting for him to dress. The brown eyes gazed at him intrusively and the intensity of his stare only increased as Byakuya shrugged off the cloth that had been used to cover him, and stood. He slipped back into the shihakushou, very aware of the eyes raking the tanned, tattooed expanse of Renji's body. He really couldn't blame them for staring. He couldn't help staring when Renji was naked…golden skin catching the light and the black patterns dancing down the length of him…seeming to draw the eyes to the long, lean lines of his body, to the powerful chest, shoulders and back…and to the most perfect posterior that Byakuya had ever seen. He was relatively certain that if drastic action was not taken soon, that beautiful ass was going to be painfully ravaged. But he couldn't afford to dwell on that, so he forced himself to meet Aizen's eyes squarely and waited for the other to speak.

"You're awfully quiet, Renji," Aizen observed, "not like you at all, really. But then, I imagine you are unsettled to find yourself here. I don't think you were intending to visit us…were you?"

Byakuya stared at him in silence.

"Interesting," Aizen said, coming closer, "You look like Renji…but your eyes don't feel like his…and the reiatsu around you doesn't feel like his."

He picked up Byakuya's disguised katana and studied it for a moment, before slipping it into the belt at his waist. He looked up at Byakuya.

"Come Renji," he said quietly, "let us see that you are bathed and dressed in something clean before we have tea."

Byakuya followed Aizen, with Gin tagging along in their wake out of the prison level and upward into the main floors of the fortress. They ascended a large staircase and moved into an area that looked to be high-ranking officers' quarters. He imagined that Aizen's own room must be located nearby. Aizen turned into one of the rooms and stopped Byakuya just inside.

"The shower is over there," he instructed Byakuya, sounding as though he was speaking to a guest, rather than a prisoner, "and when you are done, an attendant will meet you and bring you to my chambers…for tea."

He turned out of the room then and, after giving Byakuya a sly smile, Gin joined him.

Byakuya wasted no time in entering the washroom and showering. He no longer needed the covering of soot and grime as his identity…or Renji's, was already known to his enemies. So he washed it away and stepped out again, wrapping a towel around himself and returning to the bedroom.

An attendant waited in the room, bearing clothes for him. Byakuya was both surprised and unnerved as the attendant dressed him in a white Arrancar uniform. It was, he understood, part of the psychological game that Aizen was playing with him. But the unsettling element was not so much that games were being played, but that such games were being played with Abarai Renji. Renji was not a taichou…and although he had achieved ban kai, did not rank highly enough for Aizen to find him useful…not in any direct way in any case. And although he had betrayed some amorous interest, that was hardly enough to explain the deference he was being shown. No…if Aizen's interest had been in gaining information or even in sexual pleasures, he needn't have wasted the time in leaving the prison level. He could have taken what he wanted, then and there. That he was doing so much suggested to Byakuya that if he hadn't sensed the switch, he would soon. Then, Byakuya thought, the truly nasty games would begin.

He sighed softly, remembering Yoruichi's promise. He told himself once again not to hold his breath waiting for her, but in the depths of his heart, he allowed himself a brief moment of hope that she would somehow come through for him. Because if something didn't happen soon, he was going to be in a world of trouble…and most likely, a goodly amount of pain as well.

"This way," said his attendant, leading him out of his room.

He followed quietly, his eyes downcast and his mind mulling over his situation. A door opened ahead of them and he passed through it and stepped into Aizen Sousuke's bedchamber. The attendant led him to a large sitting area and motioned for him to sit at the low table. Aizen sat looking up at him, the tea already poured. He motioned for Byakuya to sit.

Byakuya moved to the place where the tea waited and sat down. Noting Aizen's gaze, he raised the teacup and inhaled the steam. He immediately sensed the narcotic and set it down again, glaring at Aizen coldly. Aizen smiled and again Byakuya sensed a game being played.

"Interesting," Aizen said softly, looking into his eyes, "You look like Renji, but your eyes say you are not, your reiatsu says you are not…and your ability to sense poison says you are not. What clinches it, though, is this."

He lifted Senbonzakura and set it on the table.

"I am one who commands illusion," he explained, "I am not one who is easily fooled by those attempting to hide what is right in front of me."

He passed a hand over the katana and Byakuya's eyes widened as the illusion around it was shattered and its identity was revealed.

"Now then, let us dispense with the lies…You are not Abarai Renji. You may be bound in his form, but I can see through that. I can see through everything. I can even tell you how this was done."

Byakuya stared at him wordlessly, already knowing what was coming and helpless to stop the blade from falling.

"The Neko-hineri," Aizen said, smiling, "Does it surprise you that I know? It shouldn't surprise you, you know. I would be remiss in my duties if I did not know the length and breadth of the hollows I lead. You know this to be true. You know it because you are a taichou…you command your own."

"Then you meant for this to happen?" Byakuya asked suddenly.

He wanted to kick himself for breaking his silence, for giving himself away…

"I knew of its existence…and that it lived near here. I even used it to lure you…though when I set the trap, I did not know that you would be the one it would snare. That part was luck…very good luck on my part."

Byakuya started as Aizen's hand dropped to his own katana, drawing it and gathering its power. His eyes widened as golden light flared around the weapon and froze him in place.

"Don't worry," Aizen assured him, "I only wish to see you in your true form…so while you are here, I will supply an illusion to reveal you."

He looked into Byakuya's eyes.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

He smiled as Renji's body shimmered under the light of his blade and slowly changed.

"Welcome to Las Noches…Kuchiki Byakuya…"


	18. The Highest Room in the Tallest Tower

**Chapter 18: The Highest Room in the Tallest Tower**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(Just wanted to take a moment to thank Walkure Leuad once again for suggesting this storyline and also for designing my avatars. If you would like to see more of her work, you can find it on deviant art. I'll get the address and include it in a future posting. Thanks also to all of you who have been reviewing. It has been a pleasure messaging back and forth with all of you about my work! And finally, an extra big hug for ferler and Vivienne Grainger, who continue to cheer me on and encourage me as I grow as a writer. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. If you love Renji, then you'll love his heroics in this! Enjoy, and remember to review! I love talking about Bleach!!!!!)**

XXXXXXXXXX

"You will want to eat, Kuchiki Byakuya," said Aizen Sousuke quietly, "and do not worry, nothing was added to your food. What I did before was done as a test. I know that you trained with Shihoin Yoruichi and that she taught you to sense the presence of poisons and to resist them. In any case, I do not wish to do you any harm. I mean, in fact, to use you for other purposes."

He saw the shadowed look that crossed the noble's face and smiled warmly at him.

"I see you are concerned, but you needn't be. I will not harm you as long as you remember your place here. You are now my prisoner, Kuchiki Byakuya. From this point forward, you will yield to my wishes and obey my commands…whatever they might be."

Byakuya sat in silence, his hands calm and quiet on his thighs and his eyes distant. He was careful not to do anything that might push Aizen Sousuke into action. He sensed that the traitor was waiting for him to express some kind of defiance, but Byakuya's focus was rather on escape. It was clear enough that the plan for the purple haired hollow to free him had gone awry due to his removal from the prison level. Now, merely finding him within the fortress would be difficult…and rescue could be impossible.

"You seem distracted, Byakuya," Aizen said, taking a bite of his food, "What is bothering you?"

Byakuya looked up at him.

"I am, not surprisingly, concerned about your plans for me. Naturally, as you are an enemy of the Gotei 13, the noble families and Royal Family, I worry that you plan to use me in some way to harm them."

Aizen nodded.

"A very understandable concern," he commented, taking another bite, "and actually, I do plan to use you against them."

"And what if I do not wish to be used?" Byakuya asked quietly, "What then, Aizen Sousuke?"

Aizen sighed.

"That would be unwise, Byakuya. If you refuse to do as I say, then I will have to kill you."

"I see," said Byakuya, looking into the calm brown eyes.

Aizen gazed at him meaningfully.

"Byakuya, I can see that you are uncertain about what you will do, so I will allow you to make a choice in this. I can use you if you agree to assist me…so you may take the option of choosing to obey my commands. And I will even tell you what my commands will be. First, you will act as my enforcer. Whoever I order you to kill, be it shinigami, human or hollow, you will kill that one. It may be someone you know…but I will stop short of asking you to kill family, friends or…Abarai Renji. In addition, you will agree to be my lover. We will sleep together every night and you will allow me the use of your body whenever I ask it…beginning as soon as you make this agreement."

"And if I refuse?"

Aizen met his eyes calmly.

"You are a noble and a taichou of the Gotei 13. If you refuse then I cannot leave you alive. I will execute you myself, quickly and as painlessly as possible. And I will not allow your body to be defiled or misused before or after. Your body will be returned to your clan for proper burial. And just so that you are aware…because you and Renji are under the effects of the Neko-hineri, Renji will die along with you. So, you see. You do have choices, Byakuya. And I will give you until midnight to decide."

He took a sip of tea.

"When you are finished eating, we can go for a walk if you like," he offered, "There are gardens and some lovely waterfalls inside the fortress. I am sure you would enjoy them."

Byakuya stared at him in silence for a moment.

"I must refuse," Byakuya said softly, "I have a great deal of thinking to do and I have not been given much time in which to consider."

"Very well," Aizen said quietly, "then as soon as you eat what you were given and drink your tea, I will take you to the room where you will stay until your fate is decided."

Sensing that Aizen would keep him at the table until he obeyed, Byakuya chose to eat. Aizen smiled and tried to draw him into conversation, but Byakuya barely heard and offered only short, polite responses.

When their meal was consumed, Aizen led Byakuya up a long stairway. They came out onto the roof and Aizen took hold of him and launched himself into the air. He flew to the top of the tallest tower and paused, using a kido spell to open a doorway inside. Byakuya shivered as they entered the dark, cold room, but upon their entrance, a light came on and warm air puffed into the room.

"I apologize for the coldness," Aizen said, looking around the room, "I don't use this room often, but it is a good place to keep a prisoner of your importance. It is unreachable and impenetrable."

Byakuya walked inside and studied the high dome ceiling and the fine furnishings of the room, then glanced back at Aizen questioningly.

"I come here sometimes to observe the stars. Watch."

He walked to a small console on the wall and pushed one of the buttons. Slowly, the outer shell of the ceiling was drawn back and the ceiling opened, revealing a huge glass dome overhead. Byakuya gazed upward at the crescent moon and the stars that were beginning to appear. It was lovely…and under other circumstances, he would certainly have been enchanted, but all he could see was the horrible choice before him. Aizen studied the unhappiness in Byakuya's features and smiled sympathetically.

"I see you are troubled by your decision. Is there anything I can do?" he asked softly.

Byakuya looked up at him.

"Can you return Renji and me to our own bodies?" he asked, staring out at the night.

Aizen sighed.

"That would require Renji coming here. And I doubt that he could stomach the idea of abandoning you…either to work for me and be my lover or to die."

"We would not have to tell him what our agreement was," Byakuya offered, "We could simply tell him that you are helping us to return to our bodies and then…"

"Do you honestly think he wouldn't know something was going on? " Aizen asked pointedly.

"You know exactly what position you are putting me in," Byakuya said softly, pain entering his voice, "I think you enjoy inflicting pain on me. Is that what you would do if I agreed to become your lover? And would you ask me to kill those who I would spare? Or is it that you know I must choose death for myself and you wish me to endure the pain of knowing my lover will die as well? Though it shouldn't surprise me. You have shown before how cruel you can be…"

Aizen stepped forward and placed a hand under Byakuya's chin, raising it, then bent and kissed him very gently on the lips. Byakuya froze, neither accepting nor resisting.

"I assure you," he told the noble, brushing against his cheek, "I do not enjoy painful intercourse…nor would I require any sexual partners other than you. You are a person of quality suitable for me. That is hard to find, Byakuya. As for the rest, it may become necessary for you to eliminate some you would rather not. But I will agree to accommodate you where I can if it causes you too much pain. Byakuya, I would like for ours to be a comfortable association."

"But don't you understand?" Byakuya said softly, "I will never be comfortable with not being in my own body…illusion or no, and I can never take an action that would destroy Abarai Renji. I cannot."

"I see," said Aizen, gazing at him thoughtfully, "Then I will offer you one final option. I will allow you to leave Las Noches and return to your precious Abarai Renji, but first, you must give yourself to me. You may choose to spend this night with me, beginning at midnight, and at dawn, I will allow you to go."

"I just told you that I…"

Aizen pulled him into a forceful kiss, thrusting his tongue between the noble's parted lips. He held Byakuya tightly, forcing their mouths together until his legs weakened and his body sagged. He released the noble and smiled at his unsteadiness.

"I will leave you to your thoughts, Byakuya. I will return at midnight for your answer."

The next thing Byakuya knew, he was standing alone. He searched every part of the room, but was unable to find an exit. He couldn't find the place where Aizen had brought him in, or how the leader of the hollows had left.

"An illusion of some kind, no doubt," he whispered.

He searched over and over, even closing his eyes as he moved around the room, but finally he dropped to his knees and had to admit defeat. He stared down out of the tower to the desert below.

"Kami, Renji, I need you to find me!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Can you sense him at all, Renji?" Yoruichi asked worriedly, "He was in the prison level before and I could still sense him slightly, but that's gone now."

Renji reached out with his senses.

"It's damned hard with his spirit energy probably being sealed away, not to mention him being in my body. But don't worry, I'll find him if finding is possible. There's no one better at reiatsu sensing than Byakuya and right now, I'm able to use his power. I'll find him, Yoruichi."

"It's dark now, so we can move closer," she said.

Renji moved out away from the shelter of the rocks and cast his senses out as he had watched Byakuya do a thousand times before. He cast them slowly from one end of Las Noches to the other, slowly reading every inch.

"Come on! I know you're there somewhere, Taichou!" he hissed softly, "I know if I try hard enough, I can find you!"

All at once, a small pulse of reiatsu reached him. He looked up in that direction and saw a dark figure lifting another and flying up into the air over the tallest of the towers.

"Byakuya!" cried Renji, starting in that direction.

He was stayed by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"He's with Aizen Sousuke!" Yoruichi said warningly, "Renji, we have to wait for him to leave Byakuya. We must wait."

"Aizen Sousuke!" Renji exclaimed, "We can't let that bastard alone with Taichou! We have to get him out of there, now!"

Yoruichi turned and pushed Renji back into the cluster of rocks. Renji fell back in surprise, staring at her.

"Renji, now is not the time to start acting recklessly. We have to be careful and think things through! He isn't going to kill Byakuya right away. He will toy with him first…it's how he wears people down. We must wait for him to leave Byakuya alone. We know where he is now and we need to spend our time figuring out how to get into that tower, because you can bet that it won't be easy!"

Renji stared desperately up at the tower into which Aizen Sousuke and Byakuya had disappeared.

"Hang on, Taichou," he whispered, "We're coming for you!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya sat, staring out at the stars. He knew it had to be close to midnight. He was out of time and as yet, no one had reached him. He was feeling waves of desperation now. He couldn't find a way out.

And he couldn't choose among his options. He knew, in fact, that Aizen had meant to leave him with only painful choices. No matter which way he chose, he and Renji would be destroyed. If he remained in Las Noches alive, his place at Aizen's side would mean that he would not only betray his family, friends and the Gotei 13, but he would be forced into an intimate relationship with Aizen. He couldn't stand the feel of the man touching him. He wasn't even joking in thinking that he would rather die!

But if he chose death, then he would take Renji with him…a fate that Renji did not deserve. He couldn't choose that path, knowing what would happen to Renji…

But the final path was no less possible. He could not give himself to Aizen willingly. He couldn't. The man's kiss still burned on his mouth and desperation sent his heart pulsing at the thought of being touched by him again. He couldn't do that…he just couldn't.

And yet his time for choosing was ending…and as he waited, he felt Aizen's spirit energy rising up around him. He leaned against the side of the glass dome and closed his eyes, trembling softly. There was no way out…no escape…no choice for him.

"Byakuya…" said Aizen's voice, "I've returned for your answer."

He turned and stared into the dark brown eyes…the hypnotic face…that serene, knowing expression and he felt himself crumbling inside. He couldn't make himself speak, couldn't move and he couldn't think straight anymore. His breath came in short, pained gasps and he felt himself disappearing into panic, something he had never allowed himself to do. The very fact of his becoming so desperate as to reach that point now, shocked him out of it. He stepped back from Aizen, still staring, still trapped by those dark, waiting eyes.

"Byakuya, I need your answer now," the soft voice said.

But even though the voice was soft as cotton, there was malevolence beneath it. He shivered softly and took a few slow breaths to gather himself. He hated that triumphant smile, that symbol of his defeat at this man's hands, the simple truth that no matter what he chose, he would suffer incredible pain.

But…Byakuya reminded himself, he had been trained for just this kind of situation. As he had grown up, his grandfather had dutifully taught him to be brave in all things, to remain sharp-minded even when the situation seemed hopeless. He wasn't going to give up now and consider himself lost. And even if he was lost, he wasn't going to bend. He would accept defeat with honor, with grace, with elegance. He calmed himself and raised his eyes to Aizen's again. With an eerily calm voice, he delivered his answer.

"Aizen Sousuke, I am the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan, not your hired gun and not your whore. I wouldn't just rather die than to accept your…offer…as it were, I would rather die and take Renji honorably with me. You are a foul traitor and I would not sully myself with the likes of you!"

Aizen's eyes darkened and he closed in on the noble.

"So be it, then, Kuchiki Byakuya," he hissed angrily, "You will now be dealt the fate you deserve!"

Four hollows appeared around Byakuya and took hold of him, dragging him to the bed and Aizen followed and set kido restraints in place. The leader of the hollows gazed down at the restrained taichou and drew his katana.

"Kuchiki Byakuya…" he said, leaning over to kiss him one last time, "it is with a regretful heart that I do this. I would much have rather spared your life…but your reckless pride has brought you and Abarai Renji to death's door. Die then…and take your mongrel lover with you!"

Byakuya forced his eyes to remain open and staring into the eyes of his enemy. If he was going to die, then he would die proudly…and he hoped he wouldn't burn in hell for taking Renji down with him.

Kyoka Suigetsu rose over him, paused and began to fall. Byakuya's eyes watched, his heart screamed and the air seemed to shake with the force of his impending death. As the end closed in on him, he sensed that the shaking wasn't in his imagination. It was in the air. Everything was shaking all around them…and a blessed sound rose up and brought a smile to his face…It was the scream of the skeletal snake, rising up and crashing through the thick glass dome. It was the sound of his heart and hope returning to him in crimson and bone. The sword that fell toward him paused for a moment as the presence of the other was registered, then as the snake dove toward him, the sword came down.

Byakuya screamed in pain, a sound that joined the sound of the snake that had reached him, and the sound of the one clinging to it and reaching down to take him from the clutches of Aizen Sousuke.

But the life was draining out of him now…blood pouring from a raw, open wound. And everything around him was slowly disappearing. He looked up into Yoruichi's golden eyes as they were carried back toward Renji and offered her a look of genuine gratitude. He could see that she was crying, that she felt she had failed him, that she was sorry…for everything, and finally, he felt it in his heart to forgive her for everything too.

"Byakuya…I'm…I…" she stammered, staring down at him.

"Senpai…"he whispered, "Thank you…for keeping your promise."

His eyes closed and he settled against her, remembering the sweetness of their resting beneath the sakura trees at home after shunpo practice…the way she would touch his hair and her soft laughter. And as he drifted into darkness, he placed his thoughts on Renji and Rukia.

"Tell them," he whispered, "tell them…they were worth it."

"Don't!" cried Yoruichi, "Don't you dare! Kuchiki Byakuya, you are not leaving us!"


	19. On the Knife's Edge

**Chapter 19: On the Knife's Edge**

"Byakuya…I know you said that if you had the chance to abandon me you would, but you can't do this to me, right now!" Yoruichi shouted, holding the stricken taichou tightly against her.

She eased him down onto his back, trying not to cringe at the sight of the so much blood spattered over the length and breadth of the Arrancar uniform he wore. Inoue Orihime, she reminded herself, had a power strong enough to defy death…but that depended on getting Byakuya there quickly, because nothing would help once his spirit particles broke down and were re-absorbed. And with death closing in, that time was coming too soon.

She felt a tremor go through the skeletal snake as it shot downward and headed back across the sand to Abarai Renji. As the beast came down, Yoruichi started in surprise when Renji suddenly swayed and dropped to the ground. His loss of consciousness sent the skeletal snake plummeting to the ground, throwing Yoruichi and Byakuya into the sand and sending a shower of heavy bones raining down on top of them.

Yoruichi's shield rose over them, deflecting the falling bone fragments and keeping them from reaching both Byakuya and her. She was at Byakuya's side again in a flash and she bent over him, watching in surprise as his body slowly shimmered and took on Renji's visage again. She loosed the seal on his spirit energy and did her best to stop the massive bleeding. But his face was deathly pale and his breathing was shallow and ragged.

"Damn! This is _not_ good!" she hissed.

She turned then to Renji and studied him, trying to figure out why he had collapsed as well. To her surprise, his symptoms mirrored Byakuya's…except that he was not bleeding.

"This is so odd!" she exclaimed.

She had to get them back to the garganta…but the way to do that was unclear. She couldn't carry both of them, nor would she chance taking just one and concealing the other…besides, both seemed in danger of dying.

"Kami!" she gasped softly, "What do I do?"

"Yoruichi…Senpai…" moaned Byakuya.

The sound of his voice sent a feeling like ice shooting through her veins. She turned back and saw him gazing at her through glazed eyes. There was a frighteningly odd, choked sound to his breathing and blood trickled from his nose and mouth. Swallowing her fear, she slid an arm beneath him and lifted him so that he rested in her arms again. She blinked away the tears and smiled down at him.

"You know, I am trying to get us out of this," she said with mock disapproval, "so unless you've got something helpful to say, you should be resting, Byakuya."

He reached up to touch her face and her breath caught painfully in her throat.

"Why do you look so…afraid? Do you fear I will die, Senpai?"

She couldn't meet his eyes.

"Don't be silly, Little Byakuya. You'll do no such thing. Now rest so I can focus on…"

"It's too late…"

She froze, looking away toward Aizen's fortress and the hollows that were pouring out of it, seeking them. They were going to have to move, but she couldn't force herself into action.

"Byakuya…"

"I want to tell you…when…when you left…"

"Please, don't do this. Don't say good-bye…" Yoruichi whispered, "I swear, I will get you out of this. Just keep breathing…please, just keep breathing. That's all I'm asking."

"When you left, I…missed you," he whispered, "not so much…the teasing, the disrespect…but the way…you were when we finished training…when we rested beneath the sakura trees and watched the moon rise."

"Byakuya…"

"I just thought…that you should know."

"I missed you too," she said quietly, stroking his hair, "It wasn't easy leaving you behind."

She could hear the search groups closing in, the growls and squeals coming closer.

"Byakuya, we have to move. We have to get you and Renji to Kisuke's. Something is wrong with him, but I don't know…"

"Senpai, our souls are switched…half in each place. When my spirit leaves this body, the body cannot survive…and my body also will lose the ability to survive. Renji will die too. So…it seems…I have failed us both."

Yoruichi shook her head firmly.

"You've done no such thing. Focus. Keep breathing. That's all I want from you."

Byakuya laughed softly.

"Always you…ask the impossible…and pretend it's so…easy. Senpai…I cannot feel my body anymore…His strike was nearly dead on. The…only reason I have lasted this long…is because the skeletal snake set it slightly off course…but it will not matter…in a few more minutes."

"Rest, Little Byakuya. You need to rest and heal."

He gazed up at her without any hint of fear.

"Senpai," he whispered, his voice barely audible, "We both know…the truth of things. I am…not going to…heal."

"Well," she said, stroking his hair and trying to keep the tears from reaching her voice, "look who thinks he knows everything. Just stop acting like you're dying and try to pretend that you want to live."

Byakuya curled a hand around hers.

"I assure you…I have no wish to die. I have…been left behind. I know…how it feels. And…despite what I said before…I wouldn't…"

"You don't think I know that?" she asked in a very soft voice, "Look…this isn't over. Just…stay with me. Just for a little longer, okay?"

A sudden sharp growling halted the exchange.

"The Neko-hineri!" Yoruichi hissed, raising her hands and preparing to fire a spell.

"Don't…the hollow is with it!" Byakuya warned her.

Yoruichi froze.

"Kitty?" Kenta's voice called questioningly, "Kitty Princess?"

"Kenta?" Yoruichi called back.

The hollow peeked around a rock, then stepped into the open, holding the Neko-hineri in his arms and petting it gently.

"Are they hurt?" Kenta asked, gazing at Byakuya and Renji.

"Yes…Kenta, we need to open a garganta right away. Can you do that?" Yoruichi asked.

The big hollow frowned and scratched his head.

"I can, but it's against Aizen-sama's rules. He would be mad if he knew."

"But it's an emergency!" she said.

"Senpai…" moaned Byakuya, his voice fading, "Senpai…"

She stroked his cheek gently and met the shadowed eyes warmly.

"I'm trying to get us out of here, Byakuya."

"But it's…dark. We should have been back…hours ago. Grandfather will be furious…"

"Shh, you don't know what you're saying. Rest, will you?"

His voice faded into incoherency and he fell back, moaning. Yoruichi stood and approached the big hollow.

"Kenta, they are going to die. I need you to help me. Can you and Kitty come with us to the living world? I'll make sure you don't get in trouble. I can mask your reiatsu so that he won't know it was you that opened the garganta. Please, we need your help!"

The hollow stroked the big cat's head and gazed down at Byakuya and Renji, He looked back at Yoruichi and smiled.

"You told the truth to me before. I can trust you."

He turned and drew the sword at his waist and slashed the sky behind him. Kenta set the Neko-hineri down and lifted Renji into his arms. Yoruichi lifted Byakuya and then looked back at the hollow.

"Will Kitty follow us? We need his help too," she asked.

The hollow nodded.

"He's my kitty now. We're friends. Kitty will follow me."

They stepped into the garganta together and passed into the living world. They stepped down into a park and made their way to a shop on the far side. As they reached the door, it opened and Kisuke looked out in surprise. His eyes widened at the sight of Yoruichi carrying Byakuya's limp, bloodied body in her arms. And he caught his breath sharply at the sight of the large, purple haired hollow that carried Renji and the Neko-hineri that tagged along at his heels. He immediately sent Ururu running for Orihime and took Byakuya from Yoruichi. He led them to a large bedroom and they set the injured shinigamis down in the bed.

Yoruichi sat down next to Byakuya and took his hand in hers.

"We're at Kisuke's now," she whispered.

The dark eyes opened and struggled to focus on her.

"Are you in any pain?" she asked softly.

He shook his head slightly.

"I…c-cannot feel…anything, Senpai," he whispered faintly.

She shot Kisuke a desperate look and the shopkeeper bowed his head slightly.

"It's going to be okay, Byakuya. Orihime is coming," she assured him.

The dark eyes cleared and came to rest calmly on hers.

"Senpai," he whispered, "You're trembling. Don't worry. It doesn't even hurt anymore. I just feel…tired. I just wish that…Renji and I could have been switched back. I don't…want him to die too."

"Stop talking like that!" she said pleadingly, "You're going to be…"

"S-Sen…pai…I…feel so warm…inside. Is it springtime again?"

He blinked several times and swallowed.

"I can smell sakura…and fresh water. Don't let me…sleep too long…S-Sen…"

He trailed off and his hand slipped free of hers, dropping softly to his side. The dark eyes closed.

Kisuke moved to Yoruichi's side, checking quickly for signs of life. His eyes met hers and he shook his head.

"I'm not getting anything..."

"Orihime can…"

"Yeah," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "she'll be here any minute. Don't worry."

"I don't know if he can wait. You know that if his spirit particles break down…even Orihime's powers won't bring him back. And I can't stand that…failing him again. It's like before, only worse. Before, I knew he was strong enough to take care of himself. I didn't think he needed me. I didn't know how wrong I was until we met again on the bridge outside the repentance center. I couldn't believe what he'd become, but when you are constantly losing everyone who means anything to you…and when the ones you trust leave you behind like you don't mean anything…What was I thinking? I know that back then, everyone thought he was a spoiled brat and that all that anger was just part of it. But, Kisuke, he wasn't at all what they said. He was just a boy who lost his parents and had a load of responsibilities placed on his shoulders before he was ready. And he wasn't even angry. He was hurt…and I was about the only friend he had. He only pretended to hate me because he didn't want to get close to me. He figured that I'd leave…like everyone else…and he was right."

Yoruichi gazed down at Byakuya dazedly.

"Kisuke," she said softly, "I know that you needed me…when we came here, but…"

Kisuke squeezed her shoulder.

"Don't second guess yourself. It was a tough situation. We all made the choices we had to. He understands that. You need to stop beating yourself up about it."

She shook her head.

"But don't you get it? I didn't just abandon him then. I've done the same thing again. Why do I always seem to fail him? No wonder he hates me…"

"Byakuya doesn't hate you," he said bracingly, "and Orihime will…"

The door flew open and Orihime burst into the room, followed by a wide-eyed Rukia. Kisuke came to his feet quickly and tried to block her view of Byakuya and Renji.

"Nii-sama?" she said in a trembling voice, "Renji?"

Orihime moved to Byakuya's side and activated her power.

"They'll be all right," Kisuke said reassuringly.

"But…"

"It will be all right," Yoruichi said, placing an arm around her shoulders and leading her out of the room, "Let's go have some tea while Orihime heals them."

XXXXXXXXXX

_Byakuya breathed in the scent of crushed grass, flowers and soil. He could hear the rushing of water beside him and the sound of birds all around. A warm hand touched his shoulder and he turned his head and opened his eyes, blinking and looking up at the one who woke him._

"_Renji?" he said questioningly._

_The redhead had somehow been returned to his body…and Byakuya to his own. They were no longer surrounded by the cold desert, but by warm sunshine, grass and flowers. But the place they were in was wholly unfamiliar to him._

"_Are you going to sleep all day, Byakuya?" Renji asked._

_Byakuya blinked in surprise._

_Renji had never consciously looked him in the eye and called him by name…only during his nightmare before…and that one time when the hollows were about to capture him. But he loved the way his name sounded when Renji said it with such familiarity. And the feeling of it was strong enough that he chose to ignore the fact that it was wrong for Renji to say it…wrong for him to allow it. In this one place and far from the rules and regulations that bound them, Byakuya found that he wanted that familiarity._

_Renji pulled him to his feet and Byakuya looked around, trying to get his bearings._

"_Where are we?" he asked softly._

_Renji shook his head._

"_I'm not sure. I just woke up there beside you…and we were back in our own bodies. But it doesn't make any sense, does it? I mean, how did we get out of Hueco Mundo? How did we get here?"_

_Byakuya shook his head._

"_I do remember reaching Urahara Kisuke's shop, but I don't remember anything after that."_

_His eye found a wooden footbridge. He took Renji's hand and the two walked back along the banks of the river. They came to the beginning of the footbridge and Byakuya stepped forward onto it. The light began to rise ahead of him and he could see someone at the middle of the bridge. Others appeared behind the first and Byakuya stepped closer. He felt Renji pull on his arm and hesitated. He looked back at Renji, then ahead where the faces of those who awaited them were coming into focus. He caught his breath sharply._

"_Is that…?" Renji began._

_Lovely violet eyes looked into his and a slim hand extended toward him._

"_Hisana," he whispered._

_And suddenly, he knew where they were. And he remembered why. He looked past his late wife to the others who stood waiting. And they were all there. Everyone he had lost…his parents, Hisana, Aika…and so many others he had known._

_Renji's hand was still on his arm and he could feel the uncertainty. He looked into the dark brown eyes questioningly._

"_Renji," he said apologetically._

_Renji looked back at him and tightened his grip._

"_You don't have to go," he said quietly, "but it is your choice."_

"_And if I choose to go to them, then you will cross over as well," Byakuya said, meeting his eyes again, "because we weren't switched back…our fates are tied together."_

_Renji looked at the ones waiting for Byakuya and sighed softly._

"_You can be with them again…if you want to."_

_And it was tempting. He was tired of being left behind…and here, it seemed, he could have everything back again. He looked from Renji to Hisana, considering._

"_Rukia," he whispered, "I promised I would care for her."_

"_Rukia is surrounded by friends," Hisana said softly, "She will be loved and protected."_

"_But to lose Renji, too? I have never been the brother she deserved to have, but Renji has always been there for her. I cannot take that from her. I know how that feels."_

_Hisana's hand touched his and it was just as soft and pleasant as he remembered. Her smile warmed and reassured him…but he still felt Renji's grip on his other arm, his uncertainty. He hesitated._

_He realized suddenly that something was happening where his hand touched Hisana's. There was a brightening of the flesh, the beginning of the falling away of the life he remembered. He was being drawn forward and with each step, he felt less and less connected to the world behind him. Renji was still with him and the change was affecting him as well. Their bodies were filling with light, brightening and growing lighter._

_But something, he realized, was holding him back. A pair of arms was wrapped around him, holding him there. A voice whispered to him that it wasn't time for this. Golden light surrounded Renji and him, and he felt himself lifted away, pulled back and falling. He held Renji close and let awareness fall away, trusting that as long as they didn't let go of each other, everything would be all right._


	20. In Half-Light

**Chapter 20: In Half-light**

Byakuya felt a soft hand holding his and even softer lips brushing against his fingertips. He tried to open his eyes, but found them too heavy-lidded to move. He wasn't sure who it was next to him until he heard her voice.

"He looks better now," Rukia's voice said, "but I was really scared before. Nii-sama, he died. The only reason he came back is because of Orihime's power."

A teardrop fell on his face.

"I'm sorry, Nii-sama, I know you don't approve of tears, but…I can't imagine. I mean, Renji has been with me through everything."

"He'll be fine now, Rukia. Orihime's power brought him back. You do not have to worry anymore. Renji will be fine. And do not concern yourself with fighting your tears, Rukia. I am finding, myself, that they are to be expected sometimes."

It was still strange, hearing his own voice, but knowing it was Renji speaking.

"But what happened, Nii-sama? I don't understand. I know your squad wasn't ordered to Hueco Mundo. Why were you even there? How did this happen?"

"It was a classified mission. I cannot tell you why we were sent. But I will tell you that he was captured while defending me. He was taken to Las Noches and while we were attempting to rescue him, he was slashed with Aizen Sousuke's zanpakutou. I am sorry, Rukia. We knew our mission was dangerous, but it was also necessary."

"I know that," she said softly, "and I don't blame you."

She paused for a moment.

"I know you wouldn't put Renji in danger unless you had to. I…I…know there's something between you, Nii-sama."

Byakuya held his breath, waiting for Renji's answer. But there was no answer.

"I know it is not my business, because if it was, you would have told me," Rukia went on, "but I think you should know that Renji told me he is in love with you, Nii-sama."

Byakuya felt the weight of Renji's eyes on him. But there was still no answer.

"He said that the only reason you could not be together is because…well…because you have promised to have children…and you and Renji can't do that."

"And what did you say when he told you this?"

Rukia giggled softly.

"I smacked him on the head and told him that if that's all that's holding you back…that the two of you shouldn't give up."

"You…hit him?"

He could hear the tension in Renji's question, the internal laughter.

"Well…yes, Nii-sama. It was a gesture of familiarity between friends…I mean, I would not…"

"I understand."

Byakuya breathed a sigh of relief.

"You do?"

"I understand the concept, however, I would warn you to confine such activity to yourself and Renji."

He paused.

"But feel free to strike Renji in the head any time you feel the need…Rukia."

_Abarai Renji, you will pay for that!_

But, for some reason, he couldn't feel angry. He was far too relieved to feel anything but grateful…content…happy to be near them. He heard a soft sound of surprise and fingers brushed unexpected moisture away from his eyes.

"Renji," Rukia whispered in his ear, "everything's okay now. Nii-sama and I are going to stay here with you."

"Are you certain that you don't want to be alone with him?"

Rukia's hand tightened on Byakuya's.

"I think Renji would want us both with him," she said, bringing his hand to her face again.

"Then if you feel he would wish it," Renji said, "I will stay."

"Of course he wants you here, Nii-sama. Renji loves you."

"He told you that?"

"Of course he did," Rukia said, sounding surprised, "We talk about everything. Besides, it's not like he can hide it from me. It's pretty obvious."

"And, if I may ask, you think his affection for me is…a good thing?"

_Shut up, Abarai…_

"Well, yes, Nii-sama. You are my brother and Renji is my best friend. I want both of you to be happy, and it seems that you make each other very happy."

"But I thought you were worried because he seemed depressed."

"He was depressed, but that wasn't your fault. Renji was upset, because he was worried that you would leave him, Nii-sama. I encouraged him to keep trying to make things work. I really do think that if you and Renji want to be together, then you should."

"And what if it is not possible?" Renji asked softly.

Byakuya felt Rukia's eyes rise to meet Renji's.

"Nii-sama…I don't think that will happen."

Byakuya felt Rukia's eyes return to him.

"If you two are in love, I believe you will find a way."

"I see."

They were silent for a moment.

"Rukia."

"Yes, Nii-sama?"

"Thank you."

"Hai, Nii-sama. I hope you don't think I was interfering too much."

"No…I don't think that. I am…pleased that you agree with our decision to move forward with this."

The door opened and Byakuya sensed Yoruichi.

"You two haven't left Renji for a moment since he arrived here. Dinner is ready. I ate already, so I can sit with Renji, while you two go and eat."

"Thank you," said Rukia, but I just don't know if I can…"

"Rukia," Renji said gently, "he will be all right. We will go eat, as Yoruichi suggested. She will remain with him, so he will not be alone."

She hesitated.

"Hai, Nii-sama."

The door opened and closed and Byakuya felt a warm weight settle on the edge of the bed. He felt a moment of hesitation, then the weight on the bed became lighter and a small furry body nuzzled its way under his arm. The soft, warm throat of the cat settled on his hand and he felt the gentle rumble of purring. He rested quietly, enjoying the warmth and the lulling sound and feel of her purring against his side. He drifted for a time on the edges of consciousness, remembering a time when such closeness was common between them…well, after he'd calmed from their games of tag…when he was too tired to be angry and she stopped teasing him long enough for them to relax.

Slowly, he began to feel the life returning to his body. He focused on his fingers, trying to move them and was rewarded with a sudden cessation of the purring and the cat's head lifting and turning. He gathered his energy and forced his eyes open.

The cat hopped down off the bed and shifted back into human form. He was somewhat surprised to see that she had actually materialized fully dressed.

_For a change…_

She dropped into the chair next to him, looking down at him appraisingly.

"So…you finally came to your senses and decided to stay with us," she said.

She was trying to sound flippant, but he heard the relief beneath the words.

"Well, Senpai," he said, blinking, "although escaping your annoying presence was quite tempting, I didn't think Renji deserved to be dragged along with me."

"That was very kind of you," she remarked, fastening her eyes on his.

And he felt the words she would not say.

_I was scared for you…_

_I really thought you were going to die…_

_Whatever happened before, I want things to be better now…_

He looked into her golden eyes and considered what he would say if she ever dared to express any of that to him.

_They will be. You have my word._

"I felt I owed it to him."

"Ah," she said, nodding.

She shifted in her chair and a curious expression came over her face.

"You know," she said thoughtfully, "I've been wanting to ask you…why did Aizen Sousuke decide to impale you on his blade? I mean, besides the fact you are an enemy taichou who wandered into enemy territory and had the poor fortune to be captured."

He narrowed his eyes.

"You assume he would need more of a reason than that?" he asked.

"No…I assume that regardless of what he would need, you would give him more than sufficient reason. I just wondered how you got under his skin."

"I refused to accept his proposals of the ways I might avoid death," Byakuya explained, "I told him that as the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan, I wasn't about to lower myself to acting as either his enforcer or his lover…and for some reason, that made him determined to kill me."

"Imagine that…"

"Perhaps it was my use of the words 'hired gun' and 'whore.' I may have offended him with those."

"You think?"

"He actually planned to make it quick and painless…oh, and he planned to return my body to the clan for burial."

"Nice guy," Yoruichi said wryly, "Makes you wonder how he could have ended up leader of the hollows."

"I was quite relieved when you and Renji removed me from that situation."

She looked away for a moment.

"I'm just sorry that we didn't come sooner. You nearly died because I waited too long before going along with Renji."

"Senpai…I nearly died because Aizen Sousuke is a twisted, murdering bastard. I'm not going to complain that you should have done a better job of rescuing me. You succeeded. That's all that matters."

She continued to avoid his eyes. He knew well enough to change the subject.

"Has Kisuke been able to make any progress on getting Renji and me switched back?" he asked.

"He's been in the lab quite a bit while you were unconscious. He doesn't have an answer yet, but Kenta is proving to be very useful in encouraging the Neko-hineri to cooperate. I think he'll have something soon."

"Good," Byakuya commented, "I want my own body back."

"What…" Yoruichi said teasingly, "You don't like walking around in that nice tanned skin and all those sexy tattoos?"

"I rather enjoy looking at them," he replied, smirking, "and I can't see them properly when I'm wearing them."

"But you must enjoy the freedom…"

"Yes, of course," he said, nodding, "but I am weary of the poor reiatsu sensing and exploding kido. And I am certain that Renji must be tired of having to obey so many rules and live such a boring existence…"

"Your life is not even close to boring!" she insisted.

"Not presently," he admitted, almost smiling, "not when I'm spending so much time in close proximity to you, in any case."

She laughed softly and squeezed his hand.

"Well, with any luck you'll be back in your own body, enjoying walks in your moonlit garden and forgetting all about me in no time," she commented.

"Senpai," he said quietly, "if a hundred years without you wasn't enough to make me forget you, I doubt that merely returning to my boring normal existence will do that either. And in any case…I think I am content to be bothered by you on occasion."

Yoruichi broke into a stunning smile.

"Shall I consider that an invitation, then?" she asked brightly.

Byakuya sighed.

"As long as you promise to wear clothing when you visit," he said dryly, "and do not enter my room without an invitation."

"Why? Will I walk in on something?" she asked, grinning.

"You never know," he answered cryptically.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji slipped quietly into the bedroom and closed and locked the door behind him. He walked quietly to the bed and climbed in, trying not to wake Byakuya. He settled onto his side so he could see Byakuya's calm, sleeping face and watch the soft rise and fall of his breathing. But being so full of relief at the fact that he was going to make a full recovery, he couldn't help but lean forward and kiss the soft, full lips. As he did, the dark brown eyes opened and met his warmly.

"Renji," he whispered sleepily, "I was wondering when you would come back."

"I was watching Kisuke working in the lab. It was funny watching him try to examine the Neko-hineri. I think if it wasn't for Kenta, that thing would have torn his head off."

"That would be amusing," said Byakuya, smirking.

"Taichou, what a thing to say! He is trying to help us, after all."

"Yes, after a large amount of personal enjoyment at our expense…but I am grateful. It will be good to be myself again. And you must be bored out of your mind with being me."

"Ah, it's not so bad, Taichou," Renji said, smiling, "I like not having my kido explode in my face all of the time…and being able to sense reiatsu without even trying very hard. And the long walks in the moonlight are really very nice."

"Then would you like to join me sometimes? After we switch back, I mean…"

"Taichou, I would love to."

"Then, by all means, we will."

He studied Renji quietly for a moment.

"Renji," he said softly, "Thank you…for getting me out of that place."

"Taichou…I barely got you back here alive. We both almost died. And what about you? You were only caught because you were protecting me."

"Renji, I was caught because Aizen set a trap that could have caught anyone. Even in my own body, I wouldn't have seen through the illusion. And in any case, I couldn't let you be caught. I couldn't stand the thought of you being in that place. I'm going to be fine, Renji. And the reason I'm going to be fine is because you were there for me when I needed you."

He looked into Renji's eyes.

"I owe my life to you…and because of that, I want to give you something."

"Taichou, Orihime is the one who saved you…"

"I wouldn't have reached Orihime if not for you rescuing me."

"Taichou…"

"Byakuya," he said, tracing Renji's lips with a finger, "because I owe you my life, I want you to call me by my name…except at work, of course. Then, Taichou will suffice. But I want you to call me by name, Renji. Will you do that?"

Renji looked back at him uncertainly and Byakuya almost laughed at the stunned expression.

"T-Taichou, are you sure about that?" Renji asked.

"I am sure."

There was a long silence.

"Renji?"

"Hai…"

"I see you're reluctant to try it out. Should I give you some encouragement to do so?" Byakuya said, smiling.

"H-how do you mean?"

Byakuya turned carefully and brought his body to rest against Renji's. His lips nipped at Renji's and he let a hand slide down the long, slender torso.

"Ah, Taichou, are you sure you want to do that? What about your injuries?" Renji asked nervously.

"Orihime did a very competent job of healing me."

"But you still won't be fully recovered for several days."

"Renji?"

"Hai…"

"The next word I want to hear come out of your mouth is my name…and I don't want you to say it until you are breathless with pleasure…"

Renji nodded, closed his eyes and slipped his fingers into Byakuya's hair as the noble began to work his way down the length of his body. Within moments, he was moaning hungrily and awfully tempted to speak…but he held back. He held back as Byakuya's hands explored every inch of his soft, pale skin, as his mouth traveled everywhere, tasting and pleasuring, exploring him slowly and thoroughly. He bit down on his tongue as the hot mouth took hold of his aching erection, teasing it with light strokes of tongue and fingers, then sinking down and sucking, sliding up and down its length, all the while, watching Renji's blissful expression and his struggle to hold back.

Finally, he could hold back no longer. Byakuya watched in wonder as his head flew back, his body arched and he finally yielded. Because of where they were, it came out in a low, sensuous moan, but it struck the noble's heart with the force of a scream of pleasure.

_Byakuya!_

He devoured every last pulse of the hot, salty fluid, then gently licked the last drops away and crawled back up Renji's body, making a trail of wet, sensuous kisses. Renji whispered his name over and over. And each time, Byakuya met the lips that said his name so beautifully, so reverently, with slow, sweet offerings of lips and tongue…and every time ended with the same soft response.

_Aishiteru yo_…


	21. Renji's Gift

**Chapter 21: Renji's Gift**

**(This chapter is lovingly dedicated to all the Moms celebrating Mother's Day. I hope you feel as loved as I do today! I am surrounded by smiling faces, lots of yummy food, candy, balloons, and more love than one person could contain. So, to all Moms and people remembering their moms today, I'm just sending some of that lovely warm feeling out to all of you. Be well, be content, be loved! With warm regards, Spunky)**

Byakuya woke to the pleasant sensation of warm lips exploring his throat, long, graceful fingers curling into his hair and around his head, and a soft hand tenderly moving over his skin, following the curves of his body, pausing to caress and pleasure, and curling around him, pulling him in closer.

He kept his eyes closed, but couldn't help but release a contented sigh as the enticing contact continued and the intensity of the touches increased. Their reiatsu flared softly, and even with his eyes closed, Byakuya could feel its glow around their bodies. Renji's mouth trailed kisses down his collarbone, then paused for a moment as his finger lightly touched the heavily bandaged wound on his chest. Byakuya opened his eyes and read the melancholy in Renji's eyes. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Renji, drawing him in for an exchange of slow, passionate kisses.

Byakuya waited until the tension drained out of Renji and he seemed to relax, then he met the dark gray eyes again and brought a hand to his face.

"Why don't you tell me what is bothering you," Byakuya requested quietly.

Renji remained silent for several minutes, leaning into Byakuya's embrace and breathing warmly against his tanned skin. Byakuya remained silent as well, contenting himself with nuzzling into the other's throat and kissing his way up its length, then letting his head rest against Renji's shoulder.

"We got so busy with looking for the Neko-hineri and getting caught and all of that, that I almost didn't remember what day tomorrow is."

The words ignited a memory that rose up from Renji's body and filled Byakuya's mind with the faces of the friends…no, the Inuzuri family that he and Rukia had lost. And Byakuya then remembered how every year Renji and Rukia took their leave of the Seireitei and disappeared into the Rukongai, only to emerge again at nightfall and resume their normal lives. Neither had ever explained it to him, but Renji's body infused his mind with the memories of all of those lost and the simple, bittersweet ritual he and Rukia used to honor them.

Renji gently turned and touched the bandages on Byakuya's chest, looking into his eyes with that same, deep melancholy. Byakuya longed to do something, anything to take the sadness out of Renji's eyes, to take away the awful memories, but he remained frozen, fearing that to move would cause Renji to lose focus and to stop talking…to shut down and hide what he was feeling.

"When I woke up and I saw how badly you'd been injured, I asked about what had happened…and why I collapsed too. And Yoruichi didn't want to tell me. She kept trying to get me to rest. But I refused to rest until she agreed to tell me everything."

He sighed and tightened his hold on Byakuya.

"She told me how the switching caused us to both become vulnerable…how if one died, the other would too. That was damned scary, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been, because then at least we would have been together and no one would have been left behind, you know?"

Byakuya nodded and kept his silence.

"But when she admitted to me that we actually died before Orihime got there, I thought about it and I realized something. I remember being in that other place with you…and sharing in your memories, looking at all of the people who left you behind. And I started to understand what you and I have in common. It doesn't matter one damned bit that you were born to a noble family and I was a street kid. You and I both know what it's like to grow up without parents and to lose people we love. And even though you don't show it so much on the outside, you think every day about the ones you have lost…and not just your wife…everyone. Just like me, you carry the weight of those memories on your heart and in your own quiet way, you remember and honor them. And that was what made me think that maybe you could understand…maybe you could do what I will ask you to."

Byakuya wanted to answer, but he felt as though he couldn't draw a breath. He knew what Renji was going to ask of him…and he knew without the question being asked that he would agree. He held his breath and waited.

"Once every year, Rukia and I travel to Inuzuri…to honor our friends who weren't lucky enough to escape as we did. We leave in the morning dressed in civilian clothing and walk there through the other districts. We always take money so that we can buy food for the street kids, so that for just that one day each year, they don't have to feel that hunger, wonder if they'll eat that day, take risks and make sacrifices just to survive. There are so many of them, Byakuya! And every year, many of the faces we saw the year before disappear. It's like a part of us never left that place at all. In a way, we're still there, watching our friends die all around us. We've gotten out of that place, but we haven't forgotten the ones like us who are still there."

He turned and took Byakuya's face in his hands.

"I can't go with Rukia this time. You understand why. So what I wanted to ask you…"

"Yes," Byakuya whispered, unable to hold back anymore, "I'll go to Inuzuri with Rukia."

Renji looked stunned.

"You…will? I mean, Taichou…Byakuya, do you know that…"

"Your memory will guide me."

"But you're not used to…"

"For that one day…for you, I will simply relax and allow myself to be used. I'll follow the dictates of your memory to the letter, no matter what I am asked to do."

Tears of gratitude welled up in Renji's eyes.

"You would do that…for me?"

Byakuya smiled and brushed away the tears.

"Of course. I told you that I love you. This is important to you. And it's important to my sister. So, I'll do this for you…for both of you. Only…you must promise me that Rukia will never hear from you that it was me at her side. Can you promise me that?"

"Byakuya…I…I would promise you anything…anything you ask!"

Byakuya found himself smiling again as Renji took hold of him and kissed him over and over, repeated 'Thank you' again and again and laughing and crying, both at once. Byakuya was stunned at the sight of his own, usually stoic face gripped with intense emotion, eyes filled with happy tears and his mouth smiling. He was so entranced that a shock went through him when Renji gently pushed him down onto his back and began kissing his mouth, his face, his throat. He held Byakuya down and kissed him everywhere his lips could reach, repeating those sweet words over and over.

"Thank you, Byakuya…thank you…thank you…"

Renji's kisses fell everywhere on his body and his hands touched Byakuya with heartbreaking tenderness. Byakuya's breath was taken away again as pleasure rose up and gripped him. Everything disappeared into the sound of Renji's voice, the touches of hands and lips, the rising intensity of pleasure. Byakuya moaned and tried to catch his breath, clenching the sheets with one hand and sinking the fingers of the other into Renji's hair as that wonderfully warm mouth wrapped around his thick arousal and sank down on him, forcing a gasping cry of pleasure from him. He couldn't think anymore as passion took hold of him, sweeping through his body and leaving him shaking and panting. He sat up and pulled Renji into a desperate, crushing embrace, his voice trembling as the words tumbled out of him, heedless and out of his control.

"I can't wait anymore," he whispered brokenly, "I just can't!"

"But you said you wanted to wait until we were switched back…"

"I know," he went on, "but I can't do this anymore. Renji…nothing matters anymore but being with you. I just want to be with you…I…I want to…"

A hand cupped his cheek affectionately and he nipped impatiently at the thumb that traced his lips.

"You don't know what you're saying," Renji whispered in his ear, "We've been through a lot lately."

"No…Renji, I know what I want…"

"Shh," Renji whispered, kissing his words away, "You're not thinking straight. You're not in any shape for that anyway."

He curved one hand around Byakuya's head and wrapped the other arm around his body, slowly lowering him down onto his back.

"I shouldn't have gotten you so riled, not while you're still healing."

"_Renji_, you cannot leave me like this…"

Renji smiled warmly, leaning forward and kissing a flushed cheek.

"I won't just leave you like that, but I think we should slow things down a little."

"Renji…"

"Hai…"

"You have no idea how much I hate you right now."

"Hmm," Renji said, recapturing his lips, "You may think so now, but when we get switched back, you'll be glad we waited."

"Great…and right now, I'm…"

"…going to be taken care of. _Trust_ me."

Renji laughed softly at the unusually stormy look that came over Byakuya's features and for a moment, he was sure the Kuchiki clan leader was going to upend him and eat him alive. But as he began to regain some of his composure, he settled back against the pillows and turned himself over to his fukutaichou. Renji sighed softly in relief and settled down beside him, brushing his eyes closed and planting short gentle kisses on his lips and face. He stroked the soft lips with a questing tongue and after a small hesitation, Byakuya's lips parted and allowed him entrance.

He began a teasingly slow exploration, carefully tasting and touching each surface, sinking down into its depths and exploring him everywhere inside. Byakuya seemed to lose awareness of everything but the strong, insistent tongue that probed his mouth. His breathing slowed and deepened and he moaned lightly into the mouth that pleasured his.

Renji felt a shiver move through the length of Byakuya's body as one hand slid down to take hold of his blushing and leaking erection. He kept the touches slow and gentle, but he could feel Byakuya's hips thrusting upward into his hand and could feel the tremble of his body, straining for release. He released the noble's lips and moved downward curling his hand around the soft sac at the base of his arousal, then treating him to a long, slow lick from base to tip. The sound that issued from Byakuya was like the growl of the Neko-hineri and Renji sensed that any more teasing would likely be the death of him. He wrapped his mouth around the noble's swollen member and began moving up and down its length as Byakuya descended into incoherent moans and pleasured sighs. He sucked hard and watched his taichou's face become blissful, his body tense, his back arch and his hands clench as pleasure claimed him. Hot fluid pulsed into Renji's mouth and he swallowed again and again until Byakuya had emptied himself. He licked the last drops away, then stretched his body alongside Byakuya's and laced their fingers together. He settled onto a warm shoulder, breathing in the slowly calming reiatsu and bringing an arm to rest on his chest.

Renji was surprised to feel wetness beneath his hand and to notice the coppery scent of blood reach him. He raised his head, staring, then pulled away.

"Damn! I shouldn't have…You're bleeding again."

"It's okay, Renji," Byakuya assured him, "It's very minor. I'll be fine."

"Minor, my ass! That's not minor…"

Byakuya glanced down at the slowly expanding redness.

"Ah, you may be right. We might have pushed the limits a bit," he admitted.

Renji carefully removed the bandages and slowly cleaned and flowed healing energy into the wound. When the bleeding stopped, he examined the area again and replaced the bandages.

"That should hold, but we shouldn't do anything else that would put stress on the injury."

"Well," Byakuya said, smirking, "I will try to behave if you will."

Renji couldn't help but laugh.

"Taichou, neither one of us has been able to behave the whole time we've been switched! But I will try if you will."

"Very well, then. And Renji?"

"Hai…"

"It's Byakuya."

"Hai, Byakuya."

"That's better," Byakuya sighed, "much better."

Renji turned and sank down into Byakuya's arms, bringing his head to rest on the noble's shoulder.

"Thank you, Byakuya," Renji said sleepily, "You have no idea how much it means to me that you're going to do this."

Byakuya smiled and rubbed his cheek lightly against the top of Renji's head.

"Oh, Renji, I think you were more than clear in communicating your gratitude," he whispered.

Renji chuckled softly.

"I'm just sorry I started your wound bleeding again."

"Actually," Byakuya corrected him, "I think it was my enthusiastic response that caused my wound to re-open. It wasn't your fault."

"But you wouldn't have done that if I hadn't gotten you so riled."

Byakuya released a short, clipped laugh.

"I assure you, Renji, that the mere sight of you seems to rile me these days. Kisuke had best work quickly on getting us switched back…or we may have to simply avoid each other to prevent…excessive bouts of passion."

Renji lifted his head and met Byakuya's eyes questioningly.

"You wouldn't really start avoiding me, would you?" he asked worriedly.

Byakuya's smile widened.

"No," he assured Renji, "Because I would rather ache with want in your presence than to spend a day without you."

Renji let his head drop back onto the noble's shoulder. He felt tired, but all of the worry and excitement left him anxious and too full of thought to settle down.

"Byakuya," he said quietly, "Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into, going with Rukia to Inuzuri tomorrow? She…acts different with me than she does with you…"

Byakuya sighed.

"I imagine I can handle yet another day of her shocking familiarity…calling me an idiot and striking me in the head," he said, closing his eyes, "At very least, I will only have to endure it until we are switched back. And after the open invitation you gave my sister to continue the behavior, you will be the one to suffer the long term effects of that."

Renji went silent for a moment.

"You…heard that?" he asked finally.

"I was unable to move…to even open my eyes," Byakuya explained, "but my ears, on the other hand, were working just fine…as were my mental abilities. Is there some reason you felt compelled to encourage my sister to assault me?"

Renji flinched.

"Ah…I was…well…"

"Yes, Renji?"

"Ah, hell, Taichou…Byakuya, I just. I mean…it's what normal brothers and sisters do. Well, maybe it's not what noble siblings do. I wouldn't know. But…if you have to be me for a while, I was just…wanting you to know what it's like. You and I have some things in common, like I said before, but you didn't have any siblings. You didn't have that…I don't know…that special person, someone who slipped beneath all of the defenses and got to you, made you lose it sometimes, made you crazy. But someone who knew when you needed to feel loved and gave you that, too. Maybe I'm not making sense."

Byakuya laughed softly.

"Strangely enough, I do understand what you mean," Byakuya said softly, "and for a short time during my childhood, I did know what that was like. It ended too soon, of course and I was left wondering if it had been worth it. It took me until now to understand it for the gift that it was. So thank you, Renji…for offering me a reminder of what that bond feels like. I do find it strange, however that you would act as though I'm doing you a favor, when in truth you are handing me a precious gift. So it's me who should be thanking you…Renji."

Renji smiled and sank more deeply into Byakuya's embrace.

"In that case, you're welcome, Taichou."

"_Byakuya_."

"You're welcome, _Byakuya._"

He kissed the noble's throat lightly.

"Let's just see if you still think it's such a gift when Rukia gets finished with you!" he laughed softly.


	22. Sibling Bonds

**Chapter 22: Sibling Bonds**

"Well?" Byakuya asked, looking back at Renji, "Do I look acceptably…civilian?"

Renji walked slowly around Byakuya, studying him closely, then slid an arm around him and surprised him with a decidedly heated kiss. Byakuya pushed him away and shot him an annoyed look.

"I am trying to be serious here. Do I look acceptable?"

"You look great," Renji commented, "The only problem is that no matter what I dress you in, you still look too…too…noble."

"Renji…I'm not even in my own body. How can I look noble?" Byakuya asked.

Renji turned him toward the full-length mirror.

"Look," he said resignedly, "You see what I mean? It's in the way you hold yourself…the way your eyes meet everyone's squarely like that, how you walk, how you move, how you breathe. Hell, I don't know how we've fooled anyone at all!"

"Don't worry, Renji. I have walked the streets of Inuzuri before…as a civilian. I will not give myself away."

"Okay," Renji said, leaning forward to kiss him again, "You'd best get going. She'll be waiting for you. Do you want to carry Zabimaru?"

"No," Byakuya replied, "If there's trouble, I want to have Senbonzakura in hand. I won't bank our safety on luck like that. I remember the nature of that part of the Rukongai. Don't worry. I've disguised it to look like Zabimaru, so unless I am forced to release it, no one will be any the wiser."

"And your swordsmanship is strong enough to handle anything Inuzuri has to offer."

"That is debatable. But I will trust Senbonzakura unreleased over most other weapons' full power."

"All right…then get out of here, or Rukia's going to start the day off with a head smack. She'll be looking for a reason, you know…since her big brother encouraged it!"

"Just wait, Abarai…until we're switched back. You will pay for this…"

"Promises, promises, now go on!"

Byakuya flash stepped out of the room and into the hallway, then past the kitchen to the front door and out onto the streets of Karakura Town. He opened a senkaimon and passed into the Seireitei, then turned toward the Rukongai. Rukia stood silently at the gates, waiting. He approached her without speaking and solemnly took her hand. To his surprise, she broke with their tradition and turned to face him.

"Renji," she said quietly, "I have to ask you something before we go. It's important."

"Okay," Byakuya said nodding, "What is it?"

"Did something bad happen to Byakuya? When you were in Hueco Mundo?"

There was silence between them for a moment.

"The reason I ask is because when I looked into the room, I saw that you were not moving or breathing, and Renji, it looked like he wasn't either. You have injuries that explain what I saw. But my brother did not have any obvious injuries, then or this morning when I saw him. You know he won't tell me what happened. He never does, because he always wants to protect me from anything that might hurt or frighten me."

"He just wants what's best for you," Byakuya said, meeting her eyes carefully, "And if it makes you feel any better, I know for a fact that your brother is fine. I was unconscious, so I'm not sure how it happened, but he was simply knocked out and wasn't really hurt. Don't worry about him, Rukia, I promise you that Byakuya is fine."

Rukia sighed and turned into his arms.

"Thank you, Renji. I know if you tell me that, then I can stop worrying."

Byakuya chuckled softly and mussed her hair as he had seen Renji do. He caught his breath very softly at the warm feeling that ran through him when he touched her hair. Rukia laughed and kissed his cheek, then took his hand again and turned toward the Rukongai. They walked quietly through the sleepy streets, enjoying the light, cool breezes and the good smells of early morning. They stopped at a small stand for hot tea and fresh cinnamon rolls.

"I'm glad we could do this," Rukia said, reaching over with her napkin to brush away a stray bit of cinnamon from his lips, "I was worried that your injuries might keep you from being able to come."

"Well, I'm fine," he assured her, smiling, "Orihime has very strong powers of healing."

"And it's a good thing too," Rukia said, gazing over his shoulder and into the distance, "because you were dead. If she didn't have this power, I would have lost you. It would have been like all the rest we said good-bye to before."

"Rukia," he said, looking into her eyes, "you won't lose me. I promise you, you won't."

"Idiot," she whispered, shaking her head, "you always say stupid things like that, even though you stood and watched all of the others make the same vow…and they died, Renji. You did, too."

Byakuya felt a sudden flash of memory and cringed at what it suggested. It wasn't what he would do, but it did seem natural to Renji. He picked up his near empty glass of water and tossed it in her face. Rukia leapt to her feet, her hands balling into fists and glared at him.

"HEY! What the hell are you DOING?" she yelled at him.

Byakuya emptied his teacup, stood, shrugged and turned away.

"Snap out of it! You're being ridiculous! I don't care what you say. I'm not going to die and leave you, so shut up, will you?"

He walked off, leaving her sputtering and fuming behind him.

She remained behind him for some time after, fuming and refusing to speak to him. Byakuya wondered if he had done the right thing listening to Renji's impulses, but he had given his word, so he put it out of his mind and continued walking. Soon he came to a flower stand and he bought a small pink tea rose, which he turned and handed to her. She was still frowning, but she accepted his offering and reclaimed her place at his side, absently breathing the rose's sweet scent as they continued on their way to Inuzuri.

As they worked their way through district after district, the streets, the buildings and the clothes people wore became poorer and there were less vendors in the central areas…and they were huddled closer together for safety. By the time they reached Inuzuri, it was early afternoon and the air around them had grown warm. They moved into the square and found a sea of young children gathered there. Byakuya walked to the nearest vendor. The vendor smiled at them.

"The usual, sir and ma'am?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Yes," Rukia said, handing the vendor a pouch of money, "Please provide bread and soup for all of these children…as much as this will buy."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, turning to begin handing out food. It was an old, familiar ritual and the vendor had prepared ahead of time. The children too, lined up quietly and waited patiently, something only witnessed on this day every year when the two former 'Rukon Rats' returned to Inuzuri to remember their friends and to offer hope to the ones still there.

Byakuya realized rather quickly that there would not be enough to go around, given the amount that Rukia had given the vendor. He waited until she was seated with a group of small children and telling stories of her youth to slip away and talk to the vendor. He reached into his kimono and withdrew a Kuchiki house cipher. He showed it to the vendor.

"Do not tell her I showed you this…but only provide whatever is needed to feed these children and return this with your request for payment."

The vendor nodded.

"Although I know you aren't of the house, you're an honest man, Abarai Renji. I will do as you ask."

Byakuya smiled and moved through the sea of children, heading for Rukia. A tug on his kimono made him look down. He found himself gazing into wide violet eyes, a filthy, but angelic face, and feeling something intense sweep through him.

"I like the drawings on you," the little girl said in a soft voice.

Byakuya sat down and was taken by surprise when the girl climbed onto his lap and sat there, chewing her bread thoughtfully and leaning against his chest.

"What's your name, kid?" he asked her.

"Gia," she answered through her mouthful of bread, "and you're Abarai Renji. You used to live here before you grew up and became a shinigami."

"How do you know, child?" he asked, surprised.

"My brother told me…before the hollow came and ate him. He was going to be a shinigami too. He told me that if I grow strong I can be one."

Byakuya read the girl's reiatsu and nodded.

"You would make a fine shinigami. Is that what you want, then?"

The girl nodded.

"That's what we all want. We want to grow up and be strong, like you and Rukia so that the shinigami school will let us in…but I'm only five years old. They won't let me go there until I am twelve."

Byakuya felt an ache inside thinking about how unlikely it was that one so small and slight would survive.

"Do you live with someone now, Gia?" he asked.

"I stay with my friends. It's cold, but we all sleep close together."

The girl fell silent, chewing her bread and taking small sips of soup from a cup. Out of the corner of his eye, Byakuya saw an old man walking among the children and examining each briefly…stopping to heal some of them. He caught his breath sharply as the man approached him.

"M-Michi…" he breathed.

Then he remembered that he was in Renji's body and swallowed hard.

_The healer who cured me when…Hisana found me…_

And suddenly, his own memories of Inuzuri rose up and overwhelmed him, making his surroundings disappear and his mind sink into the past.

_He flash stepped through the rain, following the hollow reiatsu he had sensed. The third seat trailed on his heels as they shot across Inuzuri and headed for the half-dead foothills at the edge of town._

"_Kuchiki fukutaichou," the other said, "He seems to have powerful reiatsu. Perhaps you shall use your ban kai today?"_

"_Perhaps," he responded quietly._

_They appeared on the edge of the range of hill and studied the land around them._

"_I hate this bullshit, sir," his colleague commented, drawing his weapon, "There's too many damned good places for them to hide."_

"_We will need to be cautious," Byakuya answered tersely._

_They stepped forward, looking around._

"_It should be here," said the third seat, "We're right on top of…"_

_The third seat's scream shattered the air and Byakuya turned…_

"Renji!"

Byakuya came out of his reverie and noticed that Michi had moved past him and was examining the children near Rukia. She was staring at him. He realized suddenly that Gia had disappeared from his lap.

"You were really off in outer space," Rukia commented, "You didn't even notice that girl kiss your cheek and run off, did you?"

Byakuya managed a shaky laugh.

"Yeah, I was just…remembering," he said, trying to force the memory away.

"I know what you mean," Rukia said quietly, "It's hard to believe we got away from here. We were lucky, Renji."

Byakuya nodded.

"Yeah…we were lucky."

They sat down with a group of children and Byakuya and the children listened as Rukia told them stories of what the Seireitei was like and what it was like to be a shinigami. He felt her strong sense of pride when she talked about how she had been adopted into the Kuchiki family and how Kuchiki Byakuya became her brother. The children's eyes widened when she said his name and sounds of wonder rose up from the group.

Byakuya chuckled softly as Rukia was peppered with question about living with a noble family and what her home in the Seireitei was like. She was beautiful to him, standing so tall in front of them, talking in such detail about her life at Kuchiki Manor…and being a shinigami…and working in the living world. He realized suddenly that he was listening as raptly as the children, and he was learning things he never knew about Rukia. He started in surprise Gia reappeared and reclaimed her place on his lap and within minutes, was dozing contentedly, leaning against his shoulder.

The afternoon was giving way to evening and the children began to amble off to their makeshift homes. Even after most of them left, Gia still slept leaned against Byakuya's shoulder.

"How many times have I told you not to pick up strays?" Rukia asked him in mock reproach.

Her face softened and she moved closer, sitting down next to Byakuya and gently stroking the girl's hair.

"It 's sad to see little ones like this, here," she said softly, "when you know inside how much they've got going against them…and how hard it will be for them to survive."

She paused, studying him carefully.

"But we have to let go of them. We can't save them, Renji. They have to struggle as we did. They have to grow strong. They have to survive without help if they are to survive at all."

Byakuya turned his face away from her, resting his cheek against Gia's hair.

"Rukia…she misses her brother. He was supposed to be there for her…probably died defending her…but now she's alone…and she just needs to feel safe, for a while."

He wasn't sure when the tears had begun, but they were in his eyes and he turned his head away from Rukia and reached up with his free hand to brush them away. He felt Rukia approaching and kept his head turned away. Gia stirred in his arms and slowly started to pull away. Byakuya's arms tightened on her involuntarily. The violet eyes rose to meet his and the little girl smiled up at him. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night Abarai Renji," she said, climbing off his lap, "I have to go now. Thanks!"

Byakuya watched as she scampered toward the open field that led to the low foothills. His breath caught for a moment as he remembered.

_"Kuchiki fu…"_

_The cry was cut off by the screech of hollows. They rose up around him, closing in on him and looking hungrily at the fallen shinigami at his back. Byakuya turned and saw the wide, unseeing eyes, the heavy slash across his chest and the blood that was pouring out of the other and into the ground._

_There were too many…_

_Too many…_

"_Ban kai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."_

A shrill scream pierced the air, bringing Byakuya back from his memory. He recognized it immediately. Rukia turned and stared.

"Stay here," he said firmly, "Stay and make sure the children don't come into the foothills."

He was on his feet and running, ignoring Rukia and how she called after him. He had only one thought on his mind. If he didn't move quickly enough, then Gia was going to die.


	23. The Stray

**Chapter 23: The Stray**

Time slowed for Byakuya as his flash step engaged and he closed the distance between himself and the little girl. With the rise of his power and with every step, his mind was drawn back into the past.

_"Ban kai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"_

_It was his first time using the technique in battle, but he was surrounded by hollows and seconds from being overrun. The hollows screeched and howled around him, drawing back and staring in surprise as his power was released and the swords began to rise around him. He focused heavily, Ginrei's warning repeating in his mind._

"_Only use it if your situation becomes desperate. You are not ready yet to wield your ban kai in battle, so be cautious in its use. It can save you, but if you lose control, it can overwhelm you."_

_His power exploded around him, lighting the field and the faces of the hollows. The initial release swept outward and a chorus of screams rose up from the hollows caught in its path. He used his hands to speed the petals as they turned and danced in the air. He sent them slashing at the hollows again, listening to the screams of the ones who died and the howls of those who remained to oppose him. He felt dead, empty eyes watching him and saw the Arrancar holding back, waiting as Byakuya fought the cluster of lower level hollows. Its cold gaze sent a chill through the fukutaichou's body and made him move the petals faster, slashing his opponents and watching as their broken forms dissipated._

_When the last had been killed and Byakuya stood alone, his power swirling around him and his hair dancing on the breeze, the Arrancar stepped forward and smiled at him. Byakuya felt the coldness of it strike him like the hand of death. The Arrancar moved slowly, closing the distance…drawing his weapon and beginning its attack._

_The white body cracked and fell away slowly and a black and red creature with horrid red eyes rose out of it, snarling and crouching like a cat. Byakuya was fast, but as the creature sprang toward him, he realized he wouldn't be fast enough._

_Instantly, Senbonzakura re-formed in his hand and as the beast reached him, he slashed at it and turned. The creature growled and circled and Byakuya sent the petals winging toward it again. And again it broke through them and this time he was left with nothing to guard him as it closed in. His weapon couldn't form fast enough. He flash stepped and sent out a burst of kido. It struck the beast but barely slowed it. The creature turned with impossible speed and he barely managed to turn it aside. He abandoned his ban kai and called his sword to hand, flash stepping and alternating wickedly fast blows and bursts of intermittent kido spells. His sword connected and the creature went down. He followed the strike with the finishing blow and the beast screamed. It slashed suddenly with tooth and claw, a dying strike that caught Byakuya and tore through him, sending him staggering back in surprise._

_The Arrancar hissed with dying laughter and slowly dissolved, leaving Byakuya torn and shaking…alone in the pouring rain and darkness. He turned and staggered toward the town, but something was wrong. His eyes were losing the ability to focus and numbness was stealing over him…making his legs weaken and collapse beneath him. He was still too far from the town. He sank to the ground, his blood mixing with the rain, his mind unusually calm and clear as he felt death approaching…_

Gia's scream sounded again and Byakuya shot forward, forgetting all thoughts of restraint or worries about being discovered. All he could feel was the cold hand of death, reaching for that tiny bit of warmth that had, for but one moment, connected with him and asked him for comfort and protection.

He looked ahead and saw a large hollow reach for the girl and lift the screaming child into the air. His flash step carried him across the distance with furious speed and he launched himself into the air, turning himself as he rose over the hollow…reaching out and tearing the girl away from it. Gia screamed again and twisted, then swiftly realized who held her and relaxed in his arms. Byakuya landed lightly on the far side of the hollow, watching as it closed in again. He started to let the child down, but at that moment, the hollow surged forward, forcing him to turn and flash step to the side. He felt Gia stiffen against him and hot tears burned on his skin.

"It killed them…"

And he saw the others then, their young bodies scattered on the ground like broken dolls. He turned her aside, flash stepping out of the path of the pursuing hollow and into the protection of a cluster of rocks. He set the girl down and gently pried her fingers loose from his arm.

"I have to go back and fight that hollow," he told her.

"N-no!" she sobbed, "D-don't go back! It's going to hurt you. It will eat you…"

He pulled her close again, listening as the hollow moved in their direction, tracking them.

"Listen to me, Gia," he said softly, "Listen to me and trust what I say. It is not our fate to die in this place…and we will fight anything that tries to do harm. We are shinigami. We fight to protect what is ours. Are you ready to become a shinigami?"

The girl stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"I will place a shield around you. It will keep you safe. As your commanding officer, I order you to stay within this shielded area and watch for any additional enemies. Will you do that for me?"

The girl sniffed sharply, but nodded briefly again. Byakuya raised the protective barrier and stepped away, drawing his weapon as the hollow came around the rocks and moved to engage him.

"Ah," growled the hollow, "another morsel, a shinigami morsel, if I see correctly."

Byakuya did not answer, but moved into position and raised his weapon.

The hollow looked from Byakuya to the shielded child behind him.

"Mmmm, two for one," the hollow said, licking his lips, "When you fall, that shield will fail. I will eat you and her."

"Nonsense," said Byakuya quietly, "You are going to die, hollow."

"You think so, shinigami?" the hollow hissed softly, "You have no idea who you are dealing with…but you will in a moment, when you are lying on the ground with your life bleeding out into the dirt beneath you."

"Look out behind you!" screamed Gia.

Byakuya turned, slashing at the incoming hollow and sending a blast of kido at the first. He flash stepped clear of the two, inwardly relieved the kido had worked correctly. He was going to need it, facing two strong hollows.

The two hollows circled him, growling hungrily. Byakuya kept both within his field of vision and waited calmly. As soon as he sensed motion, he flash stepped in the direction of the first hollow, slashing, turning, blocking the claws of the second and sending another blast of red fire at them as he broke free of them again.

"You're fast," commented the first hollow, "but you will not be fast enough. And you will not be strong enough."

Byakuya flash stepped suddenly turning his body into a flurry of strikes and blocks, attacking first one, then the other hollow, then blasting them with red fire again. He flash stepped clear, but raised his weapon reflexively as Gia's warning cry reached him.

_Kami! A third hollow that I didn't even sense! How did he get so close?_

He felt wetness on his sword arm, looked down and saw a thin line of blood running down its length. He attacked again, immediately, turning, slashing and blocking at flash step speed. He flash stepped clear, then launched himself back at them, firing a blast of red fire that singed his hand. He followed the kido blast and slashed at them again, landing solid blows on two, while the third fell back behind the others, letting them engage Byakuya as he reached for something at his waist. A small voice of warning sounded in his mind…a memory…

_Poison…_

He slashed wildly at the two hollows blocking his path, but realized he wasn't going to reach the third in time. There was no choice.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

His weapon dissolved into a sea of pink petals that swelled around him, raked the hollows in his path and descended on the third as he fired a cloud of sharp quills from arms. Byakuya flash stepped and the petal blades rose in his defense. He watched as they consumed the quills, then looked back at the hollow that fired them. It was still standing. The cloud of quills had deflected most of the petal blades. The bloodied bodies of the other two hollows shimmered and faded away. Byakuya and the quilled hollow faced each other, staring.

"Don't think that your situation has improved, shinigami," the hollow rasped, "I don't need them in my way. As you see, I am lethal enough on my own. All my quill has to do is to break your skin and you will be infected with my poison."

Byakuya sent a second wave of petals at the hollow and followed it with a heavy blast of kido. He was thrown backwards with the force of the blast, but rolled to his feet immediately, bringing a sea of petal blades up in his defense. He heard the hollow begin to laugh madly and felt a burning pain begin in his chest. He looked down and saw a single quill embedded in the bandages protecting his wound. He lifted his weapon, preparing to release his ban kai, then heard the hollow laugh again.

"It won't work now," he cackled, "My poison doesn't just attack you. It shuts down your spirit centers. You have no powers left, shinigami!"

He heard Gia scream as the numbness spread through his body and he dropped to his knees. The hollow approached slowly, smiling as Byakuya swayed unsteadily and struggled to remain conscious. He lowered his head and one hand dropped to the ground to support his sagging body. He waited until the hollow took hold of his hair, then threw all of his strength into one final, desperate thrust of his sword. The hollow's eyes widened in surprise and Byakuya felt an explosion of quills erupt and sink into his body. They were falling together and darkness was closing over them. The body of the hollow quivered madly and shattered into bits, then slowly dissipated, leaving, Byakuya breathless and facedown in the bloodied dirt. The last thing he heard was Gia sobbing and Rukia calling to her, telling her that everything would be all right.

XXXXXXXXXX

_He woke and groaned at the pain shooting through his head and a lightheadedness that left him dazed and with distorted vision. He swallowed and flinched at the dryness in his throat and the uncomfortable heat all around his body. An unbearably soft and cool hand touched his face, then a cool cloth brought relief from the heaviness of the fever that gripped him._

"_So you have decided not to die, shinigami," said a very soft feminine voice, "That is good."_

_He forced his eyes open and found himself looking up into a pair of lively violet eyes, a sweet, smiling face framed by wild wisps of black hair._

"_You are lucky that Michi was close by and was able to counteract the poison."_

"_Who…are you?" he managed in a hoarse whisper._

_She brought a cup to his lips and warm tea drenched his dry throat._

"_I am Hisana. I told you that when I found you lying on the field out there in the rain…but you were not really in any condition to understand."_

_He felt an odd sensation and realized suddenly that he could not feel his reiatsu around him._

"_Why is my spirit energy sealed away?" he asked her._

_She looked at him blankly for a moment, then her face brightened in realization._

"_Oh…Michi said that the poison was attacking the centers that you use for your powers. He said that he had to seal away your spirit energy to protect the centers."_

_She brushed the cool cloth over his face again._

"_He will come back in a few days to release the seal on your powers."_

_He realized then that he was lying on a small gathering of dried grasses that had been covered with some sewn together lengths of cloth. But despite the obvious signs of poverty, the room was clean and airy._

"_Will you try a few bites of food? Michi said that I should try to get you to eat."_

_She helped him to sit up and placed pillows behind him to make him comfortable. He took a few more sips of tea, then took a small bite of what was offered. It was all he could manage. He leaned back and she adjusted the pillows so he could lie down. She blew out the candle that lit the small room. He was shivering from fever and the coldness around him. Then a soft body slipped beneath the blankets and Hisana wrapped herself warmly around him._

"_I hope you don't mind," she said quietly, "We really don't have any other way to stay warm here."_

"_Ah," he replied softly, "well, I do not mind, Hisana. I do, in fact, owe you for taking care of me. I likely would have died if you hadn't found me when you did."_

_Hisana giggled softly, burrowing into his arms and burying her face in his hair._

"_Don't be silly. You were out there protecting us. You wouldn't have been hurt if you weren't doing that."_

"_Well," he said, a smile tugging at his lips, "I imagine then that we could call it even."_

_Her smile chased away the last of the cold._

_"Call it even, then," she whispered against the skin of his throat._

"Hisana…" Byakuya whispered.

Rukia's head turned and her eyes narrowed. She moved closer and placed a hand on his face.

"Renji?" she said softly.

Byakuya didn't move or respond. Sighing softly, Rukia washed his face with a cool cloth. The door opened behind her and Michi walked in. He smiled at her warmly and leaned over Byakuya, checking the bandages.

"Is he going to be all right, now?" Rukia asked worriedly.

Michi nodded.

"The poisoning was very serious, but you brought him to me in time. He will make a full recovery, but he needs lots of rest."

"Thank you," Rukia said gratefully, "Thank you for saving him."

She watched as Michi left and then sat at Byakuya's side, running the cool, wet cloth over his face and exposed skin. She sat watching him sleep, but her mind kept going back to what she had seen.

_Petals…and he said my sister's name. Something very odd is happening…_

She picked up the sword that rested against the bed and studied it carefully. It looked like Zabimaru, but there was no doubt in her mind about what she had seen.

_But if he hasn't said anything, there is a reason why he has chosen to keep it that way…_

She stopped herself suddenly…replaying her last few days with Renji.

_He was more melancholy than I've ever seen him…and when we went to his apartment, something was off…And when Byakuya woke in the healing center, he started swearing and acting like…_

She put a hand to her mouth, catching her breath in shock as she realized just who she had hit, called an idiot, rescued from Ichigo's stupid attempt at helping…who had nearly died from a slash from Aizen Sousuke's sword.

And all of a sudden, she couldn't breathe. Her mouth flew open wide at the very thought!

_It can't be him! Kami, it had better not be! I am so…_

She tried to stand, but her legs buckled beneath her. She fell in a confused heap on the floor and she hissed angrily at herself for making too much noise. His eyes opened and he turned his head to look at her. It took everything in her to hang on to her composure.

_Okay…if they haven't told me…they have their reasons, stupid reasons, but reasons. I'll just go along with it…for now. Besides, if I'm wrong, they'd have me thrown in the mental ward! And who in their right mind would believe me anyway?_

"Rukia?" Byakuya whispered.

She moved closer and took his hand warmly in hers.

"I'm right here…Renji."


	24. Michi's Cure

**Chapter 24: Michi's Cure**

Byakuya felt the touch of a small hand on his and opened his eyes. Upon doing so, he found himself looking into Gia's bright, inquisitive eyes. Byakuya blinked and smiled at her and was rewarded with another gentle squeeze of his hand. His eyes found Rukia, sitting in a chair next to the girl, with her eyes closed and her upper body resting on the bed.

"Shh," Gia whispered, "Rukia is sleeping."

"I see that," Byakuya said softly, reaching out to tentatively touch Rukia's hair as she continued to sleep.

His eyes returned to the child sitting beside the bed.

"Gia, are you all right?" he asked, blinking slowly to clear his head, "You weren't hurt?"

The girl shook her head.

"But _you_ were," she commented, patting his hand, "Rukia got the doctor and he promised he could make you better."

Byakuya studied her for a moment.

"You were very brave Gia," he said quietly, "You followed my orders exactly and you were very helpful in warning me about the hollows. I was right in thinking that you will be a strong shinigami someday."

Gia's violet eyes widened.

"You think I was brave? But I was scared. And when you fell down and you couldn't get up, I screamed and screamed. I don't think that's being brave."

Byakuya lifted his hand to touch her soft cheek.

"Gia, being brave doesn't mean that you're not scared. It means that even though you are afraid, you still do what needs to be done. And even though the hollows frightened you, you stayed within the shield as you were told. You followed the orders I gave you. You didn't panic and try to run. That is what it means to be brave."

Gia gave him a surprisingly skeptical look that told Byakuya she didn't believe a word he said.

"I think you were the one who was brave. You didn't look scared and you didn't scream or cry, even when the hollows hurt you."

"But that isn't because I wasn't afraid, Gia. It is because when a shinigami draws his sword to protect someone, he forgets his own fear so he can keep the ones he loves from danger. I knew that if I was defeated, the hollows would hurt you and that gave me the courage to fight them. Do you understand?" he asked, brushing several stray hairs away from her eyes.

Gia thought for a moment, then nodded.

"But I still think you are braver than me," she insisted.

"I think you were both very brave," commented Rukia, opening her eyes and meeting Byakuya's.

She sat up slowly, checking the time, then turned to the girl, smiling.

"Gia, we should go and see if lunch is ready."

"But I'm not hungry," the girl objected, her eyes growing worried, "I have to stay and make sure the hollows don't hurt Renji while he is resting."

"Well," said Rukia warmly, "you have very good protective instincts, Gia. But a shinigami must also take care of herself so that she will be strong enough to protect others. And that means eating your meals."

"Can I have my lunch here with Abarai Renji?" she asked, looking back at Byakuya.

Rukia studied the girl for a moment, then looked at Byakuya.

"Well, I suppose it would be all right, if it's okay with Renji. But when you are done, you must go and rest. You were up very late last night."

"Okay, I will," Gia promised.

"Good," said Rukia, "now go and wash your hands."

Gia leaned forward and kissed Byakuya on the cheek, then scampered out of the room. Rukia watched her leave the room, then turned back to Byakuya.

"Well, for someone who constantly refers to kids as rugrats and little demons, you sure have a way with kids, Renji," she commented.

Byakuya looked back at her, but remained silent.

"She wouldn't leave your side last night. She was scared to death the hollows would come back and hurt you. She seems to be growing very attached to you."

She looked at him meaningfully.

"I don't know if we should be encouraging that, Renji. You know she can't come with us."

Byakuya blinked slowly.

"And what will happen to her if she stays here Rukia? The hollows already killed her brother. They already killed the other children who were watching over her. What does your experience tell you is going to happen to her?" he asked, meeting her eyes squarely.

"You can't save them all," Rukia said softly, "No one can."

Byakuya's eyes softened.

"I know I can't save them all…but I can save her."

He turned his head to look out the window.

"Byakuya told me once that there is no such thing as coincidence, that our lives are collisions of fate and our choices. Our being here yesterday made the difference between Gia living or her becoming one of the thousands of other children to die here. And that means that we have an opportunity to choose to save her. She chose to sit with me, to come to me for what comfort I could offer her. And I am choosing to do what my heart tells me is the right thing."

Rukia studied him for a long moment, meeting his eyes as they turned away from the window.

"My brother is a very wise man," she said softly, "and if your heart is telling you that you should save Gia…then, I think you're right to listen to it. I don't know how you are going to make this work, but…you have my support. Whatever I can do to help…"

"Thank you, Rukia," Byakuya replied softly, "I know this is the right thing to do."

Rukia leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Byakuya hesitated, then slipped an arm around her, pulling her closer, silently enjoying the closeness that being in Renji's body was allowing them to have. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against her shoulder, memorizing the way it felt so that he could remember it later.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya waited until Gia was asleep and Rukia carried her out to take her to her room. He sat up slowly and slipped his legs over the edge of the bed, slowly coming to his feet to test his strength. A few steps told him that although he would require more rest, it appeared no permanent damage had been done. He made his way to the chair where his mended shihakushou had been hung over the back.

He slipped into his hakama and was tying the top into place, when the door opened and Rukia entered the room. She took one look at him, then was at his side, prodding him toward the bed.

"Oh…no, there is no way that you are getting out of bed and running off! You lie back down or I'll have Noa and Michi come in and tie you down Abarai Renji!" she exclaimed.

"Hey!" Byakuya objected, "Easy there! Are you trying to cause more damage? Like I'm not damaged enough!"

He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"There are just some things I need to do," he explained, "I promise I will rest, but…I need to go back to Urahara's shop. I need to see Byakuya. We have to…talk about some things."

Rukia's eyes narrowed.

"It can wait until tomorrow. You need to rest. Now, lie down, you idiot, before you fall down!"

And it wasn't so much the words, but the love beneath them that made Byakuya sigh softly and lean back against the pillows. He gazed at Rukia, grateful for the show of affection, but sad that it would be ending soon…and they would go back to being as distant as they were before. He could never be on such easy terms with her as Renji could. And after having experienced what it was like, he found himself sad at the thought. Rukia sat down next to him, looking at him thoughtfully.

"You're looking sad again, Renji. What's on your mind?" she asked, "Are you thinking about my brother again? I thought you two were on better terms now."

Byakuya sighed.

"We are. It really isn't him. But I do want to get back to him, Rukia. There are things we need to talk about…a lot of things, really. I know you think I should rest here. But I just really want to go back. I will rest when we get there, I promise…but we need to go back."

Rukia's eyes softened.

"You really want to go back that badly?" she asked, "It's that important to you?"

"It's not just important to me," Byakuya replied, looking out the window, "It's important to him too."

Rukia sighed resignedly.

"Well then, if it means that much to you and you promise to rest when we get there, I will have Michi examine you and see what he thinks. If he agrees to it, then we can go back."

Byakuya looked up at her gratefully.

"Thank you, Rukia," he said softly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Michi stepped into the bedroom and smiled at Byakuya.

"Well, you do look better on the surface…but that's no guarantee. I will need to take a closer look before I let you leave here. The battle wounds were bad enough, but the poison was of the greatest concern."

He leaned over Byakuya and extended his hands, sending healing light into Byakuya's body.

"Lucky for you, you seem to have a lot of resistance to poison. As a matter of fact, you had so much resistance that after you overcame the poison, I was able to use samples of your blood and reiatsu to develop a strong antidote for poisons like this one."

"That is good," Byakuya said quietly, "perhaps it can help protect others who encounter hollows like the one I fought."

"Yes," agreed the healer as he carefully removed the bandages from Byakuya's chest, "It will definitely help to protect the people here from that."

They fell silent as the healer cleaned Byakuya's wounds, infused them with healing reiatsu, then set new bandages in place.

"So Rukia tells me that you are all set to take off for the living world," he said quietly, "You do know that you are being quite impulsive. You really should stay here and rest for another night."

"I understand your concern," said Byakuya, meeting his eyes, "but I am afraid that it must not wait. I have someone waiting for me…and I do not wish for him to worry."

"Byakuya," said the healer.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"That's who is waiting for you."

"How did you…"

"I am a healer, remember? I knew as soon as I sent my reiatsu into your body. The reiatsu in your body is not that of Abarai Renji. It is the reiatsu of someone else I met long ago…a strong shinigami, a noble, a man with an uncanny resistance to poisons. What I'm not certain of is how you came to be in this predicament. How is it that your reiatsu came to be in Abarai Renji's body?"

Byakuya sat for a moment, absorbing the healer's words.

"Abarai Renji is my fukutaichou. We were sent to Hueco Mundo to investigate the area surrounding a new base being constructed. During our search of the area, Renji and I were attacked by a hollow known as the Neko-hineri. It is a…"

"I am familiar with that type of hollow," the healer said.

Byakuya nodded.

"Then you understand what happened. We both suffered open wounds and were cross-infected. A short time later, we collapsed and when we woke, our minds resided in each others' bodies."

"That must have been quite a shock for you," the healer commented, smiling.

"For both of us," Byakuya agreed, "We decided it was best not to share this information with others, so we have been acting as each other while a cure is being developed."

Michi studied him for a moment.

"Well, I don't know how helpful this will be to you and Abarai Renji, but I have some knowledge of the Neko-hineri. A few years back, one came into town with a group of hollows and made a real mess of things. It was worse for the ones that survived the fracas, because they were in the same situation as you, alive, but not in their own bodies. It was one hell of a mess…"

"So what did you do?" Byakuya asked quietly.

"I took samples from one we killed and tried all sorts of different tests. I tried everything I could think of, but couldn't find anything that would change them back. They were beside themselves, I tell you! Imagine being thrown into someone else's life…well, I guess you can!" laughed Michi, "but some of these people didn't even know each other. I was ready to give up. But a few weeks into the fracas, two of the affected came back to me and told me that they had apparently found a cure. I didn't witness it, but it appears to be the only thing that works…don't know why it works, but it does. I told the rest of the affected ones and they were left to try to regain their bodies or not. It had to be their choice, you see, because it is a rather…interesting cure."

"And what, dare I ask, is this cure?" Byakuya asked, cringing inside.

"Before I tell you that, realize that you and Abarai Renji might not want to attempt it. It may be better to wait and see if the person researching this for you can come up with another way."

"I understand it will probably be unpleasant, but Abarai Renji and I need very much to be returned to our own bodies. As much as we appreciate the sort of 'vacation' from being ourselves, we really cannot continue to function as each other."

"I understand," smiled the healer, "I just wanted to make sure that you were prepared so that you couldn't say that I didn't warn you."

"Very well," Byakuya said, his patience beginning to slip, "I have been warned and I will take your words into consideration. How did the affected residents get returned to their bodies? How can Abarai Renji and I be switched back?"

Michi sat down in the chair next to Byakuya and carefully explained the process. And by the time the old healer had finished his explanation, Byakuya was leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

Michi sighed, stood and stretched, then moved back to the door.

"I'll just leave you alone with your thoughts for a bit," he said, slipping quietly out the door.

(AN**Sorry about the cliffie, but wait until Renji finds out! LOL Don't worry, I won't keep you in suspense for too long…muahahahhahahahahahahahaaa!)


	25. The Definition of Courage

**Chapter 25: The Definition of Courage**

"Are you sure I can't convince you to stay one more night?" asked Michi.

Byakuya shook his head.

"We've already been enough of an inconvenience," he replied, slipping his sword into his belt, "Besides, I need to go to Renji and tell him what you told me about the cure for our condition and Gia's adoption."

"Have you talked to her about it?" the healer asked.

"Yes…and she said that she wants to live in the Seireitei with me. But we do need to fix the details of the situation in place. Where is she?" Byakuya asked.

"She is helping Noa with the chores. I think they are down at the well."

"Thank you, Michi."

The healer nodded.

"I think it's a good thing you're doing, taking her in. She seems very taken with you and looking at you, I'd say it's mutual."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "I admit, she has found a place close to my heart."

Michi laughed softly.

"Actually, I'd say she's stolen it completely. Well then, you'd best be off. Just remember what I said. Use your powers only as a last resort and if you decide to attempt the cure I gave you, remember that your spirit centers are too damaged to be left open. Close them before the attempt. If you don't, you could be looking at a much longer span of time with no powers at all!"

"Thank you, Michi," Byakuya said, shaking the healer's hand, "And thank you for the information you gave me about the street children. I am sure that the promoters of the benefit concert are going to be very interested in using it during the competition."

"Anything I can do to help the kids," Michi said, smiling.

Byakuya turned and walked down the dusty path that led to the well that the townspeople used for water. About halfway down the trail, he spotted Noa and Rukia walking back toward the house with Gia skipping merrily ahead of them. She spotted Byakuya and broke into a run.

"Renji!" she called out happily.

As she closed the distance between them, Byakuya heard the chillingly familiar ripping sound of a garganta opening behind him. Immediately, Byakuya drew Senbonzakura and Rukia flash stepped forward, drawing her zanpakutou. Noa called to Gia as the two shinigami stood ready to meet the hollows.

Byakuya sighed inwardly in relief to see that although there were quite a few normal hollows, they were led by only two menos grande. Rukia rose into the air and swept toward them, releasing her zanpakutou. Though it rankled him to do so, Byakuya kept his weapon sealed and began slashing at the normal hollows. He saw the first of the menos fall and shot forward to relieve Rukia of the normal hollows that were attempting to surround her.

Screams rose up around them as the townspeople realized an attack was underway and they raced for the safety of the buildings. Rukia leapt forward, moving into position to attack the second menos, her zanpakutou glowing white. Byakuya risked a flash step to move closer and destroyed several more normal hollows that were approaching in her blind spot. He turned back toward the trail and his heart froze.

"Gia!" screamed Noa as a hollow swept toward them.

Byakuya forced his aching body into several brutally fast flash steps, closing the distance between them. As he landed in front of Noa, he turned and slashed at the incoming hollow.

"Byakuya, look out!" screamed Rukia.

Byakuya barely had time to realize she had used his name, then he was faced with a huge cero launched by the menos that Rukia was trying to finish off. He raised a shield just as the cero reached them, but was forced back against Noa and Gia and all three were thrown down onto the hard dirt trail. Byakuya's head swam from the exertion of straining his spirit centers and the force with which they had been thrown to the ground. He swayed dizzily and his sword hand dropped. In the back of his mind, he heard Gia scream and his sword was pulled from his hand. He fell forward and caught a glimpse of a hollow descending on them and Gia struggling to lift his weapon into the air. The hollow fell onto the blade, throwing the girl backwards into Byakuya. Somehow as they fell, his hand found a piece of the hilt.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Gia squealed in surprise as the blade dissolved into a sea of petal blades and shot forward, sweeping over the area around them and clearing it of hollows. Byakuya felt numbness settling over him and sealed the weapon quickly. He heard the dying cry of the menos in the distance and felt Rukia's spirit energy returning. Noa knelt on the trail behind Byakuya and Byakuya lay on the trail with Gia in his arms.

Byakuya lifted himself into a seated position and turned the girl in his arms. He caught his breath sharply as he spotted a bloody slash across her shoulder and chest. The girl's eyes were closed and her face looked impossibly pale. Noa scrambled to her feet and raced to Byakuya's side.

"Hurry!" she said, gazing down at the girl, "Get her to the house."

Byakuya studied the wound for a moment and then shook his head.

"She needs a different kind of help," he said, calling a hell butterfly and sending it winging away.

Before the woman could object, Byakuya flash stepped away. He knew his power was being pushed to its limits, considering the damage he had already taken, but all he could think about was the light weight of the little girl resting in his arms and what would happen if she did not reach Orihime soon.

He felt Rukia's spirit energy in his wake as he closed in on the senkaimon. He raced into it without slowing and raced toward the living world. As he swept out of the senkaimon and down into the park near Urahara's shop, he paused to check the girl for signs of life. His heart in his throat, he raced across the park and gained the steps just as Ichigo flash stepped into view with Orihime in his arms.

"I got her here as fast as I could," Ichigo said quickly, putting Orihime down. They ran into the shop and were directed by a startled Kisuke into one of the bedrooms. Byakuya set Gia down on the bed and knelt beside her as Orihime activated her power. Kisuke and Ichigo stood quietly in the doorway, watching. A few minutes later, Yoruichi and Renji appeared in the doorway and Byakuya felt Rukia's spirit energy outside the door. Kisuke, Yoruichi and Ichigo slipped away, leaving Rukia, Renji and Byakuya with Orihime and the injured girl. Byakuya ignored Rukia and Renji as they slipped into the room and knelt on each side of him. He watched intently as Orihime's power surrounded the girl and slowly rejected the damage to her young body.

"She'll be all right," Rukia said softly, "You got her here in time."

Byakuya shook his head.

"It's my fault," he whispered, "she could have run, but instead she grabbed my sword and tried to stop it."

"How is that your fault?" Renji asked, slipping a hand into his.

"She's just a child. I shouldn't have said what I did to her…about our desire to protect giving us the courage to fight. She thought that meant that she should stand and fight…but she should have run. I took that instinct away from her. I filled her head with dreams of becoming a shinigami and it nearly got her killed."

"That's not true," Rukia insisted, "Look, she wanted to become a shinigami before you ever came along. She wouldn't have lived past the day of our arrival if it hadn't been for you. The things you said to her are things that will help her to grow strong. And look what she was able to do. She fought back. Yes, she got hurt…but you aren't to blame for that! You were doing everything you could to protect her. Sometimes we can't stop bad things from happening. They just happen. And we have to accept it and move on."

Rukia moved closer, slipping a hand into his.

"I was a street kid too," she told him quietly, "and I was lucky enough to have Renji. Gia didn't have anyone, but now she has you. Don't blame yourself for this. Don't use it as a reason to turn your back on her. She still needs you. And you can be there for her. You can help her to grow up strong and become the shinigami she wants to be. Byakuya…you can be a good father. But if you are going to do that, then you have to realize that you can't protect her from everything…"

"Whoa,whoa, whoa!" said Renji, "Slow down a second…You know?"

"I had to release my zanpakutou," Byakuya explained, "There was no choice."

"We can talk about that later," Rukia said quietly, "Right now, I think the two of you need to talk."

She squeezed Byakuya's hand.

"I'll stay here with Gia, I promise. It will be a while before she wakes."

"Thank you, Rukia," Byakuya said softly.

He released her hand and climbed to his feet, with Renji following. The two walked to the door, where Byakuya paused to look back at the little girl who slept beneath Orihime's golden power. Renji slipped an arm around him and turned him away. They walked out the door together and returned to their own room. They walked in together and Renji stopped to close the door as Byakuya sat down on the bed and silently gazed down at his hands. Renji observed him silently for a moment, then smiled warmly at him.

"So," he said softly, sitting down next to Byakuya, "one of 'em got to you, huh?"

Byakuya sighed softly and lifted his eyes to meet Renji's. Renji's smile widened.

"I send you to do a simple job. Just go to Inuzuri and make sure the kids have enough to eat for a day. But no…you can't do that. You had to bring one home…"

"Renji…" Byakuya said quietly, "I don't even know where to begin."

"Well," said Renji, brushing the hair away from his eyes, "Why don't you start by telling me how you ended up being that cute little girl's father."

"I thought Rukia said you didn't like children. She said that you call them little demons," Byakuya said, looking back down at his hands.

Renji laughed softly.

"Sure, I call them little demons. They are."

"Renji…"

"They're cute little demons."

He brought his head to rest on Byakuya's shoulder.

"So how did she manage to get under your skin like this…because, to me…you look like a guy who is head over heels in love. What did she do to you?"

"We were in the plaza and the vendors were feeding the children. She came and hopped onto my lap and just started…talking to me. She told me that she and her brother wanted very much to be shinigami when they grew up. But her brother was killed and she was living with a group of kids just outside of the plaza. After she left, hollows attacked and they killed the kids who were taking care of her. I was able to rescue her, but I was injured. She wouldn't leave my side, Renji. She clung to me for dear life…and I…found myself wanting to do the same. I never felt that before."

"So you're going to adopt her?" Renji asked.

"Not exactly…not yet."

"Oh? Why is that?" Renji asked, tilting his head.

"I had to get permission to take her from the town. She had no legal guardian, so it was easy to go to the town center and record the adoption, but there is a sort of 'catch' to it."

"What? It sounds pretty straightforward. You found her. You wanted to take her with you. You adopted her…right?"

"Well," said Byakuya, "no."

"You didn't adopt her?"

"No," answered Byakuya, "You did."

Renji stared.

"I did?" he queried.

Byakuya looked back at him warily.

"You did."

Comprehension suddenly flooded Renji's face.

"I'm…"

"You are her father now, Renji…once we get switched back."

There was a long silence.

"Byakuya?"

Byakuya met his eyes calmly.

"Yes."

"Um…just out of curiosity…How are you thinking this is going to work? I mean, I don't even know her. I have a tiny apartment. I don't have room for her there…or anything she needs."

"I already considered that. She doesn't have to stay at your apartment."

"So, where will she stay?" Renji asked, furrowing his brow.

"Well," Byakuya said softly, "I was hoping that the two of you might consider living somewhere else."

"What, you mean…move?" Renji asked, "What if I like my apartment?"

"You could keep your apartment if you wish."

Renji sighed in frustration.

"Look, Byakuya, I can't afford anything more than I already have. I really can't afford to have her live with me."

"What about living with me?" Byakuya asked, very softly, "Would you consider that?

"You…want us both to live with you? Really?" Renji asked, unable to hide the smile that was crawling onto his face.

He bowed his head slightly, thinking, then looked back at Byakuya questioningly.

"Byakuya," he said, meeting his taichou's eyes with a serious expression, "I don't know how to answer that. I mean, are you asking me this because you want to live with me? Or is just that it's the easiest way to bring Gia into your home? I mean…I know that we've been getting really close. We've talked about being lovers…but we haven't talked about…more."

"That isn't true, Renji," Byakuya objected gently, "Remember that we decided to pursue this, considering already the question of having children. I know we haven't figured out how we're going to address it, but I took it to mean that you wanted to stay with me…that you loved me enough to…"

Renji gazed into his eyes.

"To what?"

Byakuya stared at him, trying to find the words. Renji stared back, hardly daring to believe what he was hearing.

"Byakuya?"

Byakuya continued to gaze at him silently.

"Byakuya?" Renji asked again.

He took the noble's face in his hands.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, is this your way of asking me to marry you?"

Byakuya stared at him for a moment longer, then leaned forward and buried himself in Renji's arms. Renji couldn't help the nervous laugh that broke from his body or the happy glow that overtook his face. He lifted Byakuya's chin and brought their lips together in a warm, lingering kiss, then pulled away and stared down into the still uncertain expression.

"You sure have a way with words, Taichou," Renji laughed.

Byakuya closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against Renji's.

"So is that a 'yes' Renji?" Byakuya asked softly.

Now Renji laughed wholeheartedly. He grabbed Byakuya and kissed him over and over.

"What the hell do you think my answer is?"

"Hai, Taichou?" Byakuya said, smiling.

"No," Renji said, pulling back and smiling at the suddenly stormy look Byakuya gave him.

"No?" Byakuya repeated, beginning to look crestfallen.

"My answer," said Renji, "is 'Hell yes, Byakuya!'"

He laughed again at the relief in Byakuya's eyes.

"I guess the only question is when you want to do this. I mean, do you need a year or two to plan or…"

"Now…I want to marry you now," Byakuya replied.


	26. The Price of Restraint

**Chapter 26: The Price of Restraint **

Byakuya knelt silently at Gia's side, his hands resting gently on his thighs and his eyes calm and focused. He fixed his attention on the rise and fall of her breathing and let everything else fade away. But some things refused to leave him. He still felt the weight of the girl's body falling against him as they tumbled to the ground beneath the heavy blast of the cero…the way she grabbed the sword from his hand and struggled to raise it against their enemy. He heard again the screech of the hollow as it descended and was impaled on the sword. And his eyes could not forget the too pale face…the bloody gash left behind by the beast's extended claws. She had been lucky. And he was lucky not to have lost her.

He reached out slowly with one hand and took hold of hers. It was so small and soft, it was hard to imagine it wrapping itself around the hilt of Senbonzakura…trying desperately to lift it. But he couldn't help but feel extremely proud of her. She had been exceptionally brave and. Despite his argument to Rukia that she should have run, that she hadn't, suggested that his instincts about the girl had been correct. She was going to make an excellent shinigami…if her recklessness didn't cost her her life first.

He breathed a sigh of relief as Gia's eyes slid open, blinked and slowly focused on him. He observed her quietly as her eyes brightened upon seeing him, then traveled around the room, taking in the fact that she was no longer in the Rukongai. She started to sit up, then winced and put a hand on her bandaged shoulder as Byakuya very gently pushed her back down.

"Don't try to get up yet," he told her, "You were seriously injured in the hollow attack and you need more rest."

"Renji?" she said questioningly, "Are we…in the world of the living?"

"Yes," Byakuya said, nodding, "I brought you here for healing."

He studied her appraisingly.

"Are you hungry?" he asked softly.

Gia smiled up at him and Byakuya felt a strong stirring of something deeply pleasant in his heart.

"I'm always hungry!" she exclaimed, "Miko says that I…"

She trailed off and a deep sadness stole over her features. Byakuya met her eyes with a look of understanding and slipped a hand into hers.

"Gia," he said gently, "I know that you have faced some terrible losses for one so young. It is quite understandable that you would feel some sadness when you remember. I have also faced losses of this kind and I am hoping that we might offer each other some comfort when those losses cause us pain."

Gia gazed at him curiously, then blinked in sudden understanding.

"That's right!" she exclaimed, "You are from the Rukongai. You grew up in Inuzuri!"

The door opened and Renji walked into the room. Gia's eyes went wide at the sight of the tall, dark haired shinigami. He smiled at Gia, then looked at Byakuya questioningly.

"Gia…" Byakuya began uncertainly, "There is something I need to explain to you about me. It will be a bit confusing, but you must understand that I am not who I appear to be."

Gia stared at him with a confused expression.

"You mean…you're not Abarai Renji?" she asked.

Byakuya sighed and bit his lip, trying to think of the best way to explain.

"This is Abarai Renji's body," he said, indicating himself, "and that is the body my spirit usually resides in. Abarai Renji's spirit is in my body right now…and mine is in his. We were attacked by a hollow that caused our spirits to switch places."

Gia's eyes widened in sudden excitement.

"I know about that hollow! My brother told me that story…about the Neko-hineri! So, it's a real hollow? It can really make spirits switch bodies?"

"Yes," Byakuya said, relieved that there was some level of belief in her eyes, "When our spirits were switched, Renji and I did not want anyone to know about it, so I let everyone believe that I was Renji and that he was me. We have been trying to find a way to switch back, but we haven't been able to, yet. I think that since you are going to be my daughter, you should know who I am."

Gia looked up at Renji as he knelt next to Byakuya.

"My name is Kuchiki Byakuya."

Gia's eyes grew as wide as saucers at the name.

"Kuchiki Byakuya?" she repeated softly, "_You_ are Kuchiki Byakuya? The one who was hurt in a battle with a hollow and found by the Lady Hisana and you took her away to live with you in the Seireitei?"

"You know about Hisana?" Byakuya asked, sounding surprised.

Gia gave him a knowing look.

"Everybody knows about the Lady Hisana and the shinigami, Kuchiki Byakuya!" she exclaimed, "All of the children talk about it. All of the big girls always make big eyes and talk about how they wish they could be like Hisana and get taken away to the Seireitei, too! Do you mean that I will be living with you and Lady Hisana?"

Byakuya's head bowed slightly.

"We will not be living with Lady Hisana, because unfortunately, several years after we were married, Lady Hisana died of illness."

"Oh," said Gia sadly, "I didn't know."

"That is partly what I meant when I told you that I have suffered losses like the ones you have suffered."

He studied her for a moment.

"Gia…because our spirits were switched and I am in Renji's body, I had to make Renji your father when I adopted you. When we are switched back, I will also adopt you…into the Kuchiki family…when Renji and I are married."

Gia sat up, staring.

"You…and Abarai Renji?"

Byakuya nodded.

"It seems that I wasn't meant to be alone. I was very sad when Hisana died. I felt like a part of me died with her. But Abarai Renji has been a good friend to me and we have fallen in love with each other. We want to be married and we want to raise you as our daughter…if that is acceptable to you."

Gia smiled widely.

"So…I'll have two fathers?" she asked.

Byakuya nodded.

"Does this sound acceptable to you?" he asked.

She started to speak, then stopped and furrowed her brow, then started giggling. She stopped and put a hand on her chest, wincing, then giggled again more softly. Byakuya and Renji looked at each other, mystified. Seeing their confused expressions, she giggled again, then tried to explain.

"It's okay with me," she said, smiling widely, "but if you and Abarai Renji are going to get married…um…who will wear the wedding dress?"

As Byakuya and Renji exchanged glances, the door opened and Yoruichi stepped into the room, smiling.

"How are you?" she asked Gia.

"Oh, I'm okay…just it hurts under the bandages."

"I brought you some tea and some lunch," she said, setting a tray of food in front of the girl.

Gia breathed in the smell of the hot food and then dove on it, eating quickly and looking like one who had no idea what the utensils were for. Yoruichi chuckled and Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"Senpai," he said softly, "I dare say she seems to have learned your mannerisms already."

"Hah!" Yoruichi sniffed, "You think I'm bad? You should have seen Kuchiki Byakuya when he was a boy! I've seen trolls with better manners!"

"I beg your pardon!" Byakuya said archly, "I don't recall ever burying my face in a bowl of rice with the abandon with which you seem to accomplish it!"

"But as I recall, you…"

"Please knock it off, you two," Renji moaned, "You're going to give Gia and me a huge headache!"

"I think they're funny," laughed Gia though a mouthful of food.

Renji shook his head.

"I think they're obnoxious…but I guess I can see how it would be funny…if you didn't see the same thing every time they are in the same room!"

"Well," said Yoruichi, "if you're through criticizing, Kisuke wants to meet with you two to give you an update on how he is doing with his research. I'll stay with Gia while you take care of that."

Byakuya nodded and followed Renji to the door.

"Just don't teach her any more bad habits," Byakuya said dryly.

"What? You mean like refusing to wear clothes?"

"I was three years old!" Byakuya objected.

"Blasting a hole in the wall of your parents' bedroom?"

"Taichou?" Renji said, smirking, "Did you…"

"Shut up, Abarai!" Byakuya said, flash stepping out the door.

Yoruichi turned to Gia, grinning.

"Why don't you just keep working on your lunch and I'll tell you all about what Kuchiki Byakuya was like when he was a little boy!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ah…you're here!" Kisuke said, nodding and stepping away from the table where he had been sitting, "Come on in…just mind your step…lots of clutter in my lab. Some of it's a bit dangerous too. Anyway, sit down."

Byakuya and Renji sat and watched as Kisuke tinkered with a microscope, then looked back up at them.

"Damn…I have to tell you. This is not an easy one to crack. I've been trying just about everything…even some experimentation with small animals. I can always get them switched, but I can't get them switched back…something in the reversal process is just not working! But I think I'm getting close. Today, I switched a pair of cats with different temperaments…and they did switch back…unfortunately, they had escaped their pens and we don't know what they did that explained the switching back. Still working on that."

"But you still have nothing," Byakuya said quietly, looking at the pair of cats he had indicated.

"Sorry, but, yeah…I have nothing," Kisuke admitted, "Next time, I have to enchant them to speak, so they can tell me…"

Renji shook his head in annoyance.

"Damn, we can't catch a break," he said, looking at the cats.

Byakuya looked again at the cats, then at Renji and sighed.

"Perhaps we should go and allow Kisuke to continue his research," he said softly.

He started out of the room. Renji's eyes returned to the cats, then he turned and followed Byakuya.

Kisuke shook his head and leaned over the microscope again, muttering to himself. He pulled away and rubbed his eyes, straining for a new idea…then he thought about what he had said earlier.

"_Next time, I have to enchant them to speak, so they can tell me…"_

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he snapped his fingers.

"That's it!" he said, flash stepping out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji followed Byakuya into the bedroom and sat down next to him on the bed. He studied the noble's downcast eyes and the slight slump in his posture. He had watched Kuchiki Byakuya for far too long not to notice and understand such behavior.

"Hey," he said, leaning closer, "Don't worry, we'll find a cure. Everything will be fine and we'll be back to ourselves in no time! Besides, I thought you kinda liked being me."

Byakuya sighed.

"I do…It isn't that."

He met Renji's eyes resignedly.

"There's something I have to tell you…something I learned from Michi while I was in Inuzuri. It has to do with the Neko-hineri."

"Yeah?"

"A few years ago, a Neko-hineri attacked several residents of Inuzuri and Michi spent some time attempting to cure them. He couldn't find a way to reverse the situation…but two of the affected residents did find something that appeared to work."

Renji's eyes widened.

"Byakuya, that's great! What did they do?" he asked quickly.

"Well…"

Byakuya paused, searching for the right words. Renji noticed the hesitation, the look of unease.

"It's…not painful…or dangerous…or anything like that, right?" he asked nervously.

"Well…no…but…"

"But what?" Renji asked impatiently, "If it isn't painful or dangerous, then what's the problem?"

Byakuya went silent, staring down at the bed they sat on. Renji gazed at him, mystified.

"Byakuya…what's wrong? You said you know a way to reverse this. What's the matter? You don't want to switch back? What?"

"I want to switch back," Byakuya said finally, "I just…Renji, I didn't want for things to be this way when…when we…"

Renji stared a moment longer, then his eyes widened and he bit back a laugh.

"Abarai, I swear that if you laugh at me right now, I will kill you," Byakuya said quietly.

"Aw, come on, it isn't so bad," Renji said bracingly, "I mean, it is a little odd and I know you wanted to wait until we switched back, but…really, I can think of a whole lot of worse things!"

He studied Byakuya for a moment longer, then slipped an arm around him. Byakuya shrugged the arm off, sighing in annoyance.

"Damn!" Renji said, shaking his head, "That whole time we were waiting because you didn't want to until we were switched back, when if we'd just done what nature was telling us…we would have been switched back ages ago!"

"Shut up, Renji!" Byakuya snapped, "and wipe that smug look off your face or I'll remove it for you!"

Renji smirked.

"You're cute when you're flustered, Taichou!" he said appreciatively.

"Renji," said Byakuya, fury in his tone, "by kami, if you don't shut up, I'm going to…"

He found himself unable to speak as he was captured firmly in Renji's arms and forced down onto the bed, then a warm mouth took hold of his and sent the rest of his thoughts into oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, I think I have it!" Kisuke said excitedly.

"Have what?" Ichigo said from the doorway.

"Ah, you're back again, eh? How about you do me a quick favor before we get started training? Go tell Byakuya and Renji I found an answer to their problem."

"Huh? What problem is that?" Ichigo asked, frowning.

"Just do it, please? I'm trying to finish this up. They're just down the hall. I think they went back to their room."

"What? Do I look like your messenger boy?" he asked, but Kisuke was already deeply involved in his work again and gave no answer.

Sighing resignedly, Ichigo left the room and flash stepped down the hall. He stopped at the door as Yoruichi appeared in the hallway.

"Hi Ichigo," she said, smiling, "What…more training?"

"Yeah…after I finish being Kisuke's personal errand boy. I'm just delivering a message to Byakuya and Renji."

"Oh, I was just going to see them, myself," she said, taking hold of the doorknob.

"Shouldn't you knock?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh," said Yoruichi, "I never wait for an invitation. I'd be waiting forever!"

_**(AN**Sorry about the little cliffie! I will provide more detail of events inside and outside of that bedroom in the next chapter!)**_


	27. Shake the Soul

**Chapter 27: Shake the Soul**

Caught in the spell of the smoky gray eyes that held his, the enthusiastic hands that explored his body and the seething tongue that plundered his mouth and left him unable to breathe, let alone to speak, Kuchiki Byakuya nearly forgot the Inuzuri healer's instructions. But as their clothing was torn away and he felt the wonderful heat and friction of their bodies moving against each other, some part of his mind managed to retain enough awareness to remember and to put a stop to what was happening before they did something that could prove damaging. But knowing what to do and expressing those facts to a very aroused and determined Abarai Renji proved to be, if not impossible, then at least deeply challenging, especially when faced with how the heady, intense contact was making him _feel_.

It took every ounce of self-control he could summon just to place his hands firmly on his lover's shoulders and to turn away from the eager mouth that sought his. But pushing up on Renji's shoulders changed the angle of their bodies, intensifying the contact of their lower extremities, effectively stealing his breath again, while Renji's mouth simply moved with him, recapturing his and resuming its eager exploration.

"Renji," he gasped, "Stop! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Hmmm," Renji moaned contentedly, "I'm sure we'll figure it out…"

"Augh! That's not what I meant…Abarai, stop!" he snapped, shoving the other away.

Renji pulled away, still panting softly and with eyes that still smoldered and threatened to catch fire again. Byakuya's hands quickly searched his abandoned clothing and withdrew two small, oddly shaped seeds. Renji stared for a moment, then chuckled.

"Are those…"

"They were prescribed by Michi…to loosen our reiatsu, so that when we…when…"

Byakuya took a steadying breath.

"Our reiatsu must be loosened, then forced out. The residents of Inuzuri use these seeds to…"

"I know how they are used, Taichou," Renji assured him, "but…I have one question. What happened with the cats?"

"Catnip," Byakuya sighed, "It loosened the reiatsu, then…"

"Yeah, I know what then," Renji said, smiling, "So we swallow the seeds and then make love and that will force our reiatsu back into our own bodies?"

"Yes."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Taichou?"

"What?"

"Um…Well, this is probably an indelicate question, but…"

Byakuya stopped him with a warning glare.

"That is a somewhat useless question given our current state," he replied, "but it is necessary that since my spirit centers were damaged when I was injured in Inuzuri, they need to be closed."

"But if you're spirit centers are closed, you can't force the reiatsu…"

"You will have to do that."

"Meaning?"

Byakuya shot him a look of pure hatred.

"You know damned well what it means, Abarai!" he hissed.

"I know," laughed Renji, leaning close, "I just wanted to hear you say it, that's all!"

Byakuya shoved him away again.

"I've changed my mind," he said, sliding toward the edge of the bed, "I am _not_ doing this with you."

"Hey! Wait, Taichou, I was just kidding. I didn't mean it!" he said, catching Byakuya's hand and pulling gently, "Really, I'm sorry."

"You know, Abarai," Byakuya said softly, still looking away, "this may be extremely amusing _to you_…but I don't happen to find it all that enjoyable. Since I was forced into this body of yours, I have suffered nothing but one humiliation after another…and to have you make light of what, for me, is an extremely uncomfortable situation is just…intolerable. You, of all people know that I do not yield my heart easily, nor do I give my trust to just anyone. I have given both to you…something I never planned to do. But having done that, I think it is fair for me to expect that you will honor that decision by being sensitive to my needs in addition to your own. I would rather die than to have my heart misused. And I would rather just remain as I am than to give myself to someone who would treat me with such disrespect."

Byakuya pulled his hand free, stood and started to dress himself.

"What…you mean…" Renji stammered, "Look, I said I was sorry, Byakuya…really, I am. Hey! You can't just walk off with my body!"

Byakuya paused, a step from the door.

"And you cannot just trample my heart," he said, not looking back.

Byakuya heard the hiss of a flash step and found himself being turned and forced back against the door with Renji's face inches from his. The gray eyes bored down into him angrily and the slender, pale hands held him in a viselike grip.

"Byakuya, you are not leaving. You are taking this way too seriously," Renji said, staring into his eyes.

"And you are not taking it seriously enough," Byakuya replied calmly, "I am not just some lovestruck girl, Abarai."

"I never said you were," Renji countered, "I know who you are…everything, all of the bad and the good, Taichou. And I think that if you lower your damned pride for a moment and really connect with that body you're in, then you'll _know_ how much I love you. Because what I feel for you runs from one end of that body to the other. I think that's why every time we started to kiss and touch each other, you were pushed to the breaking point…why you almost crumbled and would have made love with me already if I hadn't stopped you. Now, I said I was sorry for upsetting you…but you just told me to be sensitive to your needs. You don't need my apologies, Taichou. You need to know you are valued, respected, loved. And I promise you that if you stay with me, I will express all of that to you. But I can't do that if I have to chase you down."

He risked a small smile.

"Although the idea of chasing you down and body tackling you has some definite appeal, Taichou," he said warmly, "and being in your body, my flash step is faster than yours!"

Byakuya continued to stare into his eyes, the expression unreadable. Then slowly the tension in his body released and he relaxed against Renji, letting his head rest gently against Renji's shoulder.

"Not for much longer, it isn't," he replied softly, raising his lips to meet Renji's.

They exchanged a few slow, gentle kisses, teasing each other's mouths and enjoying the warm press of their bodies against each other. Their mouths still fastened on each other and opening into longer, more sensuous kisses, Renji lifted Byakuya into his arms and moved slowly back across the room. He set the noble down gently, careful not to lose contact with his lips, then climbed onto the bed and stretched out along his side. They continued kissing with increasingly greater intensity and urgency until Renji felt Byakuya's body shiver and a soft, pained sound escaped his lips. The pain was echoed in the dark brown eyes that rose to meet his.

"I think Michi was right," Byakuya admitted, "my spirit centers really should be closed before we go any further."

Renji nodded and reached up to brush his eyes closed with gentle fingertips. Then the same hand traveled slowly down the length of his body, pausing to focus for a moment in several places, finding each center and slowly shutting it down. Byakuya couldn't help but flinch at the uncomfortable sensation and the loss of connection to his spirit energy. Renji smiled sympathetically and whispered loving reassurances as he closed the last of the spirit centers and met his lover's lips for several deep, lengthy kisses.

The hand returned to Byakuya's waist to loose the tie on his yukata, then slowly slid beneath its folds to explore the expanse of skin beneath it. Their kissing intensified again and Renji slowly lifted himself and brought his body to rest on top of Byakuya's.

Byakuya sank into Renji's kisses hungrily now, his hips grinding heavily against Renji's, their thickening members sliding up and down each other's lengths with dizzying intensity. He felt Renji's body shift slightly for a moment, then felt the light touch of his sakura scented ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu as it fell softly over his eyes. Renji's fingers stroked his lips gently until they parted and accepted the small seed that was pressed between them. He hesitated for a moment, then swallowed it. Almost instantly, a feeling of euphoria took hold of him, a feeling like leaving the ground, like being in flight, like spinning in mad circles until he was breathless. He felt his concerns fall away into the abyss beneath him and floated on a cloud of intense contentment.

All he knew or cared about any longer was devouring the wonderfully sweet mouth that met his with such passion, such devotion that it made his heart ache. All he wanted was to remain entrenched in those strong, loving arms that held him so tightly, to bury himself in the body that moved against his with such heat that it threatened to incinerate both of them. And he finally felt what Renji had been trying to tell him, that it didn't matter that minds or bodies had been switched, that all that mattered was the meeting of their souls and the exchange of love that passed between them. Physical release was a means to an end, deeply pleasant and always breathtaking, but it was nothing compared to the sharing of souls, the reading of each other's hearts, the slow binding together of two lives into something they dared to call destiny.

And he realized that what had nearly sent him running from Renji before wasn't concern about the treatment of his body or even his pride, but fears for the vulnerable spirit that underpinned everything, that defined him. Everything else lay closer to the surface, but his spirit was something more sacred, and something he had never truly yielded to anyone…not even, he realized suddenly, to Hisana. Because although he had loved her, what they felt for each other was tentative and cautious, and their exchanges of love had never progressed to the level of shaking the soul. They hadn't even been aware such a thing was possible or desirable.

This was an entirely different kind of love, this love he shared with Abarai Renji. It was frightening to be known to such depths. It left him defenseless and wide open in Renji's arms with only that other's word, his promise that he would never do harm to the fully revealed and unprotected spirit he held in his hands. He knew without a doubt that to have that trust broken would shatter him, but in the same thought knew that Abarai Renji would never allow that to happen. Because in accepting Byakuya's yielded spirit, he offered up his own in return. And so they gave themselves over, each to the other in a sea of passionate kisses, tender offerings of whispered words, gentle touches and deep embraces of body and heart.

He surfaced just enough to feel the touch of Renji's fingertips on his face and words broke through into his reverie.

"Are you all right? It was hard to tell if you'd maybe stopped breathing."

Byakuya brushed the soft fabric away from his eyes and let them meet Renji's. He read the genuine concern in them and smiled.

"I think perhaps I did for a moment, but I'm fine. I'll be fine now."

Reassured, Renji closed his eyes and lowered his lips to pleasure the tattooed lines of his throat, to follow them in a slow, methodical dance down the length of his body. He paused as he reached the swollen, blushing erection at the base of the hypnotic display of markings. He met Byakuya's eyes again and smiled before lowering his lips to tease the leaking head, then wrapping those warm lips around and sinking down, pleasuring the long shaft with slow strokes of his tongue and sucking deeply. Byakuya's eyes closed and his back arched reflexively. A soft moan issued from his lips, falling on Renji's ears and coaxing him into moving slowly up and down his length and lightly stroking the soft sac at the base with a warm pale hand. The heated mouth sucked harder and searching fingers slid down further, touching him tentatively, then slowly entering him.

Byakuya flinched sharply at the sensation and was immediately met with gentle, reassuring whispers, with soft kisses on his abdomen, with the slow descent of a tongue into his navel. Some sense of calm returned, but his breathing continued on, ragged and uneven as he slowly adjusted and the tension in his body eased.

Renji's mouth returned to wrap around him again, sucking and stroking him with greater intensity as a second finger slid inside. He shivered and swallowed hard, telling himself that it was just a minor discomfort, that it would be over soon. He realized suddenly that Renji was looking at him and tried to adjust his expression. Renji gave him a knowing look and he felt the fingers withdraw as Renji crawled slowly back up the length of his body, trailing kisses as he went. He brushed his cheek warmly against Byakuya's and Byakuya felt hot breath touch his ear.

"You don't look like you're enjoying this. We can stop if you want to."

Byakuya sighed.

"What does it matter whether I'm enjoying it or not? It's necessary. It has to happen or we won't be able to switch back. Just…go ahead. I'll be fine."

Soft kisses traced the line of his jaw.

"I don't want my lover to be 'fine.' I want my lover to want me as much as I want him, to want this, as much as I do. I want to feel his heart beating alongside mine, to feel it race so fast it might explode. I want to make love with him and hear the sounds of pleasure rise out of him like angelsong out of the clouds. And when we fall back to earth I want us to fall that long way with our arms wrapped so tightly around each other that we can't be parted."

He was shivering again, but this time it was under the spell of the dark eyes that looked like his, but carried Abarai Renji's warm and loving spirit beneath them. It was in the grip of those powerful words, words that shattered his defenses into shards like glass and left his heart naked and exposed. His melancholy vanished under the force of this stronger, greater emotion, and when their eyes met again, his sparked with returning confidence, with affection, with love.

Renji broke into a wide smile and descended on his mouth, thrusting hungrily inside, claiming it warmly. At the same time, he held the body beneath his tightly and slowly entered him, their eyes now locked, their hearts entwined, their bodies joined and moving against each other. And it was everything they wanted, wild eyes, racing hearts and two voices releasing a chorus of passionate cries. Neither held anything back as they tested their full strength against each other. Their bodies collided over and over and the pleasure rose up inside them like liquid fire, raking their bodies with its blinding heat, building up inside each until it exploded out of them with force of a thousand shooting stars. Senseless with abandon and lost beneath their half-lidded eyes, neither perceived the opening of the bedroom door, the widening eyes that captured the final fall of their bodies against each other, the slow exchange of trembling kisses and their descent into slumber, still entwined and clinging to each other.

As Yoruichi and Ichigo stood speechless and staring, Kisuke appeared in the doorway alongside them. He recaptured the door handle from Yoruichi's nerveless hand and slowly pulled it closed.

There was a very pregnant silence and then Kisuke cleared his throat softly.

"Ah…so it seems they found their cure," he said softly.

"Cure?" said Ichigo in a dazed whisper, "Cure for what?"

Kisuke chuckled.

"Oh, that's right. You don't know. A week or so ago, those two were attacked by a hollow and their souls switched bodies. We've spent all of this time trying to straighten them out, when all they had to do was…"

"Whoa…WHAT?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" hissed Yoruichi, clapping a hand over his mouth, "You'll wake them."

"B-but…did you say…a week ago?"

"Yeah," said Kisuke, "Isn't that right, Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi nodded, her chest aching with restrained laughter.

"Ah…HOLY HELL! That means that the guy I yanked naked out of Renji's bed? The one I threw food at? The one I got drunk and bad-mouthed Byakuya with was…"

Yoruichi giggled madly.

"Yup," smiled Kisuke.

He looked back at the bedroom door.

"Well…don't worry. After what we just saw, it's likely they're going to sleep for quite a while. And they may decide to continue the fun. That gives _you_ ample time to run."

He laughed softly.

"I'd suggest you use your flash step…and don't stop until you reach the ends of the universe."

A door opened further down the hall and Rukia stepped out into the hallway. She looked from Ichigo to Kisuke, to Yoruichi, then back at Ichigo again.

"Ichigo," she said, looking worried, "You're white as a ghost. What's wrong?"

"Oh, he'll be fine," Yoruichi assured her, "We just brought him up to date on what happened to your brother and Renji."

"Yeah," agreed Kisuke, "and that was one _hell_ of an update!"


	28. His Heart Given

**Chapter 28: His Heart Given**

Even with closed eyes and with his body completely relaxed, Kuchiki Byakuya knew his spirit had returned to his own body. He could feel the calm resonance of his reiatsu as it settled back into its natural form, filling the lines and contours of the tall, slender form he had inhabited before the hollow attacked and everything went awry.

But he knew even as he regained his form that things would never be the same. He paused to give thought to the choice he had made and found that he was not one bit sorry. He was anxious, of course, but who wouldn't be, given this turn of events, this twisting of his future into an unexpected shape that was more beautiful than he would have thought it could be?

He cracked an eyelid and stole a glance at the peaceful, sleeping face of Abarai Renji and wondered that he could have been fated to love, not just anyone, but this brash, reckless and beautiful child of the Rukongai. He was loving and kind, fiercely devoted. He was the best of friends and would make a wonderful spouse and father.

Renji's eye opened and caught his, and Byakuya found himself shifting in those strong arms, searching for that warm, sweet mouth with his and pressing closer. Renji met him with equal heat and passion, curling his tongue around Byakuya's, letting his hands roam freely over the noble's body and thrusting his hips hungrily upward. Finally freed to explore Abarai Renji's body, Byakuya loosed a torrent of kisses and hot strokes of his tongue tracing every inch of the lovely tattoos that graced his lover's body. He watched as the touches of his lips and tongue brought Renji's body to full arousal, dragging deep, contented moans from his lips and leaving him dizzy with pleasure.

And having inhabited that lovely form, Byakuya knew exactly what he was doing to the body that moved so restlessly beneath his. He met Renji's eyes again with a knowing look as the redhead struggled to regain his composure and his breath.

"Kami, Bya! Are you trying to kill me?" Renji gasped, writhing heatedly against him.

Byakuya laughed softly.

"Perhaps you were reckless giving me your secret desires, Renji. Because, as you see, all I want to do is to indulge you in them."

Renji released a breathless laugh.

"Did you think I was complaining?" he moaned, "I only meant, what a way to die!"

"Ask me for anything, Renji. Tell me what you want me to do…and I will," Byakuya whispered, stopping to suck his earlobe.

"Ah…hah…Bya," he groaned, trying to push the noble away, "I can't think straight with you doing that!"

Byakuya pulled away slightly, smiling as he watched Renji struggle to put together a coherent thought. The redhead furrowed his brow, then his eyes lit up and he turned back to Byakuya, smiling wickedly.

"Okay," he said, grinning, "I know what I want."

"I knew I shouldn't have allowed you time to think," Byakuya sighed in mock discontent, "What do you want?"

Renji leaned forward and whispered his answer into the noble's ear, then tackled him and forced him down, falling on his throat with a surprise attack of kisses and playful nips. Byakuya gazed up at him with surprise and amusement in his pale features.

"You are…sure?" Byakuya managed, as the redhead held him down and continued the assault on his mouth and throat.

"Oh…hell, yes!" panted Renji.

"Very well then, Abarai. Just remember, I barely managed to maintain control of it last time. If it goes out of control, we may both end up slashed to pieces. But…since you asked…"

He reached down beside the bed and wrapped his hand around the hilt of Senbonzakura. His lips moved in a soft whisper and Renji heard the hissing of the blade as it dissolved into four pink sakura tendrils that danced up onto the bed and slowly curled around their entwined forms, binding them together and crawling seductively all along the exposed skin of their bodies. They exchanged a bout of fiery kisses as the sakura ropes tightened and began to move with them, sliding along their skin, catching sensitive areas and making their bodies move against each other. Each move further disturbed the tendrils, sending deep pulses of pleasure through them, forcing their bodies into motion again and disturbing the tendrils over and over.

"Ah…ah…shit!" moaned Renji incoherently.

"Well," gasped Byakuya breathlessly, "You did ask for this…It isn't my fault if it's too much for you. But I'll tell you what. If you still maintain enough control to do so…"

He bit down on Renji's earlobe.

"I will let you take me."

Renji's body went taut as he tried desperately to hold still so that he could regain control. Narrowing his eyes, Byakuya twisted and rolled onto the redhead, sending a heavy shock through the pink tendrils and drawing cries of pleasure from both of them.

"S-stop d-doing…that!" Renji panted, "Th-that's not…fair!"

Byakuya laughed softly.

"What's not fair?" he asked, shifting his body and sending another shock of pleasure through them.

Renji let out a growl and fell to watching the noble closely. He waited until Byakuya moved again, then suddenly turned and forced the noble back down beneath him. The two almost launched off the bed as the pleasure rocketed through them, nearly sending them over the edge. While Byakuya was still reeling, Renji forced himself to stomach the intense waves of pleasure and pushed the noble's thighs apart, dragging a deep, desperate moan from his parted lips.

"Ahhh…n-now, who's n-not…playing fair?" managed Byakuya as Renji's mouth came down on his and he moved into position.

Byakuya eyed him warningly.

"You'd best not waste time or you will lose the opportunity…" he hissed softly.

Reading the noble's intent, Renji sank into his unprepared body, earning a sharp, pained cry and then a moan of pleasure as the sakura ropes snaked between them, making Byakuya quickly forget his discomfort. Then they were moving together, oblivious now to the turns and twists of the sakura ropes, meeting each other thrust for thrust and moaning into each other's mouth's wantonly as the pleasure rose up and poured over them, sending them careening into hard pulses of delight and an explosion of petals that rose in a huge plume around them, then slowly floated to the ground around them as they descended into a long flurry of deep, wet kisses.

Renji rested a hand on the noble's still heaving breast and planted kisses on his eyelids, brows, cheeks and sweat-slicked throat. Byakuya rested quietly, his eyes glazed over with contentment, slowly centering on Renji again and coming back into focus. Renji smiled and brought his head to rest on the noble's shoulder, burying his face in a fall of sakura scented hair. He felt a tiny twinge of pain and looked down at his arm, surprised to find a thin line of blood on his flesh. Byakuya's chest purred softly with laughter.

"My apologies," he whispered, "I think a few rogue blades escaped my control. I did warn you at the outset that this was dangerous."

"Hai…I admit you did, Taichou."

"Byakuya."

"Fine, Byakuya," he said, capturing the pale lips again, "but no matter what I call you, you are still my taichou."

Byakuya nodded.

"And soon to be more than that," he agreed softly.

Renji loosed a soft, contented sigh and burrowed more deeply into Byakuya's arms. His hand slipped down, searching for Byakuya's and he laced their fingers together.

"Byakuya," he said in a more serious tone, "aren't the elders going to throw a fit if we get married without their approval. I mean, they pitched a fit when you married Hisana. Aren't they going to scream when they find out you are marrying me?"

"No," Byakuya answered calmly, "the elders will not be an issue."

"But…"

"Trust me. There will be no objection to our marriage…because of an agreement I will make. It will allow me to choose whom I will as a mate."

Renji stared at him, mystified.

"How is that possible? What do you have to promise them in exchange?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"Do not worry. I will agree to nothing that I cannot live with. Put it aside, Renji. Just be thankful that we can now be married and settle down at Kuchiki Manor with Gia.

Renji looked unconvinced.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like what you agree to."

Byakuya grabbed his face and kissed his objections away.

"Abarai Renji, I told you not to worry."

Renji allowed the warm kisses to carry him off to sleep…but he was still unconvinced.

He was even less convinced when he woke to find Byakuya gone from their bed and a hell butterfly hovering nearby.

_Renji, I have returned to the Seireitei on council business, but will return shortly. Please see to Gia's care and do not worry. All will be well and we will be married upon my return._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, Byakuya-sama," said the head councilor, "Thank you for coming to us on such short notice. I think that you know why we have called you."

"I am aware," Byakuya answered quietly.

"And you are also aware that you have broken clan rules once again."

It was a statement, not a question.

He met their eyes squarely.

"I have broken the rules by finding love in the arms of Abarai Renji…and I am ready to pay the cost of that."

He could see the council members shaking their heads in disappointment. It was to be expected, considering.

"Your defiance of this council seems to know no bounds, Byakuya-sama," commented the head councilor, "and yet…you are willing to atone."

"As long as I may marry Abarai Renji, you may address my disobedience in whatever manner you feel you must."

The head councilor stepped forward and studied him closely.

"You have given yourself to him already. Your heart is already taken…and your body as well. Disappointing…"

He turned and walked back to the councilors. The group descended into a flurry of low utterances. Byakuya settled into his chair and waited patiently as the matter was discussed. The low voices rose and fell in pitch and the spirit energy flared fitfully several times. Finally, the head councilor rose and Byakuya came to his feet.

"Please inform the council as to your reasons for choosing Abarai Renji, a male peasant from the Rukongai…and pray tell us why we should accept this union."

Byakuya nodded.

"Abarai Renji is from the Rukongai, but he is a shinigami of great power. He has proven his abilities on the battlefield in my defense, time and time again. His devotion to me is complete."

"And how do you know this? How do you truly know the contents of this other man's heart?"

"I know the contents of Abarai Renji's heart because my spirit has dwelt within his body."

The council erupted into chaos. The head councilor slammed his fists against the table and the room went silent. He turned to Byakuya, his eyes narrowed and disbelieving.

"How did you manage this, Byakuya-sama?" he asked.

Byakuya summoned a hell butterfly and focused his spirit energy into it. The butterfly slowly waved its wings and swayed as Byakuya's power filled it. He then lifted the butterfly onto his finger and sent it across the table to land in front of the councilors. The insect flared bright pink and then disappeared, and in its place, images rose up, replaying the events related to the switch. The councilors' eyes were wide with shock by the end…but Byakuya was relieved to see that their doubts appeared to have vanished. Byakuya stood proudly before them.

"As you can see, I did dwell within Abarai Renji's body…and I did have access to his memories and his beliefs and convictions. There is no doubt that Abarai Renji is completely devoted to my safety and my happiness. I could not ask for a better friend or mate. You allowed me a mate from the Rukongai before…that rule has already been broken…and given that Renji is a very strong shinigami, he is a viable choice. The issue we must address is that he is male. And I would ask the members of this council to do as you are meant to do and advise me on how I may marry Abarai Renji and still keep my promise to provide heirs. I will warn you, though, that I am not willing to give myself to any other, so whatever you propose must take that into consideration."

There was dead silence in the room for several long minutes as the head councilor studied the faces of the other councilors. He turned back to Byakuya, his expression unreadable.

"Byakuya-sama, we will need to adjourn to consider what you have said and what our response will be. We ask that you wait here."

Byakuya nodded and watched as the councilors rose and filed out of the room. He sighed softly, wondering what the cost of loving Renji was likely to be. Whatever it was, Byakuya knew he would pay it. He had never felt so deeply for anyone before…and he wanted this more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. He sat quietly as the minutes turned into an hour, then two…and still, he waited. But finally, just as the sky outside the room began to show its first signs of darkness, the door to the deliberation chamber opened and the council returned. They took their places at the table before him, and Byakuya rose.

"Byakuya-sama," said the head councilor solemnly, "We have given your argument serious thought. And we did agree that the rule regarding the introduction of a member of the Rukongai into the family has been broken, so we were willing to consider Abarai Renji as a mate for you. Interestingly enough, as we searched the council histories, we did find precedent for male pair bondings. We were able to find a description of how this was addressed and are willing to offer you this. We will allow you to marry Abarai Renji…but we will require you to entrust the matter of your heir to us."

"But it will not require me to…"

"No, but it will require your absolute trust. Will you entrust the matter of your heir to this council in exchange for the right to marry Abarai Renji?"

Byakuya closed his eyes and swallowed hard, sensing that this was the only avenue he would be given. Slowly, he nodded.

"Very well. I accept the will of the council regarding my heir and I will marry Abarai Renji."

The head councilor nodded and the councilors rose together.

"Then let us see to this now, Byakuya-sama," he said as the elders closed in around him.

Byakuya stood quietly, allowing himself to be surrounded by the elders. He could feel that they weren't entirely satisfied, but he did not feel any hint of betrayal around him. The councilors reached out and each rested a hand on him.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked softly.

The head councilor met his eyes cryptically.

"What we must."

Byakuya caught his breath uncertainly and steeled himself for whatever might happen next. He expected a shock of pain…or perhaps, not pain, but discomfort. He was surprised when their power rose up and wrapped around him with unexpected warmth. Although the power grew to what should have been painful levels, he felt no discomfort at all…just an odd vibration, a pulsing inside, a growing fatigue. He wasn't sure how long he stood in the center of the circle of elders, with their power meandering through him and sending his head spinning. As their power withdrew, he sagged and started to fall, only to be caught up by two of the elders and set back on his feet. He blinked sleepily, his mind fuzzy and uncooperative. As their power faded, the councilors filed out of the room without another word, leaving him staring after them. The head councilor stopped at the door and turned back to face him.

"Congratulations, Byakuya-sama," he said quietly, "Now we all have something we want."

He turned and followed the others out the door, leaving Byakuya staring after them.


	29. A New Beginning

**Chapter 29: A New Beginning**

Gia looked up questioningly as Byakuya stepped into the bedroom. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of the tall, dark haired, dark eyed shinigami. They traced the outline of the kenseiken set into silken lengths of black hair, the pale skin and somewhat stern expression. They played over the beautifully crafted formal kimono and came to rest on the sheathed weapon at his hip.

She climbed to her feet and approached him slowly. As she reached him, he lowered himself to one knee and smiled at her, bringing a hand up to touch her face. Gia looked deeply into the deep gray eyes and a smile lit her face as well.

"It's you!" she said wonderingly, "You switched back?"

Byakuya nodded. He drew Senbonzakura and at his command, the weapon glowed pink and a small rain of sakura petals fluttered down around them. Gia giggled softly and captured several petals in her hands.

"You're not going to need a flower girl at your wedding!" she laughed, "You can just make the sakura petals rain down like this"

"Nonsense," he said warmly, "I will be much too busy to think about such things. I have to remember many things…where to stand, when to move and also what to say…No, I won't be able to concentrate on anything else."

Gia leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Byakuya smiled, loving her softness and the way it felt when her stray hairs fell and tickled his skin. She tried to brush them away from her face, but the small flurry of hairs kept dropping back onto her face.

"Stupid hairs!" she muttered, "I can't…get them…to…STAY!"

Byakuya reached up and stopped her hand as it again sought to control the wild hairs. Gia stopped and stared into the dark eyes. Byakuya smiled.

"You look lovely, Gia. Do not worry about your hair. It looks pretty the way it is."

He continued to gaze at her meaningfully.

"I want to tell you something before you come to live with Renji and me at Kuchiki Manor. It is something that Hisana had to learn that I think will help you to be happy."

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes growing wide and curious.

"Gia, when you take your place at Kuchiki Manor, there will be some among the nobles who will try to make you feel uncomfortable, who will try to make you feel that there is something wrong with you because you were not born to the noble class. At times when that happens, I want you to remember…it is not a noble name that makes a person worthy of honor, worthy of respect. It is who that person is. And I don't know a single one of those stuffy nobles who, at five years old, ever raised a sword to defend the life of their clan leader. You are a strong, brave and beautiful child. I am proud that you are to be my daughter…and you never need to feel you have to prove yourself to anyone…do you understand?"

"Yes…um…" she paused, looking confused, "What am I supposed to call you?"

Byakuya looked back at her uncertainly with an expression that told Gia that he really hadn't thought about it. She giggled.

"I have two daddies after today, so I have to have a way to tell you apart."

Byakuya nodded.

"Yes, that will be a problem. What do you think we should do about that?" he asked.

Gia smiled.

"Well, you could be Daddy Byakuya and he could be Daddy Renji…" she speculated, "but your name is really long…so…"

The door opened and Renji walked in. He smiled widely as Byakuya rose and turned toward him, and Gia ran to him and gave him a fierce hug.

"What's going on in here?" Renji asked.

"Gia is helping me to sort out what she is going to call us," Byakuya explained.

Renji glanced at Byakuya, then at Gia, then raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I hope you don't have to call him 'Master' like he makes me…"

"Renji!" said Byakuya sternly, "I have never made you call me that!"

"Ah, he denies it in front of everyone else, but when…"

"Abarai Renji, I won't have you spouting such nonsense in front of our daughter."

He turned back to the girl.

"Renji calls me Taichou at work and Byakuya when we are other places. Don't believe a word he says. I have never made him call me 'Master!'" he said, flicking his eyes toward Renji.

Gia giggled again.

"So," she said, continuing on, "You're name is pretty long. It will be hard to say if we are in a hurry, so I will make it shorter. My name is Gia…Gi-a. It has two. Ren-ji has two. Two is easy to remember. I will call you Daddy Bya…By-a has two also…see? That will be easy to remember."

"Oh, I don't know. He doesn't usually let…" Renji began.

"Daddy Bya will be fine," Byakuya agreed.

"Oh, man, has someone got him twisted around her little finger or what!" Renji mused, shaking his head, "I can see you're planning to completely spoil this child, Byakuya. Well, as her father, I…"

"He talks too much," Byakuya whispered to Gia, "Don't pay any attention to him."

"Hey! I heard that!" Renji objected playfully, "Don't undermine my authority with our daughter, Kuchiki Byakuya!"

"I assure you, Renji, I have no intention of spoiling our daughter…but," he said, turning to Gia and withdrawing a parcel from within the folds of his dark blue kimono, "in honor of our wedding, I thought that she should have something pretty to wear."

He handed the package to Gia, who slowly unwrapped it and lifted a beautiful pink and white kimono from the packaging. Renji smiled at both the pretty kimono and how happy it made the little girl holding it.

"It has sakura blossoms, like your sword!" the girl exclaimed.

She ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind her with a loud thump. Renji grinned at Byakuya.

"That was really sweet of you. But really, you should be careful not to spoil her. I mean, she has lived on the streets and hasn't had much, so…"

"So I will not overly indulge her," Byakuya finished, "but considering the importance of this day, I wanted her to have something nice to wear for the occasion."

Renji nodded and moved closer, meeting Byakuya for a gentle kiss.

"It was nice of you to do that."

He turned to look in the direction Gia had gone.

"So…this is really happening, right? I'm about to marry my taichou…and according to Gia, we're supposed to live 'happily ever after.'"

Byakuya slipped his arms around Renji and kissed him again.

"Is there anything wrong with that, Renji?" he asked softly, "Is there anything wrong with being with the one who you love?"

Renji looked back at him with a tinge of worry in his face.

"No…that part is good, Byakuya, but I do worry about what the council…"

"I told you not to worry about that," Byakuya said, kissing away the words, "This is our wedding day. Our friends are here. We are about to become a family, Renji. Focus on that and let me worry about the elders. I told you. I wouldn't agree to anything I couldn't live with. Trust me. All will be well."

Renji opened his mouth to object, but at that moment, the bathroom door opened and Gia stepped back into the room, frowning.

"I can't get this tied!" she exclaimed, "I haven't learned to tie."

"Well, that's easy enough," Renji said, "Byakuya, do you want to show her or shall I?"

Byakuya nodded.

"You go ahead."

Byakuya smiled, watching as Renji knelt next to her and slowly showed her how to tie the belt at her waist. They practiced several times.

"Don't worry," Renji assured her, setting her belt in order, "You'll get it."

"And now, I want to do my hair in a braid," Gia announced.

She sat down on the bed and quickly wove her black hair into a braid that fell halfway down her back.

"Wow, I didn't know you could braid your own hair," said Renji.

"I like braids," Gia said, looking into the mirror, "I learned it from Mina, one of the bigger girls."

She looked from Byakuya to Renji and back again.

"Can I put a braid in your hair?" she asked them, "Just a little one?"

Byakuya and Renji glanced at each other.

"I can't see why not," Byakuya said, nodding.

Gia moved close to him and captured the long black strands just behind the three captured in the kenseiken, weaving them carefully together with a few other strands and creating a long, small braid that fell down the left side of his face and gently touched his shoulder at the tip. She smiled her approval, then moved on to Renji, quickly twisting some of his red hair into a braid. Renji's was longer, falling over the front of his shoulder and onto his chest with other free strands dancing around it. Renji yelped as she ran her fingers through his hair, catching several tangles.

"Mina would say, 'I've seen shaggy dogs with less tangles than this.'" Gia said disapprovingly.

She picked up a comb and started to carefully comb out the tangles.

"Hey, be careful there," Renji complained, "Don't pull it out."

He was surprised at how carefully she worked and how smooth his hair felt when she was finished. He ran his fingers through to the ends and found no remaining tangles.

"You're pretty good at that," he commented, "I'm not patient enough to sit and comb it out like that."

"Well," said Gia, "all of the girls in our group used to comb and braid our hair together…and then Mina would tell us stories. She would tell us about handsome princes and beautiful princesses, and how they fought witches or wizards or trolls or hollows. She is the one who told me the story about Kuchiki Byakuya and the Lady Hisana. She said that Kuchiki Byakuya was a noble, and that he looked like a handsome prince from the fairy tales."

"Well, now the storytellers of the Rukongai are going to tell the story of the Lady Gia and how she slew the hollow and saved Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Won't they think you were Abarai Renji?" asked Gia.

"No…the witnesses saw my zanpakutou release. They will know it was me, but they will say I was in disguise," Byakuya suggested.

"They don't want to know the real story!" Renji said, rolling his eyes, "What a mess!"

The door opened and Yoruichi walked in.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked, "We're supposed to be at Kuchiki Manor soon."

"We're ready," Gia said, "We were just braiding our hair for the wedding."

Yoruichi studied the their braided hair.

"Very nice!" she said, nodding approvingly, "Now if Renji will go on with you, I have to talk to Byakuya for a moment."

"Well," said Renji indignantly, see if we save _her_ any cake!"

He took Gia's hand and led the giggling girl out the door. Yoruichi sat down next to Byakuya, studying the braid Gia had woven into his hair.

"You look very happy," she commented, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm really happy for you."

"But that isn't the only reason you are here," Byakuya said, looking up at her.

"Hmm," she muttered, "You're pretty sharp. So…are you going to tell me or do I have to beat it out of you?"

Byakuya furrowed his brow questioningly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," Yoruichi said, narrowing her eyes, "Come on! Your staff put together this wedding faster than lightning, but everyone knows about it and the entire council of elders is coming. How did you get approval?"

"For the wedding?"

"Not just for the wedding," she said, folding her arms across her chest, "How did you get that crusty group of elders to not just okay this wedding, but to endorse the union by being there?"

"You mean you thought they would resist?" he asked coyly.

"Look, _Little Byakuya_, you'd better tell me…"

"Negotiation," he said, climbing to his feet, "You should try it sometime. It generally works better than threats and manipulation."

He turned on his heel and flash stepped out of the room, leaving her staring after him. Yoruichi shook her head.

"Negotiation, huh? I wonder what poor Little Byakuya had to promise them…"

She shook her head again and flash stepped after him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya stood at the garden doors in his bedroom with Rukia, Gia and Renji at his side. They peeked around the garden doors out at the hundreds of guests waiting for the wedding to begin.

"Byakuya, how in the hell did you pull off something like this so fast?" asked Renji, "I think half the Seireitei is here. And the gardens look amazing! How did they have time to do all of this?"

"I am the clan leader. There are expectations for how weddings are conducted. Even if they are on short notice, there are certain rules about how things must be done."

"Whatever you say! But this is unbelievable…the lights, the flower petals, the music…Bya, it's just…beautiful!"

Byakuya smiled.

"I'm glad it meets with your approval. That is important to me."

He admired the deep burgundy colored formal kimono Renji wore.

"You look exceptional, Abarai Renji," Byakuya commented.

"You look pretty darned exceptional yourself," Renji replied, stepping closer.

Gia stepped between them, frowning.

"No kissing until the ceremony!" she said sternly, "It's bad luck!"

"That's right," Rukia agreed, "No kissing until later."

"Sheesh!" muttered Renji, "How am I supposed to resist _that_?"

"Not to worry, Renji," Byakuya said softly, "It looks like they're ready to begin."

Music began to play and Rukia took her place at Byakuya's side, while Gia walked alongside Renji. They proceeded to the back of the rows and rows of friends and family, then waited for the signal from the head elder. They moved slowly up the aisle then as the music continued to play and the guests turned toward them as they reached the front. Rukia kissed Byakuya on the cheek and Gia kissed Renji, then the two carefully placed Renji's hand in Byakuya's. The two then took the last few steps together and approached the head elder. The old man smiled and bowed his head, first to Byakuya, then to Renji. The two returned the gesture, then stood facing each other with their hands joined.

"I welcome all of you," said the head elder, "to Kuchiki Manor for an occasion of great happiness for our clan and its leader. Today, we will join Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji in the bonds of holy matrimony."

Byakuya gazed calmly into Renji's eyes, but inside he didn't feel calm at all. It wasn't just that he was finally getting married to Renji, or that Gia was about to become his daughter. It wasn't standing in front of the crowd or having to speak in public. What unnerved Byakuya was how easily the elders had allowed this, how they were here at the ceremony to show their support. And then there was the fact that he had no idea what they had done to him.

He had carefully examined every inch of his body and searched his own reiatsu, but everything seemed completely normal. The only effect of what they had done was that whatever it was, drained him of power for several hours after. But once he rested, his reiatsu returned to normal and he still had no idea what they could have done. He sighed softly, hoping he wouldn't regret having yielded to their agreement. Still, he had gained their support and whatever it was, they would certainly never do anything to hurt him or to steal his power. They weren't above doing something punitive, but if they were trying to punish him for his disobedience, then they would have made a point of telling him what they were doing. His pride was enough that he rankled at the thought of asking them. No, he thought, it was much better to wait it out and find out as things happened. He pushed the concerns from his mind and clung tightly to Renji's hands. Whatever the price, Byakuya decided, at least he was being allowed this happiness, this union with Renji. That made it worth the cost…whatever that cost turned out to be.

"And now, Byakuya and Renji, will you share with us a statement of your love and your intent to wed."

Renji smiled and squeezed Byakuya's hands.

"Byakuya, I don't know where to begin, trying to say how I feel about you. Even before I loved you, I was drawn to you…not just to your outer beauty, but to what I sensed beneath it. I always knew never to take you at face value, that there was something deeper inside…and more recently, I've come to learn so much about how you became the person you are…and I've decided that I love who you are, outside…inside, everything that makes you who you are. Life as your fukutaichou has been an adventure…and I know that life as your spouse will be an even greater one. So I offer you my heart and my hand and I can't wait to find out what tomorrow will bring for us."

Byakuya smiled and paused, drawing a steadying breath.

"Abarai Renji, you have given me the greatest of gifts…not simply as my fukutaichou, but as my friend. That gift is in the liveliness you bring wherever you go. Whenever you are around, my life seems richer for it, whether you are watching my back on the battlefield, entertaining me with your unique kido abilities, comforting me through difficult times, offering the advice and comfort I need or letting me know in every way you can how much you love me. Your love carried me through a time when I found it difficult to be myself…and you made me realize that I am lucky to be who I am. Because I am the person you chose to honor with a lifetime commitment. I will spend every day of the rest of our lives showing you my gratitude for that. So I offer you my heart and my hand and I can't wait to find out what tomorrow will bring for us."

As they stood taking their vows, Byakuya sank into Renji's eyes until the rest of the world around him disappeared. He couldn't believe that when they woke up the next morning, they would wake up side-by-side in their room at Kuchiki Manor. He thought of how many nights they would lie down together, how many times they would make love and argue and make up, how often they would walk together under the stars or sleep side-by-side on the battlefield. He thought of how many times they would sit together in the gardens eating meals and how often they would walk to and from work together…and maybe some of those things seemed like small things, but those small things made a world of difference, because he wouldn't be doing so many things alone anymore. There was someone special to share those moments with…and that meant everything to him.

He felt Renji squeeze his hands and realized suddenly that he had completely lost track of what was happening. But Renji was leaning toward him, closing the distance between them. That meant it was over. The time for being alone had ended and the time for sharing his life with this wonderful other person had truly begun. Byakuya leaned forward and embraced that future, meeting Renji with the sweetest of kisses.

**(AN**Don't worry! The 'cost' of allowing Byakuya to marry Renji will become abundantly clear very soon. Next chapter…their wedding night! ;) )**


	30. Under Stars and a Full Moon

**Chapter 30: Under Stars and a Full Moon**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(****_I was listening to an 'Eagles' song, "Love Will Keep Us Alive" and was inspired to write the family scene that follows. It's neat if you have the song playing in the background as you read. Nice fluffy, sweet stuff. Enjoy that and the rowdiness that comes after! Luv, Spunky…PS…Remember to review! This story is threatening to eclipse my other work and become my most viewed and reviewed yet! It wouldn't be happening without the support of everyone reading and reviewing. My deepest thanks to all!)_**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya sighed softly at the return of quiet to the Kuchiki family grounds and lifted his eyes to the brilliant display of stars and the full moon that had so beautifully decorated the environs for the dancing and merriment. Although comforting, the return of silence was odd in the wake of all of the noise and bustle, the rush to be here or there, to say the expected things and to follow the traditions that went with being wed. He was surprised at how natural it felt to do those things with Renji, how even dancing in front of all of those people (slowly, of course) had felt so good. He felt a tug on his kimono and looked down into Gia's bright eyes.

"What are you still doing awake?" he asked softly.

"I want to dance with you one more time," she said, "Dancing is fun."

Byakuya gazed down at her a moment longer, then nodded and turned the music back on, thinking carefully and choosing something soft and pleasant. He lifted Gia into his arms and she dropped her head onto his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. As the music began to play, a voice rose up behind them.

"Do you have room for one more?"

Byakuya smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

Renji wrapped his arms around Byakuya and kissed Gia on top of her head. The girl giggled softly and burrowed deeper into Byakuya's shoulder. Byakuya closed his eyes and rested his head on Renji's shoulder. They moved slowly, letting the calm music and soft breeze lull them. The words broke through their reverie and made them smile. They were words that reached down inside and said what all three were feeling…A happy shiver went through Byakuya as Renji's voice sounded softly in his ear, singing along.

_**(Mentally insert Love Will Keep Us Alive by The Eagles here!)**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As the music drew to a close, Byakuya lifted his head and met Renji's lips for a warm exchange of kisses. They chuckled softly as Gia's light snore sounded from Byakuya's shoulder. As silence fell over the gardens, they turned and walked slowly to Gia's room, leaving the stars sparkling alongside the silvery moon.

Inside Gia's room, Renji pulled back the covers and Byakuya set the girl down in the bed and pulled the covers over her. Each leaned over and planted a good night kiss on her forehead.

"She has to be exhausted," Byakuya commented, "She's been so excited about this that she barely slept before the wedding."

Renji laughed softly as they turned toward their bedroom.

"No…exhausted is what we are going to be. You and I still have some wedding related responsibilities to take care of…" he said, turning and lifting a rather stunned Byakuya into his arms.

"Who said _you_ get to carry _me_ over the threshold?" he objected, "Put me down at once!"

"Hey, _you_ got to carry someone over the threshold before…_I_ never did!"

Byakuya frowned, considering.

"Very well, then," he sighed, "Proceed."

Renji laughed and stepped forward, capturing Byakuya's lips as he started through the garden doors. As he passed over the threshold, Zabimaru tipped over, knocking Senbonzakura from the stand, causing the weapon to entangle Renji's legs, sending the two shinigami tumbling and the sheathed weapon spinning wildly across the floor. Renji lifted his head, grinning apologetically and offered Byakuya his hand. Byakuya had begun to lift himself off the floor and had his head turned away.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Renji said, wanting to kick himself for his clumsiness, "Are you okay?"

Byakuya's head turned and Renji caught his breath as he caught sight of the decidedly feral gleam in his eyes. For a moment, he was convinced the noble was going to either kill him or just eat him alive, but then a flash step sounded and Renji was taken roughly back to the floor. Byakuya's hand reached out beside them and pulled the garden doors closed, then in a move so fast it left Renji breathless, he had the two of them completely undressed and began attacking the redhead's tattoos with a savagely hungry tongue and nips that were just this side of painful.

"Whoa…Bya…you're going to do…damage…"

"That's okay," he said, pausing to meet Renji's eyes for a moment, "I can heal you."

His mouth descended on Renji's tattooed flesh again, searing the tanned skin as he worked his way down the tall shinigami's muscular body. Renji's fingers dug into the pale flesh, lightly raking Byakuya's back as he moved downward, then sank into the wildly tumbled black hair that danced around the noble's face and shoulders, tickling Renji's exposed flesh.

Renji was overwhelmed by the intensity of the seething lips, teeth and tongue that ravished every inch of him they could reach as the strong hands held him tightly down and the beautiful, slender body held him trapped beneath it. And he was completely captivated by the sight of that normally stoic face made over with blinding passion, wearing the emotions openly and uncontrolled.

"I don't…suppose you'd consider…moving to the…ah…ah…hah, the…the uh…the b-bed?"

He lost the ability to speak as that beautiful mouth wrapped around his throbbing member, slid down its length, making Renji gasp with delight at the feel of the powerful tongue and the light scraping of teeth. Then the suction began and sent him reeling. Releasing a growling moan of pleasure, he exploded into the noble's mouth and watched dizzily as Byakuya's eyes closed and he swallowed again and again with such a blissful expression that it left the redhead breathless.

Then the dark eyes opened and sought his with a still-ravenous look that sent a shock of heat through him. The noble lifted himself and returned his mouth to Renji's, his body locking against the redhead's, thrusting heatedly into him. Renji prepared for sudden pain as Byakuya parted his legs and moved into position, but the noble slowed and took him with gradually deepening thrusts, even stopping completely when he was fully encased in Renji's body and panting heavily against his shoulder until the redhead brought his lips to Byakuya's ear and softly indicated his readiness for the noble to move.

He slid his hands down Byakuya's trembling body, wrapping his hands around the firm bottom and pulling it in deeper and harder, while raising his hips into each hot, dizzying thrust. Somehow, he was recovering far more quickly than he should and he was feeling an odd sensation growing inside. It was almost as though he had left his body entirely. He realized suddenly that although he remained in his own body, what he was feeling was Byakuya's pleasure. Byakuya seemed to sense what was happening as well, but was far too taken with pleasure to stop and think about it. He bit down on the redhead's throat and thrust into him over and over, his breath releasing in hard, moaning gasps as the pleasure took control and he emptied himself into his lover's core.

He collapsed onto Renji's shoulder, his eyes glazed and his chest heaving softly against the one beneath it. Renji ran his fingers through the silken lengths of his hair and kissed the top of his head as he lay recovering.

After a time, calm returned and Byakuya lifted his head and met Renji's eyes warmly.

"We can get in bed now, if you still want to," he said, pushing himself up and starting to climb onto the bed.

Renji rolled to his feet and threw himself onto the noble's back, pushing him down onto his stomach, with the lower half of his body still over the end of the bed. Byakuya gasped in surprise as his legs were parted, as Renji's teeth sank into the back of his shoulder and he was somewhat suddenly entered from behind. Renji's hands slid down his arms and their fingers laced together, tightening as he began thrusting into the noble's body. Byakuya's legs shook and nearly collapsed beneath him, but Renji sensed the discomfort and adjusted his body to relieve some of the pressure from the noble's body. Byakuya's body relaxed and his hips rose slightly to meet Renji's as the redhead continued to move. Renji buried his face in the soft, sakura scented hair and flesh, his hot breath teasing Byakuya's ear and throat.

Renji felt again the intensity of Byakuya's pleasure alongside his and began to thrust in deeper. He lifted his upper body away, changing the angle of contact and forcing a rough growl of pleasure from the noble. And he could feel the shock of the sensation rocketing through his body as well. It ignited his own pleasure, intensifying it and threatening to send him careening into the abyss. He moaned loudly, connecting again with his lover's pleasure and feeling Byakuya shake softly as neared release. He thrust in hard once, twice and a third time and felt Byakuya's legs collapse as pleasure raked his body and hot seed pulsed out of him and onto the bed. Renji rested his weight on his hands, his body the only thing still keeping the noble from dropping off of the bed and back onto the floor. He remained there, panting heavily and regaining his breath, before taking hold of Byakuya's limp body and sliding slowly to the floor, holding the noble against him.

"You still alive?" he whispered.

A soft chuckle and the settling of his lover's body more firmly into his arms assured Renji that the noble, though nearly incapacitated at the moment, would recover. After a few breathless minutes, Byakuya turned in Renji's arms and met him with a long rendering of slow, deep kisses. Renji pulled away for a moment to pull back the covers on the bed, then the two crawled in and curled into each other's arms.

"Bya, did you feel what I felt?" Renji asked softly, "for a second, I thought I was in your body again…but I really wasn't…at least, I don't think I was."

"I felt it," Byakuya said, burrowing deeper into Renji's embrace, "perhaps it is because we only just recently returned to our bodies…or maybe our sharing of bodies left us with heightened sensitivity to each other's pleasure. I'm not sure."

"Yeah, me either," Renji said, smiling, "but who the hell would we ask about that? We had to work damned hard just to get back into our bodies, and even though Michi knew a way that worked, he apparently didn't expect any major aftereffects."

"Hmm," Byakuya mused, "perhaps because we loosened our reiatsu for the switching back, it is still unnaturally loose and this is a side effect of that. I don't really know."

He shifted in Renji's arms.

"What I do know is that I'm recovering awfully quickly, and it appears you are as well. And before you tackle me and are too into our lovemaking to hear me…I want to tell you…I love you. I'm glad we did this…"

He paused and they both laughed softly.

"I meant the 'getting married' as well as…_this_…"

They made love more slowly this time, holding and kissing each other more gently. And each time their bodies joined after that, they thought it would be the last time that night, that the desire would recede and they would sleep…but each time, their bodies recovered far more quickly than expected…and their wedding night went on almost longer than the darkness. It was nearly dawn when the two finally fell against each other, fully sated and wondering at how they had just…_done_ what they would have thought impossible. As sleep overtook them, Byakuya felt a soft chill and wondered if it could be because of what the elders had done…but he couldn't figure out why they would do something with that kind of effect. It didn't seem like something they would do…something like this that brought them such intense pleasure. It was more likely, he thought, that it was related to the close binding of their minds and bodies due to the switching…or something he was far too exhausted to figure out.

He collapsed warmly into Renji's embrace and clung tightly to his lover's body as he drifted off to sleep. The last thing he heard was the sound of birds waking to the new morning.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rukia sat at the table next to Gia, watching the girl devour her breakfast and stealing glances at the still closed garden doors that led into her brother's bedroom. She didn't realize that Gia had noticed until the girl spoke. The sound of her voice startled Rukia.

"Are they ever going to wake up?"

Rukia laughed softly.

"Eventually," she told the girl, "but they're tired from the wedding."

"I think they're tired from after the wedding," said Gia, "…all that dancing must have worn them out."

Rukia bit her tongue…hard.

"Yeah," she said finally, "That's probably it."


	31. The Taichou's Order

**Chapter 31: The Taichou's Order**

Renji sat, fidgeting in his chair and watching as Byakuya held Gia on his lap and completed his reports while the girl worked meticulously on her calligraphy. He was surprised at the girl's patience. He had never had the patience to sit and practice, to force his fingers to learn the careful motions. And even though Byakuya had explained time after time that it wasn't all that different from learning to wield a sword, Renji saw plenty of differences. But despite the fact that he, himself, would never really enjoy it, he felt a sense of pride at what Gia could do for someone so young.

Byakuya turned his head slightly, catching Renji's eye for a moment, then he smiled and leaned close to Gia's ear.

"I think Renji looks as though he is about to fly right out of that seat, Gia," he said quietly, "What do you think we should do about that?"

"Perhaps he needs a cup of tea," suggested Gia.

"That sounds soothing," Byakuya agreed, smiling, "Abarai Renji, would you like Gia to make you some tea? You seem somewhat…agitated."

"No," Renji said, a bit more roughly than he intended, "I'm fine, Taichou."

Gia raised her eyebrows.

"He doesn't look fine to me," she commented, turning back to her calligraphy, "He looks like someone who fell in poison oak. He can't sit still. He's like the little boys where I grew up."

"He used to be one of the little boys where you grew up," Byakuya added, "Perhaps he just needs more time to grow out of it."

"Hey!" objected Renji, "Will you two keep it down over there? I'm actually trying to get some work done here!"

Byakuya and Gia exchanged amused glances.

"He hasn't finished even one page since he sat down," observed Byakuya.

"Maybe he is, um, well, I don't know how to say the word, but it means waiting really long to do things until it is the last minute," Gia speculated.

"Procrastinating?" Byakuya suggested.

"I am not procrastinating!" Renji snapped, "I just can't concentrate with you two being so noisy!"

"Well," whispered Byakuya to Gia, "it looks as though the honeymoon is over."

Gia turned to look at him.

"But I thought you weren't having your honeymoon until after the concert."

Byakuya nodded.

"That's right. That was just a saying that means that we've been married long enough so we don't feel we have to be on our best behavior with each other anymore."

"Oh," said Gia, "so you can just be like friends now?"

Byakuya smiled.

"Yes, we can relax around each other."

"Grrr!" growled Renji, "Why the hell do we have three forms that all say the same thing…just go to different people, but each wants an original? Do they not understand how much trouble it is if we have to personally write out and sign multiple copies of the same damned report?"

"Someone needs to watch his language," muttered Gia, leaning forward to continue her calligraphy.

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, glancing up at Renji, "someone does."

"Gawr!" Renji roared, coming to his feet, "I can't take it anymore! It's not enough to have one bossy taichou! I have to have a bossy little future taichou too!"

"Where are you going?" Byakuya asked calmly.

"Augh, I'm going to make some tea! Is that okay, Taichou?"

Byakuya exchanged glances with Gia.

"Yes, tea sounds good, don't you think, Gia?"

"Oh yes!" laughed Gia, "I want some tea! And some cookies, too!"

She burst into giggles as Renji stomped out the door.

"Arigato!" she called after him.

"Yeah…arigato this," he muttered beneath his breath.

Byakuya waited until the hall door slammed shut, then pushed his chair away from his desk. Gia hopped down and looked up at him questioningly.

"I think when Renji comes back it will be time for the two of you to leave for the concert," he said, glancing in the direction Renji had gone, "and remember, don't tell him what I told you earlier. I mean for it to be a surprise when they say it at the concert."

"He's going to be really surprised," said Gia with widened eyes.

"Yes, I think he is," Byakuya, still looking in the direction Renji had gone, "It will mean a lot to Rukia and to him. I'm sure it means a lot to you as well."

Gia nodded.

"Can we go and see it when it's finished?" she asked.

"Yes, we can," Byakuya replied, smiling.

The door opened and Renji stomped back in and set the tea and cookies down on Byakuya's desk, then returned to his own and thumped down in his chair. He picked up a report and sighed in annoyance as a small stack of papers fell from his desk and fluttered into a messy pile on the floor.

"Oh, da-darn," he groaned, looking suddenly deflated.

Byakuya sighed softly and shook his head.

"I know," moaned Renji, "Pick them up…don't let them get dirty or I'll have to do them again…Be more careful next time, Abarai! Sheesh, I've got it memorized!"

He dropped to the floor, smiling sadly as Gia helped him start picking up the papers.

"Thanks kid," he sighed, "at least _you_ understand."

"Uh-huh," Gia said, nodding, "You can't help it if you're kind of clumsy."

Byakuya was surprised the fukutaichou didn't just drop to the floor and give up altogether. He left his desk and dropped down next to Gia, kneeling and reaching for some of the fallen reports. He smiled as Renji looked up.

"What? I know, I'm cute when I'm pathetic!" he sighed.

"I wasn't going to say that," Byakuya said, leaning forward and capturing his hand as he reached for more of the papers, "What I was going to say was, I think you're going to look and sound great tonight. I was going to say that if you would like, Gia and I will get these for you so that you can go."

Renji stared at Byakuya with a deeply grateful expression.

"You mean I can go?"

Byakuya turned to Gia and gave her an exasperated look.

"Didn't you just hear me tell him he could go?" he asked.

"Well, maybe he just couldn't believe his ears. Maybe you should tell him again," Gia suggested.

"But I hate repeating myself. Maybe you should tell him."

Gia cleared her throat.

"You may go, Abarai," she said authoritatively.

Renji dropped the papers he was holding and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you!" he said, sending the papers swirling as he flash stepped away.

Gia watched as the door slammed shut behind him.

"I think he's pretty nervous!" exclaimed Gia.

"I think so too," agreed Byakuya, reaching for the papers again, "especially since he forgot to take you along with him."

"Should I go after him?" Gia asked, handing Byakuya a stack of the retrieved papers.

Byakuya opened his mouth to answer, but the door flew open and banged against the wall. There was the hiss of a flash step and Gia disappeared from his side. The door slammed shut, sending the papers flying out of Byakuya's hands again. Sighing and shaking his head, he leaned forward, picking up the papers yet again. When he heard the door opening again, he held the papers to his chest.

"Renji, will you please…"

He stopped, realizing he was looking up at Rukia.

"What happened in here?" she asked, studying Byakuya and the remaining scattered papers.

"Renji," Byakuya said smiling, "but it's nothing I can't handle. What brings you? Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Ukitake Taichou said you were looking for me earlier, Nii-sama."

"Oh…it wasn't something I needed to talk about right away. I just…I wished to ask you something. We can speak after the concert if you wish."

Rukia chuckled softly and bent to help pick up the last of the fallen reports.

"I have time. Renji's just so nervous, he needs to go calm himself down before things get started."

Byakuya nodded.

"He was so anxious that he became nauseous when we woke this morning."

"Did he throw up?" laughed Rukia, "Oh, I'm going to have to tease him about that!"

"Actually, yes, I believe he did. It must be contagious. I felt a little unsettled myself, especially after seeing him that way."

"Don't worry," Rukia said warmly, "we'll all be just fine after the concert. Everything will go back to normal."

"I'm sure you're right," Byakuya agreed, rising and replacing the papers on Renji's desk.

He remained there for a moment, looking down at Renji's chair.

"Rukia, since you have a moment, I want to ask you…I have been trying to decide what to do about Gia's education and training as a shinigami. She was given preparatory tests and has been identified as being ready for the early start program."

"You mean like the one Hitsugaya Taichou attended?" Rukia asked, impressed.

"Yes…but I am not certain it is the best thing for her."

Rukia looked at him questioningly, but said nothing.

"I told her about the results and she was…extremely excited. She wants very much to begin training. I am proud of her…but I don't know if sending her to the academy is the right thing. I mean, she won't actually live at the academy until she is twelve. She will go three days a week until her twelfth birthday, then will be evaluated to see if she belongs in the advanced program."

He turned to face Rukia.

"When I adopted you into the Kuchiki family, I had you graduated early. I later came to question that, among other decisions I made at the time. And some things, I cannot go back and undo, but others I can change."

He withdrew a slip of paper from within the folds of his shihakushou and held it out to her. Rukia took it and studied it, then looked up at him with an unreadable expression.

"Nii-sama?"

"I interfered with your placement in Squad Thirteen. Ukitake Taichou disagreed with my request, as did the other taichous…but I was settled in my mind that I should protect you from being placed in the danger that seated positions require. I meant to honor my promise to protect you…but I believe now that I went too far. You qualified for a seated position…and perhaps it is late for me to right the wrong I did to you. But this order will open the door for Ukitake Taichou to promote you as he sees fit."

Rukia stared wordlessly at the slip of paper in her hand, then raised her eyes to meet his. Byakuya waited calmly, looking back at her expectantly.

"Do you hate me very much for this?" he asked softly.

Rukia stared at him wordlessly, then looked back at the order in her hand, then flash stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. Byakuya froze, looking down at his sister in surprise, then slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Nii-sama, I could never hate you," she told him quietly, "I understand why you did what you did…and I don't hold it against you."

Byakuya sighed in relief and tightened his arms around her.

"Arigato," he whispered, "I would have understood if you hated me for it. But I did hope you would be able to forgive me for this. And now that it is done, I want to ask you first…Do you think I should send Gia to the academy as she wishes?"

Rukia thought for a moment.

"You said that you discussed it with her and she is determined that she wants to do this?" she asked.

Byakuya nodded.

"She says she needs to because of all of the children in Inuzuri who don't have anyone to take care of them. I've never heard a five year old speak with such conviction. Still…I wonder if…she is really ready. I know she is ready in terms of intelligence, power, abilities, but there is more to it than that. She will have to grow up more quickly. More will be asked of her, because of this choice. And I don't know that it is right for her to have to grow up so quickly."

Rukia smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then released him.

"What does your heart tell you, Nii-sama?" Rukia asked.

He closed his eyes and took a breath.

"It tells me she is every bit as exceptional as the tests show and that she will excel whether she starts now or later. But…it also tells me that if I hold her back…it could cause her to question her abilities. My heart says I should send her…but…it also says…"

"It says you are not ready to see her grow up."

Byakuya nodded.

"Exactly. She is a child. She needs to have time to enjoy being a child."

"And she will," Rukia assured him, "you and Renji will make sure that she has plenty of time to enjoy being a child. Let her go to the academy, Nii-sama. You won't be sorry."

Byakuya nodded again and released a sigh.

"That's what I thought you would say…and it is right. I just needed to hear it from someone else…someone who loves her, but isn't caught up in concerns about her protection."

"So you'll give your permission?"

"Yes, I will. And there is one more thing. The early start program requires that all entrants have a personal sponsor, a sort of counselor and support person to act as a mentor in the program. If you do not find your new responsibilities too cumbersome…"

"Oh, Nii-sama, yes! Of course!" Rukia said, hugging him again, "I would love to sponsor Gia!"

"You would? You are sure?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes, yes, I would love to. We'll have soooo much fun, Nii-sama. We'll walk to the academy together and I can tell her all about the instructors…help her with her practice…"

"Arigato," Byakuya said, gazing at her gratefully, "Knowing you will share this with her is pleasing on many levels."

He turned and looked out the window.

"Now, you need to go. Renji and the others will be waiting for you. I will be along soon. Go."

Rukia grabbed him one more time, kissing his cheek again, then flash stepped out the door, sending the papers flying off Renji's desk again. With a sigh, Byakuya turned and began to retrieve them.


	32. Hearts

**Chapter 32: From the Heart**

**(Whew! I think the chapter after this will wrap this story up! I want to thank everyone for reading and invite you to watch for the sequel to this story that will appear soon after this one ends. For those waiting for chapters of my other stories, I will begin posting within the next few days. I am half done with a chapter of Sandstorm and will also soon update Sakura Osanago and The Doragon Tatsujin on my Shadow Eyes account. Thanks again! This is soooooooo much fun! Luv, Spunky)**

Rukia stood near Renji, watching the way the stage lights reflected in his eyes. He still looked nervous, but not as wound up as he had been before. A sense of calm was returning as he took a few steadying breaths and shifted into 'battle mode.' She chuckled at the sight.

"Renji," she said softly, "You look like you are about to go out and battle hollows, not entertain people with your singing. Calm down."

"Easy for you to say," he commented, but she was glad to see the smile that went with the comment, "You are mostly backup…except for the duet."

"We'll be fine," Rukia assured him, "We all practiced really hard and don't forget how my brother practiced with you. I was so surprised by that."

"Well…when I pass out, you can have him step in and sing it for me. He actually has a better voice than I do."

Now Rukia laughed wholeheartedly.

"My brother, sing in public? I don't think so!" she chuckled, "You are going to have to get yourself together."

"Yeah," agreed Ichigo, "and hurry it up…we go on soon."

Renji shot Ichigo a killing glare.

"You should be very, very quiet, Ichigo," he said warningly, "One word from me and Taichou will have your ass! He's not too happy I asked him not to kick your ass for getting him…me…whatever…getting us drunk like that!"

Ichigo blushed.

"Yeah, well…"

"Well, nothing," said Renji, "Shut up!"

"Whoa!" chuckled Ichigo, "Look who's all pissy!"

"Shut up, Ichigo," snapped Rukia, smacking him on the arm, "Don't make him nervous. He's nervous enough."

"I'm not nervous, damn it! Now both of you shut up!" Renji yelled.

Rukia and Ichigo exchanged amused glances.

"Yeah, you're not nervous," Rukia said, crossing her arms, "You're so 'not scared' that you threw up this morning!"

"Wha? He told you about…I mean, just…just shut up!"

He stomped away from them, leaving them looking at each other. A moment later, the two burst into laughter.

"Come on," said Orihime, motioning to the stage, "They're starting!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji flinched, looking out from behind the stage into the huge amphitheatre, feeling breathlessness descend on him as Katzu Niyaka, the Master of Ceremonies, stepped out to center stage and began the introductions.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our sponsors extend a welcome to all of you as we prepare to unleash the very first Rukongai Benefit Concert! All of the musicians you will see tonight represent the very best talent our judges found among thousands of entries. They will have their chance here, tonight to play for you, to entertain you…and even amaze you. But before we begin welcoming them to the stage, our staff, crew and sponsors would like to thank all of you for turning what was only to be a relatively small event into the largest amateur musical event in the history of the Seireitei! If you look around this amphitheatre, you will see the hundreds of thousands of reasons why we had to move our special event here. What that means is that instead of making enough in proceeds to feed the orphans of the Rukongai for a day, we are able to do something even more spectacular."

Renji felt eyes watching him and turned to see Byakuya and Gia watching from the family seating at the sides of the stage.

"And here to explain exactly what we were able to do is Ari Manao, president of the Rukongai Needs Assessment Group. Ari!"

The tall female shinigami stepped out to the center of the stage.

"Thank you, Katzu. I am pleased to announce that the proceeds of this wonderful event have surpassed all expectation, and I know that is due to the quality of the individuals who will take the stage tonight. And because of that, our group has enough in funds to make a long-held dream come true. Our proceeds are going to build a brand new children's shelter in Inuzuri. Long known to be one of the neediest areas of the Rukongai, Inuzuri has struggled under the weight of poverty and crime for many years. The funds of our concert will pay for the building, a full staff and development of the grounds around the shelter. Increased donations from the Men and Women's Shinigami Associations will provide additional funds for food, clean water and landscaping and upkeep of the property. In addition, a special fund provided by the Kuchiki family will identify and provide sponsors for Inuzuri children seeking entrance into the Shinigami Academy. Groundbreaking for this new shelter will begin next month…so I want to take a moment to thank our musicians and all of you for participating in this event and making it a success! In honor of our contestants, our sponsors have voted that in addition to the cash prize for the winners of the competition, the winning group will also be chosen to name the new facility. And now, back to Katzu to begin introducing tonight's contestants."

A deafening roar rose up throughout the amphitheatre. Renji felt a shock of happiness go through him as he thought of all of the children who would be able to have a home and a way into the Shinigami Academy. He felt Byakuya's eyes on him again and met his spouse's smile with one of his own. Gia waved at him excitedly and Renji waved back, his heart pounding as he waited for his group's turn to take the stage.

"All right," said Rukia finally, "We're next! Are you ready?"

Renji took a breath and nodded, but a moment later felt nausea sweep over him.

"You okay, Renj?" Ichigo asked, "You look kinda green."

"Oh, no you don't!" said Rukia in a commanding tone, "Don't even think of getting stage fright now!"

"S-sorry," gasped Renji, looking around, "Be right back!"

He shot off into the backstage area and returned a few minutes later, looking pale and sick. The others shook their heads and patted him on the back encouragingly. Renji felt a touch of surprise as Byakuya appeared and pulled him aside.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly, "I thought you might lose consciousness."

"I'm fine, now. I…unloaded and I'm fine."

He forced a smile.

"I can't believe what they're going to do!" he said, his eyes glistening, "Bya, imagine how many kids are going to benefit from that. And I know you must be behind your family's sponsorship fund. Thank you…thank you so much! This is so…amazing…"

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "Now, you need to relax, breathe and just keep in mind why you are doing this. It will help you. I promise…and you know why I would know! Go on, Renji. Just…sing…from the heart, like we practiced."

Renji smiled at him.

"I just wish you would be with me…out there…singing."

Byakuya smiled and embraced him.

"I'll be right here," he whispered, placing a hand over his lover's racing heart, "You'll be fine."

Renji nodded.

"Damn straight, he'll be fine!" Rukia said firmly.

"Yeah," agreed Ichigo, "or we'll kick his ass!"

Byakuya turned an eye on Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he said quietly, "I think that of all of the asses around here, the one you should concern yourself with is your own."

"Calm down," Ichigo said irritably, "It was just a joke."

"I see," said Byakuya frowning, "though the humor in what you said is somewhat less than clear."

"All right, you guys," Rukia said, "Renji doesn't need any more stress right now. We're about to go on."

Byakuya watched as the group was introduced and they ran out onto the stage and took their positions. He flash stepped back to where Gia stood cheering, and then sat as the music began and Renji stepped forward, his voice rising up and filling the air around them.

"He sounds so good, Daddy Bya!" said Gia, grinning widely, "I knew he would! He practiced so much!"

Byakuya nodded in agreement, smiling as he looked around and saw the response in the faces of the people around him.

"Do you think they're going to win?" Gia asked excitedly.

"I think they might," Byakuya speculated, "I think they are the best I've heard yet."

Renji's solo ballad came to an end and the group rolled into their mid-tempo duet. Rukia's voice joined Renji's, providing a sweet counterpoint.

"I didn't know Rukia's voice was so pretty!" Gia said, leaning against Byakuya, "and look! They're cute dancing like that!"

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "they definitely are."

As the group began their final song and all five voices rose up together, the very sound of it brought the crowd to their feet. And Byakuya could hear that they were singing along as they danced in the rows of seats, while Renji and Rukia's group moved from one part of their rock medley to the next. By the time they moved into the final piece, Byakuya could feel the very air around them shimmering with the liveliness of the group, the song and the entranced audience. Thunderous applause broke out all around as the group finished and Byakuya knew he hadn't seen the audience respond with such fervor with any of the other groups.

"They were great!" shouted Gia above the uproar.

A sudden rise in reiatsu caught Byakuya's attention and his hand took hold of Gia's reflexively.

"What's wrong, Daddy Bya?" Gia cried.

His eyes rose to the sky above the arena, where the happy sounds of the crowd were giving way to terrified screams as hollows began to fill the skies.

"I thought there was all of this extra security!" shouted someone near Byakuya.

Byakuya turned to Gia.

"Go to Orihime and tell her to use her shield to protect you. It is strong enough…GO!"

The girl shot across the back of the stage area and grabbed Orihime's hand as they ran off the stage and into the covered area. Byakuya watched long enough to catch Orihime's eye and pass on an unspoken message, then rose into the sky, calling Senbonzakura to his hand.

"Scatter…" Byakuya began, then everything froze around him and he found himself unable to move.

He was suspended in the air, high above the crowd, facing hundreds of hollows and held in place by a force he could not see. He struggled to move, to speak, to connect with Senbonzakura, but all failed. He stared as a huge floating platform slowly appeared before him with three tall men standing on it. Byakuya's heart raged as he recognized Aizen Sousuke. Golden light rose around the amphitheatre and placed a wall of light outside that prevented the fleeing guests from exiting. Gradually, they realized they could not escape and turned to listen as Aizen's voice filled the air around them.

"So," he said in a calm voice, "we meet again, Kuchiki Byakuya. And in front of so many."

He looked around at the stunned crowd.

"I imagine you wonder why we have come. We heard about this wonderful benefit and we came to give our blessing to your efforts to improve life for the people of the Rukongai. All three of us were born in the Rukongai and grew up there, so we understand the importance of making life better for those who struggle for survival there. But you have been deceived. If you truly wish for things to change, then you must attack the root cause of the existence of poverty. Because the reasons for poverty are not to be found in the Rukongai itself, but in the ones who amass great stores of wealth and power and hold themselves above everyone else…nobles…like him. Did you ever ask yourselves why people like him are automatically granted respect and special treatment? No…they don't want you to question the rules that bind you…because if you do, then you will fight back against the ones who keep you subjugated under them. And they cannot afford to let that happen. No…the nobles cannot afford for the populace to realize the farce that places them in their lovely mansions and grounds. No matter how much they deny it or how much money they throw at you to impress you, the nobles, the ones like him are not your friends or benefactors! They are the ones taking all of the wealth and holding all of you down!"

"That's not true!" shouted Renji's voice over the loudspeaker, "Kuchiki Byakuya and the noble families did not make things the way they are!"

"Ah…but they KEEP things the way they are, Abarai Renji. And if all of you truly want change, then you have to take down the forces that hold you back, that keep you from having what you need! I have made it my mission to end the unfair system that binds us all. I will do that eventually and all of you will come to see that I am not the monster they have made me out to be. What I have done, I have done so that you will not need to have benefit concerts to save the lives of those poor, starving, dying children…I am not yet able to destroy the Spirit King. The time will come for that, but that will happen in the near future. For now, I offer you a start. I will do all of you a favor and send a message to the noble families. I will kill Kuchiki Byakuya and send them the message that the people of the Rukongai will no longer be held down. We will rise up. We will fight back…and the mighty will fall!"

He flash stepped forward and stopped in front of Byakuya, bringing his sword to the immobilized noble's throat.

"You should have stayed dead, Kuchiki Byakuya," Aizen said under his breath, "You have only made it necessary for me to kill you again. You will not escape this time. Now DIE!"

He raised his weapon and Byakuya watched as it seemed to move toward his exposed throat in slow motion. He felt power rising around him and heard the screech of the skeletal snake and the explosion of light from Zangetsu. Zangetsu's power shattered the sphere of power that held Byakuya and the skeletal snake moved in to block Aizen's blade. Byakuya broke free, but was immediately attacked by the two shinigami that accompanied Aizen. The three exchanged blows at blinding speed as they flash stepped back and forth across the amphitheatre. The skeletal snake turned and shot toward the ones attacking Byakuya as the noble flash stepped away and launched himself toward Aizen.

"Byakuya! Don't!" Rukia screamed.

Aizen turned and raised his blade as the noble closed on him. He began his release, but was stopped but another blast from Zangetsu. Byakuya slashed at him and the two exchanged a flurry of strikes and blocks.

"You are going to die, Byakuya," Aizen told him calmly, "Anyone who defies me dies. I offered you a place at my side and you chose death instead. I will send you to that death now."

"What ridiculous nonsense!" Byakuya replied, releasing another flurry of strikes, "You will fail and you will be the one who dies."

Aizen smiled.

"You truly believe that, don't you?" he asked softly, "Well…allow me to disillusion you…Kuchiki Byakuya!"

Light flashed suddenly around Byakuya and then he felt it explode, searing his skin, stunning him and sending him falling toward the ground. He heard Gia scream as Senbonzakura fell from his nerveless hand. He was losing consciousnees. But at least, he thought, it wouldn't hurt when his body struck the ground. His eyes closed and Kuchiki Byakuya fell into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cries went up all around the amphitheatre as Kuchiki Byakuya tumbled out of the sky and plummeted toward the ground. Gia screamed and ran forward, tearing free of the hands that reached for her.

"Daddy Bya!"

Renji turned the skeletal snake, but knew it was too far away. He watched carefully and launched himself wildly in the direction of the falling noble. He wrapped his arms around Byakuya and fought to slow himself. He managed to reduce the speed of their fall enough to land lightly among the seats. He flash stepped back toward the stage and felt the rise of power that indicated that the other taichous and soutaichou had arrived.

He carried the unconscious noble into the protected backstage area as the battle continued to rage in the amphitheatre. He set Byakuya down carefully and searched his body for injuries.

"You got banged up a bit, but you'll be all right, Bya. You just need to wake up. C'mon, wake up for me, okay?"

"Renji," said Ichigo warningly, "We need to go out there. The power of the taichous won't be enough to…"

"I know," he said, gazing down at Byakuya.

He turned to Orihime.

"Take care of him."

Orihime nodded and raised her shield as Ichigo and Renji flash stepped away and joined the taichous facing Aizen.

Gia knelt next to Byakuya and slipped a small hand into his. She stared down at his face, her expression haunted as the faces of her family and all of her lost friends flashed in her mind.

"Daddy Bya…" she whispered.

Byakuya didn't move, but a voice behind Gia sounded, calm and soothing despite the frightening sounds of battle.

"He'll be all right…I promise," said Orihime, "We won't let anything bad happen to him."

Gia looked into Orihime's eyes, then slowly nodded. She remained sitting quietly at Byakuya's side until the sounds of battle faded and peace was restored to the area.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya felt a small hand holding his and slowly opened his eyes, struggling to clear his field of vision. Gia's face came gradually into focus…and Renji's next to hers. He recognized the white walls and sterile environment of the fourth division and groaned softly. Renji smiled.

"Hey, it's about time you woke up. You've been out all night!" he said, trying to sound calm.

Byakuya read the worry in his voice and tried to sit up. He swayed dizzily and Renji pushed him back down.

"Give yourself a minute. You took a nasty hit from Aizen Sousuke. Man! That guy has it in for you, doesn't he?"

"Are you, Gia and Rukia okay?" he asked.

Renji nodded.

"You were the one everyone was worried about. What the hell was that? Why did he come after you like that?"

Byakuya managed to push himself into a seated position.

"He has spies in the Seireitei and was probably annoyed that he wasn't able to kill me the last time…so he couldn't resist showing up unexpectedly to take another shot at me…and anyone else who got in the way. He was just taking advantage of the fact that so many people were gathered in one place. It was a win-win for him…to come in, take a shot at me, cause trouble, and maybe recruit a few believers to his cause."

"You'd have to be fu-…uh, crazy to believe that jerk!" Renji muttered in disgust.

He leaned forward and kissed Byakuya gently.

"The important thing is you're okay. That's all that matters."

"What happened with Aizen after I fell?" Byakuya asked.

"Ah, he teased soutaichou a bit, then disappeared back into Hueco Mundo. He wasn't really interested in fighting."

"That's a relief," Byakuya said, laying back against the pillows, "I was worried that with all of those people there, he might try something worse…but we were lucky."

"Yeah," agreed Renji, "We were."

"Daddy Renji was amazing!" Gia said, grinning up at Byakuya, "He jumped way up into the air and caught you while you were falling. It was awesome!"

Byakuya and Renji chuckled softly together.

"I imagine he was…and I am thankful he was able to break my fall."

"And they had this big report on TV and it said that the concert promoters wanted everyone to know the winner and guess what?"

"What?" Byakuya asked, already suspecting.

"Daddy Renji and Aunt Rukia's group won! I knew they were the best but it was still really exciting when we heard and we wished that you were awake, but you were still sleeping and Unohana Taichou said you would be all right, but we didn't really know if she was maybe just being nice, but we didn't have a choice except to believe what she said and…"

Byakuya leaned his head against Renji's shoulder, smiling as Gia's non-stop talking continued. He breathed an inward sigh of relief and counted them as being very, very lucky. It could, he decided, have been much worse.


	33. A Little Inconvenience

**Epilogue: A Little Inconvenience**

Byakuya held Gia's hand and looked on as Rukia, Renji and the others in their group each drove a shovel into the ground and withdrew a large scoop of dirt and those gathered around erupted in applause. In the background, large machinery sat awaiting the beginning of the building of the new children's shelter. All around him, the faces of the folk of Inuzuri watched curiously as the celebratory group studied the site. And in numerous places around them, small, hopeful faces peeked around the corners of buildings and from behind the vendor carts. They had heard, but didn't know yet if they could really believe that something was going to happen that would change their lives forever.

Gia released Byakuya's hand and ran to Rukia and Renji chattering excitedly. Byakuya turned out of the plaza area and walked out into the hilly area at the edge of town where, twice now, difficult battles had changed the course of his life. And as dark and sad, as lonely a place as Inuzuri was, there were bright souls who lit it…souls that wouldn't need a handsome prince to come and rescue them anymore. They could dream of a better future and it wouldn't have to be desperate fantasy. Children like Hisana, Rukia, Renji, Gia and all those whose lives were lost here wouldn't have to be lost anymore. There was peace in that…the resolution of a promise he had never spoken aloud, but one felt as the life slipped away from someone he held dear. And he felt blessed to be there to see it.

"Daddy Bya?"

Gia's hand slipped into his and he couldn't help but remember the first day he saw her…when he sat down to listen to Rukia's stories with the children of Inuzuri all around him and this small child had climbed into his lap, looking for the same things he had craved…that feeling of being close to someone, of being held and loved. There was no substitute for that…none.

"Daddy Bya, you look sad. Are you remembering the day the hollows came and killed my friends…the day you saved me?"

He turned and picked Gia up, holding her close.

"It wasn't the day I saved you," he corrected her, "It was the day we saved each other."

Gia looked confused.

"But it wasn't until…"

"Someday you will understand what that means," he said, turning back to join the others.

He set Gia down.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

Gia nodded.

"Then come and we'll get something."

They walked to the food carts and as they waited, he noticed children slipping out of the shadows, coming closer and staring oddly at Gia, as if they remembered her, but wondered if she was real.

"Do you know those children?" Byakuya asked.

Gia nodded.

"But they look like they're afraid to come and talk to me."

He felt the weight of class differences closing in around them again…as it always seemed to. But, he decided, it didn't have to be that way. Hadn't they proven already that class differences could be overcome…that lost, scattered hearts could come together to form a family regardless of where each one came from or what strictures bound them…or was it as Aizen Sousuke said and the noble class held everyone else down to protect their own power and position? He turned to the vendor who had helped them and did his best to use the power given to him in a positive way. A few minutes later, he and Gia sat on the grass near the vendors with a gathering of children all around them. Gia was at the center of the happy group, eating with them and telling them everything she had seen on her trip to the Seireitei. And he could see that even more than the food, they needed the hope she gave them…to know that life didn't have to always seem so hopeless, that there were people out there who knew they existed and wanted to help them…

"What in the heck are you doing?"

There was amusement in Renji's voice…laughter. He looked up and smiled.

"Don't think you're bringing all of these kids home, Kuchiki Byakuya!" he said sternly, "Kuchiki Manor is big, but it's not that big!"

Byakuya disentangled himself from Gia and left her chattering excitedly with the other children. He and Renji stood nearby, watching.

"The other children remembered her, but they were afraid to come close. It was like they didn't think they should talk to her. I understood why they felt that way, but I didn't want them to think that way anymore. This is where Gia was born…and if kids like these hadn't been there when her parents died…when her brother was killed, then Gia wouldn't have been here for me to find. She shouldn't forget what they did for her. They aren't handsome princes, but they did more than their share of the rescuing here, Renji."

He stared harder at the group of children, at the nicely dressed girl at the center, welcomed back and accepted by them once again, and felt an ache in his heart.

"I have to wonder, though, Renji. Is it as Aizen Sousuke said? Does the noble class use the rules and mores of our society as a way of holding these others down, of keeping them poor? Are we really so concerned with keeping the power and wealth we have in our own families that we would forget that we have an obligation to serve as an example to others? To take action when we see something wrong?"

Renji set his hands on Byakuya's shoulders and looked sternly into the troubled gray eyes.

"Hey," he said firmly, "Don't let Aizen Sousuke fuck with your mind like that. Sure, there are some among the nobles who are like that, but there are just as many who are not. There are some bastards who don't give a damn about the rest of the world around them, but you know that isn't everyone. And it especially isn't how you are. If it was, you wouldn't have married Hisana, or taken in her sister, or adopted Gia…or loved me."

"I know…it just…"

"Wears on the soul…" Renji finished, "and that's true no matter where you come from, because it has nothing to do with where you grew up. It has to do with what kind of person you are. You have a conscience and a heart, even though some of those other kind tried to beat it out of you. When you see that something is wrong, you do your damnedest to change it. That's what made you defy the rules and marry Hisana, what made you step in front of Gin's blade to save Rukia, what made you adopt Gia without even asking what anyone else thought of the idea. You saw something wrong and you did your best to change it…end of story."

He placed his hands on Byakuya's face and stared into the dark gray eyes appreciatively.

"I love that about you. You call me stubborn and impulsive, but I don't hold a candle to you, Kuchiki Byakuya. No one tells you what to think, what to feel or what to do. You do what you think is right and damned be anyone who stands in your way."

"That's not true, Renji. I let my family force me into following rules that almost got Rukia killed. I let Aizen Sousuke use me against her…"

"Were you listening to me a second ago? Bya, that was on the outside! That was never what you felt in here…where it matters, where you are no matter what you were forced to do. You couldn't fix those things back then, but when you had the ability, you did. And you are still fighting tooth and nail every day to protect what you think is important. You and I, and this family we are building are going to take shit sometimes for operating outside the norm, but it will be worth it because no matter what, we aren't letting anyone else tell us what's right. We know what's right. It's obvious when you just tune out all of the crap and listen to your heart."

Byakuya laughed softly.

"You really have a way with words, Abarai," Byakuya said quietly.

Renji laughed and brought his lips close to Byakuya's ear.

"Yeah? When we get home tonight, I'll have my way with _you_. How does that sound?"

"It sounds splendid, but don't forget, Kisuke wanted to talk to us about the side effects of the switching."

"Aw hell, forgot about that!" Renji muttered.

"But we have no other commitments after…" Byakuya whispered hotly in his ear.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for stopping by again," Kisuke said, smiling, "Why don't you guys just take a seat and we'll get down to business."

"Does she really need to be here?" Byakuya asked, indicating Yoruichi.

"Of course. Yoruichi here has been crucial in helping me to research this stuff. She was especially helpful in communicating with the cats and managing the Neko-hineri…and that big lug hollow with him."

"What happened to those two?" asked Renji, looking around.

"Had to send them back to Hueco Mundo. Don't worry. He's not returning to the fortress. He and his 'kitty' are finding a nice cave somewhere and settling down. They'll be fine."

He stood and exchanged knowing glances with Yoruichi.

"Anyway, I'm sure you're aching to know about the side effects you've been experiencing. Let me see if I have this right. You are experiencing heightened sensitivity to each others' emotions, particularly sexual pleasure, you feel like you leave your bodies when you make love, you have unexplained increased libido and…erm…endurance, nausea, some vomiting and occasional dizzy spells…oh, and when you're not feeling sick to your stomachs, you're constantly hungry. Good news is, I have some answers for you. Bad news is…you may not like everything I have to say."

Byakuya and Renji exchanged wary glances.

"Go on," Byakuya prompted him.

He felt a sense of disquiet as Yoruichi reached up and covered her mouth.

"Well," said Kisuke, trying to hold back a smile, "You actually have some symptoms related to the switching and some related to what those crusty old elders did to Byakuya…and some caused by a meeting of the two…"

"Come again?" said Renji, "What the fuck did the elders do to him?"

"Easy there, Renji, I promise I'll get to that, but let's start with the switching. Our friends, the catnip loving cats shared with Yoruichi that they have had some symptoms like yours. Now, unlike you, they continued to get wild with each other while under the influence of the catnip, and in addition to increased attraction, sensation and emotive connection, these two have been continuing to switch back and forth. What this means is that if you and Renji ever have the need, just swallow a couple of those seeds you had before to loosen your reiatsu, hit the sheets to force the reiatsu out and there you have it…you can switch back and forth!"

"Um," said Renji unenthusiastically, "that's…interesting. I guess it is could be useful…though I don't know exactly how…"

"Go on," Byakuya said tersely.

Kisuke nodded.

"Now…what the elders did to Byakuya…I studied the blood and reiatsu samples and the…"

"Urahara, please…" Byakuya groaned.

"…_other_ samples and came…ahem…to this solution."

He paused dramatically, not daring to look directly at Yoruichi.

"Now, you said that in exchange for the right to marry Renji with full approval, you put the question of how to birth your heir into their hands."

"Oh, don't be so nice about it, Kisuke," Yoruichi said, stifling a laugh, "He gave them carte blanche to screw with him!"

"Hey! Be nice," Kisuke said reprovingly, "It was all in the name of love. And as it turns out, what they did wasn't horribly bad. They were probably worried that, having married a man, Byakuya would simply never procreate…so they…gave him a little…ahem…'fertility boost.'"

"A…'fertility boost?'" queried Byakuya, sounding like he didn't really want to know.

"Yeah, lucky you," Kisuke chuckled, "After that, you could have made love with a rock and it would have sprouted pebbles!"

Two pairs of eyes widened and met.

"They made it so that I would…impregnate…Renji?" Byakuya asked, pale-faced.

"Yeah, kinda rude springing it on the two of you like that, wasn't it? And I guess you owe Renji here a bit of an apology for letting them…ahem…'mess' with him."

Renji was staring in dismay down at his abdomen.

"You mean that the reason I've been dizzy and throwing up…I'm going to…?"

"Yeah," grinned Kisuke, "Congratulations!"

"Renji…" said Byakuya, looking both apologetic and furious, "I had no idea they would…I assumed that when they said they would…I thought they would confine whatever they did to things that would affect me. I didn't even think…I didn't know they could…I'm sorry, Renji. I really am."

"Shit! Does this mean I'll…turn into a woman or get breasts or…"

"No, no, nothing like that. You're a guy, Renji. Your body is making room for the babies and will nourish them, but you don't have to worry about turning into a girl or breastfeeding. It appears that won't happen. A birth canal will form later on, but other than that, you're not going to be all that changed."

"Whoa…wait a minute…did you say…babies?" Renji said nervously, "as in, more than one?"

Yoruichi coughed hard to cover a burst of laughter.

"Yeah, I said babies," Kisuke went on, "Byakuya's heightened fertility will most likely yield a multiple birth…but we won't know how many for a few weeks, yet."

"I think I'm going to throw up," Renji said, paling even more.

"I'm with you," Byakuya said breathlessly, "I'm going to throw up…right after I go and kill those sons of bitches for doing this!"

"Hold on, Romeo!" Kisuke said sternly, "because I'm not done yet…"

Byakuya turned slowly, not wanting to hear, but trapped.

"I am…so sorry, Renji," he said again.

Renji sighed and moved closer to him, sliding a hand into his.

"Well…it could have been worse, right?" Renji said, trying to sound like he wasn't ready to simultaneously throw up and faint, "They could have done something to try and break us up."

"You mean…you don't want to kill me for letting them do this?" Byakuya said, cringing inside.

Renji forced a smile.

"I'll be okay. I'll just…I don't know. I'll deal with it."

Byakuya smiled gratefully and kissed him warmly.

"I'll make them pay for doing this to you, Renji," Byakuya promised, "I'll kill every damned one of them."

"Well…you don't have to kill them. It isn't so bad, I mean. At least this means we get to have a kid together."

Byakuya froze, staring.

"You mean…"

"Well…I didn't figure we could. I didn't think there was a way," Renji said softly, "and I was okay with that, you know? But…it's kind of…well, nice to know we'll have a kid together, me and you."

Byakuya broke into a small smile and wrapped an arm around Renji. They kissed once, twice, then Kisuke cleared his throat.

"Hey! He's already knocked up. You've done enough there, Byakuya."

"You mean, what they did continues to affect me?"

"Naw, that was a one time thing. It won't happen again, which is a good thing, because you may not have room in your mansion for all of the kids you're going to have."

"Come now, Kisuke, there's a limit to what one shinigami can hold," said Byakuya reprovingly.

Yoruichi burst into uncontrolled giggles. Byakuya glared at her and she covered her mouth and forced herself to stop.

"True," said Kisuke, "but as I said before, I'm not done. Now we get to the truly odd stuff. This is where what they did to you collided with the effects of the attack of the Neko-hineri. You see, the effect the elders placed on you made you extremely fertile and extremely attractive and…um…energetic, all to enable you to reproduce. The effect of the Neko-hineri made the two of you connect and your loosened reiatsu became entwined while you were 'busy' on your wedding night. Emotions connected, bodies connected, reiatsu connected…and what they did to Byakuya…Byakuya passed through the entwined reiatsu…which means…"

"Shit!" said Renji.

"Kami, I really think I'm going to throw up," gasped Byakuya, turning and flash stepping away.

Renji looked helplessly from Kisuke to Yoruichi.

"I…uh…guess I should go and make sure he's okay."

They watched as Renji flash stepped out of the room. Kisuke grinned at Yoruichi.

"I think they took it pretty well, don't you?"

They looked at each other in silence for a moment longer, then descended into fits of laughter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya fell back against the bathroom wall and rubbed his hands over his face, leaning forward as dizziness swept over him.

"I will kill them!" he hissed softly, "I will tear them apart with my bare hands, so help me…"

The rage made his head spin harder. He lowered his head, panting softly and trying to force down his anger.

"Hey…you okay?" Renji said from the doorway.

Byakuya laughed sarcastically.

"If it's possible for a man to be pregnant _and_ okay, then I guess I'm fine," he managed in a biting tone.

Renji sat down next to him and slipped an arm around him.

"I fucking HATE my family!" Byakuya moaned, leaning into Renji's shoulder.

"Well," said Renji, "being that I'm part of that family now, I hope you don't mean Gia and me…and all these…however many there are…"

"You know what I mean."

He sighed heavily.

"You probably think I deserve this for letting them have control like that. It's just…I wanted to be with you. And I was so damned tired of fighting so hard every time those…those…every time they opposed me. I knew they would do something awful this time, but I had no idea…"

Renji brushed the hair away from his eyes.

"I don't think even they had any idea. Come on, they thought you would just get me pregnant. They didn't know that you would get pregnant too."

"But even so, what I did was wrong…and you're paying just as much as I am…and I'm sorry…I really am."

Renji nuzzled closer.

"Well, actually, I'm kind of getting used to the idea," he said softly, "you know, the glowing and the feeling inside when you feel it moving…and knowing these kids are going to be part you and part me…"

"It does sound much better when you say it like that," Byakuya admitted, looking up at him.

"That's the spirit!" Renji grinned, "now, let's get off this stupid bathroom floor, get Gia, go home and start enjoying ourselves. Those old farts think they got the best of us, but they only made things better for us. I like the idea of having a big family."

"Yes, well, we'd best try to go on that delayed honeymoon soon or we won't have time for one before these babies are born."

"And we'd better start picking out names."

"And having our uniforms let out."

"And requesting our leave."

"Soutaichou will be less than pleased at having us both out at the same time, but it cannot be helped."

"And we should think of what to tell Gia…before we start to show and freak her out."

"And we need to have the nursery expanded and interview attendants to help out when they are born."

"Byakuya?"

"Hai?"

"You look really cute when you're pregnant!"

"Shut up, Abarai, I do not!"

"Aren't you going to say I look cute, too?" Renji asked, looking offended.

"No," Byakuya said turning and wrapping his arms around the redhead, "I'm not going to say you look cute when you're pregnant, because to me you don't look cute…you look beautiful."

**(AN**Thanks so much for reading! For those who wish to see this story continue (and aren't bothered by mpregs), I will be continuing this story in a sequel. I haven't got the name yet, but you will know it when you see it! Until then…keep reading…and reviewing! Luv, Spunky)**


End file.
